Faux Semblants, Vraisemblance
by Mizumiii
Summary: Bien avant le début du manga, All Might était aussi allé à l'UA. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autres héros, aujourd'hui bien connus du grand publique. Mais, que s'est-il passé durant leur adolescence? Comment Toshinori est-il devenu All Might ? Comment Shota est-il devenu Eraserhead? Comment est née cette compétition entre Endeavor et All Might ? Venez découvrir tout cela ici!
1. Prologue

Bonjour, j'ai récemment découvert cet anime et littéralement dévoré le manga.

J'adore ce genre d'univers mêlant mutants et héros et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire dessus. j'ai donc décidé d'exploiter une partie de l'histoire encore un peu mystérieuse :p

Pour l'instant il y a deux oc, je ne sais pas s'il y en aura plus, j'essai au maximum d'utiliser des personnages du manga (quitte à arranger l'histoire à ma sauce).

J'espère que vous aimerez ce que vous allez lire ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Faux Semblants, vraisemblance - Prologue**

* * *

C'était le grand jour. Le but qu'elle s'était fixée depuis de nombreuses années, arrivait enfin devant elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à donner tout ce qu'elle avait. Umiko vérifia que sa perruque était correctement fixée, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle glisse à un moment inopportun, puis elle appliqua des lentilles sur ses yeux. A quoi ressemblait-elle maintenant ? Une jeune fille de seize ans, aux cheveux roses coupés en un carré strict, le tout accompagné par des yeux violets perçants. Elle se serait presque trouvée jolie.

Il régnait un silence pesant dans l'appartement, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'était levée aux aurores pour être sûr d'éviter sa famille à laquelle elle n'avait rien dévoilée de ses intentions. Tout ceci se déroulait dans le secret le plus totale. Umiko récupéra son sac qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé la veille puis elle quitta le logement sans un regard en arrière ni même la moindre trace d'hésitations.

Il était même trop tard pour les travailleurs, les rues et les transports en communs étaient quasiment vides. Cela aurait pu être presque dangereux pour une jeune fille comme elle de traîner ainsi, mais dans un autre monde. A leur époque, beaucoup de personnes avaient développé des pouvoirs nommés « quirk » cela pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme et leur société en avait prit pour son grade. Mais, elle en possédait une elle-aussi, qu'elle maîtrisait et développée dans le plus grand secret. Si quelqu'un s'amusait à s'en prendre à elle, hm, elle aimerait bien voir ça...

La musique qui pulsait à rythme régulier dans ses oreilles la berçait tranquillement. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas dormir correctement ? Après tout, elle ne descendait qu'au terminus. Umiko se permit une sieste bien méritée et ferma doucement les yeux.

Qui était cette fille ? Umiko tira sur ses cheveux cheveux avec une moue indécise. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait recours à un faux déguisement. Mais, personne ne lui avait fait encore de remarques ni la fixait étrangement. Après tout, avec toutes ces quirks les plus étranges les une que les autres, elle ne détonnait pas tellement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marches, dans le léger froid de ce début de matinée d'octobre, Umiko arriva devant l'établissement. L '« U.A High », autant dire la plus prestigieuse école de héros de la région. Et oui, les héros étaient aussi devenus presque monnaies courantes, même s'ils étaient strictement régularisés. En tout cas, ce lycée représentait la voie royale pour en devenir un, et Umiko comptait bien faire une percée spectaculaire dans ce métier !

Il n'y avait encore personnes à cette heure-ci. La jeune fille s'assit sur un banc devant l'entrée et attendit patiemment l'heure d'ouverture.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit arriver un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés court et qui semblait respirer la confiance à plein nez. Il ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard comme s'il la jugeait non-intéressante puis il se mit à attendre, debout face à la grille. _Encore un forcené,_ songea Umiko en l'observant à la dérobée. Il avait les sourcils constamment froncés et une expression bornée figée sur le visage. Dans tout les cas, ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'elle avait envie de fréquenter. Même si, en réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévue de fréquenter qui que ce soit.

De plus en plus d'étudiants firent leur apparition et peu de temps après, le portail s'ouvrit les laissant entrer.

Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la salle où ils avaient rendez-vous et quasiment immédiatement les enseignants leur expliquèrent en quoi consister l'épreuve qui allait suivre. Car, les étudiants n'étaient que pré-sélectionnaient et devaient faire ensuite leurs preuves durant un examen connu pour sa sévérité et son extrême difficulté.

Cette année, l'exercice consistait en une mise en scène de mission de sauvetage. C'était terriblement inattendue et Umiko dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise. Elle s'était entraînée au combat ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment sauver qui que ce soit... Alors que c'était ce pourquoi elle voulait devenir une héro ! C'était à s'en cogner la tête sur la table, ce qu'elle évita bien évidemment de faire, tellement elle était bête ! Il y eut tout de même des murmures de surprises dans la salle ce qui fit grandement sourire leur enseignant qui s'appelait, par ailleurs, Gran Torino.

Ensuite, ils durent faire un court trajet en bus pour se rendre sur le lieu de l'exercice. Umiko sentit l'excitation grimper en flèche tandis que l'heure fatidique arrivait. Enfin ! Même si elle avait été surprise par le sujet, elle allait donner tout ce qu'elle avait ! De ce qu'on leur avait expliqué, ils seraient sur le terrain d'une catastrophe naturelle, chaques victimes secourues leur rapportaient un point. Les personnes ayant le plus de points à la fin du temps impartis étaient reçues à l'Académie. Sans aucun doute, elle en ferait partie.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce pour quoi elle avait signé ! Officiellement, c'était littéralement le chaos et les enseignants étaient d'énormes sadiques ! Des personnes criaient et hurlaient de partout, tout cela créait un capharnaüm sans nom et Umiko n'arrivait même plus à faire la différence entre des personnes jouant la comédie ou des étudiants s'étant vraiment blessés. Dans le doute, elle rapatria le plus de personnes qu'elle pouvait jusqu'au point de secours qui avait été mis en place. Vu qu'elle n'avait aucune notion de secourisme, elle avait préféré rester sur le terrain. Son corps musclé lui permettait tout de même de porter ou d'aider une à deux personnes par trajet.

Bientôt, les victimes les plus facilement accessibles furent toutes reconduites, ne restaient alors plus que celles bien dissimulées ou emprisonnées dans des appartements écroulés. Umiko prit son courage à deux mains et elle entreprit d'escalader le bâtiment le plus proche malgré l'impression qu'il donnait de vouloir s'écraser sur son voisin d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle se hissa à travers une fenêtre cassée après avoir entendu des appels au secours qui venaient de l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi un autre étudiant qui l'avait suivit, elle l'avait entendu grimper derrière elle mais elle n'était pas du genre à se disputer ses idées.

Rapidement, elle aperçut un jeune garçon qui se trouvait à l'autre bout d'une pièce, la jambe coincée sous un meuble. Même si c'était sûrement feint, elle trouvait ça terriblement réaliste ! Elle ressentit de une vive pitié pour la victime et entreprit de le rejoindre le plus vite possible. Au moment même où elle mit un pied sur le parquet elle entendit un grincement inquiétant. Le garçon leva un regard larmoyant et suppliant vers elle et elle envoya son instinct au diable. Elle devait agir vite si elle voulait le sauver avant que tout l'immeuble ne s'écroule.

« Attention ! »

Umiko ne se retourna pas en entendant celui qui l'avait suivit crier. Elle était uniquement obnubilée par le pauvre gamin qui souffrait devant elle. Elle voulait le sauver ! Elle le devait !

Il y eut un autre craquement, plus fort que le précédent, puis elle se sentit partir en arrière. D'abords lentement puis de plus en plus vite et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle tomba à la renverse et glissa jusqu'à rencontrer quelque chose de dur qu'elle cogna si violemment qu'elle perdit subitement conscience.

* * *

Voilà pour les débuts d'Umiko !

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je serais admise !

Bonsoir :D Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire et encore plus ceux qui ont commenté ! :D

Pour la publication, je compte poster à mon rythme ! Ce chapitre et le suivant sont assez courts mais à partir du 3 (que je viens de finir) ce sera plus long :)

 **Kira** : merci pour ta review ! Si tu as une idée, même similaire, n'hésite pas à l'écrire ! Ça me plairait de lire les aventures des pro héros durant leur adolescence !:D

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Je serais admise coûte que coûte !**

* * *

Umiko avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. C'était insupportable mais ce n'était pas le pire dans cette situation. Non, c'était le corps lourd, intrusif qui pesait désagréablement et vulgairement sur elle. Cette intrus la dégoûtait, l'horripilait, lui donnait même la nausée. Il fallait qu'elle le pousse, qu'elle l'enlève de toutes ses forces mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était comme tétanisée, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle ni d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce corps inconnu était de plus en plus lourd et l'étouffait, l'asphyxiant lentement mais sûrement. Elle se retrouvait replonger dans le délire implacable de son ancienne elle.

Umiko hurla.

« Tout va bien, fit une voix qui se voulait rassurante malgré la douleur qui y transperçait. »

Umiko ouvrit subitement les yeux comme si ces simples mots lui avaient redonné la force qui lui manquait. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un sur elle. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il se tenait à quatre pattes, une main de chaque côté de son visage et les jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Mais, le pire se fut la vision d'horreur tout atour d'eux : des gravas, des tonnes de gravas qui les emmuraient vivants. Ne surtout pas paniquer.

« Je suis là, continua l'étudiant en voulant la toucher pour la rassurer.

-Ne me touches pas ! Hurla Umiko sans réfléchir. »

Elle bougea brusquement et il retira vivement sa main, littéralement brûlée par le contact de sa peau nue.

« Ne me touches pas, répéta t-elle visiblement en état de choque.

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il tout aussi surpris par sa réaction et le fait qu'elle ait utilisé sa quirk sur lui. C'est juste que tu es blessée à l'épaule... »

Umiko se força à respirer calmement. _Ce n'est qu'un gamin, rien de plus_ , se força t-elle à se dire. Ce n'est pas lui. Juste un ado comme elle. Il veut juste l'aider. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, l'espace était trop restreint et visiblement, c'était lui qui retenait les pierres de leur tomber littéralement dessus. Depuis combien de temps tenait-il ainsi ? Elle sentait la panique rôder dans son esprit mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, surtout en voyant les efforts que ce type faisait pour les maintenir en vie.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée, murmura t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-C'est normale, pour un héro, répliqua t-il en souriant largement. »

Elle fut surprise mais son sourire était contagieux.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, décida t-elle en reprenant du poil de la bête.

-Je suis d'accord pour l'idée mais comment ? Au moins on a de la lumière, plaisanta t-il en la désignant du menton. »

Umiko roula des yeux, effectivement elle irradiait littéralement. Cela arrivait quand elle avait trop chaud, elle se mettait alors à tellement pulser de chaleur que ça peau se mettait à briller. A tel point que grâce à sa propre lumière elle pouvait complètement voir le visage de son sauveur, juste au-dessus d'elle.

« Très drôle... Bon, j'ai une idée, fit-elle. Juste, ne me touche plus d'accord ?

-Compris ! »

Visiblement, il trouvait la situation amusante. Peut-être que son cerveau avait cramé dans la manœuvre pour la secourir ? Umiko décida de laisser cette question sans réponse pour l'instant et se reconcentra sur son idée. Elle glissa comme elle pu ses mains dans le dos de l'autre et commença à utiliser son pouvoir pour réduire en poussière les nombreux gravas qui croulaient sur lui.

La poussière que cela créa coula le long de la nuque de l'autre étudiant puis tombait en petits nuages sur son propre visage, la faisait tousser de plus en plus fort. Il devenait difficile de respirer à cause de cela et de l'air de plus en plus dans un si espace aussi restreint. Au début, elle força comme une folle en espérant bientôt atteindre l'extérieur mais elle dû se rendre rapidement à l'évidence : ils seraient morts enterrés sous la poussière avant de sortir.

« Faisons une pause, décida t-elle. Au moins le temps que la poussière retombe.

-D'accord. »

Umiko détourna le regard. Elle n'avait pas envie de le fixer dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures. Déjà qu'elle devait se concentrer énormément pour ne pas lui cramer le visage à cause de l'inconfort dans lequel leur position la mettait. Mais, lui, il se contentait de sourire à tout va comme s'ils ne risquaient pas de mourir d'asphyxie d'un instant à l'autre.

« Allez, je suis sûr que ce sera la bonne cette fois, l'encouragea t-il tandis qu'elle essayait pour la deuxième fois. »

Umiko leva les yeux au ciel. Il était devenu presque impossible de respirer. Elle avait fabriqué des filtres de fortune avec leurs propres vêtements puis elle les avait attachés autour de leurs têtes, puisque l'autre était dans la quasi impossibilité de bouger. Le plus dur avait été d'éviter de le brûler durant toute l'opération. Le pire était qu'il n'avait rien dit, pas même un murmure ou un grognement étouffé, alors qu'elle était sûr de l'avoir touché au moins une fois. Mais, il croyait en elle et elle voulait y croire aussi.

Elle s'attela à nouveau à sa tâche et même pas quelques secondes après il sentit son dos se libérer.

« Tu as réussis ! S'exclama t-il comme s'il n'avait jamais douté. »

Umiko n'y croyait pas. A ce stade là, ce n'était même pas de la chance, cela tenait plus du miracle pur et simple !

« Ils sont là ! Hurla une voix. »

Immédiatement, des mains salvatrices les secoururent et Umiko brûla quelques personnes au passage. Mais, rapidement ils furent tirés d'affaires. Une infirmière s'occupa d'eux, avec un bisous magique elle soigna leurs égratignures en un clin d'œil. Comme quoi ces pouvoirs pouvaient vraiment être efficaces !

L'infirmière voulut les garder pour la nuit mais Umiko insista pour rentrer chez elle. Et comme elle n'avait aucunes blessures vraiment sérieuses, elle fut obligée de la laisser partir, non sans regrets. Il insista un long moment sur la nécessité de changer ses pansements et Umiko dû lui promettre de le faire pour qu'elle la laisse enfin s'en aller.

Au final, les enseignants annoncèrent que les résultats leur seraient envoyés le lendemain à l'adresse renseignée sur leur dossier.

 _J'espère qu'il aime ça_ , songea Umiko en regardant d'un œil peu convaincu le paquet qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. La politesse la plus basique voulait qu'elle le fasse, et il était hors de question qu'elle commence l'année en se faisant remarquer. Donc, elle allait régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute et ils n'en parleraient plus jamais.

 _Finalement, j'ai été prise_ , songea la jeune fille en marchant dans la rue en direction de l'académie. Les enseignants avaient visiblement apprécié le duo qu'elle avait formé avec l'autre étudiant et surtout leur réactivité. Les deux avaient donc eu des points supplémentaires qui leur avait permis d'être accepté facilement. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas si grave de se retrouver enfermer avec un type inconnu sous plusieurs mètres de gravas, sans rien exagérer bien entendu.

Premier jour de cours. Enfin. La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques instants devant le portail de l'Académie et sentit une douce excitation la gagner en réalisant que pour les trois prochaines années, cette école serait la sienne. Après en avoir rêvé pendant des années, elle y était enfin arrivée !

Umiko marcha dans les couloirs propres et impeccables de l'Académie avec le doux frisson de la victoire qui parcourait agréablement sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait était prise dans la 1-A, la classe la plus fameuse ! Surtout connue pour livrer aux mondes les plus grands héros ! Dont elle ferait très bientôt partie, sans aucuns doutes !

Ils étaient une dizaine à avoir été sélectionné dans cette classe. Tous du même âge, seize ans et des rêves pleins la tête, même si certains semblaient prendre la chose plus au sérieux que d'autre. Umiko repéra sans problème l'autre étudiant qui l'intéressait, il était assis non loin du premier rang mais à côté de la fenêtre. Même s'il était seul, il arborait toujours cet étrange sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres durant tout le temps où ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés.

« Tiens, fit-elle sans ménagement en posant le paquet sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il sans se formaliser de sa brutalité un peu gauche et de son manque de politesse.

-Des chocolats, pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvée, expliqua t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr d'elle.

-Mais... C'est toi qui a fait tout le travail, s'étonna t-il.

-Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne suis pas reconnaissante, donc voilà.

-Hm, je vois. Donc tiens, la moitié pour moi et la moitié pour toi, décida t-il en partageant équitablement.

-Mais c'est bizarre, s'étonna Umiko.

-Mais pas du tout. Il manque qu'un chose, déclara t-il. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Umiko, et toi ?

-Toshinori Yagi. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire devenu contagieux et avala finalement un des chocolats. Ils étaient plutôt bons enfaîte.

A cet instant là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé depuis le début, malgré ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ou à cause de ça... En tout cas, maintenant qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis en plein jour, en sécurité dans leur classe, elle pouvait l'observer sans vergogne. Il était plus grand qu'elle, elle devinait aussi au travers de ses vêtements qu'il était plutôt musclé mais ce n'était pas non plus une armoire à glace comme certains autres étudiants. Le plus étrange restait ses yeux complètement noir au milieu desquels flottaient deux saphirs hypnotisant, le tout encadré par des cheveux blonds visiblement indisciplinés.

Toshinori Yagi.

* * *

Et voilà ! Très court comme promis mais c'est pour bien mettre en place les bases :p (ou surtout parce que je m'amuse sans me prendre la tête xD)

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les autres élèves

Bonjour :D

Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts donc je poste le suivant maintenant :p

Le trois fait minimum 5 pages pour vous rassurer ;)

 **Kira :** y a aucuns soucis ! Tant que tu me prends pas mon OC sans demander ça me va ! Voir plus : me tarde de lire ce que tu écriras ! Effectivement ces deux chapitres sont courts mais les suivants devraient rattraper sans soucis ;) Pour le pouvoir de Umiko c'est volontaire huhuhu :p

 **Neymanga :** Je suis méga intéressée ! (enfaite dès que ça touche à mon Toshi-chou je suis directe intéressée xD) Et voici la suite :p

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les autres élèves**

* * *

Leur professeur principale s'avéra être Gran Torino, en plus de l'avoir déjà vu lors de l'épreuve, c'était aussi un héro plutôt connu pour sa vélocité en combat mais il ne faisait pas non plus énormément parler de lui. Visiblement, la publicité n'était pas son point fort et il préférait conserver une part d'anonymat. Ce qui était, par ailleurs, plutôt rare parmi les héros, surtout à leur époque où les gens avaient cruellement besoin d'espoir.

La première journée se passa plutôt calmement. Umiko resta aux côtés de Toshinori et devient rapidement amie avec lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils firent d'ailleurs la rencontre d'une autre étudiante plutôt renversante lors d'une pause dans les cours.

« Des chocolats ! S'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui flottait juste au-dessus d'eux et qui leur en chipa un sans rien demander.

-Hé ! S'exclama Umiko en tentant de le récupérer. Rends le moi ! Voleuse !

-Non c'est le mien maintenant !

-Hors de question ! »

S'en suivit une dispute mémorable de par son incohérence la plus totale : la nouvelle tentait de s'enfuir vers le plafond, en ignorant complètement les lois de la physique, tandis qu'Umiko la tirait fermement vers le sol, le tout sous le rire hilare de Toshinori. Finalement, elles durent convenir d'un cessez le feu quand Gran Torino pénétra à nouveau dans la salle de classe pour reprendre le cours.

Umiko se retrouva alors assise sur sa table unique avec Toshi à sa gauche, près de la fenêtre, et l'ovni à sa droite. Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent des regards noirs durant tout le cours et qui redoublèrent d'intensité quand la voleuse se mit à manger le chocolat avec une lenteur délibérée tout en continuant de fixer sans sourciller sa propriétaire. Umiko envisagea une seconde de mettre le feu à son bureau. Une très longue seconde.

Mais, elle était une personne raisonnable et elle s'abstient. Malgré l'envie de plus en plus grandissante qu'elle ressentait d'être déraisonnable... Juste pour une fois... Le bout des doigts d'Umiko la démangea durant tout le reste du cours.

Au final, elles purent régler leur compte le jour même, directement sur le terrain d'entraînement. Un de leurs enseignants les y avait emmenés pour évaluer leur niveau physique. Ni une ni deux, les deux étudiantes s'étaient jetées l'une sur l'autre sous les regards surpris, et légèrement étonnés, des autres élèves.

« T'es qui toi ? Gronda Umiko en se mettant en position d'attaque.

-Raiko Shibuya ! Et accessoirement celle qui va te mettre la raclée de ta vie ! S'exclama la rousse en se propulsant dans les airs.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Rétorqua t-elle sans se laisser surprendre. »

Aucunes des deux ne voulaient céder la moindre parcelle de terrain à l'autre, c'était devenu un affrontement hasardeux et surtout violent où personne ne parvenait à prendre le dessus. Finalement, les deux étudiantes roulèrent au sol et tentèrent des prises absolument pas conventionnelles, comme tirer les cheveux ou mordre les oreilles.

Au bout de quelques minutes de crêpage de chignons, elles atteignirent la limite du sérieux et du raisonnable quand Raiko tenta de chatouiller Umiko. Devant cette tentative complètement saugrenue, celle-ci éclata purement et simplement de rire. La rousse se stoppa net et fit mine d'être indignée mais elle la rejoignit rapidement. Incapable de garder son sérieux plus longtemps.

« Umiko, devenons amies ! Proposa Raiko tout en tentant de lui faire une clef de bras alors qu'elle se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, flottant dans les airs.

-Mais tu es complètement tarée, répliqua Umiko qui avait les cheveux roux de la folle dans la bouche. J'accepte ! »

Elles finirent leur combat bras dessus, bras dessous et se fut Toshi qui les félicita pour leur ténacité et leur originalité. Umiko fut prise d'un fou rire devant la capacité de son ami à toujours voir le côté positif de quelque chose, même d'un combat ridicule comme celui qu'elles venaient de se livrer.

« Raiko, je te présente Toshinori, il est sympa mais il a aussi légèrement tendance à tout le temps sourire, présenta Umiko.

-Enchantée, fit poliment la nouvelle en mimant une révérence ironique.

-De même. »

Ils commencèrent à discuter joyeusement les uns avec les autres sur ce qui les avait emmenés dans cette académie. Tout en faisant semblant de s'entraîner quand l'œil inquisiteur de l'enseignant regardait dans leur direction. Mais, peu de temps après, un des autres étudiants arriva vers eux avec un air déterminé.

« Affrontes moi, ordonna t-il en se pointant devant eux comme s'il allait leur rentrer dedans. »

Les trois nouveaux amis se tournèrent vers l'étudiant qu'Umiko reconnut comme étant celui qu'elle avait aperçu le matin de l'examen. Celui-ci affichait toujours une mine renfrognée et déterminée qu'il avait fixée sur Toshi. Celui-ci se contenta d'accepter en souriant. La jeune femme songea qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir voir de quoi il était capable. Après tout, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu à l'action.

Le combat fut rapide, autant l'autre, qui se nommait Enji, possédait une quirk de feu absolument incroyable, autant celle de Toshi semblait infinie. Elle lui permettait déjà d'augmenter en partie sa musculature mais toutes ses techniques de combat semblaient avoir été longuement travaillées jusqu'à la perfection. A côté, les autres étudiants passaient pour des amateurs dans une cour de récréation.

« Il deviendra fort, jugea un des autres étudiants qui s'était justement assis à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Demanda Umiko.

-Ma quirk me permet de supprimer celle des personnes dont je croise le regard. Et en le faisant, parfois j'ai l'impression de pouvoir saisir en parti leur degré de possibilité, expliqua t-il d'un air sérieux tout en essayant de choisir les bons mots.

-Et pour eux ?

-Ils sont tout les deux incroyables. Mais, le blond à quelque chose de plus... Comme s'il ne se battait pas pour vaincre et on dirait que ça lui donne un avantage considérable. »

Umiko hocha vaguement la tête. Ce type, qui s'appelait Shota, avait l'air de quelqu'un de très réfléchis, il portait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et arborait des lunettes d'un drôle de style steampunk autour du cou. Pourtant, elle avait, elle aussi, l'impression que Toshi ne se battait pas pour vaincre. Il se contentait de sourire, comme si leur combat était quelque chose de fondamentalement joyeux et emmenant le bonheur au reste du monde.

Finalement, ce fut la fin du cours et Toshi vient s'asseoir, et même presque se jeter au pieds d'Umiko.

« Aaaah j'en peux plus, reconnu t-il à bout de souffle.

-Eh bah pourtant tu n'as pas fait beaucoup plus que les autres, s'étonna Umiko en songeant qu'il devait exagérer un peu même s'il semblait réellement exténué.

-C'est vrai, avoua t-il en lui dédiant un de ses sourires. Mais ma quirk a ses propres défauts !

-Un point pour toi, fit la jeune fille en agitant doucement ses faux cheveux roses en hochant la tête. »

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux tandis que les autres étudiants quittaient la salle un à un, suivant leur professeur. Mais, ni Toshi ni Umiko ne désiraient s'en aller. Finalement, l'étudiante se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa conversation avec Shota.

« Pourquoi tu veux devenir un héro ? Demanda celle-ci plus qu'intriguée par sa réponse.

-Je veux devenir le plus puissant héro, un symbole de joie et de paix pour tout le monde, quelqu'un sur qui les gens pourront toujours compter, expliqua t-il d'une voix soudainement enflammée par une détermination visiblement très forte.

-Je vois...

-Et toi ? Demanda t-il à son tour.

-Moi, répéta Umiko comme si elle avait du mal réfléchir. Moi... J'aimerais pouvoir protéger tout le monde pour que personne ne souffre comme... »

Elle ne pu pas finir sa phrase. _Comme moi,_ voilà la vérité. _L'égoïste vérité que je ne pourrais pas dire à quelqu'un comme lui avec des idéaux aussi nobles_. Quelqu'un d'encore entier, et pur, pas une personne pervertie et sale comme elle.

« Protéger les gens en somme, mentit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

-Je vois, approuva Toshi qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble.

-Allez j'y vais, avant qu'on se retrouve enfermés, plaisanta Umiko.

-OK, pars devant, je dois rester ici moi. »

Umiko partit rapidement sans se retourner, laissant Toshinori seul avec ses pensées. Cette fille était étrange à ses yeux. C'était comme si deux personnes complètement différentes habitaient dans le même corps... L'une semblait sincèrement joyeuse et contente d'être ici tandis que l'autre restait un mystère complet, dissimulée derrière une perruque et des lentilles.

« Alors tu t'es déjà trouvé une petite copine Toshi ? Se moqua une voix féminine et légèrement goguenarde.

-Maître ! S'exclama Toshinori heureux de la voir. Pas du tout ! C'est Umiko, qui m'a sauvé hier !

-C'est donc elle, fit Nana en fixant la jeune fille qui s'éloignait. Umiko. »

Toshinori regarda son maître arborait un air préoccupé, visiblement elle avait complètement oublié sa présence.

« Maître ?

-Ah ? Pardon ! Tu es prêt pour ta dérouiller, euh ton entraînement ? Se moqua t-elle en riant.

-Je vais vous épater ! »

* * *

Et voilà :D présentation un peu plus précise des persos principaux de cette fic ;) Les choses sérieuses commencent dès le prochain chapitre :p

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? De cette Raiko? D'Enji? (est-il occ ? 0.0) Et Shota? Dites moi tout :D


	4. Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux Costumes

Bonjour :D Bon je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication

mais on va dire que je poste à chaque fois que je fini un chapitre d'avance (donc là je viens de commencer le 5 :p ).

Bonne lecture ! ;D

 **Kira :** merci pour ce long commentaire, pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop détaillé les combats parce qu'ils ne me paraissaient pas importants, disons qu'ils n'étaient pour moi que des éléments secondaires sur lesquels gravitaient le scénario:p Mais, je ferais des efforts sur la suite;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux costumes**

* * *

« C'est une nouvelle perruque ? S'étonna Raiko en remarquant la nouvelle couleur de Umiko.

-Oui, oui. »

Elle ne voulait surtout pas que la conversation s'éternise, en particulier avec son amie qui était devenue extrêmement connue pour son indiscrétion quasiment légendaire. Umiko détourna le regard pour essayer de lui faire comprendre sa volonté de mettre fin à leur dialogue mais la rousse était sincèrement intriguée par cette soudaine nouveauté. Raiko la contourna aisément, elles se trouvaient en salle de cours mais le professeur ne s'était pas encore montré, et elle réussit à la prendre par surprise.

« Oh purée, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Tu t'es pris un camion en pleine face ou quoi ? S'étonna t-elle sans la moindre retenue.

-Moins fort ! S'emporta Umiko excessivement gênée par son sans-gênes.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais racontes moi ! »

Umiko savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Les yeux ambrés emplit de détermination de Raiko l'empêchait de détourner le regard et la mettait face à un choix sans issue. Enfin si, une. Mentir. Elle fut secouée intérieurement d'un rire noir. Le mensonge faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, un peu plus ou un peu moins ne ferait aucune différence.

« Je me suis retrouvée dans un fight en rentrant, expliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

-Ils devaient être au moins quinze pour réussir à t'esquinter comme ça, ironisa Raiko qui visiblement ne voulait pas avaler ce qu'elle lui disait.

-Peut-être même vingt, répliqua Umiko légèrement agacée. Il était tard, dans le noir, j'ai galéré et je ne voulais pas les tuer.

-Si tu les dis, abandonna la rousse en la délivrant de son regard inquisiteur. Si tu veux mon avis, cet œil au beurre noir te donne un charme sauvageon.

-N'importe quoi...

-Vous discutez de quoi les filles ? Demanda Toshi qui venait d'arriver avec son inséparable sourire.

-De rien du tout ! Déclara Umiko en espérant couper court à la nouvelle discussion mais c'était sans couper sur Raiko.

-T'as vu son coquard ? Je trouve que ça lui donne un côté sexy rebelle, fit remarquer celle-ci d'une façon complètement innocente.

-Hein ? Ah euh, si tu le dis, fit le garçon légèrement pris de court. Tu t'es fais ça comment ?

-Apparemment elle s'est tapé 20 gars !

-Tais-toi, gronda Umiko qui commençait vraiment à perdre les pédales.

-Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça cool moi !

-Laisses tomber. »

Umiko se leva brusquement faisant racler sourdement sa chaise. Elle passa rapidement à côté de Toshi sans lui accorder le moindre regard puis elle sorti précipitamment de la salle de classe. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était à l'UA donc elle ne connaissait pas très bien les lieux. Elle se contenta de courir à travers les couloirs puis monta les escaliers en gravissant les marches deux par deux. Elle étouffait. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et même si elle savait qu'elle en était la cause elle n'arrivait plus à réguler sa quirk.

Finalement, elle réussit à déboucher sur le toit du bâtiment et se sentit instantanément beaucoup mieux. L'air vraiment plus frais à cet hauteur lui fouetta agréablement le visage et elle pu reprendre contenance. Elle s'était emportée, de façon complètement déraisonnable et maintenant elle s'en voulait. C'était idiot de sa part, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle se pavanait avec de tels blessures mais c'était la première fois qu'elle devait les montrer à des personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Et ça, c'était beaucoup plus difficile à digérer pour elle.

Maintenant, que devait-elle faire ? Le professeur avait sûrement dû arriver et si elle revenait maintenant elle allait se faire remarquer à tout les coups. Il serait peut-être judicieux qu'elle laisse passer l'heure... Elle irait voir l'infirmière et aurait même peut-être la chance d'avoir un mot d'excuses, après tout il fallait bien que ses blessures servent à quelque chose. Umiko ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter encore un peu de la fraîcheur environnante.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son courage à deux mains, et qu'elle se décidait enfin à rentrer. Elle rentra dans quelqu'un au moment de traverser de la porte.

« Ah Umi ! Je te cherchais partout !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle en faisant fi de ce nouveau surnom.

-Tu es parti de la classe d'un coup, donc je voulais être sur que tu allais bien, expliqua Toshi avec un sourire légèrement inquiet.

-Je vais bien, comme tu peux le voir, répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait plus convainquant que le sien.

-AH, d'accord, fit-il visiblement pris de court. »

Le jeune garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné par le tour inattendu de la conversation. Il ne savait plus quoi dire mais voulait aider son amie, car il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle n'allait pas bien, ce sûrement à cause de ses blessures, mais elle ne l'aidait pas du tout. Umiko soupira, il faisait très niais comme type, mais elle trouvait ça aussi plutôt adorable. Et, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle lui devait la vie.

Donc elle pouvait bien être un petit peu sympa avec lui.

« Je vais aller à l'infirmerie, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Lui proposa t-elle.

-Oui, oui pas de soucis ! S'exclama t-il soulagé de pouvoir se rendre utile. »

 _Si prévisible,_ songea Umiko en souriant intérieurement. Mais, elle devait bien le reconnaître, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui se préoccupe d'elle d'une façon aussi sincère et généreuse. Ils descendirent les escaliers en discutant de tout et de rien, au final Toshi était une vraie pipelette. Il semblait très enthousiaste et motivé se qui était légèrement contagieux et finalement Umiko oublia rapidement le mauvais départ du matin.

« Je suis désolée pour ce matin, s'excusa platement Raiko en s'inclinant devant son amie. Je n'aurais pas dû insister comme ça...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est déjà oublié, lui promit Umiko tandis qu'elles s'installaient à une table du réfectoire. C'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne.

-Mais...

-Chut, la coupa son amie en commençant à manger. »

Devant la face dépitée de Raiko et la froideur d'Umiko, Toshi décida de venir à la rescousse de l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet.

« Au faite, le tournoi aura lieu dans deux semaines, annonça t-il.

-Oooh le tournoi de l'UA ! Ça va être quelque chose ! S'extasia Raiko très enthousiaste.

-ça pourrait être sympa, avoua Umiko visiblement moins emballée par l'annonce.

-Tu ne veux pas arriver première ? S'étonna Raiko. C'est le meilleur moyen pour se faire remarquer par une agence de héro pourtant.

-Hm oui, je sais, fit-elle en grignotant son pain. Je préfère l'idée d'une héroïne solitaire.

-Ah pourquoi pas, s'étonna la rousse.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si je vous croise leur du tournoi je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, déclara t-elle avec un regard goguenard. Vous n'aurez aucune chance.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Toshi. Je serais numéro 1 quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! »

Il se fit immédiatement chambrer par ses deux amies qui voyaient en lui un petit frère adorable. Pourtant, elles savaient très bien toutes deux qui si l'un d'eux pouvaient aller loin c'était bien lui. De part son comportement, et ses motivations, il était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de l'idéal du héro. Ni Raiko ni Umiko se sentaient comparables à ce niveau là. Surtout pas Umiko.

« D'ailleurs, cette après-midi on est censé s'occuper de nos costumes pour voir ceux qu'on veut porter, expliqua Raiko.

-Je n'y avais pas encore pensé, avoua Toshi en passant une main dans ses cheveux en riant.

-J'imagine qu'il me faudrait quelque chose d'ignifugé, supposa Umiko pas beaucoup plus avancée.

-Quoi ? Moi j'y pense depuis des années déjà ! S'exclama la rousse étonnée de voir si peu d'enthousiasme chez ses amis.

-T'as qu'à dessiner les nôtres, se moqua celle à la perruque.

-Ok.

-Non ! Attends je rigolais, tenta de se rattraper Umi.

-Trop tard pour toi, répliqua Raiko.

-Moi ça me va, accepta Toshi.

-Je sens que je vais le regretter, soupira Umi.

-Mais non, tu verras ce sera du grand art, la rassura son amie.

-J'espère... »

 _Ok, je dois avouer que ce n'est vraiment pas dégueulasse,_ se fit remarquer intérieurement Umiko, _mais je ne peux pas lui dire sinon je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours..._ La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers Raiko qui attendait son verdict comme l'avènement suprême. Puis, elle rapporta son attention sur son costume. Visiblement, son amie s'était démenée. Tout son costume était noir mais décorée de flammes faites avec un composant dont elle ignorait le nom mais qui donnait l'impression à chacun de ses mouvements que le feu sur son corps se mettait aussi à se mouvoir. C'était à la fois hypnotisant et complètement classe.

« Pas mal, se décida t-elle finalement à lâcher du bout des lèvres.

-Seulement pas mal ? S'indigna Raiko qui avait aussi revêtue sa propre tenue.

-Moi je le trouve vraiment classe, jugea Toshi. »

Celui-ci portait un costume plutôt simple qui par contre avait l'énorme avantage de mouler absolument la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il fallut un effort surhumain à Umiko pour ne pas pouffer de rire en le voyant débarquer. Mais, apparemment c'était la mode des héros car la plus part portait ce genre de costumes. Et, ce n'était pas non déplaisant à regarder.

« Merci Toshi, au moins toi tu es gentil, répliqua Raiko en renfilant dédaigneusement.

-Moi aussi je peux être gentille, s'indigna Umiko. Ta tenue à toi aussi est jolie Raiko.

-Ah, merci, répondit celle-ci prise de court. Bon, ça ira pour cette fois ! »

Umiko ricana intérieurement, elle s'était trouvée deux amies vraiment facilement manipulable. Mais, elle les adorait. Et puis, Raiko s'était fabriquée une tenue constituée d'une espèce de longue tunique d'un violet profond qui mettait en valeur ses formes fines et élancées. Petit détail esthétique : elle portait avec son costume une paire de lunette stylisée constituée d'un seul bloque et qui lui donnait un petit air de technologie avancée. Après tout, avec sa maîtrise avancée de la gravité et de la matière elle pouvait faire à peu près ce qu'elle voulait.

« Maintenant, il est temps de s'entraîner avec ces nouvelles tenues ! Expliqua leur enseignant. Je vais former des groupes de deux qui devront s'affronter et chaque groupes vainqueurs devra affronter les autres, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai plus qu'un. »

La jeune fille se retrouva alors avec Shota, ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de s'entraîner ensemble. Visiblement, leur enseignant voulait les mélanger et briser les groupes qui s'étaient déjà formés. Toshi se retrouva avec Enji et Raiko avec un autre étudiant qui s'appelait Hizashi. Umiko l'avait déjà remarqué à de nombreuses reprises, surtout grâce à sa légère tendance à toujours se faire remarquer et sa façon d'être légèrement exubérante. Son costume était assez simple mais il y avait fait ajouter des enceintes sur ses bras et ses jambes, il portait aussi un casque de musique sur ses oreilles et des lunettes de soleil. A ses yeux, il passait un peu pour un touriste, elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour pouvoir intégrer leur classe.

Leur enseignant de leur laissa pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter et les affrontements commencèrent directement. Shota et Umiko durent d'abords affronter une nana plutôt bien formée qui pouvait forcer les gens à s'endormir en sécrétant une effluve odorante, avec elle se battait un garçon avec une drôle de tête comme s'il était constituait uniquement de ciment, ce qui semblait aussi être la base de sa quirk. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour les battre, Shota neutralisa la fille avec son propre pouvoir tandis qu'Umiko affrontait celui qui restait. Son corps était aussi dur que le béton mais elle était le feu incarné et elle n'eut aucun mal à le faire littéralement fondre. Ils réussirent haut la main.

Ensuite, ils assistèrent à l'affrontement entre Enji et Toshi contre deux autres étudiants, l'un d'eux était capable de créer des clones de lui-même tandis que le deuxième semblait plutôt fort physiquement. Compte tenu de ce qu'ils savaient, Enji et Toshi auraient du faire qu'une bouché d'eux. Mais, très rapidement l'affrontement tourna en concours personnel d'Enji contre Toshi qui ressentait le besoin de se montrer plus fort, et leurs adversaires en tirèrent parti plutôt intelligemment. Et remportèrent la manche.

« Ah je comprends pas pourquoi il m'en veut à se point, soupira Toshi en se laissant tomber à côté d'Umiko.

-Sûrement parce que tu es plus fort que lui et que visiblement il ne supporte pas cette idée, supposa t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne suis pas encore assez fort pourtant...

-Assez fort pourquoi ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

-Pour incarner le symbole de la paix, et emmener celle-ci à tout le monde, expliqua t-il en la fixant du regard. »

Umiko se sentit soudainement horriblement gênée comme s'il pouvait lire à travers elle comme dans un livre ouvert. La pire sensation. Toshi avait beau être quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, il ne pouvait imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce qu'était sa vie. Mais, son idéal avait du charmes.

« Je suis sur que tu le deviendras, le rassura t-elle finalement.

-Merci ! »

Finalement, les combats tournèrent assez rapidement. Raiko et Hizashi battirent sans problèmes ceux qui avaient éliminé Toshi. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent ne final contre Shota et Umiko. Les adversaires se serrèrent la main tandis que les filles se souriaient béatement, elles allaient pouvoir statuer sur qui était la plus forte d'elles deux. Hizashi commença par émettre des sons tellement forts qu'ils ne purent avancer mais Shota réussit sans mal à supprimer sa quirk. Par désespoir de cause il engagea le combat avec lui mais il était plus fort que lui. Umiko et Raiko se retrouvèrent donc l'une contre l'autre. Grâce à ses pouvoirs la rousse pouvait littéralement passer au travers des flammes d'Umiko mais ce n'était pas illimité. Et, pour une attaque traversée, elle devait esquiver une suivante. Son amie semblait vouloir l'avoir à l'usure et ne lui laissait aucuns répits, et plus elle se fatiguait plus il devenait difficile pour elle de se dématérialisé ou de léviter. Elle voulu tenter le tout pour le tout en l'attaquant par le haut puis en enchaînant par une traversée rapide de son corps mais alors qu'elle se retrouvait en l'air, elle s'écrasa lamentablement conte le sol. Shota avait fini son combat et venait de la neutraliser à son tour. Umiko n'eut qu'à la cueillir à même le tatamis.

« Le groupe d'Umiko et de Shota remporte l'entraînement ! Déclara Gran Torino visiblement satisfait du déroulement de son cours. J'espère que tout le monde a bien en tête ce qu'ils doivent améliorer ! »

Après quelques explications, il les libéra. Raiko et Umiko ne se formalisèrent pas du résultat de leur affrontement. La présence de Shota le rendait de toute façon caduque et seul Toshi était étonné de la réaction d'Enji. Il essaya d'ailleurs de discuter avec lui mais il se heurta à une volonté écrasante de... l'écraser. Finalement, les trois amis se séparèrent pour rentrer à leurs domiciles respectifs.

Toshinori Yagi avait décidé de se promener dans les rues avant de rentrer chez lui. Après tout, personne ne l'attendait dans son appartement vide et il préférait profiter encore un peu de l'animation de la ville avant de devoir se coucher. Il y avait pleins de personnes complètement différentes et il ressentait un besoin puissant de pouvoir tous les protéger. Ce qui serait bientôt à la portée de ses mains quand il aurait réussit à maîtriser sa quirk.

Il était tellement obnubilé par cette pensée qu'il bouscula quelqu'un. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges qui semblaient littéralement fait de feu tant ils ressemblait à des flammes. Pourtant, malgré ce physique ardant, elle ne lui fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de baisser la tête comme si elle tentait de l'éviter le plus possible.

« Je suis désolé ! S'exclama t-il. »

Elle fit un vague mouvement comme pour lui dire que ce n'était rien mais au moment où elle allait partir, quelque chose frappa Toshi.

« U... Umiko ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Je suis vraiment curieuse de connaître vos hypothèses sur Umiko et la personne qu'on aperçoit à la fin du chapitre :P On n'a qu'à dire que la personne qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité pourra me demander quelque chose (un couple, une idée, ou un OC dans cette fic) ;) Bonne chance !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le tournoi

Bonjour :D

La fin de l'année scolaire est proche ! (même si ça fait un mois que je suis en vacances xD)

Voilà enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture ;)

 **Kira :** J'ai prévu un couple sur, 2 ou 3 autres peut-être :p Hypothèse intéressante xD Tu peux en faire d'autres au fur et à mesure si tu veux, vu que vous n'êtes que 2 à m'en proposer xD

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le tournoi UA**

* * *

« Umiko ? »

Toshinori eut la désagréable surprise de voir la jeune femme détourner le regard sans même paraître le reconnaître. Il hésita quelques secondes à insister, mais, quand il la vit de dos, commencer à s'éloigner, il la revis seulement quelques jours plus tôt alors que l'immeuble allez s'effondrer. Il ressentait le besoin pressent et impétueux de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Umiko ! Répétât-il en l'attrapant par le bras. »

Pour le coup, elle se retourna et ses longs cheveux de feu fouettèrent son visage mais avec un douceur qui le surpris. Mais pas autant que le regard perdu que lui livra la jeune femme. Il était maintenant persuadée que c'était bien elle. Les traits de son visage, il pouvait les reconnaître n'importe où maintenant. A force qu'elle change de perruque et de lentilles constamment, il aurait été capable de la reconnaître même dans le noir.

« Tu me reconnais ? Demanda t-il voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à vouloir parler même si maintenant elle n'essayait plus de partir. »

Il la vit hésiter. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent par soubresauts. Il tenta de deviner ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Pourquoi tu importunes ma fille ? S'indigna soudainement quelqu'un. »

Toshinori eut la surprise de sa vie en découvrant un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux noirs coupés très courts et visiblement très musclés. Il l'avait saisi par le bras qui tenait Umiko et le serrait sans ménagement.

« Excusez-moi, se reprit rapidement le jeune homme en libérant son amie.

-Ne recommencez plus, demanda t-il simplement après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard scrutateur avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Viens. »

Thoshinori regarda Umiko se détourner sans même lui adresser un seul regard. Le jeune homme hésita mais il ressentait toujours le regard menaçant du père et la sensation de sa poigne volontairement blessante sur son bras. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ressentit soudainement une rage impuissante qui le renvoya à son enfance. Il se sentit submerger par ces émotions violentes et se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Yagi se rattrapa contre un mur et s'affaissa à moitié. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Automatiquement, sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, ses doigts attrapèrent machinalement son téléphone et composèrent le numéro de Nana. Quand son regard tomba dessus il resta interdit quelques secondes, puis il éteignit son portable avant de le ranger dans la poche de son pantalon. Finalement, il se redressa et rentra chez lui sans perdre de temps.

Umiko s'installa à une des tables du réfectoire en attendant que ses amis la rejoignent. Elle avait pris une place à l'écart, où elle pouvait s'amuser à se balancer sur sa chaise sans que personne ne vienne la réprimander. Aujourd'hui, elle avait enfilé une perruque aux cheveux roses, sa préférée finalement, et s'amusait avec les mèches qui tombaient sur son front. Appuyée contre le mur vitrée, elle regarda Raiko et Toshi s'approcher. Elle n'avait eu le temps de parler avec aucun des deux se matin, arrivée en retard elle avait eu le plaisir de se faire remarquer dès le début des cours.

« Yo, fit-elle quand ils s'assirent. »

Raiko se mit devant elle et Toshi sur le côté, en bout de table.

« Salut ! Je suis trop remontée à bloque ! S'exclama Raiko.

-Pourquoi ? Ah non attends, je sais, le tournoi, se rappela Umiko en faisant semblant de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

-Ne te moques pas, commença la rousse avant de lever les yeux sur le visage de son amie. Tu es encore tombée sur la bande de ton voisinage ?

-Et oui, on se refait pas, soupira Umiko en maudissant ses bleus visible sur son visage. Ils ont essayé de voler le sac d'une petite mémé et en futur héro je me suis sentie obligée de l'aider !

-Tu ne pourrais pas en parler à la police ? Demanda Raiko inquiète.

-C'est que des gosses, et je n'ai que des bleus, rien de bien grave en somme, résuma la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

-Toshi, t'en penses quoi ? Interrogea Raiko en le trouvant bien silencieux pour une fois. »

Il n'avait pas touché son repas et se contentait de regarder fixement Umiko. Celle-ci se sentit rapidement gênée et détourna le regard.

« C'est toi que j'ai vu hier soir, déclara t-il de but en blanc.

-De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Umiko. Je viens de le dire à Raiko, j'étais vers chez moi à essayer de récupérer un sac.

-C'est vrai, t'es dans la lune Toshi ou quoi ?

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

-Et ce que tu as vu n'était pas moi, répliqua sèchement Umiko. »

Toshinori hésita un instant. Il avait pourtant été sur en la voyant de la reconnaître malgré ses cheveux de feu. Mais, elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait une sœur ? Il songea à insister mais la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de la braqueur inutilement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la voir sourire. Et là, c'était lui qu'il lui enlevé avec ses histoires.

« Désolé, elle te ressemblais vachement, s'excusa t-il.

-Pas de soucis, à forces de jouer avec mes perruques c'est facile de se tromper, fit Umiko visiblement soulagée qu'il ait arrêté avec ses histoires ridicules.

-ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, répliqua doctement Raiko. Mais, pour revenir au tournoi !

-Tu lâches jamais l'affaire toi, soupira la rose.

-Jamais ! Mais ce serait l'occasion de savoir qui est le plus fort de nous trois, se justifia t-elle.

-Très peu pour moi, répliqua Umiko.

-Allez, c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour réaliser ton rêve, insista t-elle.

-Je veux juste protéger les gens, peu importe dans quelle agence. Par contre, pourquoi ça te tiens tant à cœur toi ?

-Ah, fit Raiko prise de court. Enfaîte... Il y a quelques années je traversais une mauvaise passa, avoua t-elle. Et une héro s'est arrêtée pour m'aider et je voudrais lui montrer que je lui suis reconnaissante et pouvoir aider les autres comme elle l'a fait avec moi.

-Je vois...

-De toute façon je serais le premier, déclara Toshinori en souriant. Je dois l'être !

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Raiko. »

Les deux amis commencèrent à se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux avaient le plus de motivation pour arriver premier et Umiko les regarda faire en riant. Elle avait vraiment trouvé des personnes bien assorties. Les spectateurs du tournoi n'allaient pas en revenir.

« J'ai le bout des doigts qui me piquent, se plaignit Raiko qui semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette. Ça me fait ça à chaque fois que je stresse...

-Ne stresse pas alors, répliqua Umiko en haussant les épaules.

-Facile pour toi, ronchonna son amie en enfilant son uniforme. »

Elles se trouvaient dans le vestiaire pour filles, dans l'énorme bâtiment construit uniquement et à l'usage exclusif du tournoi de l'UA. Le grand jour était arrivé et autant Raiko commençait à sentir la pression monter, autant Umiko semblait aussi concernée qu'une courgette au milieu de l'océan. Elle enfila son uniforme avec un désintérêt flagrant et un ennui profond. Ce tournoi ne représentait pour elle qu'une plaie agaçante. Son but était de protéger les autres personnes, pas se pavaner en publique pour exciter les foules. Ça, elle avait déjà donné, merci bien, au revoir.

Finalement, elles rejoignirent la salle où leur enseignant leur avait donné rendez-vous. Elles y retrouvèrent Toshi qui semblait étrange : son sourire était figé et il se tenait droit comme un piquet. Visiblement, même le plus fort de la classe pouvait connaître le stress. Umiko jeta un regard vers Enji, ce type semblait à deux doigts de commettre un génocide de masse. Apparemment, il ne connaissait pas l'angoisse, ou alors c'était sa façon de l'être. De son côté, Shota était négligemment appuyé contre un mur, visiblement ennuyé. Enfin quelqu'un comme elle, songea Umiko. Elle repéra aussi Izashi, le blond aux tendances musicales légèrement offensives, Ken, l'étudiant-béton, et aussi Nemuri. Tous semblaient affecter par la situation à leur propre façon.

Umiko écouta distraitement ce que leur expliqua leur enseignant, de toute façon, elle avait prévu d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Ils furent ensuite conduit à l'extérieur. Les gradins étaient noirs de monde, comme si tout les habitants du Japon était venu assister à ce tournoi. _Voir des enfants se battre_ , résuma la jeune fille dans sa tête avec une grimace sceptique. _Hors de question que je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent voir_.

« Umi ! Faisons de notre mieux, l'encouragea Toshi qui avait réussi à la rejoindre une fois à l'extérieur.

-Ah. Oui, je t'encouragerais Toshi, déclara t-elle.

-Merci !

-Moi je t'encouragerais toi Umi ! S'exclama Raiko en lui donnant une tape dans le dos avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne pense pas que tu paris sur le bon cheval Raiko, mais merci. »

Elle ne souhait pas gagner, mais lui le méritait plus que tout ceux présents, elle en était absolument sûr. Finalement, on leur expliqua que le tournoi allait se dérouler en trois temps : deux épreuves puis les duels commenceraient. La première épreuve consistait en une série de sauts d'obstacles mais en version héro. Quand ils furent placés sur la ligne de départ, la jeune fille puis voir les profonds faussés qui avait été creusé sur toute la longueur du parcours. Les règles étaient simples : arriver de l'autre côté, tomber dans un des trous égalait à une élimination pur et simple. L'étudiante, de là où elle était, pouvait même parfois apercevoir des choses s'agiter dans le fond. Umiko frissonna.

Le publique les encourageait, Umiko ne pouvait oublier leur présence, tous à l'affût du futur grand héro. Mais ce ne serait pas elle. Le départ fut donné. La jeune étudiante eut un petit sourire puis elle marcha résolument en direction du premier faussé. Sans même hésiter ou sourciller, elle continua son chemin, bien déterminée à se faire éliminer rapidement. Elle sentit son pied perdre appuis à la rencontre du vide et son corps basculer en avant. Sur le coup, un flot de sensations lui revient du jour où elle avait été accepté à l'UA. Mais, elle ne flancha pas et se laissa entraîner dans le faussé.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva suspendue dans les airs, un mètre au-dessus de son but initiale.

« c'est quoi cette arnaque ? S'exclama t-elle choquée.

-Tu as vraiment cru qu'on allait te laisser faire ça ? Se moqua Raiko avec un sourire prétentieux. »

Complètement abasourdie, Umiko vit son amie agrippée sur le dos de Toshi, une main levée vers sa direction. Elle se rappela soudainement que Raiko l'avait touchée dans le dos juste avant le début de l'épreuve.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'y prends, ragea Umiko en croisant les bras d'un air supérieur malgré la situation.

-Et oui, allez arrêtes de bouder, on va gagner cette course ! Toshi, à toi de jouer !

-C'est parti ! »

Plusieurs étudiants étaient déjà passés devant eux, grâce à leurs quirks plus ou moins adaptées. Mais, aucun n'avait encore songé à l'entre-aide. Toshi se mit en positon de départ, il gonfla les muscles dans ses jambes tandis que Raiko s'agrippait à lui tout en s'assurant d'avoir une bonne prise sur le corps d'Umiko dont elle avait récupérée la gravitation. Puis, Toshinori bondit.

Il y eut un grand silence dans le stade et tout le monde s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour voir cet ovni s'élancer. Le jeune garçon traversa quasiment la moitié du terrain avec seulement un seul bond. Les gradins éclatèrent en applaudissements et exclamations en tout genre, maintenant tout leurs regards étaient concentrés sur eux. _Et merde_ , songea Umiko, _maintenant je ne peux plus rien faire, pas envie de faire foirer les chances de Toshi. Raiko avait tout calculé !_

Alors que Toshi venait d'effectuer un deuxième bond, les rapprochant drastiquement de la ligne d'arrivée, ils furent rejoint par un autre étudiant.

« Toshinori ! Hurla Enji qui s'était propulsé grâce à ses flammes depuis la ligne de départ. Je ne te laisserais pas passer devant !

-Il fait vraiment une fixation sur toi, fit remarquer Raiko en frissonnant.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, déclara Toshi qui semblait légèrement gênée par le comportement de son camarade.

-Mais, avec cette vitesse il va nous passer devant, répliqua la rousse.

-Continuez d'avancer, ordonna Umiko. Je vais m'occuper de lui, juste ne lui dites jamais que c'était moi.

-ça marche ! En avant Toshi ! »

Umiko regarda Enji arriver vers eux avec une forte expression de détermination peinte sur son visage. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour rivaliser avec eux, et d'un côté elle admira ça. Mais, de l'autre, elle refusait de laisser quelqu'un s'immiscer dans la réussite de ses amis. _Désolée l'ami, je n'ai rien contre toi !_ La jeune femme regarda fixement les flammes d'Enji qu'il propulsait à l'aide de ses flammes, l'éclat de celles-ci l'entourait comme un halo de chaleur et lui donnait un air de démon. Umiko s'appropria son feu. Elle tendit la main, les doigts ouverts dans leur direction, puis, vivement elle ferma le poing.

Enji tomba brusquement au sol, ses flammes s'étaient soudainement éteintes. Umiko, grimaça, elle détestait cette sensation. Toshinori franchit la ligne, en même temps que Raiko et Umiko toujours entrain de flotter. Le publique se mit à applaudir encore plus forts. Personne, ne savait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Enji traversa à son tour, mais il ne leur accorda pas un seul regard, il regardait fixement ses mains avec une expression de stupeur qui blessa légèrement Umiko. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir imposé cela, mais c'était son propre caractère qui l'avait mené jusque là.

« C'était énorme ce que tu as fais ! S'exclama Raiko en tapant dans ses mains.

-C'était pas grand chose, répliqua Umiko en haussant les épaules.

-Mais ça nous a permis de gagner la course, fit Toshi en souriant. Sans toi on n'y serait pas arrivé !

-Hmpf, dans tout les cas vous m'avez forcé la main ! Et là aussi !

-Dis toi que tu le fais pour nous, proposa Raiko avec un sourire innocent.

-C'est déjà le cas, soupira t-elle. Si ce n'était pas pour vous cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais déclaré forfait.

-Merci, déclara Toshi. »

Elle ne pouvait pas résister à son sourire. Umiko détourna le regard faussement agacée, mais au fond elle était contente de faire les épreuves avec ses amis. Les accomplir pour elle-même ne l'intéressait pas mais les aider à accomplir leur but, ça elle était complètement déterminée. Du coup, elle se retrouvait avec eux pour la deuxième épreuve. Le but était d'obtenir le plus de foulard. Chaque personne en portait 3, et chaque équipe était constituée de trois personnes, donc 9 foulards par équipe pour commencer. Et, ils avaient opté pour une stratégie de flemmard, sous les conseils d'Umiko. Donc, ils se retrouvaient entourés de flammes, hautes de deux mètres qui les masquaient complètement à la vu de autres.

Il était possible que personne ne les attaque. Mais, elle connaissait les autres étudiants. Ils finiraient par craquer, l'envie d'obtenir le meilleur score était toujours la plus forte. Au final, ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Umiko le sentit avant même qu'il arrive, silencieusement, elle fit signe à Raiko et celle-ci toucha Toshinori qui se mit en positon d'attaque. Le reste se passa en une fraction de seconde : un des étudiants de l'UA, balaya les flammes d'Umiko avec une puissante rafale de vent.

« Maintenant ! Hurla Umiko. »

La rafale de vent traversa complètement Toshi devenu immatériel grâce à la quirk de Raiko puis, une fois l'attaque passée, le garçon se lança sur leur adversaire. Celui-ci se fit jeter dans ce qui restait de l'arène de feu et ses foulards furent rapidement pillés par les deux filles. Toshinori leur envoya ensuite les deux quo-équipiers du premier qui subirent le même sort.

Juste après, le coup de sifilet retentit et l'épreuve prit fin. Ils avaient obtenus seulement 18 foulards mais cela leur permit d'avoir une place correcte dans le tableau finale.

Maintenant que les épreuves collectives étaient finies, Umiko allait enfin pouvoir abandonner tranquillement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'annonce de son match et sortir tranquillement du terrain pour se faire éliminer automatiquement. Sur cette pensée positive, la jeune femme grimpa les marches en songeant qu'elle ne s'était même pas renseignée sur son adversaire. Sur le coup, cela lui avait paru peu important.

Elle changea rapidement d'avis en voyant qui lui faisait face.

« Et merde. »

* * *

Alors à votre avis contre qui va se retrouver Umiko? J'aime bien proposer des questions comme ça xD

Des avis? Sur les épreuves? Sur Raiko la diabolique? Dites moi tout :D


	6. Chapitre 5 : Marre de ce tournoi

Yo! Désolée pour le retard, mais comme il y avait peu de reviews j'ai un peu la flemme de poster ici :p

Ceux qui veulent, voilà mon mail : kyo-marie Envoyez moi un mail si vous voulez que je vous envoie la suite plus rapidement :p

 **Kira :** J'aime beaucoup tes déductions xD On va rapidement voir si ceux sont les bonnes ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Marre de ce tournoi**

* * *

Umiko poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur. Pourquoi était-elle tombé contre cet adversaire en particulier ? Même tomber contre Toshi aurait été moins désagréable, contre Raiko cela aurait presque était amusant mais contre lui. Non, n'importe qui sauf lui. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait légèrement depuis la première épreuve l'étouffa quelques secondes mais il fut rapidement balayé par sa réaction quand il la vit monter sur le terrain.

« Tch, une victoire facile, déclara t-il en ayant visiblement récupéré toute sa superbe. »

La jeune fille tiqua. Elle, une victoire facile ? Ce type s'enfonçait le doigt profondément dans l'œil. Non, mieux ! Elle allait lui enfoncer le sien et avec ses amitiés en prime ! Toute notion de discrétion et tout son dédain envers ce tournoi s'envola et elle décida de prouver à ce sale gamin à quel point il se tromper sur son compte !

« Tu viens de perdre une occasion de te taire, gronda t-elle en se tenant prête à foncer dès le coup de sifflet.

-Ce n'est pas une gamine qui va me faire la leçon, répliqua t-il sans perdre une miette de sa prétention.

-Oh que si, ronronna Umiko qui commençait à se laisser aller. »

Depuis combien de temps jugulait-elle sa quirk ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas laissé aller au déferlement violent du feu qui la dévorait intérieurement ? Elle ne savait plus, mais ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'était que l'attente venait de prendre fin.

L'arbitre siffla le début de l'entraînement sans même avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour lui, ces piques n'étaient que des échanges banales entre deux lycéens, mais celle qui se tenait à la place d'Umiko n'était pas une lycéenne. Et, Enji était tout sauf un simple lycéen. Empêtré dans son besoin de reconnaissance et de puissance, incapable de voir à quel point l'adversaire qu'il avait en face de lui dépassait ses propres capacités, Enji attaqua de front, sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Umiko ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle resta immobile, ne cilla pas et regarda les flammes se déverser sur elle comme un torrent de lave en fusion. Puis, le feu, comme si lui seul avait compris, évita la jeune fille. Mais, personne ne le vit, seuls ceux qui se trouvaient derrière elle, et encore les plus attentifs, remarquèrent que les flammes l'enroulèrent mais ne la touchèrent pas.

« Je suis le feu. »

Umiko leva les yeux sur les flammes qui dansaient autour d'elle et elle ressentit l'impression que celles-ci venaient alimenter les siennes qui dormaient encore à l'intérieur d'elle. Lors de la première épreuve, elle avait eu le loisir de marquer le feu d'Enji, même si c'était déplaisant, cela représentait maintenant un énorme désavantage pour son adversaire. Pire, même, cela rendait sa quirk complètement inutile contre elle.

La jeune fille profita que l'attaque la dissimule aux yeux du publique pour se déshabiller. Elle retira son haut et son bat de survêtement et resta en soutien-gorge plus boxer. Puis, alors qu'Enji était toujours entrain de lancer son attaque, souhaitant obtenir une victoire écrasante et sans appelle, les flammes cessèrent de surgir de ses mains.

« A mon tour. »

Umiko surgit avant que les flammes aient complètement disparue, celles-ci semblèrent la suivre tandis qu'elle effectuée un saut rapide et calculée pour arriver au-dessus d'Enji. Instantanément, elle libéra tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé et pendant une fraction de seconde le stade entier fut ébloui par la lumière qui se déversa du corps de la jeune fille. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, son adversaire se retrouva sur le dos, chevauchée par Umiko qui le regardait fixement avec un air de prédatrice. Dans sa main, une mèche de flamme brûlait, en forme de couteau qu'elle tenait négligemment appuyé contre le cou d'Enji. Celui-ci, pouvait à peine la distinguer, la lumière continuait de l'éblouir et il devait péniblement plisser les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose.

« Même pas une minute, voilà ce qu'il m'a fallut pour te battre, ronronna t-elle d'une voix rauque et effrayante. »

Enji n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Umiko effectua un salto arrière et effectua une courbette en direction de la foule. Puis, avec un grand sourire, elle franchit la limite du terrain et fut automatiquement éliminée.

Raiko n'en revenait : elle avait osé ! Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'Umiko se prendrait finalement au jeu ? Elle avait était idiote de penser qu'après les deux premières épreuves elle ait décidé de participer au tournoi jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, elle comprenait, elle n'avait fait que les aider mais elle n'avait jamais désirer gagner, sinon elle serait déjà sur le podium. La jeune fille était tout simple estomaquée de la puissance qu'Umi venait de révéler, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça durant les entraînements ! Mais... D'un autre côté, cela insistait sur le fait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas non plus bête à ce point, elle avait remarqué depuis le début que quelque chose se tramait mais elle avait espéré que son amie finirait par lui ouvrir son cœur, ou au moins en parti.

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil vers Toshinori qui regardait toujours en direction du terrain avec une expression effarée peinte sur le visage. Visiblement, lui aussi il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se détacha de cette vision et croisa le regard de son amie assise à côté de lui. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots, ils se comprirent d'un seul regard et décidèrent d'un commun d'accord qu'il était temps de se mêler des affaires d'Umiko.

« Pfffiou quel relou ce type ! S'exclama la fille aux perruques en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Toshi.

-Tu aurais pu l'éliminer, lui fit judicieusement remarquer Raiko.

-Après ce que je lui ai fais à la première épreuve ? Je trouvais ça un peu injuste, se justifia Umiko. Et puis, comme ça il ragera encore plus, se moqua t-elle avec un petit sourire mesquin.

-Tu es diabolique, fit remarquer Toshinori avec un faux air choqué. Mais, je sens que je vais devoir l'affronter du coup.

-Tu lui mettras la pâté, je suis sûr, le rassura Umiko.

-On verra rapidement.

-Qui passe maintenant ?

-Shota contre quelqu'un de la classe B, déclara Raiko en regardant le panneau d'affichage géant.

-Pauvre type de la classe B, paix à son âme, fit Umiko. »

Et, effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Shota sortait vainqueur de son combat. Il avait un énorme avantage sur la plus part des étudiants : privés de leur quirk, ils se mettaient à paniquer et se retrouvaient incapable de combattre. Mais, bientôt, cette technique aurait ses limites et la jeune fille était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il trouverait comme solution à ce problème.

D'autres combats s'enchaînèrent, la plus part de ceux de leur classe gagnaient mais ils furent progressivement éliminés. Raiko remporta son match contre un autre garçon de la classe B, celui qu'elles avaient croisé durant la deuxième épreuve et qui pouvait contrôler le vent. Grâce à son pouvoir de dématérialisation, la quirk de son adversaire devenait inutile. Sauf, qu'elle ne pouvait pas à la fois être immatérielle et flotter donc elle devait jongler entre les deux états mais elle se débrouillait très bien.

Finalement, Raiko dû affronter un adversaire bien plus coriace que prévu.

« Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je donnerais tout ce que j'ai Toshi, déclara t-elle à son ami.

-Moi aussi, lui promit-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'est partit ! Lança l'arbitre. »

Toshinori et Raiko se jugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Depuis le premier jour de l'école, ils s'entendaient bien, d'un naturel enjoués tout les deux, ils pouvaient passer de longues minutes à se chamailler pour le simple plaisir de s'amuser. Mais, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à devoir s'affronter sérieusement. Et, quelque part, cela les excita. Car, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui les stimulait l'un dans l'autre sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi. Mais, à travers cet affrontement, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir découvrir de quoi il en retournait exactement.

Les deux amis s'inclinèrent respectueusement l'un devant l'autre avant de prendre des positions d'attaques personnelles. Tout les deux connaissaient parfaitement les aptitudes de l'autre, il allait donc être très difficile de prendre l'avantage. Toshinori maîtrisait une quirk impressionnante et quasiment infinie qui lui donnait à la fois une force, une vitesse et une constitution décuplée. Mais, visiblement, il ne la maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement car bien souvent il s'épuisait rapidement. De son côté, Raiko pouvait contrôler à la fois la matière et les lois de la physique, mais pas en même temps. Donc, s'il voulait la battre il devait profiter du laps de temps entre ces deux états pour prendre l'avantage sur elle.

Finalement, après s'être tourné autour pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, Toshinori s'élança. Il connaissait son propre point faible et il avait besoin que ce match ne s'éternise pas trop longtemps sinon il n'attendrait jamais la première place. Et, il en avait besoin pour arriver au but qu'il s'était fixé. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde et il se jeta sur Raiko en augmentant sensiblement sa masse musculaire. Grâce à sa vitesse, il espérait la prendre de cours, mais c'était sous-estimer son amie.

Raiko en voyant Toshinori lui foncer dessus s'était rapidement envolée au-dessus de lui et pu l'esquiver sans problèmes. Pourtant, elle devait bien redescendre à un moment où un autre, sinon le match durerait éternellement. Elle décida de se rendre immatérielle pour éviter la prochaine attaque et le poing de son adversaire la traversa sans qu'elle prenne de dommage. Toshinori recula de quelques pas et repartis à l'assaut. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Raiko le frôla du bout des doigts en l'esquivant agilement. Instantanément, il se retrouva à flotter au-dessus du terrain. Peu habitué à cette situation, il resta perdu quelques secondes que la jeune fille mit à profit pour l'emmener en direction des limites pour l'éliminer sans problèmes. Mais, Toshinori n'avait pas dis son dernier mot, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et augmenta sa masse encore un cran au-dessus ce qui lui permit d'attraper Raiko par le col de son haut puis il la tira jusqu'à lui avant de la faire tournoyer dans le but de l'envoyer en l'air à sa place. La jeune fille, ayant compris qu'il comptait lui faire exactement ce qu'elle essayait de faire, inversa les rôles et elle se mit à flotter tranquillement, contrôlant sa propre progression et elle retourna au centre du terrain pour s'éloigner le plus possible des limites. Mais, Toshinori fut plus rapide et il frappa de toutes ses forces, juste à côté d'elle, mais cela suffit pour créer un vent énorme et Raiko s'envola dans les airs sans plus pouvoir se contrôler à cause de la puissance du coups.

« Raiko Shibuya, sortie des limites ! Déclara l'arbitre.

-Quoi ? Noooon ! Hurla de déception la jeune fille en s'éloignant toujours dans les airs. Tu vas me le payer Toshinoriiii ! »

« Jolie match, commenta Umiko en rejoignant Toshinori dans la salle d'attente.

-Je crois que Raiko va me faire la tête pendant un moment, soupira le jeune garçon d'un air gêné.

-Mais non, le rassura t-elle. Tu es prêt pour la demi finale ?

-Oui !

-Méfie toi de Shota, il est très doué au corps à corps, et privé de ta quirk tu perds ton avantage physique, le conseilla t-elle sérieusement.

-Je ferais attention, lui promis t-il sans se départir de son sourire enjoué.

-Je sais, tu arriveras premier, je le sais. »

Les deux amis se sourirent puis Umiko retourna prendre place dans les gradins. Raiko la rejoignit quelques minutes après, l'air visiblement en pétard.

« Pff, j'ai volé plusieurs mètres avant de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, râla t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

-C'est le désavantage de cette forme là, supposa Umiko.

-Faut que je travaille encore sur le contrôle, avoua Raiko. Mais bon, je préfère que ce soit Toshinori qui m'ait battu plutôt que cet enfoiré d'Enji.

-Un point pour toi, grommela la jeune fille aux perruques. »

Raiko jugea qu'il ne valait mieux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et elle n'insista pas sur le fait qu'elle avait abandonné face à Enji, le laissant ainsi continuer la course malgré sa défaite flagrante.

Quelques minutes après l'arbitre fit l'annonce de la demi-finale. Shota et Toshinori se présentèrent alors sur le terrain et se saluèrent poliment. Comme prévu, celui aux cheveux longs bloqua les pouvoirs de son adversaire mais, là où tout le monde avait sous-estimé le blondin, c'est que sa quirk ne faisait que l'accompagner, tout le reste était encore présent, comme sa musculature, ses techniques et sa volonté de fer. Shota avait beau être fort, il n'en restait pas moins beaucoup moins déterminé que Toshinori. En quelques minutes, le combat fut terminé et le blond accéda à la finale.

« Tu es fort, apprécia Toshinori en serrant la main de son adversaire.

-Pas autant que toi, soupira Shota avec son habituel air blasé.

-Pour l'instant, plaisanta Toshi. En attendant, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, ne pas utiliser ma quirk, cela faisait longtemps ! »

Shota haussa un sourcil interrogateur, il avait plus eu l'impression que leur duel était à sens unique mais il se garda d'en faire la remarque à son camarade de classe. Après tout, si cela lui avait fait plaisir, pourquoi pas.

Umiko avait observé le match d'un air songeur, Toshinori ne faisait que l'impressionner de plus en plus à chaque minutes, contre Raiko il avait fait preuve d'une certaine ingéniosité, contre Shota il avait réussis à vaincre sans l'aide de sa quirk, et pendant tout ce temps il ne s'était pas détaché de son sourire rassurant tout en respectant ses adversaires. C'était un type profondément bien, et qui méritait le titre de héro, ça elle en était de plus en plus intimement convaincue.

Après que Toshinori les ai rejointes dans les gradins, la deuxième demi-finale commença, celle qui déterminerais qui il allait affronter durant la finale. Sans presque aucunes surprises, ils virent Enji et un autre élève de la classe B monter sur le ring. L'autre élève maîtrisait l'eau, ce qui semblait être un mauvais matching pour celui qui maîtrisait le feu. Umiko, sans honte, savoura ce coup du sort. Avec un peu de chance, la question serait réglée en quelques secondes et Enji se ferait enfin botter les fesses comme il le méritait.

« Je sens que ce match va être agréable à regarder, ce moqua Raiko sans aucun états d'âmes.

-J'ai le même pressentiment, la rejoint Umiko.

-Tout n'est pas encore joué, fit Toshinori malgré les regards choqués de ses amies.

-Comment tu peux être du côté de cet abruti ? S'étonna la rousse.

-Je ne suis d'aucun côtés, répliqua t-il. Seulement, Enji reste un adversaire difficile.

-Hm... »

Umiko haussa les épaules. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé difficile durant leur affrontement, mais elle se garda de le faire remarquer. Après tout, si personne ne s'était rendu compte de la différence de niveaux entre eux, cela valait mieux pour elle et son besoin de discrétion. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Enji s'il était tombé sur la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas battre.

Raiko s'étrangla littéralement de rage. Le pauvre étudiant de la classe B se fit littéralement explosé par Enji. Malgré la maîtrise de sa quirk plutôt correcte, son adversaire visiblement enragé depuis le début du tournoi avait littéralement fait évaporer son eau. Désemparé, il n'avait pas été difficile à battre. L'affrontement n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Umiko soupira, décidément, personne n'arrivait à remettre cette abrutie à sa place.

« Bon, Toshinori, on compte sur toi pour la finale ! Déclara Raiko dont les yeux brillaient d'une colère difficilement contenue.

-T'as intérêt à assurer, insista Umiko.

-Comme ça au moins je n'ai pas la pression, répliqua t-il avec un sourire mais l'air soudainement embêté.

-Bonne chance ! »

Umiko ne quitta pas Toshinori des yeux tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier menant à l'arène en contre-bas. Malgré son sourire habituel, elle avait aussi perçu une pression considérable, et une certaine appréhension. Le comportement d'Enji semblait lui peser, pour quelqu'un ne souhaitant que le bonheurs des autres, il était dur de comprendre ce qui pouvait animer le type aux flammes. Ce besoin de supériorité quasiment maladif était un fait invraisemblable pour Toshinori, et de voir que cela pouvait blesser quelqu'un qu'il soit plus fort que lui, le faisait se remettre en question. Mais, Umiko ne doutait pas que Thoshinori trouverait une réponse à toutes ces interrogations, la sienne, qui serait forcément parfaite.

Raiko ne tenait plus sur son siège. Elle avait peur qu'Enji retourne une nouvelle fois la situation à son avantage et cela aurait été vraiment trop dommage pour son amie qui méritait cent fois plus de remporter le tournoi que l'autre crétin pré le duel commença, elle encouragea Toshi à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Umiko, était elle, tranquillement assise et regardait attentivement le match. Seul un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer ses poings serraient sur les rebords de son siège, à tel point que ses jointures avaient blanchies. Raiko lui lança un drôle de regard. Pourquoi n'encourageait-elle pas Toshi ? Mais au moment même où cette question lui effleura l'esprit, Umi bondit de son siège et se mit, à son tour, à hurler des encouragements à son ami.

Sur le terrain, les deux étudiants semblaient être à armes égales, contre la maîtrise et la force de Toshinori, Enji redoublait de hargne et d'une puissance brute écrasante. Visiblement, son affrontement contre Umiko ne l'avait absolument pas permis de se remettre en question. Il enchaînait, au contraire, les coups vicieux quitte à blesser gravement son adversaire. La jeune fille grimaça devant ce comportement, et celui aussi des spectateurs qui ne semblaient pas choqués qu'un gamin de quinze ans essai d'en cramer un autre. Mais, c'était le mauvais côté de leur société, le revers de la médaille, beaucoup de valeurs avaient été revu et le danger ainsi que la souffrance semblaient être devenu quelque chose de courant pour tout le monde. Et puis, tout le monde se disait que si jamais quelque chose tournait vraiment mal, l'infirmière serait là et les soignerait avec un bisous magique.

La bonne blague.

Toshinori commençait à voir troubler, le moindre de ses muscles le faisaient souffrir le martyr et il avait la cruelle impression que très bientôt sa quirk lui ferait défauts. Le temps qui lui était si précieux filait beaucoup trop rapidement. La bonne nouvelle était qu'Enji semblait tout en aussi mauvais état que lui. Ses cheveux avaient pris feu d'eux-même et son visage était marqué des coups qu'il avait réussis à lui mettre. M'enfin, il n'était pas mieux à regarder avec sa tenue à moitié brûlée et dont des lambeaux pendouillaient misérablement. Il décida de tout concentrer dans une dernière attaque et vu l'expression décidée de son adversaire, cela devait être pareil de son côté. Il vit Enji emmagasiner du feu entre ses doigts comme s'il préparait une attaque spéciale et Toshinori décida de le devancer. Il se propulsa avec une vitesse surhumaine mais au moment où son poing aller frôler le visage de l'autre, il fut projeter en arrière par le souffle d'une explosion. Pourtant, grâce à sa constitution et à sa volonté dur comme l'acier, il se reprit et sauta à nouveau sur Enji. Son poing percuta violemment son adversaire qui semblait déjà à bout de force comme si sa dernière attaque lui avait coûté ses dernières forces.

Sauf qu'il ne tomba pas malgré le coup de Toshinori. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent avec un air à la fois surpris et dépassé puis ils tombèrent au sol en même temps.

* * *

Je ne voulais pas que le premier tournoi soit une promenade de santé pour Toshi xD

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	7. Chapitre 6 : Après le tournoi

Hello :D

Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire dernièrement (j'ai failli perdre mon chaton donc j'étais pas mal chamboulée) mais je me rattrape!

 **Kira** : merci pour ta review :D effectivement tu as bien mérité un indice mais je ne préfère pas te le dévoiler maintenant donc envoie moi un message privé ou un mail à cette adresse : kyo-marie :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : L'après tournoi**

* * *

Toshinori avait la tête qui tournait, méchamment et cela le rendait incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Il regardait, les yeux mi-clos autour de lui sans comprendre. L'odeur de brûlé atteignait ses narines sans que cela le travaille plus que de mesure. Il attendait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais cela ne faisait pas une énorme différence. Pourtant, s'il était ici, allongé sur le sol dur et froid, c'était bien pour une raison... Non ?

« Toshi ! Lèves toi ! Ou c'est moi qui vais venir lui régler son compte à l'autre enflammé ! Hurla une voix. »

A ce moment là, le jeune garçon se rendit compte du brouhahas qui l'entourait, comme si une foule entière criait des choses indistinctes. Pourtant, cette voix-là, il l'avait parfaitement entendue. Mais, de quoi parlait-elle ? Il était bien, allongé ici, loin de toute cette agitation étrange et déroutante.

« Toshi ! Allez je crois en toi ! »

Ces quelques mots l'électrisèrent d'un coup, comme si quelque chose venait de percuter son esprit. On croyait en lui, il devait être celui en qui reposes tout les espoirs, il voulait apporter la paix et le sourire aux gens. Et ce n'était pas en restant couché que cela allait arriver ! Toshinori se redressa brusquement.

« Terminé ! Match ex-æquo ! Annonça l'arbitre. »

Toshinori retomba derechef en entendant l'annonce. Quelle déception ! Enji ne voulait pas le lâcher, ce type était pire qu'une teigne qui s'accrochait désespéramment à la victoire. Finalement, il se leva à nouveau avec un profond soupire puis retrouva son sourire habituel, après tout, ce n'était que partie remise. Il aurait une nouvelle chance l'année prochaine, et celle d'encore après.

On lui demanda de serrer la main d'Enji, ce qu'il fit sans arrières pensées et sans quitter son air heureux, malgré le regard assassin de son adversaire qui semblait vouloir le brûler rien qu'en le regardant.

« Mesdames, messieurs, au vu du résultat nous allons faire une nouvelle manche pour départager les deux vainqueurs ! La question se réglera avec un bras de fer ! »

Toshinori tomba des nues : encore une chance de gagner ! Ce coup-ci, il ne la laisserait pas passer ! L'arbitre installa une table au milieu du terrain et les deux opposants s'installèrent de chaque côté. Ils se mirent en position et attendirent le top départ. Qui fut donné. Instantanément, les deux se mirent à forcer sur le bras de leur adversaire sans hésiter une seule seconde. Toshinori gonfla les muscles de son bras sans vergogne et son adversaire se retrouva désavantagée durant quelques secondes qu'il mit à profit pour prendre l'avantage.

De là où elle était, Umiko, ne pouvait pas voir grand chose du duel de muscles qu'opposait Toshinori et Enji. Par contre, ce qu'elle devinait sans peine c'était tout l'effort et la peine qu'ils se donnaient pour remporter ce tournoi qui, de son avis, n'était qu'une grande mascarade. Pourtant, elle était déterminée à encourager son ami et à le voir gagner. Ce paradoxe, loin de l'étonner, ne l'effleura même pas. Elle hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, accompagnée par Raiko qui semblait comme possédée par une fièvre démoniaque. Elle trouvait des adjectifs de plus en plus imagés pour décrire Enji et les oreilles chastes d'Umiko finirent par rougir devant autant d'imagination.

Soudain, il y eut de l'agitation en contre-bas, Enji se leva et se mit à crier, sans qu'ils puissent entendre de quoi il en retournait. L'arbitre s'interposa entre eux, même si Toshinori n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et un nouvel ex-æquo fut déclaré. Umiko dégoûtée décida d'aller voir leur ami avec Raiko. Arrivées en-bas, on leur apprit qu'il avait été emmené à l'infirmerie, légèrement intriguées et un peu inquiètes, elles en prirent le chemin.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand elles entrèrent et virent l'infirmière entrain de s'activer autour de Toshinori, à moitié allongé sur le lit et l'air passablement gêné. Pourquoi Umiko ne l'avait pas remarqué dès la première fois ? Mais, l'infirmière était la même que lors de leur épreuve d'admission, et aussi elle était très jolie et bien faite, des mensurations avantageuses à chaque étage qui firent rougir l'élève pourtant difficilement impressionnable. Elle décréta que Toshinori n'était pas à plaindre malgré son regard qui lançait des s.o.s à ses deux amies qui le regardaient avec un air dégoûté.

« Profiteur, déclara Raiko en s'approchant malgré son air déçu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, s'empressa de se justifier Toshinori. Mais l'arbitre a jugé mes brûlures trop sérieuses pour être ignorées et m'a envoyé directement ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Demanda Umiko en décidant de le croire sur paroles. »

Toshinori soupira comme s'il hésitait à dénoncer quelqu'un, puis, lentement, il ouvrit sa main, jusqu'alors fermée en un poing. La paume en était complètement brûlée, des cloques étaient apparues donnant un spectacle qui saisit Umiko à la gorge. La colère grimpa en flèche en elle et elle sentit ses flammes se mettre à bouillir.

« Ce sale enfoiré, ragea t-elle.

-Umiko, calmes toi, des flammes sortent de ta bouche, lui fit remarquer Raiko d'un ton trop détaché pour être naturel.

-Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ? S'emporta la jeune fille aux perruques.

-T'énerver ne changera rien, mais je n'ai pas dis qu'on laissera ça passer. On se vengera, en temps et en heure. En attendant, Toshi expliques nous tout en détails, s'il te plaît.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. On a tout les deux utiliser nos quirks, le feu d'Enji brûlait ma main mais je refusais d'abandonner donc l'arbitre a préféré déclarer un match nul plutôt que tenter le diable j'imagine.

-ça fous les boules, soupira Raiko en s'adossant à un mur. En tout cas, beau boulot Toshi.

-Oui, tu as été super, ajouta Umiko qui espérait lui faire oublier cette mésaventure.

-Merci les filles.

-J'ai une idée, s'écria soudainement Raiko en tendant une main à Toshi et l'autre à Umiko, serrons nous la main pour nous féliciter de nos résultats !

-Hm, fit son amie d'un air sceptique.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta le garçon. »

Umiko soupira puis sortit un gant noir en cuir de son sac, pendant ce temps Raiko avait déjà attrapé la main valide de Toshinori et tendait impatiemment la deuxième à son amie.

« Attends, fis celle-ci en enfilant son gant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas toucher les cloques de Toshi ? Se moqua Raiko d'un air goguenard.

-Très drôle mademoiselle, répliqua Umi. Je prends des précautions, comme tu devrais le savoir, je ne régule pas ma température donc si Toshi me touche il va se brûler encore plus. Et j'aimerais éviter ça. C'est bon, pose ta main sur la mienne, la paume vers le ciel. »

Toshi s'exécuta malgré l'étrangeté de ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais il ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre. Umiko plaça son autre main au-dessus de celle blessée de son ami et inspira profondément, elle fit comme si elle pinçait quelque chose du bout des doigts puis se mit à sourire.

« Et voilà ! S'exclama t-elle fièrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Demanda Raiko curieuse.

-J'ai pris le « feu » qu'il y avait dans sa brûlure, expliqua Umi.

-C'est vrai, ça ne brûle plus, s'étonna Toshi. Merci !

-Ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire, ça ira mieux quand l'infirmière t'aura guérit, avoua la jeune fille.

-Mais ça ne te brûles pas toi ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-Comment le feu pourrait me brûler alors que je suis le feu ? Plaisanta Umiko en riant.

-Effectivement...

-Allez serrons-nous la main ! Les encouragea Raiko. Félicitions pour vos efforts !

-Merci à vous surtout les filles !

-Et l'année prochain on pète la gueule à Enji !

-Ouai !

-Je suis là vous savez, déclara le jeune homme allongé sur un autre lit mais séparé par un rideau qu'il venait de tirer.

-...

-Au moins tu es prévenu ! Répliqua Raiko en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. »

L'étudiant se contenta d'hausser un sourcil fasse à autant de vulgarité puis il retira le rideau sans rien dire.

« Et ! Mais ne me mets pas un vent comme ça ! S'indigna Raiko. »

Qu'allait-elle devenir ? La situation ne partait pas du tout comme prévue. Mais... Pourquoi ressentait-elle de la joie alors ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer alors qu'elle n'aurait rien du ressentir ? Elle avait perdu. C'était un échec et mat pour elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras. Pas encore.

Raiko enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en maugréant contre le temps qui s'était beaucoup trop refroidis à son goût. L'hiver leur faisait signe du bout de ses doigts gelés et maintenant la température chutait en flèche. Elle s'était pourtant emmitouflée dans un sweat épais en sortant de chez elle mais cela ne semblait pas suffire. Sauf qu'elle devait encore attendre que l'autre nigaud se dépêche d'arriver. Avant qu'elle meurt de froid de préférence. Toute cette histoire commençait à devenir trop préoccupante, surtout si elle devait se lever aux horaires un samedi et se cailler dehors. Raiko décida de marcher pour tenter de se réchauffer, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Alors qu'elle commençait à sérieusement envisager de se rouler en boule sur un banc pour essayer de conserver le peu de chaleur qu'il lui restait, elle sentit deux puissantes mains se plaquer soudainement sur ses bras. Elle hurla, tenta de frapper son agresseur qui esquiva sans peine. Raiko se retourna, reconnu le type, et hurla de nouveau.

« Enji ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Son camarade de classe ne répondit rien et se contenta de la fixer sans la lâcher et toujours sans rien dire, mais quasiment instantanément elle sentit un vague de chaleur déferler dans tout son corps et le froid s'éloigna définitivement d'elle. Raiko ferma les yeux, foncièrement soulagée d'avoir retrouvée une température corporelle normale. Quand elle les rouvrit Enji était déjà parti, elle ne le voyait même plus dans la rue. _Est-ce qu'il est parti en courant ?_ S'interrogea la jeune fille en se retenant de pouffer de rire. _Se type est définitivement malsain. Mais... C'était sympa de sa part. Mais il s'y prend vraiment mal !_

« oï Raiko ! How are you ? S'exclama une voix qu'elle reconnaissait sans problèmes surtout avec sa manie de caler discrètement des phrases en anglais.

-Toshi ! Tu ne devineras _jamais_ ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ! Ah mais c'est qui se type ? Demanda t-elle en avisant que son ami n'était pas venu seul.

-C'est Naomasa, présenta Toshinori, je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, précisa t-il légèrement blasé par la mémoire inefficace de son amie.

-Enchanté, fit le nouveau en s'inclinant légèrement devant Raiko.

-Enchanté aussi, répondit-elle du tac au tac mais elle fut ravie de rencontrer une personne aussi polie. »

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus vieux qu'eux, peut-être même avait-il le même âge. En tout cas, avec ses cheveux courts et noirs, son air sérieux, il donnait l'impression d'être l'exacte opposé de Toshinori plus blond que l'orge et toujours souriant.

« C'est mon ami depuis quoi... La maternelle ? En tout cas tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance, expliqua Toshinori.

-D'accord, accepta Raiko en haussant les épaules mais en songeant qu'elle préférait se faire son propre avis sur la question.

-Si on dois discuter, autant aller dans un café non ? Proposa Naomasa.

-Vendu ! S'écria la rousse. »

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au premier café et la jeune fille profita que son sweat était maintenant imprégné d'une chaleur qui semblait ne plus vouloir partir. Ils s'installèrent à l'écart pour pouvoir discuter sans être entendu puis commandèrent des boissons.

« Donc, Naomasa, t'es en école de flics c'est ça ? Demanda Raiko.

-Exactement, je souhaite devenir flic, pour protéger les innocents à ma façon, expliqua t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Je vois, fit-elle en songeant qu'elle sous-estimé souvent ces personnes qui pourtant souhaitaient la même chose que les héros. Et en quoi il va nous aider ?

-En tant qu'apprenti policier, Naomasa a accès à des fichiers que nous n'avons pas, expliqua Toshinori avant que son ami ne réponde.

-Quels genre de fichiers ?

-Ceux qui recensent les groupes de vilains par exemple, déclara Naomasa.

-Effectivement, tu m'intéresses là.

-Comme vous ne m'avez pas trop donné d'infos pour l'instant, j'ai juste apporté tout ce que j'ai trouvé, expliqua t-il en sortant une masse de papiers de son sac à dos. Vous cherchez quoi exactement ?

-Un gang qui sévirait dans le quartier d'une amie, apparemment elle a souvent à faire avec eux et on voudrait l'aider, malheureusement elle ne nous laisse pas faire, expliqua Toshinori visiblement inquiet sur la question.

-C'est un peu vague, soupira son ami. Mais avec un peu de méthode on devrait finir par tomber dessus. Vous savez de quel quartier elle vient au moins ? »

Toshinori et Raiko se regardèrent avec un air gêné, aucun des deux n'avait même pensé à poser la question à la principale concernée.

« Ok, ça s'annonce de plus en plus difficile chaque minute qui passe, soupira Naomasa. Prenez chacun un dossier et regardez si ça concorde avec ce que vous a dis votre amie. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et passèrent le reste de la matinée à éplucher chaque dossier avec une minutie à toutes épreuves. La serveuse en les voyant travailler, et pensant que c'était des devoirs d'écoles, leur fournit du café en illimité ce dont ils la remercièrent chaleureusement. Vers midi, Raiko explosa.

« Mais c'est infernal, s'écria t-elle en jetant les papiers en l'air où ils restèrent en flottant. Il y a tellement de vilains comment savoir lequel est le bon ?!

-Avec de la patience ? Proposa doctement Naomasa qui se tût rapidement en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança.

-Dis toi qu'on fait ça pour Umi, tenta de la motiver Toshi.

-Justement, si elle nous disait ce qui ne va pas ça irait cent fois plus vite !

-C'est vrai... Mais tu sais qu'elle ne nous demandera jamais de l'aide, répliqua son ami.

-Tch. Sale gosse.

-T'as rien trouvé d'intéressant ? Demanda l'apprenti flic.

-Le dernier truc sur lequel je suis tombée parle d'une nana aux cheveux de feu qui se transforme en renard, ragea Raiko.

-Une fille aux cheveux de feu ? S'exclama Toshi. On dirait la fille que j'ai rencontré la dernière fois !

-Celle que tu as pris pour Umiko ? Fit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Hm, tout le monde fait des erreurs, se justifia t-il. Mais elle avait des cheveux de feu justement.

-C'est la renarde de feu, non ?

-Oui quelque chose comme ça, approuva Raiko en cherchant la feuille qui en parlait. Apparemment elle fait parti d'un gang.

-Nana m'en a parlé, leur apprit Toshi.

-Nana ? S'étonna Raiko. Nana Shimura ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-C'est grâce à elle que j'ai voulu devenir un héro ! Se réjouit Raiko. Tu la connais personnellement ?

-C'est... Mon entraîneur perso, avoua Toshi visiblement gêné.

-T'as de la chance... »

Raiko soupira en songeant qu'elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'avoir comme entraîneur rien que pour elle aussi. Mais, elle n'était pas chanceuse, elle le savait depuis qu'elle était petite. La seule fois où elle avait eu un tout petit coup de pouce du destin, c'était justement quand elle avait rencontré Nana.

« Allez, on se remet au travail ? Proposa Naomasa. »

* * *

Petit chapitre de transition ! Les choses vont pas mal bouger mais j'ai décidé de me laisser aller plus dans mon style donc attention la suite risque d'être bien tordue xD

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	8. Chapitre 7 : La renarde de feu

Désolée pour le retard et merci à tous :p

Petit indice pour **Kira** : Une médaille !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La renarde de feu**

* * *

 _/Thème Song : Nisemonogatari - Kizuna /_

« Tiens toi tranquille, arrêtes de gesticuler, tiens toi droit, intima la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire. Qu'est-ce c'est que cette tête ? Allez souris ! »

Nana regarda son élève en faisant la moue, où était passé son Toshi toujours enjoué ? Le jeune homme la suivait en traînant les pieds alors que c'était lui-même qui avait insisté pendant des heures pour la suivre. Quand elle avait enfin accepté, il était rapidement partit se préparer puis l'avait rejointe avec une détermination sans failles. Puis, il avait reçu un message sur son téléphone, son visage c'était instantanément fermé, il avait répondu rapidement, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir et n'avait plus décroché un seul mot, semblant ruminer quelques sombres pensées.

« ça a quelque chose à voir avec ta copine ? Demanda Nana en tentant de découvrir ce qui le rendait si taciturne.

-Ma copine ? S'exclama Toshinori en sortant de son mutisme sous le coup de la surprise. Tu parles d'Umiko... »

Il poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur puis regarda vaguement son téléphone comme s'il hésitait à lui dire de quoi il en retournait.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, le rassura t-elle avec son sourire d'une efficacité redoutable. »

Toshinori savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne serait rien sans Nana, ses pouvoirs lui venaient d'elle, sa vie lui avait été rendu par elle aussi. Pourtant, il hésité car c'était un sujet plus important que lui-même. Une heure avant, il avait reçu un message de Raiko. Alors qu'elle s'entraînait avec Umiko, elle avait vu de nouvelles blessures sur ses avant bras. L'agacement avait vite gagné le jeune homme qui fulminait de se retrouver dans l'incapacité d'aider son amie. Il était coincé entre son amitié pour elle qui lui interdisait de la forcer à lui dire la vérité, et son héroïsme qui désirait ardemment de la sauver.

« Umiko a des soucis, finit-il par avouer. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mais quasiment tout les jours elle vient en cours avec des bleus, mais elle ne veut pas nous dire d'où ils viennent. Je voudrais l'aider... C'est tellement frustrant ! »

Le jeune garçon serra les poings pour tenter de réprimer se sentiment qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Nana soupira en voyant dans quel état se mettait son apprenti, c'était dur d'être jeune, d'hésiter. Mais, il devait trouver lui-même la réponse à cette question. Le problème des héros, était de pouvoir faire la différence entre justement leur besoin d'héroïsme et... Le reste.

« Je pense, que tu devrais y penser à tête reposer, et déjà savoir si tu veux l'aider en tant qu'héro ou en tant qu'autre chose, expliqua Nana. Et sinon, les adultes sont là pour t'aider.

-... merci.

-Allez, souris Toshi ! On est bientôt arrivé ! »

Toshinori soupira longuement puis se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Sa décision était prise. Il allait aider Umiko, peut importait ce qu'elle-même voulait, lui il voulait la sauver, à tout prix, et pas seulement parce qu'il était un héro, mais car il était son ami.

Ils descendirent la rue et arrivèrent devant un rassemblement. D'autres héros se tenaient là et Nana était venue en renfort, l'autorisant à la suivre seulement pour regarder. Ce soir, ils avaient prévu de capturer la renarde de feu. Cette personne était un vilain, une connue, qui causait des misères aux autorités locales et était impliquée dans plusieurs incendies et attaques sur civils. Personne n'avait encore réussis à l'arrêter et plusieurs héros avait fini à l'hôpital en essayant.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une opération de grande envergure qui se préparait. Plusieurs héros s'étaient rassemblés dans le même but : démanteler l'association de méchants à la tête de laquelle se trouvait la renarde. Toshinori ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, dans la rue, et encore il n'était pas sûr que ce soit elle. Il ressentait un mélange d'appréhension mais aussi d'excitation car il allait peut-être pouvoir mettre en œuvre sa quirk. Nana l'avait averti qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'intervenir, seulement assister les civils qui n'auraient pas eu le temps d'être évacués. Mais, c'était déjà un bon début.

La rue était déserte, la police avait bouclé le périmètre. Il ne restait plus que les héros qui se tenaient en silence devant un bar. Apparemment, les vilains s'y étaient rendus au début de la soirée et s'y trouvait toujours. Toshinori se demanda s'ils n'avaient vraiment pas remarqués que tout le monde était parti. Mais, de toute façon, toutes les sorties étaient surveillées. Nana était partie en première ligne, avec sa quirk puissante, elle était celle qui pourrait le mieux tenir tête à leur chef enflammé. D'une étrange façon, le jeune garçon songea à Enji, ce type risquait de devenir comme ça aussi un jour, s'il ne se calmait pas un peu.

Soudain, la chaleur grimpa en flèche. Alors qu'il avait fait froid toute la journée, il y eut une brusque bourrasque de vent chaud qui leur fouetta le visage. Toshinori fut estomaqué, se pouvait-il que ce soit... ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, car elle se trouvait là. Grâce à sa taille, il pouvait l'apercevoir de là où il était. Elle se tenait devant le bar, immobile, et recouverte d'une robe de flammes. Elle contrôlait suffisamment bien sa quirk pour pouvoir s'en envelopper et lui donner l'apparence qu'elle souhaitait. Actuellement, elle l'enveloppait complètement mais laissait entrevoir sa peau et lui donnait un air surnaturelle renforcée par le fait que ses flammes s'agitaient doucement comme douée d'une vie propre. Toshinori déglutit, cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui. D'un coup, il eut peur pour Nana. Il lui semblait que ces deux personnes étaient comme deux faces d'une même pièce, l'une foncièrement bonne et l'autre foncièrement mauvaise.

Alors qu'il était encore complètement absorbée par sa contemplation, le combat démara sans qu'il ne sache qui avait commencé. Instannément, la robe de flammes disparut et la renarde devient ce qu'elle était. Une gueule de goupil enferma la sienne et des queues de feu se dessinèrent dans son dos, s'agitant violemment comme si elles retranscrivaient l'agitation de leur maîtresse. Les deux adversaires échangèrent une série de coups violents et secs mais Toshinori savait qu'elles ne faisaient que se tester. Le véritable combat viendrait après.

Les autres héros restaient immobiles, captivés par ce spectacle inquiétant mais aussi fascinant par sa beauté mortelle. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir, sinon la renarde pourrait bien passer au niveau supérieur. Et, surtout, elle n'était pas seule. Le bar devant lequel elle se tenait devait contenir au moins la moitié de son gang. Mais, pour l'instant, personne n'était encore sortis, sûrement car ils la jugeaient capable de se débrouiller seule contre son adversaire. Sauf que c'était sous-estimer Nana. La jeune femme commença à comprendre la façon de se battre de la renarde et elle enchaîna rapidement les coups forts qui faisaient s'étioler ses flammes, rendant accessibles sa peau sans défence. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas vraiment essayée de la toucher, elle se contenta de vérifier qu'elle pouvait. Variant les coups et la puissance pour se donner un ordre d'idées de ses possibilités. De là où il était, Toshinori avait l'impression que son maître contrôlait parfaitement la situation. Pourtant, la renarde se contentait toujours d'esquivait tranquillement comme si elle ne prenait pas au sérieux leur combat et attendait quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-elle bien attendre? Après tout, ils avaient appliqué leur plan d'action si rapidement qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait pu être au courant.

Soudain, Nana décida de tester son idée et elle lança un coup puissant qui fit disparaître les flammes sur le ventre de la renarde, mais au lieu de rester en retrain, elle enchaîna encore plus rapidement et frappa de toutes ses forces. Son adversaire encaissa le coup en se pliant en deux. Il y eu un grondement inhumain qui ressemblait à celui d'un animal sauvage puis le feu sembla prendre vie et explosa littérallement. Ensuite, ce fut l'enfer.

Toshinori n'avait jamais assisté à un réel combat, presque à une guerre menée entre héros et vilains. La bande restée en retrain dans le bar déferla sur les renforts restaient en retrait et se jetèrent sur eux en hurlant comme des démons. Pendant ce temps les flammes firent monter la température encore de quelques degrés rentant l'air presque irrespirable et la chaleur insuprotable. Le jeune garçon fut bousculé sans ménagement mais les héros eurent la bonne réaction de le repousser derrière leur ligne pour le protéger. Il était à la fois choqué et impressionné par leur vitesse d'action et la lucidité dont ils faisaient preuve alors qu'ils étaient littéralement submergés par leurs assaillants. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il pouvait être un héro? Alors que lui-même quand il avait vu les vilains partir à l'assaut sa seule pensée avait été de combattre? Alors que le rôle d'un héro était de protéger? Toshinori fut jeté contre le pavé de la rue et resta un moment immobile, la tête contre le sol.

Les combats faisaient rage il entendait les cris de colère, de rage mais aussi de peur et surtout de douleur. C'était ceux-là les plus effrayants. Une fois de plus, il eu l'impression d'être plongé en plein enfer. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la réalité de ce qui était entrain de se passer seulement à quelques mètres de lui. Mais, sa détermination dépassée aussi tout ce qui pouvait être compréhensible. Pendant une brève secondes il revit ce qu'il avait vécu, la perte de ses parents, la peine et la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti... Il ne voulait que plus personnes revivent cela, alors il était bien déterminé à se battre. Toshinori se remit sur ses jambes et inspira à fond tant que l'air était respirable. Il savait que s'il y allait maintenant, il était possible qu'il ne revienne plus mais, il ne pouvait abandonner ses croyances. Il pensa à Umiko, Raiko et Naomasa, mais il savait qu'ils comprendraient son choix.

Les héros formaient un véritable mur infranchissable entre le combat et lui. Toshinori se mit à réfléchir à comment il pouvait se rendre utile. Se jeter dans le combat en sautant au-dessus de la ligne de ses alliés ne lui paraissait pas judicieux. Puis, il songea aux civils. Ils étaient censés avoir tous était évacués mais il arrivait bien souvent que certains préfèrent se cacher chez eux ou n'entendent par l'ordre d'évacuation. Et, avec la chaleur et la fumée qui commençait à monter, certains devaient être entrain d'être lentement asphixiés, coincés entre la foule de vilains et le feu. Le jeune homme s'approcha des maisons qui bordaient la rue et commença à les examiner une par une en tentant d'ignorer l'appel du combat. Les cris étaient de plus en plus assourdissants et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'ils venaient de la bataille ou de civils appellant à l'aide. Il entra dans plusieurs boutiques qui n'avaient même pas été fermées et dénicha plusieurs personnes. Les premiers qu'il rencontra était un couple d'étudiants qui avaient sûrement dû croire que ce serait amusant de rester malgré l'interdiction. Au moins, ils devaient avoir compris la leçon au vu de leurs regards terrifiés. Ils se tenaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, toussant à cause de la fumée, ils ne le virent arriver que quand il fut déjà au près d'eux. L'un d'eux cria en le voyant, pensant avoir surement à faire avec des vilains mais il le rassura rapidement.

Tout va bien! Je suis là! S'exclama t-il avec son sourire encourageant. Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur!

Puis, il les conduisit à l'exétrieur, les protégeant de son corps contre les divers projectiles qui s'échappaient de l'affrontement toujours en cours. Il les pousa ensuite jusque dans la ruelle dégagée, après les avoir rapidement examinés il leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux sans tarder. Ils s'éxcutèrent après l'avoir remercié. Toshinori se sentit satisfait d'avoir pu aider des civils. Il n'y avait pas que vaincre son adversaire qui permettait de ressentir un tel sentiment de satisfaction. Le jeune adolescent retourna dans les bâtiments pour chercher d'autres victimes.

La suivante fut une vieille dame dans un appartemment. Malheureusement, elle avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte par mégarde et la fumée entrée en masse dans son domicile. Il la retrouva allongée, inconsciente sur le sol de la cuisine, la porte d'entrée ouverte. Il avait été guidé jusqu'ici par le miaulement insistant d'un chat qu'il retrouva assis à côté de la vieille femme. L'animal le regarda en continuant de miauler avec insistance tout en remuant énergiquement la queue, la faisant claquer sèchement sur le carrelage. Toshinori se précipita sur la civile et vérifa qu'elle était toujours en vie. Heureusement, ainsi allongée, elle avait été épargnée par la fumée. Il la hissa sans hésiter sur son dos, mais avant de sortir il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au chat. Celui-ci, maintenant rassuré, se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il miaula une dernière fois et disparut dans la nuit.

Toshinori ressortit, les flammes n'attaquaient toujours pas les bâtiments, seule la fumée était réllement dangereuse mais il s'était constitué un masque avec un bout de son uniforme qu'il avait imbibé d'eau. Il en appliqua un aussi sur le visage de la vieille dame puis la porta jusque dans la ruelle. Il la posa délicatement le plus loin possible des affrontements. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il ne pouvait ni la laisser là sans surveillance ni abandonner sa mission de secours. Finalement, il décida d'appeller une ambulance puis il repartit à l'assaut des bâtiments.

En tout, il récupéra deux personnes isolées, un geek enfermé dans sa chambre, et un homme endormis dans sa chambre qui fut bien content d'être réveillé par Tohsinori. Il poussa ses recherches de plus en plus loin, se rapprochant dangereusement du centre des combats jusqu'à être presque plongé dedans. Maintenant, le son était assourdissant, lui vrillant le crâne tandis que la chaleur l'harassait complètement mais le pire était la fumée qui le prenait à la gorge et le faisait tousser sèchement. Comment faisait les héros pour se battre dans ces conditions? Il apperçut au loin Nana toujours aux prises avec la renarde qui se démenait comme un véritable démon, feula et criant de rage comme un monstre ce qui hérissait littéralement les poils de Toshinori. De là où il était, il était impossible de savoir quel camps l'emportait vraiment sur l'autre. Il observa les combats, lentement mais sûrement absorbé par ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. La rumeur des affrontements commença à monter en lui et son sang se mit à battre dans ses veines, désirant se joindre lui aussi aux autres héros. Il pouvait maintenant gonler ses muscles d'un nouveau stade, le rendant presque méconnaissable, tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu...

Il commença à envisager sérieusement cette idée quand il entendit un cri qui ne venait pas du combat. A quelques pas de lui, une jeune femme était coincée sous un panneau publicitaire, celui-ci c'était sûrement détaché en même temps que la moitié de la facade du magasin. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Toshinori n'hésita pas une seconde et se jeta à son aide. Il gonfla les muscles de ses bras et rejata violemment la tole un peu plus loin. Il aida la femme à se relever et vérifia qu'elle n'était pas blessée. A part quelques égratignures sur les bras et les jambes elle était indmne, une chance incroyable au vue des débris tout autour d'elle. Soudain, alors qu'il l'aidait à les escalader pour rejoindre la ruelle sécurisée, un projectile percuta un mur juste devant eux. Le mur s'effondra dans un gras fracas et le projectile se releva. Avec stupeur, Toshinori vit la renarde sortir indemne des restes de pierres. La poussière qui retomba autour d'elle brûla littéralement au contact de ses flammes qui l'entourait comme un voile protecteur.

Cette vision lui sembla irréelle.

La femme qu'il venait de secourir se mit à crier de peur puis elle partit en courant. Ce qui attira l'attention de la renarde, surtout car elle passa devant elle pour s'enfuir. Toshinori sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Il commença à s'élancer à son tour pour s'interposer entre elles. Il était loin, mais s'il boostait ses jambes il pourrait bondir, protéger la civil de son coprs s'il le fallait! Il tendit la main, prêt à agir, les nerfs gonflés à bloque puis la femme dépassa la renarde et rien se produisit.

Toshinori resta interdit pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles la renarde regarda la femme s'enfuir avec un intérêt comique. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas quoi faire : profiter de son inatiention pour l'attaquer? Il rechignait ce genre de méthode. Surtout que vu ce qu'il venait de voir, elle ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise que ça. Si elle avait vraiment voulu la tuer, elle l'aurait fait avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'interposer. Pourtant, elle s'était contentée de la regarder passer comme si ce n'était qu'une distraction amusante. Le jeune adolescent esquissa un pas vers elle, encore indécis sur ce qu'il allait faire. La renarde tourna instantanément la tête vers lui, son regard de braise plongea fièvreusement dans le sien et il se sentit comme ensorcelé. Jamais encore il avait ressentit quelque chose comme cela. Ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il sentit ses jambes trembler et crût qu'elles allaient céder sous le choc de la tempête d'émotions qui l'engloutit soudainement.

La renarde le regarda sans bouger pendant de longues secondes qui lui parurent à la fois les plus longues, les incroyables mais aussi les plus délicieuses secondes de toute sa vie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la regarder ainsi, impunément, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, coupé du reste du monde, éternellement. Elle ne le quittait toujours par du regard, il voyait d'ici sa poitrine se soulever lentement au rythme de sa respiration tandis que son masque de feu dissimulait une grande partie de ses traits, pourtant c'était toujours la même femme qu'il avait déjà croisée quelques jours avant. Sa tenue de flammes épousaient parfaitement bien les formes de son corps et ses queues de flammes s'agitait doucement, comme apaisée. Elle esquissa un geste vers lui, il ne bougea pas, incapable de se sentit menacé par la vision irréelle qui se jouait devant lui. S'il avait été croyant, il aurait été convaincu de voir une déesse devant lui. La renarde s'approcha lentement de lui, prenant son temps, comme si le monde et le temps leur appartenait pour l'éternité, puis ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ne se quittant toujours pas des yeux.

Il leva la main vers elle avec une tendresse infinie.

Soudainement, il y eut comme un craquement assourdissant et les bruits de lutte, les cris des combats se remirent à fuser. L'enchantement de l'instant fut irrémédiablement brisé et une foule de héros et de vilains en furies se déversa sur eux. Toshinori se retrouva malmené sans savoir où il était ni qui était contre ou avec lui. Incapable de lever la main sur ceux qui le frappait sans le voir, par peur de blesser un allié, il se retrouva rapidement roué de coups. La vague aveugle et furieuse de déversa sur eux, les éloignant l'un de l'autre. Le jeune adolescent se rendit compte avec horreur de la puissance que pouvait avoir un affrontement uniquement gouverné par la peur et la haine. Ce qui aurait dû être un combat pour le bien se transformait en lutte acharnée et haineuse qui semblait ne vouloir que détruire sur son passage sans même faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Entre ce qui était juste ou injuste.

Alors que Toshinori commençait à songer à se laisser aller dans la foule, se laisser marcher dessus plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque de blesser quelqu'un, une main s'aggripa à la sienne. Il crût un instant que Nana était venue jusqu'à lui pour le sauver. Mais cette chaleur qui embrasa sa main était celle de la renarde. Il sentit la sensation remonter tout le long de son bras jusqu'à le saisir aux tripes mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait lâchée.

Il y eut un hurlement, lugubre, gutural, animal. C'était le renard de feu qui rappellait ses hommes. Toshinori fut soudainement engloutit par les flammes puis il eut l'imrpession de s'envoler littéralement dans les aires. Il ne voyait plus rien, seulement du feu qui faisait rage tout autour de lui, l'aveuglant mais le protégeant ainsi. Etrangement, il ne brûlait pas. Pourtant, il pouvait voir les flammes lècher sa peau là où son costume avait été déchiré. Mais, tout ce qu'il ressentait était une incroyable chaleur qui avait pris possession de tout son être et l'empêchait de s'inquièter ou même d'avoir peur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa subrmerger par cette sensation.

Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit retrouver le contacte du sol. A moitié toujours enivré, il trébucha et faillit tomber sur le goudron. Toshinori se redressa maladroitement et regarda avec stupeur son sauveur: la renarde se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Toujours muette mais ne le quittant pas du regard. Il s'approcha d'elle, incapable de se sentir en danger au près d'elle. A nouveau, son monde ne fut plus qu'habité uniquement par elle et son regard hypnotisant. Il leva doucement sa main jusqu'à son visage toujours recouvert de flammes. Il approcha lentement ses doigts dans l'intention de la toucher mais au moment où il la frôlait, elle se soustreya à son contacte. Puis, elle tourna vivement les talons et commença à partir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la suivre, elle partait rejoindre son clan.

Attends! Implora t-il. Dis moi ton nom!

Mais, elle continua son chemin sans même se retourner.

Je m'appelle Toshinori Yagi! Hurla t-il. Je viendrais te chercher!

Les flammes flottèrent un instant dans l'air puis disparurent, emporter par le vent, tout comme la renarde qui se volatilisa devant ses yeux, ne laissant qu'un goût amer dans la bouche de l'étudiant. Toshinori se laissa tomber à genoux et hurla toute la frustration qu'il ressentait.

* * *

J'adore la renarde *o* et vous?

Question à 10000€ : Qui est la renarde? :P


	9. Chapitre 8 : A la recherche

Bonjour tout le monde :D

J'espère que vous allez bien :D Moi je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 15 (un peu le final de cet arc) et c'est chaaaaud!

Récemment j'ai vu pas mal de personnes faire des coups de gueules parce qu'ils n'ont pas de reviews et je dois avouer que quand je vois le traffic stats de ma fic et qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui commente c'est assez drôle xD Donc je le redis mais n'hésitez pas à commenter même si ce n'est pour mettre qu'un seul mot ça prendra deux secondes et ça me permettra de savoir si je fais de la merde ou pas xDD

Bref je vais répondre à ma **kira-chan** :3 Tu chauffes, tu brûles même ! xD Mais tu devras attendre le chapitre 14 pour les révélations :p Je dois avouer que quand j'ai inventé la renarde j'étais trop genre... Mais elle est trop bien xD Elle a changé tout le scénario à elle toute seule xD

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : A la recherche du renard perdu**

* * *

Toshinori se retrouva seul dans la ruelle déserte en ayant la désagréable impression d'être complètement perdu. En l'espace de quelques heures, sa vie et tout ses repères venaient d'être complètement balayés. La renarde... Dont il ignorait encore malheureusement le vrai nom, l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Mais, elle l'avait laissé là avec ses questions sans réponses juste après l'avoir aidé à s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de ses œillères habituelles sur le bien et le mal.

Le jeune garçon s'adossa à un mur, l'air hagard. De ce qu'il savait, la renarde de feu était une vilaine avec un casier judiciaire long comme son bras. Pourtant, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et lors des affrontements, elle avait même complètement ignorée une civile qui lui été passé sur le nez. Autant il pouvait imaginer qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en préoccuper autant il ne pouvait ignorer que sans elle, il serait probablement à l'hôpital en ce moment-même. Et ce n'était pas anodin, ils ne se connaissaient pas, sauf si on comptait le fait qu'il lui était renté dedans dans la rue comme acte de connaissance. Donc, rien ne pouvait justifier un tel geste. Sauf si elle n'était pas si méchante que ça... Mais alors, pourquoi faisait-elle parti de ce gang ? Et elle n'avait pas hésité à affronter Nana ! Nana ! En se souvenant brusquement de son maître, Toshinori se rendit compte qu'elle allait l'étriper en se rendant compte qu'il avait disparu.

Il marcha sans vraiment de difficulté jusqu'à sortir de la ruelle et regagner une plus grande artère. Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir, contre coup d'une trop longue utilisation de sa quirk mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus à cet instant là. Il devait à tout prix retrouver son chemin, avec un peu de chance, Nana n'avait pas encore remarqué sa disparition. Il se retrouva dans une des rues, habituellement bondées, de la ville. Mais, tout les passants semblaient avoir disparus et Toshinori en déduisit que le gang avait dû filer par ici, effrayant ainsi tout les civils encore présents. Il remonta lentement l'allée en direction du lieu où s'étaient tenus les affrontements. Il croisa plusieurs héros en chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide et s'enquérir de son état physique. Il les rassura tous, et continua à avancer malgré la fatigue grandissante.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Nana au détour d'un chemin.

« Toshinori ! Gamin inconscient ! S'époumona t-elle en le voyant arriver devant elle comme si de rien n'était.

-Maître, souffla t-il à bout de forces. »

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il sentit à peine la gifle qu'elle lui décocha sur la joue. A peine une vague chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait ressentit lorsque la renarde l'avait pris dans son sein.

« Mais où tu étais bon sang ?! A quel moment tu as pu penser que c'était une bonne idée de te battre ? »

Toshinori, légèrement sonné par le coup et la fatigue la regarda avec un regard perdu et complètement vide. Voir son élève avec une telle expression calma instantanément Nana qui baissa d'un ton même si la colère et la peur bouillait toujours en elle. Visiblement, Toshinori semblait en état de choc, ou à un stade de fatigue particulièrement avancé. Elle s'était laissée emportée par l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant nul part après les affrontements. Elle avait imaginé le pire, vérifié tout les postes de secours et à chaque fois qu'elle avait vu un garçon qui aurait pu lui ressembler de loin son cœur avait raté un battement, ce qui avait rapidement augmenté sa tension.

« Bon, viens, on va te faire ausculter, imposa t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre »

Toshinori hocha vaguement la tête, incapable de parler, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge et dès qu'il essayait de réfléchir, ses pensées revenaient instantanément sur les événements de la soirée. Il était tout simplement incapable de détacher son esprit de la vision de la renarde et de la sensation magique de ses flammes sur son corps.

Nana le guida à travers le dispositif mis en place par les héros jusqu'à une grande tente blanche sous laquelle avait été réunis plusieurs médecins. L'un d'eux pris en charge le jeune étudiant et l'ausculta attentivement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il lui diagnostiqua plusieurs bleus mais surtout une fatigue extrême causée par sa quirk. D'après lui, c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore évanouis. Il lui prescrit l'interdiction d'utiliser ses capacités pendant au moins deux jours s'il voulait éviter des répercussions plus lourdes sur son organisme. Nana écouta attentivement le médecin et décida de garder à l'œil son apprenti. Elle regrettait de le voir dans un tel état, c'était en parti sa faute car cette quirk il la tenait d'elle.

Finalement, elle le raccompagna jusque chez lui. C'était un appartement en ville, pas très loin de son académie et que Nana payait pour lui le temps qu'il devienne un pro héro. Une fois devant sa porte, Toshinori sembla reprendre quelque peu ses esprits.

« Je suis désolé Nana, fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Allez ce n'est pas grave, le rassura t-elle légèrement inquiété par le ton de sa voix. Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse ! Maintenant reposes toi bien, suis les indications du médecin. Si tu veux, je peux appeler l'Académie pour leur dire que tu dois te reposer pendant deux jours.

-Non ! S'écria violemment Toshinori. »

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, aussi étonné l'un de l'autre par son éclat de voix.

« Désolé, répéta t-il. Je ne voulais pas... Je dois continuer l'Académie, pour parvenir au but que je me suis fixé, se justifia t-il gêné d'avoir pu hausser le ton sur son maître.

-Je comprends. Ne force pas trop d'accord ? »

Toshinori hocha la tête. Nana le regarda entrer chez lui avec une désagréable impression, peut-être le poids était trop grand pour lui ? Elle se souvenait quand, adolescente, elle avait dû porter le lourd poids de One For All. Mais, aujourd'hui, son élève se retrouvait plongé dans une époque de transition où il devrait accepter les rêves et les ambitions de plusieurs centaines de personnes qui compteraient sur lui pour apporter l'espoir et la paix à leur nation. Pourtant, il n'avait que seize ans. Nana tourna les talons, elle devait apprendre par tout les moyens ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'affrontement.

L'étudiant n'alluma même pas la lumière dans son appartement. Il se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Puis, il leva la tête vers la fenêtre et son regard rencontra l'obscurité de la nuit seulement éclairée par quelques étoiles qui brillaient faiblement au loin.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le lendemain, Toshinori alla à l'Académie, il suivit les cours comme à son habitude mais dû se contraindre à ne pas utiliser sa quirk. Il se sentait coupable et avait la désagréable impression d'avoir blessé Nana qu'il chérissait presque au point de la vénérer. Elle était pour lui à la fois un maître, une mère et une grande sœur bienveillante. Il ne voulait en aucun cas prendre le risque de la faire souffrir alors qu'elle l'avait choisis lui parmi tant d'autres pour hériter de son pouvoir.

Umiko et Raiko tentèrent de le sortir de son cafard mais il y était trop plongé pour répondre à leurs efforts. Durant l'entraînement, il fut obligé de se battre contre Shota contre qui sa quirk était de toute façon inutile. Cela eu le mérite de lui permettre de se défouler et lui remis les idées en place.

« C'était un beau combat, apprécia t-il en serrant la main de son adversaire.

-Encore un peu trop à sens unique à mon goût, répliqua Shota qui avait eu la désagréable impression de se faire mener du début à la fin.

-Haha ! Mais non, tu as très bien réagis. La seule différence réside peut-être dans la masse musculaire.

-Je ne suis pas un athlète comme toi, reconnu t-il. Mais bientôt je te dépasserais !

-Haha ! Alright !

-Toshi se remet à parler ! S'exclama Raiko d'un air choqué. Qu'as-tu fais Shota ?!

-Rien du tout, répliqua celui-ci avec son flegme habituel.

-Arrête de te moquer Raiko ce n'est pas nouveau que je parle, se plaignit Toshinori qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se moquait de lui.

-Hmpf à d'autre, tu as passé la journée à bouder dans ton coin, pas vrai Umiko ?!

-Elle n'a pas tords, avoua la jeune fille avec un air désolé. Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette... ça va mieux ?

-Oui oui, désolé de vous avoir inquiété, s'excusa Toshinori en se sentant gêné. »

Il n'arrêtait pas depuis hier soir de se faire inquiéter les gens auxquels il tenait. Cela n'allait pas, il était grand temps qu'il se reprenne en main. Il regarda le visage doux et compréhensif d'Umiko et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, il voulait prendre soin d'elle. Mais, alors qu'il regardait son visage, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, il revit le visage d'une autre femme qui ne semblait pas plus vieille qu'elle.

« Pour m'excuser je vous invite à boire un verre après les cours ? Proposa t-il.

-Tu vas raquer mon pote ! S'exclama Raiko toute enjouée.

-Poivrot, se moqua Shota.

-Moi au moins j'ai une vie sociale, répliqua sèchement la rousse.

-Tu peux venir aussi Shota, s'empressa d'ajouter Toshinori.

-Non pas lui, ronchonna Raiko en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Gamine, fit Shota.

-Asocial.

-Libertine.

-Libertine ? »

Umiko décrocha de leur joute verbale à partir de cet adjectif pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'intéressée : l'état de Toshinori. Depuis le début de la journée il avait été plongé dans ses pensées, réagissant à peine à leurs tentatives de distractions. Mais, maintenant il semblait aller un peu mieux, déridé, il souriait même face aux pitreries de Raiko. Pourtant, cela la chiffonnait que quelque chose puisse le perturber à ce point sans qu'elle ne sache de quoi il en retournait. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Mais... Elle le considérait comme quelqu'un de spécial, en qui elle plaçait une confiance et une fois quasi aveugle. Était-ce tout ? Elle n'était pas vraiment sûr. Umiko secoua doucement sa tête et sentit sa perruque chavirer doucement. Automatiquement, elle y porta sa main droite avec la furieuse envie de l'arracher pour laisser respirer ses longs cheveux injustement emprisonnaient. Mais, ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Elle croisa le regard de Toshinori et elle oublia instantanément ce qui la tracassait. Un sourire innocent fleurit à son tour sur son visage tandis qu'il la dévisageait.

« Tu viens avec nous Umiko ? Demanda t-il.

-Bien sur ! Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps mais pour rien au monde je ne raterais le plaisir de voir Shota et Raiko s'insulter gratuitement et en publique !

-Hahaha great, allons-y ! »

Le groupe d'amis attendit impatiemment la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours puis ils se dirigèrent avec entrain jusqu'à un bar que leur avait indiqué la rousse. D'après ses dires, son père y allait souvent et les boissons y étaient divines. L'alcool leur était bien entendu interdit, mais il y avait aussi des mélanges sans qui valaient le détour. Umiko prit une boisson basique, ne préférant pas risque sa santé pour si peu, mais Shota et Raiko en firent une affaire personnelle et ils entreprirent de prouver leur supériorité en testant les plus étranges. Le barman, ravis, leur proposa avec enthousiasme ce qu'il avait de plus inattendu. Umiko se mit à rire en voyant la tête de Raiko après qu'elle ait engloutit d'une traite un verre contenant un liquide orangeâtre peu appétissant. Elle serra les lèvres pour retenir sa grimace et sembla attendre de voir d'abords la réaction de Shota. Celui-ci, fidèle à lui-même se contenta de lui adresser un regard de marbre.

« Ok, j'abandonne, tu n'es pas humain, déclara Raiko en acceptant sa défaite.

-Tu es seulement mauvaise perdante, répliqua Shota en haussant les épaules tout en sirotant le fond de son verre. »

Raiko prit une teinte plus verte en le voyant faire. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'amusement d'Umiko. Elle se retourna pour proposer à Toshinori d'essayer d'en boire lui aussi. Mais, elle le surpris le visage tourner vers la vitre, les yeux dans le vague. Sa main se crispa durement sur son verre.

« Tu as emmené ce que je t'ai demandé ? Fit Toshinori d'un air empressé alors que son meilleur ami arrivait à peine.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ? C'est pour Umiko ? Demanda Naomasa en sortant plusieurs dossiers.

-Pas vraiment, avoua t-il en les prenant précipitamment de ses mains. Il y a tout tu es sur ?

-Oui, oui, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je risque ma place en te filant tout ça moi, bougonna t-il visiblement mécontent de son manque de confiance.

-Merci, je te revaudrais ça un jour, promis Toshinori.

-Mouai, tu n'as pas intérêt à m'oublier quand tu deviendras le héro numéro 1, plaisanta t-il en l'observant feuilleter attentivement les dossiers. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses soudainement à elle ? Tu l'as déjà rencontrée ?

-Plus ou moins, marmonna Toshi.

-Il y a eu un raid contre elle, il y a deux jours. Nana était là, toi aussi. Je me trompe ? Déduisit Naomasa.

-Oui, avoua Toshinori après quelques secondes de silence. Je l'ai vu là-bas... Elle n'est pas comme c'est écrit dans ces dossiers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à insinuer ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, fit Toshi en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais je compte bien trouver de quoi il en retourne exactement. Je ne pourrais jamais devenir le héro numéro 1 si je ne suis pas capable d'aider tout le monde.

-Même une renarde de feu ? S'étonna son meilleur ami.

-Même une renarde de feu, approuva Toshinori.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans ce traquenard, laissa tomber Naomasa en fronçant les sourcils. Que tu veuilles aider une camarade de classe passe encore, mais ici il s'agit d'une voleuse et même d'une meurtrière ! Cela ne t'apportera rien de bon !

-Peut-être... Mais je ne peux pas non plus ignorer ce que j'ai vu. Quand elle m'a regardé ce soir là, commença t-il en semblant hésiter sur la fin de sa phrase. Quand elle m'a regardé... j'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle m'appelait à l'aide.

Raiko laissa le dossier tomber par terre.

« Rien d'intéressant. »

Elle était littéralement entourée par des tas et des tas de feuilles volantes. Sur chacune d'entre elles on pouvait voir des vilains divers et variés. La jeune fille recherchait activement ceux qui pouvaient mener la vie dur à son amie. Elle refusait de baisser les bras même si Toshinori l'avait lâchement abandonné. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelque temps, aider leur amie ne semblait plus vraiment sa priorité. Elle était plus que déçue de voir que cela n'était plus aussi important pour lui que ce l'était pour elle. Elle avait déjà fait le tour de plusieurs des repaires indiqués dans les dossiers. Elle avait dû ensuite faire le tirs entre ceux qui avait déjà été démantelé par la police, ou tout simplement évacué par les skateurs qui avaient sûrement dû trouver mieux ailleurs. Ensuite, elle avait réduis son champs d'actions autour de là où devait approximativement vivre son amie. Comme elle ne les laissait jamais la raccompagner, elle avait dû la prendre en filature à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à en avoir une idée la plus précise possible. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'un dossier sur son bureau. Et, dessus, une seule adresse. Raiko n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle voulait devenir comme Nana, pour aider les personnes en perditions comme elle l'avait été. Et elle devait commencer par aider son amie. La rousse attrapa une sweat à capuche pour dissimuler les traits de son visage et surtout sa chevelure de feu. Rapidement, elle se retrouva dans la rue et se dirigea à l'adresse qu'elle avait mémorisée.

Toshinori se tenait devait un vieux bâtiment qui semblait au bords de l'effondrement. Pourtant, les panneaux publicitaire clignotaient toujours joyeusement sur sa façade et il pouvait voir une foule de gens s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. La plus part ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence, il se fit même bousculer à plusieurs reprises. Mais, il n'osait pas entrer. Il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que l'adresse était correcte. Après tout elle pouvait être obsolète ou un leurre. Il y avait mille et une raison pour laquelle il ne devrait pas entrer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se décider à abandonner sans même avoir vraiment essayé. Il avait changé de vêtement, avec l'uniforme de l'école il aurait été remarquable à des kilomètres. Porter son costume de héro était aussi hors de question. Il avait donc opté pour une tenue plus discrète composée d'un jean sombre et d'une chemise dans les même ton, ce qui lui donnait un look plus détendu et passe partout. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire de ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient toujours sur les côtés de son visage en deux mèches identiques. Finalement, Toshinori se décida à franchir le seuil d'entrée. Au même moment, une main agrippa la sienne et le tira brusquement en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le jeune adolescent resta bouche bée en découvrant le regard de braise et les longs cheveux de feu qui lui faisaient face.

* * *

Et voilà :D les choses avancent ! A votre avis que va t-il se passer? Pour Toshi? Pour Raiko? Dites moi tout :D


	10. Chapitre 9 : Avions-nous le choix?

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances !

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Avions-nous le choix ?**

* * *

Toshinori regarda la renarde sans réussir à prononcer un seul mot. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui et, étrangement, cela lui bloquait les mots dans la gorge. Il se sentait ridicule mais il était complètement hypnotisé par les flammes dansantes de ses cheveux qui flottaient autour de sa tête.

« Viens, ordonna t-elle en comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien. »

Elle le tira par le bras sans ménagement, comme si elle était énervée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir de l'avoir mise en colère. Il était simplement heureux d'avoir réussis à la retrouver. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit, il n'avait pas été sûr d'y arriver. Elle le traîna derrière lui dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête au milieu de l'une d'elles. La renarde resta interdite quelques secondes sans même le regarder. Il fallut un certain temps à Toshinori pour prendre conscience qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas ? Demanda sèchement la renarde en se tournant vers lui d'un air résolu.

-Je... »

Toshinori hésitait à dire la vérité. Comment le prendrait-elle ? Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine mais il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Il avait appris par cœur les traits de son visage, la façon que ses yeux avaient de brûler, la danse de ses cheveux, les formes de son corps...

« Je voulais te voir, avoua t-il en se rendant finalement compte que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le cacher.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna la renarde visiblement étonnée que quelqu'un puisse désirer la trouver. Attends... Ce serait un piège ? Tu essaies de me faire arrêter ?! »

Sur le coup de la colère ses traits s'étaient déformés en une haine viscérale mais même ainsi il ne pouvait la trouver laide. Sa façon presque animal de se mettre en position d'attaque, ses flammes qui s'étaient dressées sur son crâne lui donnait l'allure d'une déesse antique en colère.

« Non ! Je te le promets, je ne te trahirais jamais, jura t-il. Je voulais seulement te revoir... La dernière fois, ajouta t-il, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Pourquoi ? »

La renarde secoua ses cheveux comme pour reprendre ses esprits, ses traits se déridèrent mais son regard restait méfiant. Elle l'observa longuement sans prononcer un mot comme si elle jugeait sa prochaine réponse dans sa bouche. Toshinori se sentait gêné, il avait passé les derniers jours à attendre cette rencontre mais ce qu'elle allait lui dire ensuite risquait de bouleverser toute sa vie.

« Tu as un endroit où on pourrait parler ? Demanda t-elle finalement. Ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder dans la rue.

-Bien sûr ! Je vis seul, pas loin d'ici, proposa t-il enjoué.

-Je te suis. »

Ils firent le reste du trajet côte à côté, les bras le long du corps mais leurs mains se frôlaient de temps à autre ce qui électrisait complètement Toshinori. Il n'osait pas lancer un sujet de conversation comme si celui qui les préoccupait avait la priorité sur tout le reste. Pourtant, il aurait aimé lui poser tout un tas de questions qui tournaient comme une tempête incessante dans son crâne.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant son appartement, il en ouvrit la porte et l'invita poliment à entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot. Après avoir franchit le seuil, la renarde resta figée devant l'entrée pendant quelques secondes, semblant observer avec minutie chaque recoins dans la peur d'avoir était entraînée dans un traquenard. Finalement, elle fit une moue dubitative et s'avança sans plus hésiter.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa Toshinori qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire tellement la situation lui semblait extraordinaire, après tout il venait d'inviter chez lui une criminelle nationalement connue.

-Merci ça ira, répondit-elle en tentant d'avoir l'air aimable. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la dernière fois, repris t-elle d'un air songeur.

-Oui, avoua t-il. »

La renarde plongea son regard de braise dans le sien, semblant jauger à nouveau jusqu'où elle pouvait aller et surtout ce qu'elle pouvait lui révéler.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait arriver un jour, avoua t-elle d'une voix douce presque rêveuse. Mais, je voulais te sauver. Tout simplement. Parce que c'était toi, parce que c'était moi. »

Toshinori resta interdit à son tour pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment prendre cet aveu. Il sentit une tension incroyable s'emparer de lui et il franchit l'espace qui les séparait en une seule enjambée.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda t-il avec une inflexion déterminée dans sa voix qui surpris la renarde.

-Pour toi, ce sera Natsume, décida t-elle.

-Pour moi ?

-C'est le nom que j'ai choisi, avoua t-elle avec un air mutin.

-Alors ça me conviens parfaitement. Natsume, je veux t'aider, je sais que tu n'es pas celle que les autres pensent que tu es, déclara t-il d'un ton ferme et décidé.

-C'est trop tard pour moi, répliqua la jeune femme visiblement gênée par sa déclaration. J'ai fais des choses que tu n'imagines pas, je ne mérites pas d'être sauvée.

-Si ! Répliqua brusquement Toshinori. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui d'autres, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu la première fois !

-Toshinori, murmura t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui. »

Natsume semblait perdue, elle prit sa tête dans sa main comme si elle souffrait intérieurement. Le jeune homme eut peur de l'avoir blessé mais quand elle releva la tête elle semblait seulement triste à en mourir.

« Je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça, avoua t-elle d'une voix déchirante. Mais, je ne veux pas t'entraîner là dedans.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'entraîne, c'est moi qui y plonge sans hésiter ! Natsume... »

Toshinori ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien. Il sentait son corps s'embraser seulement en la regardant alors qu'il ne la touchait même pas. La seule idée de pouvoir le faire lui donnait des vertiges. Il la trouvait magnifique et désirable mais il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre. Ils se retrouvaient dans l'impasse qu'il avait craint. Il était un aspirant héro, et elle une hors la loi. Ils ne seraient jamais autorisés à être heureux. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas l'entendre ainsi. Alors que Natsume ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, il l'interrompis en posant sa main sur sa joue avec une tendresse infinie. Surprise par son audace, la jeune femme s'arrêta de parler et le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés. Toshinori ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, ni ne lui laissa le temps de se soustraire, et il l'embrassa. Pudiquement, amoureusement, avec une lenteur et une délicatesse calculée. Il sentit la douceur de ses lèvres, leur contact avait quelque chose d'interdit qui leurs donnaient un goût unique. Ils restèrent ainsi, lèvres contre lèvres sans bouger.

Soudain, Natsume entrouvrit la bouche.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura t-elle mais elle semblait moins sûr d'elle qu'auparavant.

-Bonne ou mauvaise, c'est à nous d'en décider, répliqua t-il sans se détacher d'elle. Je choisis que ce sera une bonne chose. »

Pour insister sur son opinion il passa sa langue sur la pulpe des lèvres de Natsume qui en frissonna de surprise.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, tenta t-elle de l'arrêter alors qu'il glissait une main dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui.

-Tu es la personne parfaite pour moi, répliqua t-il maintenant décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

-Toshinori, soupira t-elle. »

Ce soupir avait quelque chose d'incroyablement électrisant et le jeune adolescent sentit ses hormones l'emporter dans un flot de désir difficilement contrôlable. Elle avait prononcé son prénom avec un abandon proche du vice de la luxure et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se contrôler jusqu'au bout.

« Natsume, reprit-il à bout de souffle. Je veux rester avec toi toute ma vie. Acceptes-tu... De rester avec moi pour le reste de ta vie ? »

Il agrippa sa hanche sans s'en rendre compte, anxieux de sa réponse mais aussi avide de l'entendre. Natsume soupira, son souffle brûlant caressa ses lèvres avec une effronterie proche de la diablerie qui le laissa tout tremblant. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de se soustraire à la tentation mais elle se devait de répondre à sa dernière question. Alors, elle souleva ses paupières avec une lenteur calculée, dévoilant ses pupilles de feu qui embrasèrent instantanément Toshinori. Puis, ses lèvres, toujours collées aux siennes, s'agitèrent dans un murmure.

« Oui, j'accepte. »

Ces trois mots avaient sonné comme une délivrance pour les deux jeunes gens qui s'agrippèrent soudainement comme à une bouée de secours. La respiration de Toshinori s'accéléra encore un peu plus quand il prit la pleine conscience de ce que venait d'accepter Natsume. Il écarta leur visage pour pouvoir l'observer dans son entière beauté. Ses cheveux constitués de flammes tombaient en une cascade de feu sur ses épaules tandis que son regard était tel un brasier inassouvis. La pâleur de sa peau ne faisait qu'intensifier la couleur rougeoyante de sa chevelure tandis que ses traits fins, presque maigres donnaient un contraste étrange avec la force qui se dégageait de son regard. Toshinori était indéniablement sous le charme.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais, cette fois-ci, il ne se contenta pas d'un chaste baiser. Il l'embrassa passionnément, mettant ses sentiments inintelligibles dans son geste. D'abords tendue, Natsume se laissa lentement aller et finit par répondre avec entrain à son étreinte. Il commença à caresser le bas de son dos avec sa main de libre, il craignait de toucher la moindre partie sensible de son corps de peur de paraître déplacé. Avec effrois, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre si les choses devaient aller plus loin. Alors qu'il voulait faire honneur à sa beauté et à sa force, il se rendait compte qu'il serait sûrement incapable de la satisfaire pleinement.

« Natsume, murmura t-il.

-Hm ? Répondit-elle comme s'il venait de l'interrompre dans un rêve agréable.

-Je... Je ne l'ai jamais fais, avoua t-il.

-Oh. »

Ils se regardèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

« Tu l'as déjà fais toi ? S'étonna Toshinori.

-Plus ou moins, répondit évasivement Natsume. Mais je peux te montrer comment faire.

-D'accord, répondit-il avec une détermination qu'elle trouva craquante.

-D'abords il faut qu'on se déshabille. »

 ** _~lemon~_**

Toshinori retira sa chemise et son jeans, restant en caleçon, puis remarquant que Natsume était toujours habillée, il entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements. Il laissa à leur place son soutien-gorge et sa culotte qu'il osait à peine regarder. Ses mains frôlèrent la peau nue de la jeune femme et il sentit l'excitation le gagner progressivement. Natsume sursautait aux moindreq de ses contacts interdits comme si elle était effrayée.

« ça va ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, oui. Dis moi... Je ne te brûle pas ? »

Étonné, Toshinori se redressa et l'attira brusquement contre lui, leurs peaux nues se rejoignirent et il ne ressentit qu'une chaleur intense comme lorsqu'elle l'avait enveloppé de ses flammes protectrices. C'était une sensation mystique et complètement enivrante dont il était définitivement addicte. Pour faire bonne mesure, il plongea sans hésiter ses mains dans ses cheveux de feu et ne ressentit aucunes brûlures, au contraire, ils étaient aussi doux que de la soie, il avait presque l'impression paradoxale de plonger ses doigts dans de l'eau liquide.

« C'est très agréable, avoua t-il à voix basse. »

Natsume se béni de ne pas pouvoir rougir. Ce garçon lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête, elle savait qu'elle allait regretter ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait quelque chose pour elle, elle voulait être heureuse même si cela ne durerait que quelques heures.

« Maintenant il nous faut un préservatif, lui fit-elle judicieusement remarquer. Tu en as ?

-Oui ! »

Toshinori partit presque en courant jusqu'à sa salle de bain et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une boîte pleine de préservatifs.

« Je pense qu'un seul suffira pour l'instant, déclara t-elle avec un regard équivoque. »

Natsume en prit un entre ses doigts puis le posa sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle regarda le jeune homme un instant et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Toshinori retira son caleçon en se sentant rougir à l'extrême, incapable de se cacher, il dû dévoiler à quel point la voir en sous-vêtements l'excitait. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son comportement si enfantin et pourtant si attachant. Et puis, elle devait bien se l'avouer, il était vraiment beau. Son corps d'adolescent était parfait, musclé après de nombreuses heures d'entraînements, et son visage avait toujours cette expression motivé et déterminé qui le rendait attirant.

Natsume s'approcha de lui et fit glisser adroitement le préservatif sur son sexe bandé. Toshinori frissonna en sentant le contact de ses doigts à travers le latex et il lui fallut une grande maîtrise de lui pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Ensuite, elle s'assit sur son lit et l'invita d'un regard à la rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Ils échangèrent de longs baisers, laissant l'excitation monter graduellement. Toujours gênée par son soutien gorge, Natsume le décrocha adroitement, dévoilant ses seins à la vu de Toshinori qui fut un instant subjugué. Il entreprit de les caresser avec une dévotion sans pareil, les embrassa avec une tendresse inégalée avant de descendre amoureusement le long de son ventre doux et chaud à la fois. Il s'arrêta au bords de sa culotte qu'il entreprit de longer de baisers chastes. Sans hésiter, il commença à embrasser le sexe de Natsume à travers le vêtement ce qui la fit gémir de frustration. Comprenant que ce n'était qu'une torture pour elle, il la lui retira et l'embrassa à nouveau au même endroit mais sans tissu encombrant. La respiration de la jeune femme se fit de plus en plus forte tandis qu'il se mettait à utiliser sa langue pour lui faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible. En même temps, il sentait l'excitation monter en lui comme une fièvre dangereusement alimentée par les gémissements de sa compagne.

Il remonta le long de son ventre, embrassa ses tétons roses tendues par le désir, caressa son cou, baisa ses cheveux de feu puis la prit dans ses bras avec passion. Il se plaça prêt à entrer en elle mais il hésitait encore à aller jusqu'au bout. Il voulait la chérir et si elle ne désirait pas continuer, il préférait autant arrêter maintenant. Il chercha une forme d'approbation dans son regard.

« Vas-y, l'encouragea t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. »

Toshinori sentit le désir s'emparer de lui en entendant ces mots. Il entra progressivement en elle, savourant la moindre parcelle de sensation que cela provoqua en lui. Natsume se tordit sous ses doigts, comme soudainement gênée. Il se stoppa net. Avec effroi il vit des larmes couleur sur ses joues.

« Natsume, je suis désolé ! Ça va ?!

-Oui... Ne sors pas ! Ordonna t-elle en le sentant s'éloigner. Sers moi fort. »

Légèrement perdu, Toshinori la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces contre son torse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, il voulait la rendre heureuse. Finalement, le souffle de Natsume redevient calme au bout de quelques secondes et elle commença à bouger son bassin sous lui, provoquant des vagues de plaisirs dans tout le corps de Toshinori. Celui-ci recommença à bouger lentement, tout en caressant ses longs cheveux et en embrassant par intermittence ses lèvres si délicates. Ses larmes avaient séché et maintenant elle le regardait avec une nouvelle détermination. Encouragé par son regard, il commença à accélérer la cadence. Natsume se mit à gémir de plaisir ce qui l'émoustilla d'avantage. Il sentit le plaisir le gagner de plus en plus, ses mouvements s'en accentuèrent. Mais, il ne voulait pas finir avant de l'avoir fait ressentir autant de plaisir que lui. Il entreprit de caresser son sexe tout en bougeant en elle. Cela fut difficile de trouver la bonne position mais il finit par trouver le bon degré. En voyant Natsume se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses il comprit qu'il avait trouvé la bonne technique. Elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort ce qui le fit accélérer de plus en plus vite. Soudainement, elle poussa un léger cri de plaisir en atteignant l'extase, ce qui se répercuta dans tout son être, il bougea brusquement en elle et finit à son tour.

 _ **~fin lemon~**_

Débarrassé de son préservatif, Toshinori prit Natsume dans ses bras. La jeune femme tremblait depuis la fin mais elle se calma progressivement sous ses caresses tendres et amoureuses.

« Merci Toshinori, murmura t-elle doucement. »

Le jeune homme se sentit combler. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir la tenir ainsi dans ses bras et il ne désirait plus que de pouvoir vivre toute sa vie ainsi. Pourtant, il savait bien au fond de lui que jamais cela leur serait possible.

Raiko s'était rendue à l'adresse indiquée sur le dossier. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand elle y avait aperçu Toshinori. Celui-ci c'était soudainement fait harponné par la renarde enflammée. La rousse n'était pas si surprise que ça de la voir car c'était son dossier à elle qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici. Non, ce qui l'étonnait c'était que son ami la suive sans se débattre. Elle entreprit donc de les espionner discrètement. Heureusement, sa quirk était très pratique pour ça. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se déplacer silencieusement.

Finalement, elle les vit entrer dans l'appartement de Toshinori. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une grande devineresse pour savoir ce qui se passait entre eux.

« Tch. »

Raiko tourna les talons avec dédains.

* * *

Et voilà Toshinori a avoué son amour à Natsume ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	11. Chapitre 10 : Stage

Hello tout le monde ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui j'ai 21 ans ! *trop fière* pour fêter ça voici un chapitre :D

 **EvilFaul :** je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, et ça m'a fait encore plus plaisir que tu prennes le temps de commenter, merci beaucoup :3

j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :3

 **Kira-chan :** Désolée que tu n'aime pas ça u_u promis il n'y en aura qu'un autre car j'aime bien 'célébrer' ainsi les mises en couples :p Donc ça veut dire qu'il y aura un autre couple huhuhuhu :p Une idée? ;) De toute façon les lemons ne restent qu'un bonus facilement sautable, d'où les indications que je mets, c'est à dire qu'ils ne sont pas vitales à l'histoire mais un bonus pour moi qui aime en écrire et ceux qui aiment en lire :) j'espère ne pas te perdre une lectrice aussi fidèle que toi :s

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Stage**

* * *

Umiko se dirigea vers le lieu de son stage avec un manque de motivation flagrant. Une fois les épreuves du tournois finies et le calme revenu dans leur académie, Gran Torino leur avait appris le fonctionnement des stages. Plusieurs agences de pro héros, ou même des héros en free-lance pouvaient faire la demande de prendre un des étudiants dans son entreprise pour une durée de quelques jours. Généralement, c'étaient ceux qui avaient atterri sur le podium qui recevaient le plus de demandes. Les autres devaient se contenter d'une liste de lieu de seconde zone dont l'accès était moins demandé. Pendant que leur professeur leur expliquait cela, Umiko s'était contentée de regarder par la fenêtre en songeant qu'elle prendrait sûrement l'agence la moins côté, une dans un coin perdu du pays de préférence. Peut-être même une dans le vieux japon, cela lui plairait bien d'avoir une excuse pour s'éloigner de cette ville pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres en y songeant mais soudainement elle revit pendant une fraction de seconde des cheveux verts, des yeux jaunes et un air attendrissant. Ses poings se serrèrent violemment sous le coup de l'émotion. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de désirer quoi que ce soit pour elle.

Gran Torino avait ensuite pris une feuille sur son bureau, puis il avait dicté les participants du tournoi qui avaient fait le plus impression. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le premier nom en haut de la liste fut le sien. Umiko ne comprit pas tout de suite puis quand elle réalisa à quel point elle avait marqué les esprits durant son combat, elle grimaça. Elle ne ressentait aucune fierté, seulement un embarras grandissant et un ennui profond. _Raté pour la discrétion_ , soupira t-elle intérieurement. Toshinori la félicita vivement ce qui la surpris tout autant, ce n'était pas lui qui voulait être premier ? Visiblement cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureux pour son amie. Son attention sincère la toucha et elle se mit à songer que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal d'avoir attiré l'attention sur elle. Raiko fut tout de même contente de voir qu'une agence l'avait remarquée, ses pouvoirs étaient très pratiques pour secourir les civils lors de catastrophes. Au final le classement se composait, dans l'ordre, de : Umiko, Toshinori, Enji, Shota et Raiko. Les autres étudiants avaient seulement reçu une ou deux propositions.

Umiko avait passé de longues minutes à regarder la liste qu'elle avait dans les mains en se demandant que choisir. Visiblement, une agence dans le vieux japon n'était pas possible, pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé ? Après tout, il devait bien y avoir des vilains là-bas aussi non ? Finalement, ce fut Raiko qui trouva la meilleur solution après avoir zieuté par dessus son épaule.

« Tu as eu une proposition dans la même agence que moi ! S'exclama t-elle ravie. Ça serait sympa qu'on y aille toutes les deux !

-Oh, pourquoi pas, répondit Umiko qui n'y avait même pas pensé.

-Et toi Toshinori ? Tu as une idée d'où tu veux aller ? Demanda la rousse à leur camarade masculin.

-Pas vraiment, avoua t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un air maladroit.

-Viens avec nous alors ! Ça serait géniale de rester ensemble pendant le stage !

-Great ! C'est vraiment une bonne idée, répondit Toshinori visiblement conquis par sa proposition. Reste plus qu'à demander à Gran Torino.

-J'y vais ! Déclara Raiko en fonçant vers leurs professeur principal. »

Leur enseignant ne semblait pas excessivement ravie de voir la rousse perturbatrice tenter de corrompre le stage de deux autres étudiants, surtout Toshinori qui lui avait été confié par Nana. Mais, finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes de chantages et de techniques pour le faire céder, il accepta qu'ils partent tout les trois ensemble. Ils durent lui promettre d'être sage et de ne pas faire de bêtises ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans sourciller, ils avaient l'air tellement innocent que Gran Torino y crût presque pendant quelques secondes. Quand il les laissa partir, il se demanda à quel point il allait le regretter.

Pour en revenir à sa situation actuelle, Umiko attendait le métro en baillant négligemment. Il faisait froid mais elle ne le ressentait pas, elle le comprenait uniquement en observant la neige recouvrir la ville d'un blanc presque immaculé. Grâce à sa quirk, elle pouvait contrôler plutôt facilement la température de son corps. Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement juste, elle pouvait ne pas ressentir les degrés négatifs si elle voulait mais ce qui concernait la chaleur était plus délicat. Elle-même, elle avait l'impression d'être à l'aise mais si quelqu'un la touchait, il se faisait instantanément brûler par sa peau brûlante. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, pourtant elle avait essayé d'apprendre à se contrôler mais cela n'avait rien changé. Son corps était une arme.

Finalement, la trame du métro arriva dans un bruit de frein amortis par la neige qui était tombée sur les rails. Beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà assises, se dirigeant vers leur travail, Umiko prit une place près d'eux. En les observant distinctement, elle se demanda si c'était là ce qui attendait les élèves qui désiraient devenir de pro-héro ? Se contenter d'une vie monotone : métro, boulot, dodo ? Cela la fit frissonner, d'appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

Umiko descendit à sa station puis se dirigea tranquillement vers l'adresse que lui avait donnée son professeur. Ils avaient convenu avec Raiko et Toshinori de se retrouver tous ensemble devant, bien entendu elle fut la première arrivée. Elle aimait toujours autant être sur les lieux en première pour pouvoir s'imprégner de l'atmosphère avant que la vie reprenne son cours. La rousse fut la première à la rejoindre, seulement quelques minutes après.

« Yo ! Umiko ! Ça va ? Il fait super froid ! S'exclama t-elle.

-ça va, je trouve qu'il fait plutôt bon, répliqua Umiko en haussant les épaules.

-On a pas tous la chance d'avoir une quirk de feu, lâcha la rousse légèrement jalouse de ces capacités.

-Je te promets ça a aussi des inconvénients, la rassura son amie.

-Je veux bien te croire ! Ah, on dirait que c'est Toshinori qui arrive, remarqua t-elle. »

Effectivement, le blond avançait à leur encontre. Umiko se sentit heureuse de le voir, étrangement, sa vue la rendait toujours légèrement plus positive et joyeuse. Ce garçon avait une bonne influence sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas forcement une bonne chose. Elle devait se montrer prudente et veiller à ne pas trop se laisser aller. Peut-être avait-elle fait une mauvaise erreur de calcul. Pourtant... Elle voulait tellement y croire.

Leur maître de stage, un pro héro relativement connu, les accueillis dans son agence avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Visiblement, avoir trois jeunes chez lui, allait lui donner une meilleur visibilité et donc plus de travails. Comme quoi tout tourne autour de l'argent, songea tristement Umiko. Mais, elle préféra fermer les yeux sur ces détails, après tout, cette agence était dédiée aux secours de civils en cas de catastrophes naturels ou non. Et c'était un des aspects du métier de héro qu'elle admirait le plus. Andy, comme s'appelait leur maître, leur expliqua comment se déroulait le travail d'un pro héro. Il y avait deux types de scénarios : la police, ou une autre forme d'autorité, faisait appel à eux, et en parallèle ils effectuaient quotidiennement des rondes dans leur quartier de la ville.

Une fois cela expliqué, il leur proposa donc de faire le tour de la ville. Raiko était enjouée au possible. Elle s'était vraiment mise dans la peau d'une pro héro et posait tout un tas de questions à Andy. Toshinori se montrait lui aussi plutôt content d'être ici, même s'il aurait sûrement préféré plus d'actions. Seule Umiko traînait légèrement derrière.

« ça va Umiko ? Demanda Toshi en finissant par remarquer sa mauvaise volonté grandissante.

-Ah ? Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura t-elle peu désireuse de s'étendre sur ce qui la troublait actuellement.

-Tu peux m'en parler tu sais, on est ami, lui rappela t-il avec son sourire si particulier.

-Merci Toshi, je pense juste que c'est un peu de blues après le tournoi, tout ça, se justifia t-elle vaguement.

-Je vois, fit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils comme s'il était peu convaincu par son argument. Essayons de profiter de ne pas être à l'école alors !

-Je vais essayer, promis Umiko. »

Effectivement, elle fit de commensurables efforts tout le reste de la journée pour participer aux conversations et faire mine de s'intéresser à tout les aspects du travail de pro héro. Finalement, il fut l'heure de manger et Andy les invita dans un fast food. Ravie, Raiko explosa littéralement d'un bonheur qui toucha Umiko. Celle-ci se mit à sourire à son tour et rire aux blagues de la rousse qui faisait, discrètement, de son mieux pour la tirer de son blues.

Pendant le repas, Andy leur raconta tout un tas d'anecdotes sur les divers sauvetages qu'il avait effectués durant sa carrière. Elles apprirent avec étonnement qu'au début, ils étaient surtout appelés pour secourir des chats coincés dans des arbres. Heureusement, avec sa quirk qui lui permettait de contrôler les arbres, cela lui était très facile mais peu gratifiant. Une autre fois, durant un tremblement de terre, il avait trouvé une mémé qui avait sauté du quinzième étage et s'était accroché à la cime d'un sapin haut de plus de trois mètres !

« Vous l'auriez vu s'agripper avec un calme à tout épreuve, c'était sidérant ! Racontait-il en riant entre deux bouchées. Quand je suis arrivé, elle n'avait même pas une égratignure !

-C'est impressionnant, approuva Raiko qui partageait son hilarité. Il me tarde tellement de pouvoir me rendre utile moi aussi.

-Tu verras, une fois que tu y seras, tu trouveras ça ennuyant d'attendre au bureau sans rien faire, la vie de héro est rarement trépidante.

-Mais quand elle l'est, cela doit valoir le coup, insista Raiko.

-Les civils ont besoin de nous, l'accompagna Toshinori dont le sujet le touchait de près. Les héros permettent aux civils de vivre sans avoir besoin de s'inquiéter.

-C'est vrai, avoua Andy visiblement surpris d'avoir à faire à des étudiants avec une telle motivation. D'ici trois ans on sera peut-être collègues !

-Il me tarde ! Pouvoir faire le travail de mes rêves, soupira Raiko en sirotant son coca. »

Soudainement, Umiko se leva brusquement faisant crisser les pieds de sa chaise puis elle se précipita en courant dans les toilettes. Elle s'enferma dans un des cabinets inoccupés et se laisser aller contre le panneau en bois. C'était, elle, était ridicule. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir avec eux, elle aurait dû faire son stage loin d'ici. Très loin. La jeune fille sentit l'émotion la submerger et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement, rappant ses pommettes à causes du tissu rugueux de ses manches. La frustration la prenait aux tripes et la faisait littéralement pleurer de rage et de désespoir. Pourquoi devait-elle subir ça ? Une voix lui susurra que c'était de sa faute, c'était elle qui avait pris ce chemin là et qui maintenant la faisait encore plus souffrir. Elle aurait pu se couper aux émotions, refuser de se mêler aux autres étudiants. Mais... Elle n'avait pas pu.

« Oï Umiko, t'es là ? Demanda la voix de Raiko. Ça va ? Demanda t-elle en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. »

La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes à ne rien dire et rester là jusqu'à ce que tout le monde parte mais cela n'aurait pas été très mâture. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit. Au même moment, il y eut une énorme explosion et elle fut littéralement soufflé contre le mur du fond. Umiko s'évanouit instantanément.

Ce qui la réveilla en premier se fut le bruit. C'était comme un cauchemars : des murmures qui s'intensifiaient avant de devenir des râles d'agonies. Elle entendait tellement de voix de personnes qui souffraient et appelaient à l'aide autour d'elle qu'elle pensa devenir folle. Mais, rapidement, elle eut autre chose à penser : la poussière qui s'engouffrait dans sa gorge la faisait tousser et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu. Umiko tenta de sortir de cet endroit, sauf qu'elle comprit rapidement que c'était mission impossible : elle se trouvait ensevelie sous de grosses pierres et ne voyait le bout de ses pieds qu'avec difficultés. Si elle n'était pas en si mauvaise position, elle aurait apprécié l'ironie du sort qui la remmenait mentalement au jour de son épreuve pour intégrer l'UA. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle était toute seule et bien incapable de sortir de là.

Umiko se força à réfléchir calmement. Elle n'avait que très peu d'options pour espérer ne pas mourir asphyxiée : attendre les secours, mais vu le nombre de personnes présentes lors du repas il était peu probable qu'ils la sauvent avant qu'elle ne décède, l'option suivante consistait à tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais cela réduisait à néant tout les efforts qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'UA. Et cette idée lui brisait le cœur. La jeune fille ferma lentement les yeux. Était-elle prête à prendre ce risque uniquement parce qu'elle s'entendait bien avec les élèves de sa classe ? Cela en valait-il vraiment le coup ? Elle revit le sourire à toutes épreuves de Toshinori, l'engouement sans bornes de Raiko, le flegme de Shota, les encouragements de ses enseignants. Oui, cela en valait largement le coup. Elle réduisit sa respiration au minimum pour ne pas engouffrer trop de fumée et se mit à attendre. De l'extérieur, on n'aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte.

« Ooooh on dirait la belle au bois dormant, plaisanta une voix bien connue.

-Raiko ? S'étonna Umiko en voyant la tête de son amie flotter au dessus d'elle.

-En chair et en os ! Enfin plus ou moins, ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu veux continuer ta sieste où je te sors de là ?

-Je veux bien sortir, avoua Umiko. Mais tu compte t'y prendre comment ? Lui demanda t-elle en sous-entendant son incapacité à rendre immatérielles deux personnes à la fois.

-Magie ! »

La main de Raiko apparut à côté de sa tête, traversant les débris, et elle attrapa celle de son amie qu'elle tendait vers elle.

« Allez sortons d'ici, déclara la rousse en la tirant vers elle. »

Étonnement, Umiko ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment son amie comptait réaliser ce miracle. Elle voulait à tout prix sortir d'ici et retourner à l'air libre, et Raiko lui offrait cette chance. Elles traversèrent la roche sans problèmes, Umiko eut l'impression de passer sous un jet d'eau froide à la seule différence qu'elle resta complètement sèche. Mais, au moins, elle ne sentait plus la fumée ni la douleur. Le trajet sembla durée une fraction de seconde puis elles se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. Enfin, plus exactement, elles furent violemment rejetées par la matière et s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? S'étonna Umiko en frottant son arrière train maltraité.

-Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé de mon pouvoir, avoua Raiko en faisant une mine contrite.

-Raiko ! Ta main ! S'écria son amie avec horreur.

-Oh putain Umiko ta jambe ! »

Les deux amies se regardèrent avec effarement : Raiko avec sa main d'une couleur translucide, on pouvait même voir sa tête étonnée au travers, sûrement un contre coup de sa quirk. De son côté, Umiko avait son pied gauche qui était tourné dans le mauvais sens. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué jusque là.

« ça fait mal ? Se demandèrent-elles d'une même voix.

-Non, j'ai juste l'impression que ma main est super légère, fit Raiko.

-Et moi je crois que l'adrénaline m'enlève la douleur, avoua Umiko. »

Au même moment, la réalité se rappela à elles dans un concert de hurlements plus terrifiants les un que les autres. Elles se retournèrent et découvrirent ce qui restait du fast-food : un amoncelas de gravas jetés pêle-mêle au milieu de flammes dévorantes qui grondaient dans un vacarme assourdissants mais couverts par les cris d'agonie des victimes encore piégées dedans.

« Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fit Raiko au bords de l'évanouissement. »

Umiko se mit à regarder frénétiquement de tout les côtés : elle ne voyait pas Toshinori, ce pouvait-il qu'il soit resté coincé dans ce brasier ? Elle frissonna.

« Raiko... Où est Toshi ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Oh merde... »

Les deux amies se regardèrent avec dans le regard la même peur.

« Tout va bien ! Parce que je suis là ! Haha ! »

Umiko se redressa d'un bond et courut vers cette voix en oubliant instantanément l'état de sa jambe. Elle retrouva Toshinori prêt des pompiers qui tentaient d'éteindre l'incendie. Elle le vit de loin poser des blessés inconscients qu'il avait transporté hors des flemmes en les portant sur son dos. Son uniforme de héro avait complètement brûlé et il était lui-même mal en point. Mais, elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir en un seul morceau qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Toshi ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

-T'es trop coriace comme type, se moqua Raiko qui avait suivi son amie en courant.

-Les filles ! Vous êtes en un seul morceau, that's great, je suis soulagé ! »

Avec horreur, Umiko le vit basculer en arrière et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux au sol, la jeune fille affalée sur son torse. Elle vit sa masse musculaire diminuer drastiquement, preuve de la désactivation de sa quirk. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, s'inquiéta Raiko en comprenant qu'elles ne pouvaient plus compter sur Toshi. »

Umiko regarda autour d'elle : c'était le chaos. Les pompiers tentaient vainement d'éteindre l'incendie mais les flammes semblaient mener leur propre vie. Rien ne les éteignait et elles continuaient de flamber de plus belle. Les pro héros, incapables de franchir cette barrière restait inactif, seul Toshinori avait osé sa peau dans ce brasier infernal.

« On ne peut pas les laisser mourir, geignit Raiko secoué par les cris d'agonies qui retentissaient toujours plus fort. »

La jeune fille était maintenant totalement transparente, son amie pouvait littéralement voir les flammes au travers de son corps. Elle ne savait pas à quel point cela était grave mais en aucun cas Umiko ne comptait prendre le risque de voir ce qu'il se passait si elle activait à nouveau sa quirk. Finalement, elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule. La jeune fille aux perruques, celle qu'elle portait actuellement, de longs cheveux roses, avaient à moitié brûlé, seules quelques mèches volaient, elle se leva, en tenant difficilement debout à cause de sa jambe.

« A mon tour de jouer, déclara t-elle d'une voix calme. »

* * *

Rien ne va plus ! A votre avis que va t-il se passer? Est-ce qu'Umiko va réussir à éteindre ce feu? Dites moi tout :D


	12. Chapitre 11 : On fire

Merci à **Kira** pour sa review :3

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : On Fire**

* * *

 _/Thème Song : Ghost In The Shell - Official Trailer Music /_

« Attends ! Umiko ! Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! Protesta Raiko. Laisse moi t'aider !

-Raiko, regardes... »

Umiko passa sa main littéralement au travers de son amie.

« Tu ne contrôles même plus ta quirk, déclara t-elle en haussant simplement les épaules. Je suis la seule qui puisse sauver ces gens.

-Laisse moi venir avec toi au moins !

-Non. Je dois le faire seule. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose. Approche, demanda t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Ce que j'ai à te dire ne dois pas être entendu. »

Raiko approcha sans se faire prier. Elle voulait plus que tout aider son amie et se retrouver ainsi coincée à cause de sa propre quirk la rendait malade de frustrations. Umiko lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et elle sentit l'émotion la submerger. Elle dû faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise d'elle-même pour refouler les larmes qui lui étaient venues aux yeux.

« Tu peux compter sur moi Umiko ! Déclara t-elle.

-Merci. »

Umiko fit quelques pas hésitants jusque se retrouver devant le brasier. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que les flammes lèches presque ses joues. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le feu et comprit que ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire. Loin de là. Celui-ci était criminel et pire que ça, contrôlé par quelqu'un qui possédait une quirk comparable à la sienne. La jeune fille n'était même pas sûr d'être à la hauteur. En tout cas, elle devrait s'enfoncer dans les flammes si elle voulait pouvoir le combattre. Elle devait aller jusqu'au cœur de l'incendie. Vu l'état des ruines, et celui de sa jambe, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! S'exclama une voix qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à entendre dans un moment aussi dramatique.

-Enji ? S'écria Raiko. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je veux devenir un héro moi aussi je vous rappelle, répliqua t-il sèchement. C'est normal que je vienne aider en cas d'incendie.

-Enji ! Cria Umiko. Viens m'aider !

-De quoi ?

-Chut ! On ne discute pas, ordonna Raiko. Obéis à la madame, imposa t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en lui faisant signe de suivre Umiko. »

Le jeune homme lui lança un drôle de regard mais au vu de la situation il jugea préférable d'obtempérer. Il marcha jusqu'à Umiko et remarqua l'état déplorable dans lequel elle était, pourtant elle se tenait devant les flammes comme si elle était prête à les braver.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda t-il de sa voix de ténor.

-Sauver tout le monde, répliqua t-elle sérieusement. Mais, avant ça, tu vas devoir me faire une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu devras taire ce que tu verras, sinon je nous immole tout les deux dans les flammes, annonça t-elle le plus calmement du monde. »

Il sembla la juger du regard mais elle vit bien que ce qui c'était passé entre eux durant le tournoi l'avait marqué. Finalement, il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Pour commencer, nous devons nous rendre au cœur des flammes, là où l'incendie a commencé. »

Umiko fit mine d'avancer mais soudainement elle se sentit transporter en arrière puis en l'air, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et elle comprit qu'Enji la portait dans ses bras.

« ça ira plus vite comme ça, déclara t-il. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, surprise. Il était presque aussi costaud que Toshinori sous la forme musclée de sa quirk.

« Tu sais marcher dans les flammes? Demanda t-elle.

-S'il le faut.

-Alors allons-y. »

Enji entra dans le brasier sans hésiter et Umiko dû reconnaître que malgré son comportement discutable, il avait un certain courage. Il la porta à travers les flammes sans sourciller, visiblement il s'était entraîné dur pour mieux maîtriser sa quirk.

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour se hisser jusqu'au cœur de l'incendie car les gravas se défilaient sous les pieds d'Enji le faisant trébucher à répétition. Et, même s'ils ne craignaient pas les flammes, la fumée et la chaleur les atteignait de plein fouet tandis que seule l'épaisse fumée perturbée Umiko. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne se plaignit. Ils savaient que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, toutes les personnes présentent connaîtraient une fin atroce.

Finalement, Umiko fit stopper Enji. Ils étaient arrivées. La jeune femme descendit et retira les quelques fils de perruques qui restaient encore coincés dans ses cheveux. Son camarade la regarda longuement sans dire un mot. Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne rien dire. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté sinon.

« Je ne peux pas maîtriser cet incendie toute seule, celui qui le contrôle et plus fort que moi, avoua t-elle. J'ai besoin que tu te concentre avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Pose tes mains sur les miennes, expliqua t-elle en tendant ses paumes vers le ciel. Tu te souviens du tournoi, quand lors de la première épreuve tes flammes se sont éteintes ? C'est pareil. Nous allons éteindre les flammes de ce sale type.

-Je vois.

-Concentre toi, visualise comme un cœur de flamme qui bats et que tu dois étouffer avec tes propres flammes. »

Enji ferma les yeux et elle fit de même. Ils restèrent silencieux tout les deux, telles deux statues de marbres, entourées d'un feu destructeur et mortel. Ils durent luter longtemps, la quirk d'Umiko était disciplinée mais celle d'Enji laissée trop longtemps à l'abandon n'agissait pas sous leurs contraintes et ne réussissaient pas à atteindre celle de l'inconnu. De plus, visualiser « le cœur » sans voir qui le manipulait était plus difficile que prévu. Umiko le trouva en première. Elle l'enveloppa dans ses flammes mais elles n'étaient largement pas assez puissantes pour l'étouffer complètement. Enji força pour contraindre les siennes à faire de même mais celles-ci refusaient de se plier correctement à l'exercice. Umiko prit soudainement peur d'avoir fait une erreur de calcul et qu'au lieu de les aider, les flammes d'Enji finissent par alimenter l'incendie.

« Enji ! Tu dois sauver tout ces gens ! Hurla t-elle sous le coup de la panique en sentant la quirk d'Enji leur filer entres les doigts. »

Le jeune étudiant fut comme secoué par ce qu'elle venait de dire et d'un coup ses flammes se couchèrent sur les siennes et étouffèrent brusquement le cœur. L'incendie état redevenu normal, les pompiers pouvaient maintenant intervenir même s'il ne restait plus grand chose. Umiko glissa au sol, terriblement soulagée.

A l'extérieur, Raiko attendait, le cœur déchiré par l'attente et l'inquiétude. Elle ne voyait toujours pas Umiko ou Enji revenir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser ce sale type y aller avec elle ! Avec un peu de chance il... Non, il n'aurait pas osé...

Soudain, elle vit le feu fléchir, puis diminuer drastiquement. Les lances à incendies crachèrent des tonnes d'eau et les flammes furent souffler en une fraction de secondes. Les pro-héros se jetèrent dans les débris et tout les civils furent rapidement dégagés des décombres puis emmenés dans des ambulances. Et Raiko attendait toujours, à genoux près du corps inconscient de Toshinori. Elle resta là longtemps, incapable de se rendre compte du temps qu'elle passa à attendre que son amie revienne.

Des pompiers vinrent s'occuper d'elle et de Toshinori mais elle refusa qu'on l'emmène. Elle demanda s'ils avaient trouvé un type avec des flammes et surtout une fille avec une perruque rose mais personne ne les avaient vu. Elle insista à grand renfort de cris et commença légèrement à paniquer. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle perdait lentement mais sûrement pieds.

Finalement, elle fut emmenée de force dans une ambulance. A force qu'ils lui répètent qu'ils ne les avait pas trouvés, elle finit par abandonner la lutte. A cause de sa quirk la rendant intangible, ils durent utiliser un pro héro qui maîtrisait les tornades pour la souffler à l'intérieur d'une des ambulances. Le trajet se déroula dans une espèce de semi-conscience comme si elle rêvait tout ce qui l'entourait. Puis, ils la couchèrent tant bien que mal sur un des lits dans l'hôpital et elle sombra quasiment instantanément dans le sommeil.

Enji avait porté Umiko jusque chez lui. Heureusement, son père restait souvent au travail toute la nuit et il n'y avait personne chez lui quand il rentra. Il déposa la jeune fille sur le futon de sa chambre et resta un moment interdit sur ce qu'il devait faire. Sa jambe nécessitait des soins urgents et il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Finalement, il se décida à appeler le médecin de sa famille qui avait la particularité de venir à n'importe quelle heure de la journée comme de la nuit. Il n'aurait qu'à le payer un peu plus et son père n'en entendrait jamais parler.

Le médecin arriva seulement un quart d'heure après, Enji l'introduisit dans la chambre et il s'occupa rapidement d'Umiko. Ils durent retirer ce qui restait de son costume de héro pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres blessures. Une fois rassuré, le médecin ausculta son pieds et il en déduisit qu'il devait être remis droit. Malheureusement, comme Enji refusait de l'emmener à l'hôpital, il dû faire comme il put, c'est à dire qu'il tira un coup sec sur le membre pour qu'il se remette en place. Umiko, pourtant inconsciente, se mit à hurler de douleur et son camarade dû la maintenir allongée de force. Heureusement pour elle, elle s'évanouit à nouveau.

Finalement, le médecin annonça qu'elle devait prendre beaucoup de repos, il donna à Enji une pair de béquilles qu'il avait emmené en prévision puis accepta l'enveloppe que lui donna l'étudiant. Une fois l'homme partit, il s'assit à côté du futon et décida de patienter jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se réveille. Il trouvait cela étrange de la voir ainsi étendue, presque sans vie. Pourtant, elle lui avait mené la vie dur durant le tournoi mais elle paraissait soudainement inoffensive voir fragile. D'un autre côté, elle avait réalisé une prouesse cette nuit, une qu'il aurait était bien incapable de reproduire. Devait-il la haïr ou l'admirer ? Leurs quirks étaient identiques et il avait l'impression, parfois, que si quelqu'un pourrait bien le comprendre ce serait elle. Mais, ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de se parler jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Enji passa encore de longues minutes à ruminer mais il finit par lui-même s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte. En même temps, ce qu'ils avaient accomplis dans l'incendie l'avait tout simplement épuisé et il n'avait pas pris un instant pour se reposer. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même.

Il fut réveillé par une chaleur intense, et pour que même lui finisse par le remarquer c'était qu'il devait faire extrêmement chaud. Cela le réveilla en sursaut et il chercha l'origine de cette montée de température avant de se ressaisir. Une seule personne pouvait en être l'origine. Enji baissa les yeux et découvrit Umiko qui se tortillait dans son sommeil en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, le visage tordu de douleurs. Il ressentit une certaine pitié pour elle, sans réfléchir il tenta de faire baisser sa température en lui retirant sa couverture. Il sourcilla à peine en la voyant en sous vêtements, il était une personne respectable merci, mais cela ne fut pas très efficace. Ensuite, il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand mais même l'air frais d'une nuit d'hiver ne suffit pas à apaiser le feu d'Umiko. A court d'idées, il décida de la réveiller. Après tout, elle saurait peut-être elle-même quoi faire.

Finalement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La jeune fille refusait catégoriquement de se réveiller, malgré qu'il l'appelle, et la secoue comme un poirier. Il se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, il l'embrassa pudiquement. Gêné et aussi légèrement intimidé, il ne voulait pas être surpris dans cette position donc il n'éternisa pas ce contact interdit. Mais, alors qu'il décollait rapidement ses lèvres des siennes, il vit les yeux d'Umiko s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

« J'ai besoin de ton feu, gronda t-elle. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne reconnut par sa voix et il ne bougea plus. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire au moment où il sentit littéralement sa quirk se faire aspirer. Mais, au lieu de lui créer un douleur, cela l'excita étrangement. Il avait l'impression de fusionner avec elle à travers leurs quirk si semblables. Umiko se colla contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser et Enji se laissa de plus en plus aller. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse sans interrompre une seule seconde ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

« Enji, je ne te brûles pas ? Constata soudainement Umiko avec un air surpris.

-Comment veux-tu brûler le feu ? Se moqua t-il en s'interrompant.

-Un point pour toi, reconnu la jeune fille, mais le feu c'est moi ! »

 _ **~Lemon~**_

Et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, précipitamment, avidement. Enji répondit à son baiser, bien incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi soudainement il se laissait aller à avoir de tels contacts avec elle. Tout en l'embrassant, il songea que c'était peut-être ça la réponse à sa question, il ne devait ni la haïr ni l'admirer mais lui consacrer des sentiments complètement différents. Soudain, une main baladeuse tenta de lui retirer discrètement le haut de son costume. Enji lança un regard interrogateur à Umiko mais celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire innocent tout en continuant de tirer sur son tee-shirt. Le jeune homme le retira rapidement, et après une seconde d'hésitation il retira aussi le bas, se retrouvant lui aussi en sous-vêtement. Umiko laissa son regard se perdre sur la musculature impressionnante d'Enji. Maintenant elle savait à quoi il passait ses journées. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus pressants et les caresses de plus en plus osées. Lentement, Enji toucha le ventre d'Umiko, il était doux et chaud, il pouvait presque sentir son feu pulser sous ses doigts tandis qu'il se nourrissait du sien. Puis, il remonta jusqu'à ses seins, toujours protégés par son soutien-gorge. Il passa dessus, grognant de frustration de ne pas pouvoir les toucher réellement. Avec un petit rire, Umiko décrocha le vêtement et laissa ses tétons à l'air libre pour le plus grand bonheur de son partenaire qui s'arrêta un instant pour les contempler. Puis, il délaissa ses lèvres pour les embrasser amoureusement. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement face à ce contact si doux et agréable. Elle le laissa la caresser en savourant le moindre des contacts qui lui paraissait la plus douce des tortures. Mais, rapidement, l'excitation fut la plus forte et elle désira plus. Elle se mit à tirer de façon explicite sur l'élastique de son caleçon et Enji comprit très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Il enleva son dernier sous-vêtement, puis sans hésiter il lui retira aussi sa culotte. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux nus, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Ils se regardèrent longuement, cherchant la faille dans l'autre. Soudainement, Enji embrassa Umiko et il sentit son feu s'embraser brusquement, accompagné par celui de la jeune fille. Si un être humain était entré dans la pièce à cet instant là, il serrait sûrement mort instantanément. Mais pour eux, c'était presque aussi excitant que leurs caresses. Ressentir ainsi l'autre, même jusque dans ses flammes avait un goût de perfection.

Enji fit passer les jambes d'Umiko de chaque côté de son torse, relevant légèrement son bassin. Puis, il tendit le bras pour attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa commode qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué jusque là alors qu'elle était juste à côté de sa tête. Il l'enfila adroitement puis regarda Umiko dans les yeux, cherchant son approbation. Pour toutes réponses, elle se releva brusquement et l'attira vers elle en passant une main derrière sa nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément. Encore plus excité, Enji fit entrer son sexe en elle et Umiko poussa un gémissement de plaisir en le sentant en elle. Le jeune garçon, pour qui s'était la première fois restait choqué de ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait. Il sentit ses flammes bondirent et vernir caresser le corps d'Umiko. Celle-ci y répondit avec enthousiasme et elle se mit à bouger son bassin pour l'encourager à l'accompagner. Les vagues de désirs et de plaisirs mêlées les submergèrent violemment. Enji agrippa Umiko et commença à donner des coups de riens de plus en plus puissants. Les gémissements de la jeune fille faisaient échos à ses propres râles rauques de plus en plus difficilement contenus. Ils se sentaient perdre pieds à tout les niveaux. Enji se mit à accélérer en voyant Umiko se redresser en gémissant encore plus fort. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux et l'embrassa sauvagement aspirant ses flammes avec avidité. Enji se sentit partir en extase tandis qu 'il bougeait en elle de toutes ses forces. Soudain, il sentit son feu littéralement exploser et ils furent momentanément enveloppés dans un œuf de flammes tandis que le jeune garçon finissait en elle. Ils se regardèrent aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre de ce que venait de créer leurs quirks combinées. Ils restèrent un moment, étroitement liés et protégés par leur pouvoir.

Puis, lentement, la forme se désagrégea et ils se laissèrent tomber, exténués.

 _ **~fin lemon~**_

« Merci, souffla Umiko les joues rosies.

-Avec plaisir, reconnu Enji. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il y eut un petit blanc puis ils se mirent à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

* * *

Et un court lemon :D Pour tout vous avouer ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça mais Enji et Umiko se sont attirés mutuellement sans que je ne puisse rien faire u_u

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? De Umiko et Enji? De ce mystérieux incendie? :D


	13. Chapitre 12 : Stage deuxième jour

Bonjour tout le monde ! Il fait super chaud en ce moment :o

Je vous envoie la suite sans tarder!

 **Kira-chan :** Si tu veux savoir la vérité, avant que mes persos en décident de faire n'importe quoi, c'était Umiko/Toshi qui était prévu xD

 **FlamiraSplitz :** Merci! je suis touchée que tu ai pris la peine de me le dire :3 On verra bien si ton hypothèse se confirme :p Pour le fait de la femme d'Enji, je suis contente que quelqu'un ait remarqué car en effet, le but de cette fic est de retombée sur le manga :p

Bonne lecture ! :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Stage, deuxième jour**

* * *

« Je t'ai trouvé de quoi t'habiller, déclara Enji en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Ah merci, tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé aussi ? Demanda Umiko en se sentait étrangement gênée de devoir d'aborder le sujet.

-J'ai mis la main là-dessus, j'espère que ça ira, expliqua t-il sans faire de remarques. »

Umiko pris la perruque qu'il avait posé devant elle. Elle était faite de longs cheveux d'un noir ébène magnifique. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les perruques à deux euros qu'elle s'achetait quotidiennement.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-ça traînait dans un des placards de ma mère, lui apprit-il d'un ton détaché, comme les vêtements que je t'ai emmené.

-Elle ne va pas s'en rendre compte si ça disparaît ? S'étonne la jeune fille.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça fait des années qu'elle ne les met plus.

-D'accord. Merci.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser te promener nue dans la rue, répliqua Enji pour dissimuler sa générosité et surtout le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'un autre que lui puisse voir ce qu'il avait le privilège de pouvoir voir.

-C'est trop gentil à toi, ironisa Umiko en riant. Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ?

-Pas de soucis. »

Enji s'approcha d'elle puis la prit dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il attrapa aussi agilement ses nouveaux vêtements et sa perruque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Umiko.

-Si je dois attendre que tu me suives on y est encore la semaine prochaine, répliqua t-il.

-Oh, fit-elle simplement cherchant à dissimuler à quel point cela lui faisait plaisir de se faire ainsi chouchouter. Merci. »

Le jeune homme la porta sans broncher jusque dans la salle de bain puis il la déposa délicatement sur une chaise. Cette pièce était comme le reste de la maison, construite dans un respect de l'architecture traditionnelle japonaise. La douche se faisait à l'aide d'un jet d'eau mais il n'y avait aucun « meuble » à proprement parler : elle devait rester assise et faire ses ablutions à l'aide du jet. Enji insista pour rester l'aider et Umiko le laissa faire, après tout, avec sa patte folle, elle pouvait que très difficilement se déplacer. Et puis, se faire traiter ainsi avait un goût exquis. Depuis qu'elle était chez lui, Umiko avait oublié tout ce qui la tracassait. Alors qu'une pointe de culpabilité commençait à naître en elle, elle la repoussa mentalement jusqu'en dehors de l'enceinte des murs. Elle verrait plus tard les conséquences de ses actes, pour l'instant elle allait profiter pleinement des premiers plaisirs que lui offrait la vie.

Enji la nettoya avec application, passant sur la moindre parcelle de son corps, prodiguant des caresses exquises qui la firent frissonner de plaisir. Finalement, il passa le jet d'eau chaude pour la rincer et elle se laissa nonchalamment aller contre son torse, puisqu'il était assis juste derrière elle. Umiko posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, dans le creux de son cou. Sa peau était incroyablement douce à cet endroit et elle pouvait sentir pulser sa quirk dans ses veines. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, aucun des deux n'osant briser le charme de cet instant. Ce fut l'eau qui s'en chargea en devenant soudainement gelée. Peu habituée au froid, Umiko sursauta violemment en poussant un petit cri tout sauf glamour. Ce qui fit éclater de rire Enji. La jeune fille vexée se vengea en l'arrosant à son tour ce qui le calme instantanément.

Finalement, il l'aida à enfiler le yukata qu'il avait emmené. Il était fait d'un tissu très souple et doux qu'Umiko admira avec étonnement. Savoir qu'il appartenait à la mère d'Enji la gênait mais elle devait bien porter quelque chose. Elle enfila ensuite la perruque sans trop de difficulté pour enfin se regarder dans le miroir. Le yukuta était d'un noir sombre assorti à ses cheveux mais il y avait dessus des motifs de flammes qui partaient du bas pour monter jusqu'à hauteur des seins, le obi était d'une couleur rouge sang. En regardant à nouveau dans le miroir, elle surprit le regard d'Enji sur elle, il la fixait avec un appétit non dissimulé mais aussi avec une rougeur adorable sur les joues.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Raiko et Toshi s'en sont sortis ? Demanda Umiko alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à sa chambre, elle n'avait pas osé aborder la question de peur qu'Enji reprenne son comportement compétitif envers son meilleur ami.

-Ils ont été conduis à l'hôpital, mais de ce que je sais, ils sont toujours vivants, la rassura t-il. Si tu veux je peux t'y emmener.

-Merci, mais par contre je marcherais avec les béquilles, ajouta t-elle en riant.

-Comme tu veux. »

Pendant qu'ils finissaient de se préparer, Enji finit par aborder un sujet qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis la veille, en réalité, depuis qu'il avait vu Umiko se déchaîner au tournoi de l'UA, quand il avait compris la différence de niveau qu'il y avait entre eux alors qu'ils utilisaient la même quirk.

« Umiko, tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à utiliser ma quirk comme la tienne ? Demanda t-il en s'arrêtant alors qu'ils avançaient vers la porte d'entrée.

-Hein, mais pourquoi ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Je veux moi aussi devenir un héro pour sauver les gens, avoua t-il. Depuis que je suis petit, mon père me pousse à devenir le plus grand héro jamais connu. C'est un petit employé de bureau, il se tue au travail et veut que j'ai une meilleur vie. C'est normal pour un parent, expliqua t-il d'une voix rêveuse tout en essayant de justifier le comportement de son père. Mais... Moi, ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir sauver les gens, leur rendre la vie plus facile, meilleure... Et je n'en aurais pas été capable hier soir si tu n'avais pas été là. Je dois pouvoir maîtriser mon feu comme le tien.»

Umiko resta sans voix. Voilà qui était réellement Enji : un adolescent coincé entre les espérances ratées de son père et ses propres souhaits. Alors que lors du tournoi elle l'avait seulement trouver énervant et pétri d'une morale douteuse, elle avait entrevu une faille en lui quand il l'avait aidée hier soir, à deux reprises. Puis, lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour elle avait vraiment ressenti quelque chose de spécial. Mais, maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'il était quelqu'un avec un bon fond, qui souhaitait comme elle aider les gens. Et, il avait du potentiel aussi, elle l'avait sentit la nuit dernière.

« Je t'apprendrais, promis t-elle. Allons d'abords rendre visite à Raiko et Toshi, je t'apprendrais ce que tu veux ensuite. »

Enji hocha la tête puis lui ouvrit la porte.

Raiko commença à envisager sérieusement la fuite comme solution à son problème actuel qui s'appelait Toshinori. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? En réalité, après que les secours l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital, elle avait sombré dans une sommeil agité et alimenté par la morphine des infirmières et quand elle s'était finalement réveillée, à part quelques égratignures, elle était revenue tout à fait normale, entendez par là qu'elle n'était plus transparente. Bref, actuellement, elle attendait devant le lit de Toshinori qui était toujours inconscient. De ce qu'elle avait compris, il s'était beaucoup trop surmené durant l'incendie et sa quirk avait accusé le contre coup directement sur son corps. Il se retrouvait donc avec plusieurs os fracturés, heureusement Recovery Girl était passée mais il restait une énorme fatigue accumulée à évacuer.

Raiko profitait qu'il soit entrain de dormir pour réfléchir à la situation. Personne n'avait vu ni Umiko ni Enji après l'incendie, le plus probable était qu'ils soient morts dans les flammes mais comme celles-ci se s'étaient calmées d'un coup, il était probable que ce soit eux qui soient à l'origine de ce miracle. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils aient pu périr aussi soudainement, surtout avec les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient. Non, il devait sûrement y avoir une autre raison. Sauf qu'en attendant, Umiko lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose si elle ne revenait pas et maintenant elle devait le faire. Mais Raiko rechignait à briser le cœur de son ami, surtout vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait déjà. Ce qu'elle lui avait appris n'avait rien de nouveau pour elle mais c'était plus la portée psychologique derrière qui la bouleversait. Tout ce que la rousse espérait maintenant c'était que son amie franchisse soudainement la porte de leur chambre comme si de rien n'était, histoire de lui épargner d'avoir à achever Toshinori.

« Hey ! Raiko ! S'écria joyeusement Umiko en entrant dans la salle après qu'Enji lui ait ouvert la porte.

-Sérieusement ? S'exclama Raiko en se retournant brusquement. T'es toujours vivante ?

-Bah ouai, se moqua la jeune fille tandis que son amie la prenait dans ses bras. Raiko tu m'étouffes !

-Rien à foutre, bien fais pour toi, répliqua la rousse en refusant d'obtempérer jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçois Enji dans l'encadrement. C'est grâce à toi si elle est revenue ?

-Il m'a sauvée la vie, déclara Umiko à sa place.

-Hm, fit Raiko en s'approchant de leur camarade avec un air de dédain peint sur son visage. Merci l'ami, déclara t-elle finalement en lui tendant la main. »

Enji la regarda longuement comme s'il se méfait d'elle mais finalement il accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait et ils échangèrent une poignée solennelle sous le regard conciliant d'Umiko qui était contente que son nouvellement amant et sa meilleure amie s'entendent un peu mieux. Elle remarqua alors Toshinori inconscient sur un des lits.

« Comment va t-il ? Demanda t-elle à Raiko d'un air inquiet mal dissimulé et qui n'échappa pas à Enji.

-Il a été guéris mais la fatigue ne peux pas se soigner autrement qu'avec du repos donc il se repose, expliqua la rousse à qui n'échappa pas le regard jaloux d'Enji.

-J'espère qu'il se remettra rapidement, soupira Umiko en regardant son meilleur ami reposer tranquillement. Il en fait toujours trop. »

Enji se tenait droit devant l'entrée, officiellement il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait reconnu. Il ne pouvait que regarder la femme avec qui il venait de faire l'amour s'apitoyer sur le sort de celui qu'il considérait comme son plus grand adversaire. Quelque chose clochait.

« Je savais que j'allais regretter de vous envoyer en stage tout les trois, fit soudainement une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous immédiatement. »

Raiko sursauta en sentant les ennuis arriver au moment où Gran Torino franchit la porte d'entrée. Leur professeur allait certainement leur coller la remontrance de l'année, et les punitions risquaient aussi de tomber.

« En même pas une journée vous avez réussis à finir à l'hôpital, c'est un record pour notre académie, déclara t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop posé pour être crédible. De plus, vous avez tous utilisé votre quirk en-dehors de l'enceinte de l'école, ce qui est formellement interdit.

-Mais, sans ça tout le monde serrait mort ! S'emporta Raiko qui refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds pour une raison aussi peu valable.

-Effectivement vous avez raison, reconnu étagement leur professeur, au moins Umiko n'a t-elle pas fini à l'hôpital. »

Raiko hésita à lui dire que c'était elle qui avait le plus utilisé son pouvoir et s'était jetée volontairement dans l'incendie mais elle trouva cela plus judicieux de passer ce détail sous silence pour l'instant.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance cette fois-ci, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, déclara Gran Torino.

-Vous savez qui a fais ça ? L'interrompis soudainement Umiko qui été pourtant restée muette depuis le début.

-C'est criminel, mais ils ne savent pas encore qui, certains accusent la renarde, expliqua leur professeur, mais tout cela ne vous concerne pas. Vous êtes des élèves et je compte sur vous pour que vous vous comportiez comme tels. Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous reprenez votre stage et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous. Toshinori vous rejoindra quand il ira mieux.

-Oui senseï. »

Gran Torino repartit comme il était venu, mystérieusement, mais laissant ses élèves dans une grande perplexité. Autant Raiko était surtout frustrée d'avoir reçue des remontrances pour ce qu'elle jugeait être la plus simple des logiques : qu'auraient-ils dû faire ? Regarder tout ces gens mourir sans rien faire ? C'était tout simplement trop idiot. De son côté, Umiko réfléchissait à plein régime sur qui pouvait être à l'origine de cet incendie. Elle avait sentit que c'était quelqu'un de puissant, peut-être cette renarde dont Gran Torino parlait ? Il fallait qu'elle mène sa petite enquête dessus, Enji accepterait sûrement de l'aider.

Finalement, leur camarade leur faussa compagnie, son stage commençait dans seulement une heure et elles aussi durent retourner au leur. Andy les y attendait, il avait été seulement égratigné durant l'attentat et avait pu retourner travailler sans aucun soucis. Il fut visiblement soulagé quand il appris qu'aucun de ses trois stagiaires n'avaient eu de blessures graves. Seule Umiko se retrouvait à traîner derrière avec son pieds, ce qui la faisait facilement enragée. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être un poids mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de poser son membre blessé sur le sol, elle restait une violente douleur qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, c'était injuste que ce soit la seule qui se retrouve dans cet état là !

Ce fut encore pire quand Andy lui annonça qu'à cause de son état elle ne pourrait plus les accompagner durant leur ronde de surveillance dans le quartier. A la place, il a confia à une autre pro-hero pour qu'elle lui montre le côté pratique d'une agence de héro. Elle passa donc tout le reste de la journée à trier tout un tas de papier, à faire les comptes et gérer les candidatures spontanées de jeunes héros. Même si au début Umiko trouva cela rébarbatif à souhait, elle finit par y trouver une forme d'intérêt grandissant. Effectivement, voir le revers de la médaille d'une telle organisation avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'inquiétant aussi. D'une côté il était triste de se rendre compte que malgré une envie réelle et puissante d'aider, la plus part des civils ne devenaient pas héros ni ne parvenaient à trouver des agences qui les acceptaient de les embaucher mais d'un autre côté ils avaient réussis à trouver un système où les héros pouvaient évoluer sans provoquer de problèmes. C'est à dire un système qui fonctionnait et empêchait leur société de retomber dans les heures ombres qu'elle avait connu au début de l'apparition des quirks.

Finalement, le temps passa rapidement et Umiko fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle parvenait à sortir de l'agence, avec quelques difficultés, elle tomba sur quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir de si tôt. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? Demanda Enji sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

-Je, commença Umiko le cœur battant soudainement à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. »

Elle mourrait d'envie d'accepter, de fermer à nouveau les yeux sur la réalité de cette situation. Mais, elle l'avait déjà fait une fois et une fois de trop.

« Je ne peux pas désolée, s'excusa t-elle en priant mentalement pour ne pas qu'il prenne mal son refus.

-Je vois, fit-il simplement en commençant à tourner les talons.

-Attends Enji ! S'écria Umiko en tentant de le rattraper par la manche ce qui fit qu'elle lâcha une de ses béquilles, perdit l'équilibre mais fut heureusement secourus par son amant. Allons boire un verre ensemble, j'aimerais qu'on discute de... Nous. »

Rien que de prononcer ce pronom personnel lui fit légèrement perdre la tête, ainsi que la proximité avec le corps d'Enji qui lui rappelait l'étreinte fusionnelle et passionnelle qu'ils avaient vécue la veille.

« D'accord. »

Umiko poussa un soupir de soulagement très peu discret. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à un salon de thé avec une terrasse mais la jeune fille insista pour s'installer à l'intérieur, dans un coin éloigné de tout les autres clients. Ils commandèrent de quoi boire puis attendirent patiemment que la serveuse leur emmène leurs boissons avant de repartir s'occuper des autres clients.

« Tu voulais parler de quoi ? Demanda Enji.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, commença Umiko ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle était prête à révéler ou non. Je veux pouvoir recommencer avec toi. »

Bon, elle ne l'avait peut-être pas formulé de la manière la plus correcte possible mais elle vit des flammes briller dans le regard d'Enji et elle sentit que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal comme formulation finalement.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ce soir ? Tes parents ? Supposa t-il.

-Mes parents, grimaça Umiko, n'en parlons pas d'accord. C'est une raison que tu peux très bien deviner tout seul. Je sais que tu as compris alors ne joue pas à l'innocent.

-Je le reconnais, je sais, avoua t-il finalement après avoir attendu quelques secondes. Mais, moi aussi je voudrais recommencer. Et je n'aime pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir tout le temps veiller sur toi. Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai vu les marques sur ton corps, elles ne datent pas d'hier soir. »

Umiko grimaça pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas forcément être plaisante quand elle l'avait commencée mais elle ne trouvait vraiment pas ça agréable de devoir aborder ce genre de sujet. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement les éviter ou les ignorer comme elle le faisait avec ses amis de l'UA.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, lui demanda t-elle, j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui veille sur moi dans ces moments-là.

-Toshinori ? »

Cette question était tellement inattendu qu'Umiko le regarda la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes. A quel point son complexe d'infériorité était-il développer pour qu'il puisse en arriver à ce genre de raisonnement ?

« Mais non ! S'il te plaît, arrête avec Toshinori, ça devient vraiment bizarre, répliqua finalement Umiko. Ce n'est pas avec lui que je couche je te rappelle.

-Hm. Tu marques un point.

-Alors est-ce que... Tu es d'accord pour que je revienne chez toi parfois ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu assurée mais qui tremblait un peu.

-Oui. Quand tu veux, je t'attendrais. »

Umiko se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Avait-elle le droit d'espérer maintenant ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Tout le monde va bien! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :D Dites moi tout ! :D

P.S : Je viens d'écrire le premier tome de mon roman (100% écris par moi) ! Si certains sont intéressés par sa lecture n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! (c'est de la low fantasy ;))


	14. Chapitre 13 : Reprise des cours

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je vais découvrir ma nouvelle fac! :D

J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes fin de vacances :p

 **Eliena :** Merci pour ton commentaire ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! Pour la renarde, le temps des révélations arrivent !

Sans tarder, voici la suite :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Reprise des cours**

* * *

Umiko passa le reste de la semaine de stage à alterner les journées longues et fastidieuses à l'agence où elle devait remplir tout un tas de papier, avec des entrevues clandestines avec Enji. Leur relation progressait lentement mais sûrement. Pour l'instant, elle n'en avait parlé à personnes même si les regards lourds de sous-entendus de Raiko semblaient présager qu'elle avait deviné ce qui se tramait sous son nez. Quant à Toshinori, il était revenu de l'hôpital deux jours auparavant avec obligation de rester tranquille. Il s'était donc retrouvé à devoir remplir la paperasse avec Umiko qui trouva que le temps passait soudain beaucoup plus vite. Pouvoir à nouveau discuter innocemment avec lui, lui fit comprendre à quel point il lui avait manqué. Enfin, pas seulement à elle mais ses propres sentiments entraient aussi en jeu.

Au bout d'une semaine, le temps de se dire au revoir arriva. Raiko était devenue comme cul et chemise avec Andy et ils passaient leur temps à leur raconter tout les vilains de bas étages qu'ils avaient attrapés entrain de commettre de petits vandalismes. Ils se firent la promesse de se revoir rapidement et qui sait, peut-être même de venir travailler dans cette agence après leurs études. En tout cas, Umiko n'était pas mécontente de reprendre le cours normale de l'Académie. Vu comment le stage s'était déroulé, elle n'était pas contre un peu plus de calme dans sa vie. Surtout qu'elle devait toujours supporter ses stupides béquilles.

Ce matin là, alors qu'Umiko tentait tant bien que mal de passer sa carte sur le lecteur de la borne du métro tout en tenant ses béquilles dans un équilibre précaire, elle songea soudainement à les balancer et s'enfuir en courant. Elle oublia momentanément qu'elle ne ferait pas plus de deux mètres avant de s'écrouler à cause de la douleur mais rien que le fait de l'imaginer lui fit un bien fou. Soudain, une main puissante l'attrapa par la taille tandis qu'une autre lui prit sa carte pour la passer tranquillement sur le lecteur. Umiko se mit à doucement sourire en sentant une joie sans bornes la saisir.

« Toujours aussi matinale Enji, déclara t-elle avec une mince sourire pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était contente qu'il soit là.

-Pas autant que toi visiblement, répliqua t-il simplement.

-Un point pour toi, en tout cas merci sinon j'y étais encore un moment, avoua Umiko en passant tant bien que mal de l'autre côté de la barrière. Mais, on a jamais pris le métro ensemble, réalisa t-elle soudainement.

-Je voulais changer de trajet, déclara t-il simplement en haussant les épaules avant de la rejoindre rapidement.

-C'est ce ça oui, fit la jeune fille en se retenant difficilement de rire devant son comportement si mignon dissimulé derrière son air bourru. Je me demande bien ce que nous a préparé Gran Torino pour la reprise des cours.

-On verra bien. »

Ils firent le reste du trajet en discutant tranquillement de leurs stages respectifs. Visiblement, Enji avait reçu une proposition de la plus grande agence de pro-héros de la ville. De ce qu'elle compris, ce n'était pas du tout le même niveau que celle où elle avait été ces derniers jours. Mais, elle ne regrettait pas non plus d'être allé dans celle d'Andy. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur la gérance d'une agence, même si, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle préférait largement l'action à la paperasse.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'académie en premier, ils s'installèrent côte à côte pour pouvoir continuer à discuter tranquillement. Raiko arriva à peine deux minutes après, elle regarda longuement Enji semblant réfléchir profondément à ce qu'elle allait faire. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit la chaise du bureau en face du leur et la retourna vers eux avant d'engager joyeusement la discussion. Umiko voyait bien dans son regard qu'elle se méfait toujours d'Enji, en même temps elle-même avait eu du mal à lui accorder sa confiance, mais elle faisait des efforts et pour ça elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. D'autres élèves arrivèrent au fur et à mesure, Nemuri s'installa à sa place habituel avec l'air encore à moitié endormi, Hizashi arriva dans la foulée et commença à discuter avec elle malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment l'écouter. Shota alla s'installer non loin d'eux mais seul, histoire de pouvoir discrètement continuer sa nuit injustement écourtée. D'autres arrivèrent mais Umiko ne leur prêta pas attention, Raiko venait de lancer un débat sur la pâtisserie japonaise et étonnement, Enji avait mordu à l'hameçon et maintenant ils débattaient sur comment bien préparer un mochi. Pendant ce temps, la fille aux perruques ne perdait pas une miette de leur échange.

Le dernier à arriver fut Toshinori qui fut passablement étonné de voir Enji avec ses deux meilleures amies, mais comme lui depuis le début ne désirait pas cette compétition étrange entre lui et son camarade, il en fut bien content et il vient s'installer à côté de Raiko. Instantanément, l'adolescent aux flammes se stoppa dans sa phrase et fronça les sourcils en direction du nouveau venu. Umiko lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu et Enji finit par répondre au salut de Toshinori avec un enthousiasme inexistant contrairement aux deux jeunes filles.

« La parité est enfin respectée dans notre groupe, s'exclama joyeusement Raiko.

-Effectivement, repris Umiko, pauvre Toshi entourée que de filles, se moqua t-elle.

-Je ne l'ai pas demandé, répliqua Toshi en reniflant malgré son grand sourire. J'ai croisé Gran Torino en arrivant, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Et, effectivement, à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que leur professeur principal entrait dans la classe. Raiko et Toshinori retournèrent leurs chaises dans le bon sens et le silence se fit instantanément dans la classe. Gran Torino prit le temps de s'installer à son bureau, il sortit quelques feuilles puis regarda ses élèves avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons décider de vos noms de héros, déclara t-il déclenchant instantanément des murmures enthousiasmes dans la classe, calmez-vous, ça ne va pas être aussi simple. Vous devrez passer devant tout le monde à tour de rôle pour proposer un nom de héro. Ensuite, les autres élèves pourront dire ce qu'ils en pensent et c'est moi-même qui donnerait le feu vert ou non. Le nom que nous choisirons aujourd'hui reste provisoire, le définitif vous sera remis en même temps que votre diplôme dans trois ans. Mais, en attendant vous pourrez utiliser celui-ci. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour commencer à réfléchir à un nom qui vous plaît. »

Une fois ses explications terminées, Gran Torino s'assit tranquillement à la chaise de son bureau et commença à feuilleter un fascicule sur les noms de héros. Raiko se reteint de pouffer en le voyant faire mais elle était trop excitée par sa déclaration pour s'arrêter sur ce détail. Elle se retourna joyeusement vers Umiko pour discuter.

« T'as une idée du nom que tu veux avoir ? Demanda t-elle à son amie.

-Du tout ! Fit Umiko l'air complètement perdue. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il allait nous en demander un, un jour...

-Comment tu aurais fais plus tard ? S'étonna Raiko.

-Au hasard, supposa Umiko.

-Ah bah bravo, se moqua son amie.

-Parce que toi tu sais déjà lequel tu veux ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Parfaitement ! Cheshire !

-Comme le chat ? Supposa Toshinori en se tournant vers elles.

-Quel chat ? S'étonna Umiko légèrement perdu.

-Celui d'Alice au pays des merveilles, lui expliqua Enji comme si cela découlait de la plus simple des logiques.

-Ah oui bien sûr, fit Umiko s'agitant soudainement, je n'avais pas compris.

-En tout cas, vous devez en trouver un vous aussi, reprit Raiko en faisant allusion à ses trois amis. Tu en as déjà un Toshi ?

-Un truc avec All dedans, commença t-il songeur.

-En anglais bien sûr, se moqua Raiko d'un air entendu.

-Pourquoi pas Strong ? Proposa Umiko.

-All Strong, pourquoi pas, fit Toshinori.

-Ou Might, ça sonne bien aussi, ajouta la rousse.

-All Might, oui ça sonne bien aussi, avoua Toshi.

-A Umiko ! Il faudrait quelque chose avec tes flammes, commença Raiko. Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu aimes ?

-Hm, les renards, fit-elle en réfléchissant à voix haute, le feu et tout ce qui est rouge en générale.

-Hmpf, c'est difficile. Tu préfères en anglais ?

-Peu importe.

-Incandescente, proposa soudainement Enji. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui avec un air étonné. Celui-ci se contenta de dévisager tranquillement Umiko qui se mit à sourire. Si c'était lui qui lui donnait son nom, alors elle le porterait avec joie.

« Va pour incandescente ! Approuva t-elle joyeusement. Et toi, Enji, tu as une idée ?

-Tu verras bien, répliqua t-il mystérieusement. »

Ils tentèrent de lui faire cracher le morceau mais il resta intraitable, gardant son choix pour lui. Finalement, Gran Torino leur demanda de passer chacun leur tour. Il accepta sans sourciller les noms de Toshinori, Umiko et Raiko mais les choses commencèrent à se compliquer quand Shota passa au bureau. Sur le tableau, il avait simplement noté son prénom.

« Tu n'as aucune idée Shota ? Demanda son professeur.

-Non, répliqua t-il avec sa flegme habituelle.

-J'en ai un pour toi, proposa Raiko. L'effaceur de tête, déclara t-elle en pouffant de rire.

-Très drôle.

-Bon, comme tu veux Shota, tu as encore trois ans pour te décider, trancha simplement Gran Torino. Enji, à toi. »

Le jeune garçon se leva avec assurance et alla au bureau pour inscrire son nom sur le tableau. Il marqua en gros « Hell Fire ».

« Hm Enji, ça ne fais pas très héro ça, refusa Gran Torino, il faudrait quelque chose de plus positif.

-Endeavor ? Proposa Umiko soudainement touchée par la grâce divine.

-ça irait parfaitement, ajouta Raiko en éclatant de rire. »

Enji sembla hésiter, son regard naviguant entre la rousse qui était écroulée de rire sur son bureau et Umiko qui le regardait tranquillement avec un éclat d'innocence dans son regard.

« Endeavor alors, décida t-il finalement en retournant à sa chaise.

-Parfait. Suivant. »

Le reste de la classe passa. La plus part trouvèrent des noms anglais avec des résonances amusantes mais de toute façon, ils savaient tous qu'ils changeraient probablement de nom d'ici trois ans. Au moins, ils en avaient un pour cette année. Umiko était plutôt satisfaite, elle n'avait jamais pensé à se choisir un nom de héro et le fait que ce soit Enji qui le lui ai choisi lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une existence plus tangible. Comme si « incandescente » lui donnait une épaisseur voir même une justification pour se tenir dans cette salle avec ses amis. A travers ce nom, elle existait vraiment.

La renarde se réveilla aux côtés de Toshinori avec un drôle de sentiment qui menaça de la submerger brutalement. Elle regarda le jeune homme endormis et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait commis une incommensurable erreur en se laissant diriger par ses sentiments, ils avaient beau être puissants et réels, ils restaient tout de même inconscients et dangereux. Pour l'instant, ils avaient eu de la chance. Elle s'était montrée prudente, et lui aussi. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance... Mais, ce jeu auquel elle jouait risquait de lui coûter cher, sauf qu'elle ne sera pas la seule à en souffrir.

Natsume sortit souplement et silencieusement du lit. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda la lune avec une certaine froideur. Elle n'aimait pas cet astre préférant la chaleur et le jour à la nuit et au froid. Elle songea à tout ce qu'elle pouvait perdre dans cette histoire. Déjà, elle perdrait Toshinori mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, quelqu'un encore au-dessus pour qui elle mourrait sans hésitations. Son visage se rappela à sa mémoire, ses cheveux verts coupés courts et son regard jaune. Elle devait la protéger à tout prix.

Elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Natsume retourna s'asseoir à côté de Toshinori pendant quelques minutes puis, une fois qu'elle eut imprégné les traits de son amant dans sa mémoire, elle commença à se rhabiller. Elle enfila ses vêtements longs et sombres avant de rabattre la capuche de son sweat sur son visage. Finalement, elle sortit sans accorder un regard en arrière. Elle descendit les marches de l'immeuble et se retrouva plonger dans la froideur de la nuit qui la fit frissonner désagréablement. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle fut attrapée brusquement par le bras, elle se retourna prête à coller la dérouillée de sa vie au malotru qui osait l'agresser ainsi. Mais, quand elle vit qui c'était, elle se stoppa net. _J'ai perdu,_ songea t-elle avec une terreur sans nom.

« Alors, on s'amuse bien ? Demanda l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Aiko, tu me suis ou quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle en tentant d'avoir l'air sûr d'elle, avec un peu de chance il ne savait rien et l'avait croisée par hasard.

-Ne me fais pas tes grands airs, je sais très bien que tu fricotes avec ce gamin de l'UA, et père aussi, ajouta t-il avec un malin sourire. »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et Natsume commença à paniquer intérieurement. Elle devait absolument faire comme si de rien n'était, il lui restait encore une petite chance de s'en sortir. Mais, si père était au courant... La renarde sentit l'émotion menacer de la submerger. Depuis quand n'était-elle plus capable de se maîtriser ? Elle devait impérativement se montrer indifférente à tout ce qui allait suivre.

« Et alors ? Depuis quand s'est interdit de coucher avec quelqu'un ? Répliqua t-elle en tentant d'être plus mauvaise que lui.

-Je suis jaloux, tu nous refuses tes faveurs mais tu t'offres à un gamin de seize ans, se moqua Aiko avec un vilain sourire.

-Ce que je fais de mon corps ne regarde que moi, s'offusqua Natsume.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. »

La renarde retient un haut le cœur en sentant de vieux souvenirs tenter de remonter à la surface de sa mémoire. Elle les combattit violemment, ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour repenser à ça.

« Bon j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de vieux souvenirs, déclara Natsume. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Père a besoin de moi ?

-Oh que oui, suis-moi. Ne le mettons pas plus en colère. »

 _Il prend son pieds,_ remarqua Natsume avec effroi, _ce sale type se réjouit de ce qu'il va suivre, il sait même peut-être exactement ce que va me demander père._ La question était maintenant de savoir à quel point elle avait perdu. Il lui restait encore une toute petite chance de réussir à limiter les dégâts. Si elle se montrait suffisamment maline et intelligente, elle pourrait peut-être tous les berner. Surtout si l'autre l'aidait.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur repère, celui dont la police ignorait l'adresse. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très difficile de les aiguiller vers un autre lieu qu'ils fréquentaient de temps à autre. Natsume croisa d'autres membres de leur organisation et fit de son mieux pour éviter leur regards graveleux. Heureusement qu'elle portait ces vêtements sinon elle aurait encore dû se battre pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle où se tenait père. Il était assis sur son siège qui lui faisait quasiment office de trône et du haut duquel il décidait tout un tas de choses les plus ignominieuses les une que les autres. La renarde fit de son mieux pour paraître imperturbable mais quand elle la vit allongée sur le sol, probablement inconsciente, elle sentit la colère monter brutalement en elle. _Je les tuerais tous,_ se promit-elle pour la millième fois au moins.

« Alors comme ça, cela se passe bien avec l'UA ? Se moqua père de sa voix graveleuse. Pour la peine, tu pourras dire à l'autre qu'il est temps.

-Temps pour quoi ? Demanda Natsume qui ne voulait pas y croire jusqu'au bout.

-Temps d'en finir. »

 _C'est fini, on a complètement perdu._

* * *

A votre avis que va t-il ce passer? :D A partir de ce chapitre vous allez enfin découvrir ce qui se trame autour de la renarde huhuhu :p

Dites moi tout :D


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le début de la fin

Bonjour tout le monde ! j'espère que vous passez un bon moment! Je viens de reprendre les cours et personnellement c'est duuuur ! :o

Bref, sans plus tarder je vous livre la suite :p Le chapitre tant attendu !

 **FlamiraSplitz :** merci pour ton commentaire :3 Pour le nom de Shota je voulais seulement faire un clin d'œil puisque son nom est censé être en anglais et là je l'ai mis en français :p J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :p

 **Kira-chan :** Et oui enfin! Après 13 chapitres de suspenses xDD J'espère que les révélations seront à la hauteur de l'attente :p

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le début de la fin**

* * *

Umiko fut doucement réveillée par Enji. Elle le regarda avec un étonnement sans fin, cet homme, dans l'intimité, était quelqu'un de complètement différent. La veille, il lui avait fait l'amour avec une douceur et une délicatesse sans fin que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner chez lui. La jeune fille avait dû mal à imaginer ce qu'elle été entrain de vivre, chaque jour était plus beau, plus brillant à ses côtés. Pour un peu, elle aurait crû être coincée dans un merveilleux rêve et pour rien au monde elle aurait voulu en être réveillée.

Après avoir échanger un long baiser, ils s'habillèrent tranquillement, Umiko pu enfin savourer le plaisir de pouvoir s'habiller toute seule maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée de ses stupides béquilles et capable de marcher par elle-même. Ils sortirent de la chambre d'Enji pour aller se chercher de quoi déjeuner. Son père était rarement là, ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune fille mais la rendait aussi perplexe face à leur relation parent-enfant. Comment pouvaient-ils en avoir une s'il n'était jamais là ? Elle avait juste l'impression qu'il faisait reposer un poids beaucoup trop lourd sur les épaules de son fils et que celui-ci avait énormément de mal à le gérer correctement.

Umiko décida de se pencher sur la question plus tard et de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait à partager avec son amant avant de devoir rejoindre le reste du monde. Après manger, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner pendant une demi-heure quotidienne. La jeune fille avait montré à Enji comment canaliser son feu pour le plier à sa volonté. Depuis, il tentait de reproduire l'émanation de lumière comme elle en était capable. Pour l'instant, il réussissait à faire luire sa main droite et tentait petit à petit de l'étendre à tout son bras. Umiko appréciait ces moments de complicités car il lui permettait à la fois de travailler sur son propre feu, ce qui la mettait toujours dans un état d'esprit apaisé, mais aussi de se synchroniser sur celui d'Enji. Ils avaient découvert cela ensemble, la première fois qu'ils avaient fais l'amour. Ils pouvaient faire « fusionner » leur quirk ce qui leur permettait de ressentir le moindre battement de cœur de l'autre. C'était une sensation tout simplement délicieuse.

Finalement, après leur entraînement, ils durent se décider à aller à l'UA. Ils sortirent de la maison mais à peine en eurent-ils franchi le seuil qu'elle la sentie. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt. Maudissant sa propre nonchalance, Umiko força Enji à s'arrêter.

« Attends-moi là, ordonna t-elle sans même lui accorder un regard. »

Enji qui appréciait peu de recevoir des ordres, de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, hésita un instant à la suivre mais il se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait pas très loin. Il y avait une personne qui attendait à quelques pas seulement. C'était étrange. Sa maison se situait dans un quartier légèrement excentré du centre ville et peu de personnes y habitaient. Et il en croisait encore moins à une heure aussi matinale, donc la présence de ce type en face de chez lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se rendit rapidement compte que le peu de temps qu'il avait eu avec Umiko risquait de toucher à sa fin. Il savait depuis le début que leur histoire était vouée à se compliquer tôt ou tard, mais il était loin d'en accepter l'idée.

Il la vit discuter avec cette personne mais sans réussir à distinguer ses traits : il portait des vêtements noirs et amples qui dissimulaient tout ce qui aurait pu permettre de l'identifier. Il avait même rabattu sa capuche sur son visage rendant toute identification impossible. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, rapides, chuchotés dans une précipitation visible de là où il était. Enji avait de plus en plus envie d'aller s'en mêler mais il avait peur de seulement perdre Umiko un peu plus vite. La peur mélangée à la colère qu'il ressentait se mélangèrent dans une production peu judicieuse mais il se calma instantanément en la voyant revenir. Il se força à se détendre, il devait tout faire pour la garder près de lui.

« Qui était-ce ? Demanda Enji d'une voix plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Personne, répliqua Umiko. Personne et à la fois tout le monde, ajouta t-elle en soupirant. On y va ? Fit-elle en commençant à avancer.

-Que voulait-il ? Interrogea Enji qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Tout. »

Malgré qu'il ait insisté pendant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'UA, il ne parvient à obtenir aucun autre détail sur l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec cet inconnu. Enji se sentait de plus en plus inquiet et en colère car il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Surtout qu'Umiko se montra distante toute la journée, elle avait en quelque sorte posé des barrières invisibles tout autour d'elle et même Raiko ne réussit pas à les percer, et pourtant elle avait essayé.

Ses amis papillonnèrent autour d'elle toute la journée, mais aucun ne réussit à briser les défenses qu'elle avait construite pour se protéger. Enji devenait tout simplement fou d'inquiétude, ce qui était particulièrement visible aux flammes qui commençaient à embraser ses cheveux lui donnant un air encore plus effrayant. Toshinori, de son côté, tenta aussi de parler avec Umiko mais sans succès, d'un autre côté, lui-même était plongé dans ses propres soucis. Natsume était venue le voir avant qu'il parte à l'UA et ce qu'elle lui avait dit le tracassait énormément. Il avait de plus en plus la désagréable impression que leurs quelques mois de paix allaient rapidement se briser sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher cela de se produire. Il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait certains éléments cruciaux mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les obtenir.

Pendant ce temps, Raiko avait elle aussi tenté sa chance, mais elle avait rapidement abandonné en comprenant que son amie se trouvait actuellement dans les retranchements de son esprit. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ce qu'elle redoutait depuis quelques jours allait se produire. Et la jeune fille devait prendre les devants si elle voulait éviter que cette histoire se finisse en drame shakespearien. Même si elle adorait ce dramaturge anglais il était hors de question de rejouer ses pièces en live.

Le reste de la journée passa à des degrés de vitesse divers en fonction de qui la vivait. Pour Enji, c'était un véritable calvaire tandis qu'Umiko aurait donné sa vie pour que les heures qu'ils vivaient dur éternellement. Du côté de Raiko... Elle attendait, tout simplement. Pour les professeurs, ils étaient tous passablement étonnés de voir le groupe si connu pour leur bonne humeur légèrement exubérante rester maintenant d'un calme pesant. L'étonnement passé, ils furent tous ravis de pouvoir faire cour dans un calme relatif mais très appréciable surtout que l'humeur du groupe d'amis semblait avoir touché tout les autres élèves de la classe qui n'osaient plus parler. Ils eurent des cours de langues, puis de marketing et le dernier fut celui de performance physique.

L'enseignant eut la très bonne idée de faire s'entraîner les élèves en les faisant s'affronter deux contre deux. Enji, qui refoulait tout ses sentiments depuis le début de la journée pu enfin se laisser aller. Raiko, abandonna dès le premier affrontement et ne chercha pas à se battre sérieusement, elle se contenta d'aller s'asseoir à côté des tatamis et observa les combats avec un sourire de Cheshire. Enji élimina tout les élèves un à un, la plus part finirent à l'infirmerie tandis qu'Umiko ne regardait même pas les affrontements. Elle était assise dans un coin et regardait vers la porte de sortie comme si elle voulait s'enfuir de la salle. Finalement, Toshinori et Enji finirent par s'affronter. Sauf que Toshi était aussi bouleversé que son ami et tout deux se battirent comme des forcenés cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre par tout les moyens. Ce fut le deuxième qui emporta la victoire en réussissant à surprendre son adversaire en l'éblouissant grâce à la technique que lui avait apprise Umiko. Enji ressentit une satisfaction sans nom, non pas d'avoir vaincu son adversaire, mais d'avoir réussis à utiliser ce sur quoi il travaillait depuis une semaine avec Umiko. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le regarde avec fierté et qu'elle le félicite mais au lieu de ça il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui une seule fois.

Le dernier affrontement les opposa tout les deux. Enji décida de se donner à fond, il n'en pouvait plus de son mutisme agaçant ni de la distance frustrante qu'elle imposait soudainement entre eux. Il chercha le contact à tout prix quitte à la bousculer, il savait qu'elle était loin d'être fragile. Mais, une fois de plus, il ne put rien faire contre elle. Rapidement, elle contra sa quirk qu'elle étouffa dans ses flammes sans un geste. Il tenta alors de remporter l'affrontement grâce à son physique avantageux vu leur différence de gabarit mais elle utilisa sa force contre lui et grâce à un mouvement très simple elle le fit basculer par dessus elle. Il se retrouva à terre, sur le dos, Umiko debout au-dessus de lui. Elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille avec un lenteur mesurée sans le quitter des yeux.

« Il est encore temps d'abandonner, susurra t-elle d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner Enji. »

Mais, celui-ci n'avait pas dis son dernier mot. Ils n'avaient pas vécu tout ce temps ensemble pour rien. Il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse s'échapper et faire comme si de rien n'était. La phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer, il se rendait compte qu'elle était surtout à double sens et il ne l'acceptait absolument pas. Enji profita qu'elle se soit mise en danger en se penchant au-dessus de lui et grâce à une souplesse insoupçonnée de sa part, il lui faucha les jambes la faisant tomber sur lui. Il la retourna facilement et pris la positon de supériorité sur elle.

« Jamais je n'abandonnerais ! Gronda t-il. »

Les yeux d'Umiko s'ouvrirent grandement, il crût un instant qu'elle allait pleurer mais soudainement son regard se fit à nouveau lointain.

« J'abandonne, déclara simplement la jeune fille.

-Enji remporte le match, décida simplement leur enseignant. »

L'étudiant sentit la frustration le submerger en se revoyant soudainement au tournoi de l'UA. C'était presque la même situation et le pire était que cela lui donnait le terrible sentiment que tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux venait d'être balayé comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Enji voulu protester contre son abandon mais Umiko était déjà descendue des tatamis. Elle attendit que ses amis la rejoigne puis elle se força à sourire.

« Vous voulez bien m'accompagner quelque part? »

Raiko, Toshinori et Enji avaient accepté de la suivre sans sourciller. Il était pour eux hors de question de l'abandonner maintenant surtout qu'ils espéraient tous enfin savoir pourquoi elle venait toujours en cours avec des bleus. Avec un peu de chance, elle accepterait enfin de les conduire vers ceux qui lui faisaient ça et aucun d'entre eux ne doutait de pouvoir les arrêter grâce à leur quirk mais surtout grâce à leur détermination.

Umiko marchait légèrement devant eux mais Enji s'était avancé jusqu'à elle et lui tenait fermement la main. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir. Même si elle donnait l'impression d'être légèrement sortit de son mutisme, il avait tout de même l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Comme si elle risquait de disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre sous ses yeux.

Raiko et Toshinori marchaient en silence un peu en retrait. Avec étonnement, le second fini par reconnaître le quartier où il avait fini par retrouver Natsume. Il se demanda un instant si cela avait un rapport avec les problèmes d'Umiko. Peut-être que le groupe qui lui posait problème était celui dont elle faisait partie ? Après tout, quand ils avaient regardé avec Naomasa ils étaient tombés sur leur dossier aussi. Sauf que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, vu comment c'était passé l'affrontement contre les pro-héro auquel il avait assisté, ils avaient peu de chance de réussir à aider Umiko. De plus, il ne savait pas de quel côté se placerait Natsume, si c'était bien d'elle dont il était question. Pourrait-il choisir entre son amie et elle ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer très fort que ce ne soit pas eux mais juste un gang rivale du même quartier.

Finalement, Umiko dépassa l'adresse à laquelle Toshinori pensait que se trouvait Natsume, il soupira intérieurement. Il s'était inquiété pour rien. Ils marchèrent encore un long moment puis, sans crier gare, leur amie s'arrêta devant un entrepôt visiblement abandonné. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient là, à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils étaient en hiver donc le soleil avait déjà entamé sa descente et il était maintenant difficile de distinguer ce qu'il se passait plusieurs mètres devant soi. Umiko serra convulsivement la main d'Enji quand ils arrivèrent. Il la regarda avec étonnement, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui d'un air suppliant, puis elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait parler mais elle se ravisa rapidement. Elle lâcha sa main et fit quelques pas en avant. Enji la rattrapa et l'attrapa soudainement par le bras mû par une volonté inexplicable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix pressante.

-Je perds, murmura t-elle simplement avant de se dégager de sa poigne. »

Les personnes qui se tenaient devant eux avancèrent dans leur direction d'un air décidé. L'un d'entre eux, celui du milieux, dévoila un sourire sur de lui et visiblement très content.

« Visiblement ma fille a bien travaillé, 3 élèves en une seule fois c'est du bon boulot, apprécia t-il avec un enthousiasme horripilant.

-Votre fille ? S'étonna Toshinori.

-De quoi vous parlez ?! S'emporta Enji. »

Mais, Umiko les avait déjà rejoints, l'homme posa une main possessive sur son épaule d'un air affable sans qu'elle ne proteste. Son regard était de nouveau éteint et son visage vide de toutes émotions. Enji sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines : qui était ce sale type pour oser toucher sa Umiko ? Il allait lui faire regretter sa familiarité déplacée !

« Les révélations doivent encore attendre, déclara l'homme. Il manque le personnage principale de cette petite pièce que j'ai improvisée, expliqua t-il d'un air qui semblait trouver tout cela très amusant. »

Toshinori observa les autres personnes présentes, uniquement des hommes, ils avaient principalement des quirk visibles et physiques. _Des bourrins en somme_ , jugea t-il intérieurement. Ils étaient neuf en tout. Quatre de chaque côté de celui qui se prétendait être le père d'Umiko. Ils étaient largement en supériorité numérique sur eux mais si leur amie se battait avec eux il y avait encore une chance qu'ils puissent s'en sortir. Mais, vu son comportement, Toshinori avait surtout peur qu'elle ait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de se battre. Il dévisagea l'homme qui la tenait par l'épaule, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Son regard dur et cruel mais souligné par un air d'amusement sans fin. Soudain, il se rappela. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? C'était le même homme que celui qu'il avait vu la première fois où il avait rencontré Natsume ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?! Toshinori allait prévenir ses amis quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Il venait visiblement de l'entrepôt et marchait lentement vers eux. Dans le noir, il était impossible de distinguer les traits de celui qui avançait vers eux.

Les trois amis déglutirent avec appréhension. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Quelles révélations allaient-ils découvrir ? Toshinori craignait plus que tout de découvrir Natsume. Que devrait-il faire s'il devait choisir entre elle ou ses amis ? Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Il se tenait maintenant devant le « père » d'Umiko. Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit encore un peu plus puis il le laissa passer nonchalamment. Le nouveau venu se plaça à la hauteur de leur amie et se stoppa. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, il retira sa capuche qui libéra alors une longue et abondante chevelure qui tomba en une cascade de flammes. Puis, il leva son visage féminin vers eux et planta son regard de feu dans le leur. Toshinori sentit son cœur rater un battement. Comment pouvait-elle être là ?

« Je vous présente ma deuxième fille, La renarde, déclara le « père ». Avec Umiko, elles ont bien travaillé. Tu ne veux par leur raconter ce que tu as fais ma fille ? Demanda t-il en appuyant volontairement sur l'épaule de sa prétendue enfant. »

Umiko ne sourcilla pas malgré la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir sous sa poigne. Elle fixait le sol comme si elle était tout simplement vide.

« Bon si elle ne se décide pas je vais le faire. Umiko a rejoins l'Académie sous mes ordres, sa mission était de recruter des étudiants pour qu'ils travaillent pour moi, expliqua t-il calmement malgré l'excitation qu'il semblait ressentir. Je suis fier de voir qu'elle a correctement accompli sa mission.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, déclara soudainement Enji surprenant ses amis. »

Visiblement, il était choqué d'avoir vu apparaître la renarde. Il la regardait fixement depuis qu'elle était arrivée et ne pouvait son détacher son regard de son visage. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir vu une apparition.

« Ah ça, fit simplement le « père ». Umiko, ma fille, tu veux bien aider ton ami, il semble encore un peu confus. Obéis moi sinon tu sais ce qui arrivera, déclara t-il en voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à obtempérer. »

Il libéra son épaule et Umiko se plaça à côté de la renarde qui n'avait pas dis un mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Toshinori tentait de croiser son regard pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle semblait l'éviter habilement. Il était perdu, qu'allait-il devoir faire ? De son côté, Enji était tout simplement choqué. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Umiko ne tentait même pas de lever la tête vers lui, elle la gardait constamment rivé vers le sol. Enji vit avec stupeur Umiko enlever adroitement ses lentilles pour laisser découvrir deux pupilles d'un rouge si flamboyant qu'elles semblaient littéralement faites de feu. Puis, avec une lenteur qui paraissait horriblement calculée, elle retira dans un mouvement gracieux, sa perruque. Celle-ci libéra alors une longue et abondante chevelure qui tomba en une cascade de flammes.

Les deux garçons restèrent stupéfaits. Elles étaient identiques. La renarde et Umiko se tenaient face à eux. Parfaitement semblable. Elles étaient comme deux faces d'une même pièce. A elles deux elles étaient comme les flammes.

* * *

Et voilà la vérité entre la renarde et Umiko ! Qu'en pensez-vous? Il reste encore pleins de zones d'ombres mais ce sera pour une autre fois ;)

Dites moi tout :D


	16. Chapitre 15 : Pour le droit de vivre

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine ! :D

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et tout particulièrement à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter :3

 **FlamiraSplitz :** Tu soupçonnes correctement ! Il va se passer pas mal de rebondissements dans ce chapitre et le suivant ;)

 **Kira-chan :** Effectivement tu avais bien deviné ! Mais il y a un truc :p Est-ce que tu devines lequel? ;)

 **Evilfaul :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécies ce que j'écris ! :D

Bonne lecture à tous ! ;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Pour le droit de vivre**

* * *

Enji et Toshinori fixaient les deux jeunes filles identiques avec une expression de totale incompréhension. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi éternellement si un gloussement moqueur n'avait pas retentit à leur gauche. Ils découvrirent avec encore plus d'étonnement une Raiko dont les lèvres étaient tordues en un immense sourire railleur. Visiblement, la situation ne l'étonnait en rien. Au contraire, cela semblait l'amuser au plus haut point.

« Elles se ressemblent et alors? Demanda t-elle d'un air plein de provocation.

-Tu n'es pas étonnée ? S'étonna justement Toshi.

-Bah non, ça fait un moment que je suis au courant même, expliqua Raiko le plus naturellement du monde. Si vous utilisiez ce que vous avez dans votre tête et non ce que vous avez dans votre pantalon vous l'auriez compris aussi.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Umiko d'une voix rauque et distante en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que son père était apparu.

-J'ai surpris Toshi avec la renarde, et après ce que tu m'as dis durant l'incendie j'ai additionné deux et deux, ce n'était pas très compliqué, révéla la rousse en faisant un geste de la main comme si de rien n'était. Bon, en tout cas c'est bien super tout ça. Mais ce type là, ton « père » je ne l'aime pas du tout et je n'ai pas envie de rester donc je me casse. Viens avec moi Umiko, ton sosie peut venir aussi s'il veut. »

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement durant lequel tout le monde se regarda sans comprendre. Enji et Toshinori réalisèrent soudainement que si Raiko n'avait pas été là ils auraient bien été incapables de décider quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient sentis viscéralement trahis par celle qu'ils aimaient mais, cette réaction était purement égoïste. Seule leur amie pensait encore à Umiko et réalisait qu'elle avait toujours besoin d'être sauvée malgré son comportement de plus en plus étrange et distant. Toshinori fut le plus bouleversé, lui qui voulait emmener la paix à tout le monde, il s'était laissé aveugler par ses propres sentiments sans prendre en compte ceux des personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Pourquoi voudrait-elle venir avec toi ? Demanda le père d'un air agacé. Ceux sont mes filles chéries et pour rien au monde je ne les laisserais partir.

-On n'a qu'à demander à la principale concernée ? Proposa Raiko. Alors Umiko, et ton sosie, vous voulez rester ou venir avec nous ? »

Umiko, qui pourtant commençait à bien connaître son amie, la regarda avec des yeux ronds et légèrement déconcertée. Elle s'était vraiment attendue à tout de sa part, sauf à ça enfaîte. Raiko était officiellement un alien venu d'une planète lointaine. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas être humaine.

« Enfin je dis ça, repris distraitement Raiko. Mais je me doute que si tu as fais tout ça, si tu es allée jusqu'à trahir tes propres amis Umiko, c'est parce qu'il a un moyen de pression sur toi, je me trompe ? »

 _Ok, c'est définitif, elle n'est pas humaine,_ réalisa avec effrois Umiko. Mais, sa déclaration la troubla encore plus car elle était véridique. Elle était pieds et poings liés car elle avait quelqu'un à protéger. Une personne encore plus importante que ses amis ou même Enji. Elle baissa le regard, incapable d'affronter celui de ceux qui lui faisaient faces et qu'elle venait de condamner par son égoïsme et surtout à cause de ses faiblesses. Elle était dévastée, ces quelques mois qu'elle avait vécu avec eux lui avait donné un espoir fou de pouvoir vivre une vie normale. A cet instant là, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne se soit rien passé plutôt que de ressentir se désespoir brûlant dans son cœur. Il est toujours pire de savoir ce qu'on perds plutôt que de ne l'avoir jamais connu.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Raiko en voyant la réaction d'Umiko. »

Malgré son apparence et son attitude calme et décontractée, la rousse réfléchissait à pleine régime. Elle avait espéré que ce cas de figure ne se présenterait pas car il ajoutait un facteur inconnu à sa mission de secours. Mais, tant pis, maintenant qu'ils y étaient elle comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout de son plan.

« Bon, machin là, repris l'étudiante en s'adressant au père, donne nous les toutes les trois et on te laisse la vie sauve.

-Comme si trois gamins à peine sortis du sein de leur mère pouvait me faire peur ? Répliqua t-il en riant. Aiko va chercher l'autre. »

Un des hommes se détourna et parti en direction du bâtiment qui se découpait encore dans le soleil couchant. Raiko n'aimait pas ça, d'ici quelques minutes il ferait noir et leur visibilité en serait considérablement réduite. Enji pourrait toujours leur servir de torche vivante mais ce n'était pas vraiment une solution parfaite, et elle ne connaissait pas les quirks de ceux qu'ils allaient affronter. Le pire était la possibilité que d'autres vilains soient cachées dans les ombres, attendant un signal de leur chef pour leur fondre dessus. La jeune fille devait à tout prix agir avant eux pour conserver l'effet de surprise à son avantage.

En revenant, ledit Aiko tirait quelqu'un par une chaîne. La personne marchait avec difficultés, et l'homme tirait souvent sur le lien ce qui ne l'aidait visiblement pas. Finalement, elle fut emmenée devant eux et ils découvrirent une jeune fille encore plus jeune qu'eux. Elle avait des cheveux verts très courts mais le plus impressionnant restaient ses yeux qui n'avaient rien d'humain. C'étaient deux pupilles jaunes, fendues comme ceux d'un prédateur. Elle était vêtue de vêtements abîmés et rapiécés et son regard oscillait entre les jumelles et le père. Mais quand elle levait les yeux sur lui, elle les rebaissait rapidement comme en crainte de représailles. Finalement, elle osa poser son regard sur Raiko et la jeune fille frissonna. Même si ses pupilles n'avaient rien d'humain, le désespoir qu'elle y lu alluma une rage inconditionnelle dans son cœur. Cet enfant souffrait, et ce qu'elle supportait le moins dans ce monde c'était les parents qui faisaient souffrir leurs propres enfants !

« Elfe, murmura Umiko en la regardant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, la rassura t-elle sans vraiment y croire elle-même.

-Seulement à condition que tu fasse exactement ce que je t'ordonne, répliqua le père en posant sur elle un regard sévère. Vous allez vous occuper de vos amis pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles pour commencer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que nous aillons envie de nous laisser faire, l'interrompis froidement Raiko. Vous êtes un sale connard et votre trafic répugnant touche à sa fin maintenant.»

La rousse planta son regard ambré dans celui du père. Il était froid et détestable comme tout son être. Puis lentement, elle leva la main sans le quitter des yeux, elle la tendit au-dessus de sa tête, les doigts écartés. La renarde ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle avait reçu un ordre, elle aurait dû l'exécuter sans réfléchir mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait se passer. Ce bout de femme tout mince et pas très grand non plus, aux cheveux semblables aux siens mais au caractère bien trempé, que pouvait-elle bien faire pour changer le cours de leur destin ? Raiko resta quelques secondes ainsi sous le regard étonné d'Umiko. Avait-elle vraiment sous-estimé l'amitié de la rousse pour elle ? A quel point l'avait-elle méjugée ? Les deux filles du feu restèrent interdites sans bouger malgré les ordres qu'aboyaient leur père. Elles ne l'entendaient plus, leurs souffles étaient suspendus à la main de Raiko.

Soudainement, comme si la rousse avait suffisamment savouré cet instant de puissance, elle baissa sèchement la main. Puis, ce fut le chaos.

Une horde de pro-héros déferla sur eux. En réponse, plusieurs vilains surgirent des ombres du bâtiment en arrière plan. Enji, Toshinori et Raiko se retrouvèrent ballottés en tout sens dans l'affrontement féroce qui suivit. Mais, pour rien au monde ils auraient battus en retraite, ils avaient enfin une chance de pouvoir tirer leur amie des griffes qui la retenaient prisonnière contre son grès. Pour Toshi, il était hors de question de rester en retrait comme durant la dernière bataille qu'il avait livré aux côtés de Nana. Il plongea au cœur de l'affrontement sans réfléchir et utilisa sa quirk au maximum. Il sentit instantanément qu'il n'était pas complètement guéris, ses muscles le firent souffrir en représailles mais il refoula la douleur pour ne laisser qu'une volonté froide et déterminée dans son esprit. Pour Enji, la raison n'avait plus lieu d'être. Le seul désir qui l'avait jamais habité était celui de réussir, d'être le meilleur. Et, aujourd'hui, il avait l'occasion de l'être aux yeux de la personne qu'il aimait. Il laissa le feu prendre complètement possession de lui comme lui avait montré Umiko. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, il avait pris sa quirk comme un objet, un ustensile pour servir ses desseins, mais elle lui avait montré que c'était aussi une part de lui et que même si elle pouvait se révéler être une arme puissante, elle était aussi une aide précieuse qui pouvait augmenter considérablement sa force. Le jeune étudiant se laissa submerger par les flammes qui recouvrirent instantanément une grande partie de son corps le faisant ressembler à un brasier vivant et surtout à quelque chose de terriblement dangereux. Quant à Raiko, elle se battait pour la première fois de sa vie mais elle avait l'intime conviction de faire ce qui était juste. Et encore mieux, elle affrontait ses adversaires aux côtés de Nana, alors elle comptait tout faire pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit des années auparavant. Elle s'était entraînée autant physiquement qu'avec sa quirk pour atteindre ce but et pouvoir protéger tout le monde.

Umiko se retrouva rapidement submerger par les assaillants de chaque côté. Elles se regardèrent interdites avec Natsume. Aucune des deux ne savaient vraiment comment agir. _Tu veux vraiment te battre contre Enji ?_ C'était la voix de sa jumelle. _**Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais c'est peut-être l'occasion que nous attendions pour partir d'ici.**_ _Je suis d'accord, mais nous devons protéger Elfe en priorité. Confions là à un pro-héro, c'est leur métier de protéger les civils, non ? Ce n'est même pas une combattante._ _ **Je vais m'en charger, toi couvre mes arrières.**_ _Bien chef._

Oui, depuis leurs naissances, elles étaient capable de communiquer par télépathie. Mais, le mystère qui entourait leur venue au monde n'était pas ce qui les intéressait actuellement. La plus part des héros étaient aux prises avec les hommes de père et Umiko, accompagnée de Natsume, n'eurent aucun mal à se frayer un chemin à travers leurs lignes. Elles trouvèrent rapidement Elfe, la jeune fille était roulée en boule derrière. On avait attaché sa chaîne à un pique qui dépassait du sol et elle n'avait même pas songé à essayer de le retirer. Elle attendait, calmement comme si elle savait pertinemment que ses deux sœurs allaient de toute façon venir la chercher. Elfe darda son regard jaune sur Umiko. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir causé tout cela, alors que sa sœur avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait été égoïste mais elle comptait bien se rattraper maintenant et offrir une vie digne de son nom à Elfe. Natsume dégomma le pique sans sourciller et Umiko s'occupa de faire facilement fondre les chaînes des mains de leur sœur. Elle l'aida à se relever mais son cœur se serra quand elle vit les nouveaux bleus qu'elle avait sur les jambes. _Je vais tous les réduire en cendre,_ gronda Natsume dans son esprit et ses paroles firent échos à ce qu'elle ressentait. La haine et la colère commençaient à lentement mais sûrement consumer le peu de raison qui lui restait encore. Mais, elle devait rester sur le qui-vive au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Elfe soit en sécurité.

« Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on allait vous laisser vous faire la malle comme ça ? Demanda une voix goguenarde.

-Aiko, va te faire foutre, répliqua Natsume.

-Aiko, tu es comme nous, pourquoi veux-tu rester du côté de père ? Demanda Umiko en espérant pour qu'une fois dans sa vie il fasse preuve de bon sens.

-Mais justement, j'aime cette vie qu'il m'a offert, révéla t-il avec un sourire torve. J'en ai apprécié chaque putain de moment ! »

 _Ok. Je vais le tuer, Umiko mets Elfe en sécurité, elle ne doit pas voir ça._ _ **Fais attention à toi sœurette.**_ Umiko hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter : _**Envoie le brûler en Enfer !**_ _Comptes sur moi !_

 _«_ Où tu crois aller Umiko ? L'apostropha Aiko.

-Lâche là, c'est moi ton adversaire, déclara Natsume en se laissant enivrer par la puissance de ses flammes. Je vais te réduire en cendres.

-Haha. C'est ce que tu crois. »

Umiko ne se retourna pas en entendant le hurlement de rage de sa jumelle, ni quand un cri de douleur lui fit écho. Elle ignora aussi les cris gutturaux d'agonies qui n'avaient plus rien d'humains. Tôt ou tard, elle reverrait la scène dans ses cauchemars, pour l'instant elle devait s'occuper d'Elfe. Elle la soutenait d'un bras tout en écartant le moindre vilain qui essayaient de les approcher. Ce fut d'abords difficile, mais rapidement, une garde se consista autour d'elles. Se fut d'abords un pro héro anonyme puis Raiko les rejoignit en flottant.

« Elle est trop mignonne ta sœur, ronronna t-elle en surveillant des hauteurs que personne ne tente de les approcher.

-Raiko, tu es un alien, se moqua Umiko. Merci.

-Mais de rien ! »

Le suivant à les rejoindre fut Enji. Il se propulsa grâce à ses flammes jusqu'à leur petit groupe et se posta à côté d'Umiko avec une mine renfrognée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lût un soulagement sincère dans ses yeux, qui fit écho au sentiment qui emplis soudainement sa poitrine. Elle se sentait libérée du poids de son mensonge et c'était une vrai libération de pouvoir se tenir ainsi, sans déguisements, aux côtés de celui auquel elle tenait tant. Finalement, avec une aussi bonne garde, ils n'eurent aucun mal à faire rejoindre Elfe le côté sécurisé de l'affrontement. Un poste de secours y avait été construits et des infirmiers se tenaient déjà prêt à prendre soin des héros qu'on pouvait leur emmener. Ils jurèrent de prendre soin d'Elfe.

« Elfe, je dois retourner aider Natsume, expliqua t-elle à sa sœur. Je vais m'assurer que plus jamais tu ne sois en danger, je t'en fais la promesse. »

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire tranquille et Umiko lui ébouriffa affectueusement ses courts cheveux. Ce simple geste eut le don d'apaiser définitivement l'étudiante qui sorti de la tente avec une confiance renouvelée. Enji l'attendait à l'extérieur et il s'avança vers elle dès qu'il la vit.

« Mettons un terme à tout ça, déclara t-il d'une voix brusque.

-Je te suis. »

Ils repartirent au cœur de l'affrontement.

Natsume n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser d'Aiko. Elle savoura de le voir souffrir sous ses flammes mais finalement elle détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas noircir son âme à cause des actions d'un sale type qui n'en valait pas la peine. La renarde plongea son regard de braise dans les combats et évalua où en était la situation. _Est-ce que Elfe est en sécurité ?_ _ **Oui.**_ _Bien joué._ Au moins, sa sœur était hors de danger. Elles pourraient donc se donner à fond sans craindre les représailles. Visiblement, les héros et les vilains semblaient être à égalités, effectivement, père avait passait de nombreuses années à récolter les personnes aux quirks monstrueusement efficaces et dangereuses. Ils vivaient dans une époque de transition où subsistaient encore des groupes de méchants aux pouvoirs dévastateurs qui pouvaient encore quasiment agir en pleine lumière. Mais, aujourd'hui, se serait la fin pour celui de leur père.

Natsume décida d'aller prêter main forte à Toshinori qu'elle avait aperçu dans la foule. Elle tenta d'apaiser ses flammes mais celles-ci faisaient flamboyer ses cheveux qui donnaient l'impression d'être vivants. Elle rejoignit son amant sans problèmes et à eux deux ils vinrent à bout de son adversaire plutôt coriace. Ils se regardèrent un instant en hésitant sur la marche à suivre mais Toshi la prit soudainement dans ses bras. Natsume resta interdite pendant quelques secondes puis elle répondit à son enthousiasme.

Ils furent malheureusement rappelés à l'ordre par une explosion qui passa juste à côté de leur tête ce qui fit pouffer Natsume de rire. C'était le chaos et elle se sentait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle esquiva le coup vicieux d'un des anciens types qui passaient son temps à essayer de la tripoter. Elle se vengea au centuple et broya ses parties sous son talon avec un sourire torve. Mais, quasiment instantanément, elle se recula comme choquée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se rendit compte avec horreur à quoi elle avait été réduite à cause de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Elle devenait comme eux ! Natsume vacilla et eu un haut le cœur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle tomba à quatre patte et se mit à vomir. Sa tête tournait dangereusement et elle commença à entendre à nouveaux les cris de douleur d'Aiko. Son monde s'écroulait dangereusement dans son esprit et à quelques mètres de là, Umiko se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Enji, incapable de tenir debout. Toshinori se précipita pour aider Natsume, il se débarrassa rapidement des vilains qui avaient voulu profiter de sa faiblesse puis il la prit dans ses bras.

« Natsume ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

 _ **Natsu, reste en arrière avec Toshi, je m'occupe de mettre fin à tout ça,**_ déclara la voix d'Umiko dans la tête de Natsume. _Je compte sur toi, désolée._ _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon rôle de vous protéger.**_

« ça va Umiko ? Demanda Enji légèrement inquiet de l'avoir vu s'écrouler soudainement sans se douter un instant de ce qui se passait réellement.

-Je vais bien. Je vais mettre fin à cette histoire, ici et maintenant.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Non. Ce ne sera pas long, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura t-elle avec un sourire forcé. »

Enji se renfrogna mais finit par la laisser s'avancer seule parmi la ligne d'adversaire. Umiko comptait bien faire tomber la tête de l'organisation. Ainsi, l'affrontement tournerait cours et sa sœur n'aurait plus à se torturer mentalement. Et elle ? Elle s'en fichait, elle était là pour elles, et si elle devait se salir les mains alors elle le ferait avec joie. Il ne fut pas difficile de retrouver père au milieu de la foule. Il était aux prises avec Nana qui avait fondu sur lui dès le début des affrontements.

Umiko laissa son feu la dévorer vivante et elle se transforma en la renarde de feu. Au final, il n'y en avait jamais eu qu'une, mais deux qui se relayaient. Des queues de flammes surgirent du bas de son dos tandis que d'autres recouvraient instantanément son visage. Elle marcha avec détermination jusqu'aux deux adversaires. Elle arriva dans le dos de Nana sans qu'elle ne la remarque. Ils étaient légèrement à découvert, à l'écart des autres opposants. Elle n'entendait plus que le bruit de ses flammes qui s'agitaient. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'entendit pas le coup de feu. De toute façon, aucun balle ne pouvait la toucher sans fondre à cause de son armure de braises. Mais, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que cette balle avait était conçue uniquement dans le but de pouvoir la toucher elle. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur celui qui se faisait appeler « père », elle entendit un cri.

Puis, elle laissa la rage la submerger.

* * *

Ainsi apparaît Elfe ! J'adore ce personnage, vous connaîtrez sa quirk prochainement ;) Quant à son prénom, est-ce que certain devine d'où il vient? :P

Et pour Umiko et Natsume qu'en pensez-vous? Effectivement, elles sont jumelles mais ce n'est pas tout, est-ce que vous avez une idée? ;)

Ceux qui trouvent pourront me demander ce qu'ils veulent ;)

P.S : J'ai crée un compte pinterest pour ceux qui veulent voir des images de mes persos :D Cherchez Mizumi1593 ;)


	17. Chapitre 16 : Désillusion

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine :D

Deux petites infos :

-J'aime beaucoup illustrer mes fics avec des images donc vous pouvez me retrouver sur Pinterest, mon pseudo : Mizumi1593, j'ai un album spécial par fic dont un spécialement pour celle-ci ;)

\- J'écris une deuxième fic sur Hero Academia. Celle-ci se déroule en même temps que le manga et suis les aventures de Netsu, une jeune fille qui souhaite devenir héro de la justice ! :P Vous pourrez retrouver dans cette historie les personnages de celle-ci ;)

Maintenant, réponse aux commentaires !

 **Kira-chan** : ma fidèle lectrice ! Je suis contente que tu aime cette bataille ! J'essai d'en écrire assez souvent donc j'espère que les prochaines te plairont aussi ;) J'aime beaucoup ton idée de laboratoire ! Mais ce n'est pas exactement ça, essaie encore :p

Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Désillusion**

* * *

Toshinori avait traîné, tant bien que mal, Natsume à l'écart des combats. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Le jeune garçon était, lui, tiraillé par son envie de l'aider et la protéger mais aussi par le besoin qu'il avait d'aller combattre et faire son devoir de héro. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, elle releva la tête.

« Désolée de t'avoir inquiété pour rien, déclara t-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Je vais mieux. Allons botter leurs fesses à tout ces connards !

-Alright ! S'exclama Toshinori soulagé de la voir en meilleur forme. »

Il l'aida à se relever par galanterie et leurs mains restèrent liés plus que nécessaire mais ce simple contact les apaisa tout les deux. Soudainement, il ne sentit plus le poids rassurant de la main de Natsume, il se retourna en sentant un élan de panique le submerger mais elle avait littéralement disparu.

Juste avant ça, Umiko s'était retournée en entendant un bruit derrière elle. La jeune femme pivota comme au ralentit sans comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Puis, elle vit avec horreur Elfe s'effondrer à moitié sur elle. Une fleur de sang s'épanouissait étrangement sur sa poitrine et Umiko la regardait faire sans comprendre. Que faisait-elle là ? Elfe et la fleur ? Umiko n'en savait rien. Par contre, elle comprit très bien qu'elle venait d'être abattue d'un tir par le camps qui était censé être leur allié. Elle se doutait que la balle n'était pas destinée à sa petite sœur mais que celle-ci l'ayant compris l'avait protégée. Alors que cela aurait dû être l'inverse.

Le peu de santé mentale qui restait encore à la renarde de feu partit littéralement en fumée.

Les personnes présentes encore debout après les affrontements se firent tout simplement souffler par une puissante explosion qui les surpris tous. Un profond cratère se forma autour d'Umiko mais celle-ci n'avait déjà plus rien d'humain. Sa cape de feu était maintenant démesurément grande et mesurait plusieurs mètres de haut. Ses queues étaient aussi grandes qu'un petit building et le feu de ses flammes se propagèrent rapidement à l'entrepôt éclairant la nuit d'une lueur malsaine. En quelques secondes, c'était un véritable brasier digne de l'enfer qui naquit devant les yeux ébahis de ceux qui s'affrontaient encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

Heureusement, les pro héros avaient réussis à éloigner tout le monde du danger que représentait maintenant la renarde. Le feu était stable mais continuait de gronder menaçant et tellement impressionnant qu'il leur était maintenant impossible de distinguer Umiko à l'intérieur. Ils n'étaient même pas sûr qu'elle soit encore consciente. Une réunion de crise se tient à quelques mètres de là, sous une tente. Nana se trouvait là, ainsi que Raiko, Enji et Toshinori. Les autres personnes présentes étaient des pro-héros qu'ils ne connaissaient que de nom ou de réputation. Apparemment, ils avaient aussi appelé Gran Torino en renfort mais celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé sur les lieux.

« Il faut qu'on agisse vite, déclara un des pro. Si on attends trop longtemps le feu pourrait bien se propager aux habitations proches et cela deviendrait une véritable catastrophe !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Nana qui avait croisé les bras et affichait une mine sombre et fermée.

-Il nous reste encore des balles que nous avons conçues spécialement pour elle, expliqua t-il en désignant la mallette ouverte sur la table et dans laquelle on pouvait voir briller une balle aux reflets étranges.

-De quoi est-elle constituée ? Interrogea quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

-De périclase, une pierre imbrûlable, toutes les autres balles fondaient avant d'avoir pu toucher sa peau, expliqua une scientifique qui était restée en retrait depuis le début de la conversation.

-Vous voulez sérieusement recommencer ? S'indigna soudainement Raiko. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle avec un air étonné. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'une étudiante osent les interrompre. Ils n'allaient pas être déçus.

« Vous essayez une fois, vous déclenchez limite la fin du monde mais non vous vous sentez obligé de recommencer une deuxième fois pour voir si c'était vraiment une idée de merde ou non ? Continua t-elle en haussant progressivement le ton. Ça ne vous gènes pas d'avoir déjà tiré sur une pauvre gamine innocente qui pourrait bien mourir ?! Et puis d'abords, qui a eu la brillante idée d'abattre la renarde alors que j'avais fais appelle à vous pour nous aider à la secourir et non lui tirer une balle dans le dos ? »

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel personne n'osa rien dire. Raiko était littéralement hors d'elle. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne aux enfants et voir cette gamine dans un bloc opératoire improvisé la rendait malade. Mais le pire restait le goût de trahison qui pourrissait dans le fond de sa gorge. Ils avaient tiré sur son amie, ils avaient vraiment essayé de la tuer et c'était une innocente qui payait maintenant le orix de leur idiotie. _Jamais je ne deviendrais adulte_ , se promit-elle intérieurement, _ils ne pensent jamais aux autres, seulement à eux._

« Je veux savoir qui a fais ça ! Répétât-elle en abattant son poing sur la table. »

Il y avait beaucoup de gros gabarit autour de la table mais ils furent tous impressionné par le bruit qu'elle réussit à faire malgré sa taille et son allure malingre. Mais, la fureur qui l'habitait lui donnait un air encore plus inquiétant et décuplait sa force. Aucun des pro héro n'osa rien dire. Ils se contentaient de s'entre-regarder, attendant que l'un d'eux ose révéler l'affreuse vérité. Finalement, se fut un type avec un air sur de lui qui s'avança.

« Le plan était depuis le début de neutraliser la renarde de feu, expliqua t-il. Dès que tu es venue nous voir, nous avons monté cette opération. La présence de deux jeunes filles a ralenti la mise en place mais lorsqu'elle a activé sa quirk, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de la neutraliser définitivement.

-Vous m'avez menti ? Comprit Raiko avec stupeur. Vous aviez décidé ? Sans procès ? Sans aucun jugement vous avez décidé qu'elle n'avait même plus le droit de vivre ? »

La rousse était tellement choquée qu'elle vacilla un instant. Mais dans quel monde vivaient-ils ? Depuis quand une gamine de seize ans n'avait même plus le droit à un procès ? Une aide ? Il était pourtant facile de comprendre qu'elle avait été manipulé par cette organisation.

« Et puis, elle allait s'en prendre à Nana, se justifia le tireur. »

Le bonhomme se recroquevilla sur place quand Raiko ficha ses pupilles ambrés dans ses yeux. La fureur mais surtout la déception amère qu'il pouvait lire dedans lui fit ressentir une honte sans nom.

« Attaquer Nana ? Mais vous vous entendez ? Murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche. Vous supposez encore et encore tout ça seulement pour cacher que vous ne savez rien à rien. Si c'est cela la société que vous voulez laisser à vos enfants, alors je ne veux plus en faire partie. Un monde où on condamne à mort une enfant de seize ans pour des suppositions, je n'en veux pas ! »

Elle avait crié les derniers mots avec un désespoir mais aussi une détermination qui fit frissonner les pro héros.

« Moi non plus, déclara simplement Enji en s'approchant de Raiko. »

Raiko, stupéfaite, lança un regard étonné à son camarade mais celui-ci se contentait de fixer un point droit devant lui. Elle se rendit compte alors à quel point elle avait sous-estimé ses sentiments pour Umiko. Elle avait toujours crû que pour lui le besoin de reconnaissance était le plus fort mais c'était faut. Pour une fois, la rousse était heureuse de s'être trompée.

Il ne restait plus que Toshinori. Il était un pas derrière ses amis. Lui-même était toujours partagé entre ses sentiments et le devoir qu'il devait mener à bien. Nana lui avait légué ses pouvoirs et il devait accomplir sa mission. Mais, il était aussi d'accord avec Raiko. Son but était d'offrir un monde meilleur à tout le monde, et cette société ne correspondait pas à son idéal.

« Je suis désolé Nana, fit-il en rejoignant Raiko. Mais je ne peux pas être d'accord avec votre façon de faire. »

Avec étonnement, au lieu de lire la déception dans le regard de son maître, Toshinori eut l'impression d'y voir une certaine fierté soulignée par le léger sourire qui flotta quelques instants sur ses lèvres.

Raiko était soulagée, voir que ses amis la soutenaient suffisait à lui donner le courage dont elle avait besoin. Elle voulait sauver Umiko, et même Natsume, si Toshinori et Enji l'y aidaient alors ils y arriveraient. Elle en était persuadée.

« Restez là à décider quelle petite fille innocente vous voulez tuer, déclara Raiko d'une voix acerbe. Nous, nous allons sauver notre amie. Et pour ça on aura besoin de tuer personnes.

-Jeune fille, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit, l'interrompis un des pro héro à qui il restait encore un minimum de fierté.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Et je vous déconseille d'essayer de nous arrêter, ajouta t-elle en leur lançant un regard froid comme la mort. »

Effectivement, personnes n'osa plus rien dire. Les trois amis sortirent de la tente sans qu'on essai à nouveau de les retenir.

« Avant qu'on commence, fit Raiko une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, j'aimerais aller voir Elfe.

-D'accord, fit Toshinori. »

Enji ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contentait de fixer du regard le brasier qui brûlait toujours, mais il les suivit tout de même. Un bloc opératoire avait été monté juste à côté de la tente des pro-héro. On les laissa passer mais ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans la salle où se trouvait Elfe. Une question de bactéries et de garder l'endroit sain. Ils ne purent que la regarder à travers une vitre. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Des branchements sortaient de son bras et tout un tas de moniteurs y étaient reliés. Cette vision déchira le cœur de Raiko. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça.

Finalement, ils demandèrent au médecin s'il pensait qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Celui-ci resta vague. Apparemment, la balle avait réussis à traverser mais elle avait fait des ravages à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait la force nécessaire de survivre au vu de son état préalable. Il semblait qu'elle était peu nourrie et déjà sujette à de multiples maltraitances. Raiko gronda. Mais, elle remercia poliment le médecin.

Ils sortirent à nouveau et s'approchèrent silencieusement du brasier. Ils essayèrent de distinguer leur amie à l'intérieur, sans succès.

« Tu crois que Natsume est à l'intérieur aussi ? Demanda Toshinori.

-Je crois... Qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ignore encore à leur sujet, supposa Raiko. Mais, si on veut savoir la vérité, nous devons d'abords les sortirent de là. Je ne pense pas qu'elles pourraient se pardonner d'avoir attaquées des civils innocents.

-Tu as un plan ? L'interrogea son ami.

-Oui. Mais il va falloir qu'Enji assure, expliqua t-elle en regardant son camarade.

-J'y arriverais, déclara t-il sans sourciller. »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, Enji partie en direction de l'incendie. Raiko et Toshinori le regardèrent partir sans rien dire, des encouragements auraient été déplacé. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux.

« Et nous? Demanda Toshi.

-On va s'assurer que l'incendie ne se propage pas. Je prends le côté gauche, et toi le droit. Si tu vois qu'il commence à prendre de l'ampleur tu m'appelle et je te ramènerais de quoi l'éteindre.

-Ok. »

Ils se séparèrent sans rien dire. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Enji progressait difficilement dans les flammes. Même si sa quirk lui donnait un avantage certain, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fois où il avait fait ça avec Umiko. A l'époque, leurs deux pouvoirs s'étaient combinés. Et, c'était aussi différent de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient amusées à s'envelopper de leurs flammes. Car, celle-ci n'était pas celles d'Umiko. Ou seulement en parti, il ressentait aussi la présence d'une autre personne. Il y avait deux entités au creux de l'incendie, deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

Il avançait à une allure qui lui paraissait affreusement lente mais c'était comme si le feu essayait de protéger précieusement ce qu'il gardait en son sein. Cela lui donnait de plus en plus l'impression que la quirk d'Umiko agissait toute seule et qu'elle n'était en rien l'investigatrice d'un tel déchaînement. Mais, ce n'était pas le plus important, ils prouveraient son innocence plus tard, quand il l'aurait sortie de là. Avec une lenteur extrême il posa un pieds devant l'autre. Cette force qui s'exerçait contre lui était tout simplement inimaginable et il avait même l'impression qu'elle était de plus en plus forte. Si ça continuait, il lui serait bientôt impossible d'avancer. Il devait bander tout ses muscles dans un effort extraordinaire pour pouvoir encore progresser. C'était comme si les flammes étaient faites de vent qui et qu'elles tentaient de le repousser en arrière.

A force de volonté et d'efforts, il finit par apercevoir quelque chose devant lui. C'était un cocon de flammes dans un incendie. A l'intérieur, Natsume et Umiko flottaient étrangement et formaient un cercle. Enji avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, ce qu'il voyait était complètement irréel. Et pourtant, il finit par réussir à s'approcher suffisamment pour distinguer les traits des deux jeunes filles. Il posa la main sur la coquille de flammes et ressenti un léger picotement sur sa paume. Il tenta de deviner laquelle était laquelle mais entre les flammes et le reste il ne réussit pas à faire la différence.

Il se mit à réfléchir intensément à comment faire pour les sortir de là. Il ne pouvait pas tenter de s'approprier les flammes, il avait déjà essayé avec Umiko, d'un son feu était plus fort que le sien et de deux, elles étaient deux et lui seul. Il devait trouver un autre moyen de forcer les flammes à lui obéir ou du moins les encourager à libérer leurs propriétaires. Il posa sa deuxième mains sur le cocon et tenta de se concentrer. Il pouvait à nouveau ressentir les deux battements de cœur résonner dans sa tête. Il tenta d'influencer le feu mais celui-ci restait hermétique à toutes ses tentatives. Finalement, il tenta de forcer ses flammes en un point concentré pour tenter de percer la coquille. Il puisa dans ses ressources et déversa tout ce qu'il avait dans cet unique point. Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps et sentit ses forces de vider dramatiquement mais il ne lâcha rien.

Soudain, il y eut un léger bruit de verre brisé et la coquille se fendit en largeur. Puis, d'un coup, elle éclata libérant les deux jeunes filles. Enji assista alors avec stupeur à la scène la plus étrange de toute sa vie. Une des deux renardes fusionna avec l'autre et il ne resta plus qu'une enfant des flammes qu'il prit doucement dans ses bras avec une délicatesse passionnée.

Pendant de longues minutes Raiko se contenta de faire de longs va et viens en prenant garde que le feu ne progresse pas mais visiblement celui-ci se contentait de brûler gaiement sans tenter de s'étendre. Finalement, le plus dur devait être pour Enji qui devait affronter la fournaise de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait compter sur lui mais il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il tenait à Umiko. Au moins elle pouvait croire en lui sur ce point là.

Soudainement, elle vit les flammes s'agrandirent d'un coup et le feu commença à progresser rapidement. En panique, elle appela Toshinori mais il ne décrocha pas. Elle se retrouvait toute seule à affronter une catastrophe d'une ampleur phénoménale. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle pouvait flotter, faire flotter et rendre immatérielle. Elle se précipita en courant jusqu'aux citernes qu'avaient installé les pro-héro après qu'Umiko ait déclenché l'incendie. Elle fit flotter l'une d'elle et la ramena en courant. L'endroit d'où elle venait était déjà complètement recouvert de flammes. Et le brasier se rapprochait dangereusement d'une zone résidentielle. Raiko espérait qu'ils avaient pensé à faire évacuer les civils. Elle déversa généreusement le contenu de la citerne sur une grande partie du feu. Mais, celui-ci l'ignora complètement.

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Ce n'était pas un feu normale. C'était comme la dernière fois, rien ne pourrait l'éteindre sauf un autre détenteur de cette quirk ! Si Enji n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter, alors rien d'autre ne le pourrait. Raiko se fit flotter et survola l'ampleur des dégâts. Le brasier s'étendait maintenant sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans tout les sens. Bientôt, il atteindrait le bloc opératoire où se trouvait Elfe. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa, tout sauf ça ! Elle se précipita là-bas et se mit à réfléchir à une solution. Soudain, elle se rappela de la balle qui ne pouvait pas être enflammée. Elle courut jusque dans la tente, personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle récupéra l'engin de mort et commença à l'écraser avec une grossier pierre qu'elle avait trouvé. Ensuite, elle récupéra toute la poussière et traça une ligne devant la tente d'Elfe. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir l'encercler complètement mais il n'y avait qu'une balle. Finalement, elle se posta derrière et attendit la boule au ventre. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur sur ses joues tellement l'incendie était proche maintenant. Le bruit des flammes qui brûlaient était assourdissant et vrillait désagréablement ses tympans. Elle devait maintenant plisser les yeux à cause de la clarté des flammes mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Son soulagement fut extrême quand d'un coup les flammes disparurent laissant apparaître Enji au milieu de la place, tenant Umiko dans ses bras avec une délicatesse dès plus touchante. Raiko marcha jusqu'à lui avec difficulté. La chaleur et la peur l'avait vidée de ses forces mais la joie de retrouver ses amis lui donna la force nécessaire pour les rejoindre. Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Enji.

« Bien joué mec, constata t-elle. Natsume n'était pas avec elle ?

-Elles sont ensemble, répondit mystérieusement Enji.

-Les questions attendront, jugea Raiko. Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Je suis tellement soulagée ! »

Raiko se laissa tomber sur le dos en se mettant à pouffer de rire sous le coup de l'émotion. Son amie était saine et sauve. Elfe allait sûrement survivre. Plus jamais ils n'entendraient parler de « père » et ses hommes malsains.

« Veuillez lâcher la renarde, elle est en état d'arrestation, déclara une voix grave. Tout signe de protestation sera jugé comme une tentative d'entrave à la justice et passable de prison. »

 _Merde._

* * *

Et voilà retournement de situation ! Je voulais vraiment montrer dans cette fic l'évolution de la société des héros jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle est dans le manga actuel ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D


	18. Chapitre 17 : Condamnation

Bonjour !

Dur dur semaine à l'école mais je suis toujours là! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine :p

 **Kira-chan :** C'est normale que je t'appelle comme ça ma fidèle lectrice puisque que tu me suis sans faillir depuis le début ! :p (là j'écris deux fics sur boku mais sinon sur tout ce qui m'intéresse ;) Batman j'ai jamais fais ! :o ) Est-ce qu'elles sont la même personnes? :p à ton avis? ;)

 **Evilfaul :** Un peu oui xD mais je voulais vraiment montrer l'évolution de la société et ce qui pouvait l'avoir emmenée à progresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle est dans le manga :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Condamnation**

* * *

Umiko regarda avec circonspection la cellule dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était petit, sale, sombre et l'humidité rendait la chose encore plus désagréable. Mais, au moins, elle était seule. Un point positif dans une marrée de négatif. Les adultes étaient vraiment contradictoires. Ils l'arrêtaient, alors qu'elle était inconsciente, la traitant comme moins que rien mais par égard à son âge ils la privilégiaient. Essayaient-ils de se donner bonne conscience ? Elle les haïssait. C'était extrême mais au vu des derniers événements elle avait perdu le peu de foi qu'elle avait encore en eux. Elle n'en connaissait aucun qui n'agisse pas pour ses propres intérêts au détriment des autres et surtout sans réfléchir.

 _C'est la merde. **Mais non, ils ne vont pas nous condamner à mort. Enfin j'espère. Ça existe encore au Japon ?** Aucune idée... **De toute façon, dès qu'on en a la moindre occasion on file d'ici. On changera de noms et de pays et à nous la liberté.**_

Natsume resta silencieuse et Umiko n'eut pas besoin de lui demander à quoi elle pensait. Si elles partaient... Elles abandonnaient leurs amis. Et surtout, elles avaient chacune quelqu'un qui occupait constamment leurs pensées. Par ailleurs, on leur avait fait savoir qu'Elfe était en vie. Elles n'avaient pas eu le droit à plus de détails mais elles imaginaient que c'était déjà suffisant de la savoir sortie d'affaire. Umiko songea avec difficulté que tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé tombait à l'eau, elle qui désirait tellement devenir une héro, elle pouvait faire une croix dessus car maintenant elle était marquée de la marque des criminelles. Elle devait maintenant assumer des actes qu'on lui avait forcé à faire et qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé. Comme quoi la justice n'était pas encore quelque chose de très au point dans leur pays. Umiko se força à rire. Après tout, elle y était préparée depuis longtemps, elle n'avait qu'à se dire que la courte période à UA n'avait était qu'un doux rêve et qu'il était maintenant temps de se réveiller dans sa dure réalité.

Cette nuit-là, entravée par ses menottes ignifugées, entourées de murs tout aussi ininflammables, elle dormit mal. Elle était roulée en boule dans un coin, pas de lit dans cette cellule seulement une toilette pour ses besoins. Le strict minimum. Elle en était malade, même avec père elle avait eu le droit à plus de conforts. Umiko se tordit dans son sommeil, elle gémissait de douleurs et de peurs tandis que des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues.

Les jours suivants furent encore plus difficiles pour Umiko. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était que de se retrouver seule. Même si Natsume était là pour la soutenir, elle avait pris goût à l'UA, à pouvoir passer des journées entières entourées de ses amis, et passer ses nuits dans les bras de son amant. Désormais, elle passait ses journées entourées d'individus plus malsains les uns que les autres et ses nuits sur un sol froid et dur. Le plus difficile restait les moments où elle devait fréquenter les autres prisonniers. Et le bonus était que la prison était mixte. Ils vivaient dans une merveilleuse société égalitaire où les hommes comme les femmes vivaient ensemble sur un pied d'égalité, même dans les geôles. Heureusement, ils étaient ensemble uniquement pour les repas, les parties communes et l'extérieure. Mais, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, les femmes étaient déjà suffisamment vicieuses les une entre les autres sans savoir besoin d'ajouter leurs homologues masculins. La plus part du temps on la bousculait dans les couloirs, volait son repas, et même le peu de choses qu'elle recevait de ses amis (surtout des sucreries, merci Raiko), finissait par se volatiliser étrangement. Umiko se demandait de plus en plus si les gardiens n'étaient pas de mèches aussi. Pourquoi faisaient-ils tout ça à une gamine de seize ans qui aurait dû attirer leur pitié et leur bienveillance ? Car, on lui reprochait à peu près tout les agissements du groupe de père alors qu'elle n'avait sûrement était actrice que dans seulement un quart de ses sales coups. Mais, elle était un peu comme la figure de proue sur laquelle les médias avaient rejeté toutes les fautes et maintenant tout le monde pensait réellement qu'elle était le cerveau derrière toute cette organisation. Alors, qu'à l'origine elle en avait été elle aussi une victime.

Au finale, elle attendait en échafaudant son plan d'évasion. Et en lisant les lettres loufoques de Raiko. Celle-ci l'en inondait à l'extrême. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la visiter, jugés trop jeunes pour se confronter à la réalité d'une prise (mais pas elle visiblement), donc son amie s'était rabattue sur un autre moyen de communication. Mais, c'était la seule dont elle avait des nouvelles. Elle comprenait que Toshinori devait conserver une certaine image, après tout il comptait devenir un modèle alors que dirait la presse si on le voyait avec quelqu'un comme elle. Non... Ce qui la blessait le plus c'était l'absence et le silence d'Enji. Elle avait espéré au début qu'il finirait par prendre contact avec elle mais au bout d'une semaine elle s'était résignée. Elle avait bêtement crû être plus qu'une passade pour lui mais elle s'était complètement trompée. Le goût de cette déception là était la plus amer.

Dans quelques jours, son procès aurait lieu. Une comédie sûrement amusante à laquelle tout le monde se rendrait avec joie et bonne humeur. La renarde allait enfin payer pour ses abominables crimes ! Quelle ironie... Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Enji allait venir y assister. Elle avait maintenant accepté qu'il ne ferait plus parti de sa vie mais... Elle aurait tout donné pour le revoir une dernière fois. Elle ne demandait pas grand chose, ni lui parler, ni qu'il la regarde, seulement apercevoir son visage une nouvelle fois pour pouvoir en graver les moindres traits dans son esprit. Ce serait comme son précieux et surtout dernier souvenir qu'elle emporterait dans sa tombe.

C'était pour demain. Les autres prisonniers lui avait bien fait comprendre leur joie face à cet événement. Lors de la douche commune elle avait été violemment bousculée. Son visage avait heurté durement le carrelage. Avec un détachement morbide, Umiko avait regardé le sang s'échapper de sa lèvre blessée pour se confondre avec l'eau qui coulait autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle pensait que les autres s'en tiendraient là, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Tu vas enfin recevoir ce que tu mérites, cracha l'une des prisonnières.

-Demain tu seras jugée, assassin ! »

Les coups avaient commencé à pleuvoir. Umiko ne les sentait presque pas. Après tout, elle y avait été habituée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais, Natsume grondait en elle. La jeune femme refusait de se laisser faire impunément. Elles avaient laissé ça derrière elle à l'instant où elles avaient réduis en cendres leurs tortionnaires. Et, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Umiko replonger dans cet enfer. Sa sœur ferma les yeux et laissa sa jumelle s'occuper du cas des autres prisonnières.

L'humidité ambiante ne fit qu'accentuer les flammes qui se mirent à craquer avec un bruit terrifiant. Muent par un instinct de survie leurs adversaires reculèrent agilement pour éviter de se faire toucher. Mais, elles regrettèrent instantanément d'avoir été aussi loin. Là, le monstre qui se tenait devant eux n'avait plus rien d'humain. Un rire la secouait étrangement tandis que son feu la recouvrait intégralement, seuls deux yeux froids et cruels les fixaient avec une avidité inquiétante. Elles se mirent à crier à l'aider et tambourinèrent violemment contre les portes pour que les gardes les sortent de là. Natsume n'essaya même pas de les blesser, elle les avait éloignées d'Umiko c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Les gardes pénétrèrent dans les douches au pas de course. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre et l'arrosèrent avec des extincteurs. L'adolescente se retrouva instantanément recouverte de mousse et sous le coups de la pression elle trébucha et se retrouva à nouveau à terre. Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de se relever. En un instant, ils s'étaient saisis d'elle et la traînèrent sans ménagement. Incapable d'allumer ses flammes à cause de la mousse qui imprégnait maintenant la moindre parcelle de son corps elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Ils la tirèrent ainsi sur plusieurs mètres, puis étages, avant de la jeter violemment dans une cellule. C'était celle d'isolement. Ni lumière, ni aucun aménagement, le désespoir le plus total réduit en une seule pièce. Umiko sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine mais elle se montra brave, il était hors de question qu'elle leur fasse le plaisir de se laisser abattre.

Elle passa le reste de la journée ainsi que la nuit dans l'obscurité la plus absolue sans la moindre lumière, incapable d'en produire elle-même. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie elle se retrouvait complètement démunie sans sa quirk. Ce fut affreux, mais le pire restait encore à venir.

Ils vinrent la chercher le lendemain matin. La lumière du couloir lui brûla les yeux et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais, elle les refoula au plus profond d'elle-même. Ils lui intimèrent de revêtir les vêtements qu'ils lui avaient apportés. Une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon gris. Ensuite, ils l'entravèrent à l'aide de chaînes passées autour de ses poignets, de ses jambes puis à son cou, le tout relié ensemble. Umiko pouvait toujours se déplacer mais seulement avec de courtes enjambées maladroites qui la mirent mal à l'aise à cause de la honte et de l'humiliation qu'elle subissait en devant traverser toute la prison dans cet appareil.

Les autres prisonniers se mirent à crier sur son passage, ils frappaient frénétiquement sur les portes et les barreaux en hurlant son nom. On aurait dit que les démons de l'enfer en était sortit pour l'acclamer. Sauf que ce qu'ils désiraient c'était de la voir brûler sur le bûcher de la justice. Umiko les ignora avec le peu de superbe qu'il lui restait. Elle regarda droit devant elle, ne leur accordant aucun regard. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la sortie. La jeune fille hésita au moment de franchir le seuil. Réussirait-elle à surmonter cette épreuve ? Elle pouvait affronter des prisonniers enchaînés, mais une foule déchaînée le pouvait-elle vraiment ?

Le soleil lui fit encore plus mal aux yeux que la lumière artificielle de l'intérieur. Mais, on ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'y habituer, avec une brutalité gratuite ils la poussèrent dans le fourgon de la prison. Ses chaînes furent accrochées à des pics prévues à cet effet puis le véhicule démarra en direction de la cour où la justice serait rendue. Pendant la durée du trajet, Umiko se força à repenser à l'UA. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'elle y avait vécu et pris un plaisir certain à en raviver les moindres minutes qu'elle y avait passé. Trop vite, la voiture se mit à ralentir puis s'arrêta complètement. Les gardes la firent sortir sans ménagement et elle dût affronter la foule. Avec stupeur, Umiko se rendit compte que presque une centaine de personnes se tenait entre elle et le bâtiment où elle devait se rende. Ses gardiens la tirèrent avec difficulté à travers eux mais les curieux n'arrêtaient pas de crier, la bousculaient, certains allaient même jusqu'à tirer sur sa chaîne la faisant trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Leurs insultes, leurs accusations étaient incessantes et cruelles, la frappant plus durement que des coups. Ses gardes firent rapidement mine de ne rien voir même quand elle se reçut une pierre en plein visage qui rata son œil à peu de chose. Elle sentit la douleur l'étourdir quelques secondes et une autre personne en profita pour la faire tomber. Sur le coup de la peur, Umiko crût un instant qu'elle allait mourir ici. Lynchée par la foule devenue hystérique. Mais, au même moment, un bruit semblable à un coup de feu retentit derrière l'attroupement. Tout le monde se retourna et elle en profita pour se relever et franchir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient encore de la justice. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner voir ce qui venait de lui sauver la vie, elle ne pu que remercier intérieurement le coup du destin qui venait de l'aider.

On lui indiqua où s'asseoir. Des crochets y étaient aussi prévus pour ses chaînes et elle dût faire face aux jurés dans cet position avilissante. Elle n'espérait rien de ce qui allait se passer dans cette salle, son défenseur, un type qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie, n'était là que pour le décorum. Qui voudrait défendre un vilain comme elle ? Non, ce n'était pas un jugement mais un spectacle qui se jouait ici dans le seul but de divertir la foule et surtout lui faire croire que le gouvernement avait les choses en mains. Sauf que c'était complètement faux. Tout ceci n'était que pour faire illusions tandis qu'ils se contentaient de tuer des jeunes filles innocentes.

Plusieurs témoins passèrent à la barre, expliquant comment elle les avait maltraités ou attaqués ou tués un de leurs proches, etc... Elle en reconnu quelques un mais beaucoup de visages lui restèrent complètement inconnus. Après tout, c'était vrai. Sous les ordres de père, elle avait attaqué, maltraité plusieurs personnes. Mais, jamais, jamais elle n'avais tué de personnes innocentes. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour ne jamais franchir cette ligne qui aurait marqué la fin de sa propre humanité à laquelle elle n'était pas prête de renoncer même si tout le monde semblait l'avoir fait pour elle.

Umiko les écouta mentir, embellir sans même chercher à protester. Son défenseur se contenta de reprendre les chefs d'accusation en demandant la peine la plus importante. La jeune fille fut secouée d'une rire noire. Puis, les jurés se retirèrent pour débattre. L'attente fut lente, une véritable torture. Dans l'assistance, lassées d'attendre, certaines personnes se permirent de l'interpeller mais elle les ignora sans problème. Étrangement, elle avait retrouvé une certaine maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle se sentait calme et apaisée. Après tout, quand tout serait rapidement terminé, elle n'aurait plus besoin de se forcer, de se mentir ni de jouer la comédie. Tout serait bientôt beaucoup plus simple. La jeune fille se mit à regarder par les fenêtres avec un doux sourire sur le visage ce qui effraya ses voisins les plus proches.

Finalement, elle se rendit compte que les jurés étaient revenus quand un murmure parcourut toute la salle. En tournant son regard vers eux, Umiko aperçu des cheveux presque aussi flamboyants que les siens. Son cœur s'emballa lentement et sûrement tandis qu'elle dévisageait ce visage pourtant si familier. Ce regard noir comme la braise, ces traits durs et carrés mais qui ne manquaient pas de charme ni de charisme. Enji. Elle n'entendit pas le discours que les jurés prononcèrent. Elle se noyait littéralement dans son regard y puisant les forces dont elle aurait besoin pour aller jusqu'au bout. Elle entendit seulement les derniers mots comme à travers un épais brouillard qui engluait tout ce qui n'était pas Enji.

« Condamnation : peine capitale. »

Elle ne fut même pas surprise. Elle tressaillit à peine mais ne quitta pas Enji des yeux. Celui-ci soutient son regard sans sourciller, il ne montra aucunes réactions à l'entente de la sentence se contentant d'attendre patiemment. Mais, Umiko était heureuse, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait demandé, pouvoir le revoir avant la fin. Maintenant, sa décision était prise : elle allait s'enfuir de sa prison ou mourir en tentant de le faire.

Les gardes la forcèrent à se lever et avec une souffrance presque physique elle perdit Enji des yeux. Elle ne chercha pas à le retrouver, elle savait qu'elle ne le pourrait pas car il serait déjà perdu. Il était venu lui faire ses adieux et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Au moins, aurait-elle compté dans le cœur de quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Le retour fut plus calme que l'allée. La foule à l'extérieur la hua avec violence mais c'était comme si la certitude de sa mort avait en partie assouvie leur besoin malsain d'atrocité. Sauf qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était que partie remise.

Dans la prison, les autres prisonniers l'accueillirent avec des cries de joies. Visiblement, la nouvelle avait fait rapidement son chemin jusqu'ici. Umiko regarda droit devant elle, ignorant la mort qui rôdait tout autour d'elle et qui était même acclamée par ceux qui étaient pourtant comme elle, voir pire.

Umiko se retrouva à nouveau enfermée dans sa cellule. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand ils allaient revenir pour l'emmener vers sa dernière destination. Mais, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, il en était hors de question.

 _ **S'enfuir ou mourir en essayant.** Compte sur moi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, comme avant qu'on naissance et même maintenant. **Merci petite sœur. Je suis contente qu'on ait été deux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir aussi longtemps toute seule.** A qui le dis-tu ! On a vécu des choses difficiles mais on les a rencontrés aussi. **Oui...** Si jamais on s'échappe, tu crois que nous pourrions les revoir ? **Je suis désolée mais se serait trop risqué, toi même tu sais que pour Toshinori il serait mieux que nous sortions de sa vie.** Je vois. S'enfuir ou mourir en essayant. **Exactement.**_

Le lendemain, Umiko se renseigna de mieux qu'elle pu sur comment et surtout quand allait être exécutée sa condamnation. Mais, personne ne désirait l'aider ni la renseigner, elle n'eut que des brides d'informations. Certains parlaient d'une mise à mort par injection, d'autres par drogues dans sa nourriture. Bref, que des suppositions et rien de précis sur le jour en lui-même. Elle rassembla ce qu'elle avait amassé pour sa fuite : trois bouchées de pains. Elle comptait partir en brûlant la serrure de sa porte. Cette partie là n'était pas ignifugée et elle pourrait la faire fondre avec beaucoup de patience et de discrétion. Elle passerait à l'action dans la matinée, au moment où les gardes changeaient de faction. Les siens mettaient toujours du temps à revenir et elle allait en profiter pour passer à l'action.

La nuit fut longue et difficile. Le sommeil de la jeune fille était agitée et elle rêva de flammes ardentes qui réussissaient à la brûler. Elle se voyait alors mourir brûlée vive dans d'atroces souffrances. Umiko se réveilla en sursaut et se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des bruits dans son rêve était en réalité la porte de sa cellule qu'on était entrain de déverrouiller. Avec horreur elle pensa soudainement que les gardes étaient venus la chercher pour la conduire à la mort.

 _ **S'enfuir ou mourir en essayant !**_ _Je suis avec toi !_

Umiko se leva d'un bond, prête à déchaîner tout ce qu'elle retenait en elle. Pour une fois, elle allait se battre pour elle et uniquement pour sa propre liberté. La jeune fille se rapprocha silencieusement de la porte pour être prête à porter le premier coup dès que la porte s'ouvrirait. Le battant de celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'entrouvrir et quelqu'un s'avança dans l'obscurité. La personne évoluait en silence comme si elle espérait la surprendre. Peut-être voulait-il la tuer ici et maintenant dans sa cellule ?! La colère s'empara d'elle et une lame de feu apparut dans sa main qu'elle approcha discrètement de son agresseur. Alors qu'elle se tenait seulement à quelques centimètres elle se rendit compte que son adversaire n'était pas très grand et elle remarqua aussi que ses flammes éclairaient des cheveux roux.

« Raiko ? S'étonna Umiko en s'étranglant à moitié.

-Umiko ? Putain tu m'as foutu la frousse de ma vie ! Chuchotant celle-ci nerveusement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? L'interrogea Umiko complètement perdu face aux intentions de son amie.

-Bah te sortir de là pardi ! Tu pensais quoi ? Que je venais passer mes vacances en prison ? Se moqua t-elle.

-De quoi ?!

-Chut ! Suis-moi en silence. »

Umiko voulut répliquer quelque chose mais elle songea que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment d'avoir des explications avec son amie. Elle se contenta donc de la suivre silencieusement, elles sortirent de la cellule et Umiko découvrit ses deux gardes inconscients devant l'entrée. Puis, Raiko les rendit immatérielles avant des les faire tranquillement graviter à travers les murs comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. La prisonnière se demanda depuis quand son amie était capable de telles prouesses mais elle décida d'ajouter sa à la longue liste de questions qui ne faisait que s'agrandir de minutes en minutes.

Avec une stupeur qui avait quelque chose de blasée, Umiko se vit traverser le mur de la prison et flotter dans le ciel nocturne comme si de rien n'était. Visiblement, ce n'était pas si dur que ça de s'enfuir. Raiko les manœuvra aisément jusqu'à une rue adjacente dans laquelle les attendait quelqu'un.

« Le renard est dans mon filet, annonça Raiko d'une voix de conspiratrice.

-Le navet est, pourquoi on doit dire ça putain ? S'énerva une voix inattendue.

-Roh Shota faut jouer le jeu, râle son amie en les faisant atterrir en douceur sur le sol. »

Umiko se réceptionna sans difficultés mais Raiko eut plus de problèmes. A peine eut-elle posé un pieds par terre qu'elle vacilla dangereusement et se fut leur camarade de classe qui la rattrapa agilement.

« Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir, déclara Shota. Maintenant suivez-moi. »

Umiko ne chercha même pas à protester. Pour elle, elle nageait en plein rêve éveillé. Rien n'avait de réel, ni la tiédeur de la nuit, ni l'odeur de l'humidité qui flottait dans l'air, ni la douce lumière des étoiles qui les éclairent doucement ni les visages familiers et rassurants de ses amis. Enfaîte, elle était très certainement morte en tentant de s'enfuir et le monde lui offrait un dernier cadeau en lui permettant de revoir ses amies avant de mourir totalement.

Pourtant, elle dû marcher quelques minutes. Raiko s'appuyait à moitié sur Shota, elle semblait littéralement vidée de ses forces, incapable de parler ni de balancer ses blagues idiotes. C'est ce dernier points qui interloqua Umiko. Elle se mit à ressentir progressivement la froideur de la nuit, l'inquiétude de l'obscurité, l'aspect blafard de la lune et la nervosité sur les traits familiers de ses amis. Une angoisse sourde monta dans sa poitrine jusqu'à atteindre sa tête la forçant à respirer par à coup tandis que ses mains devenaient moites. Il lui tardait qu'ils arrivent, peu importe où mais que cette situation irréelle se termine d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la gare. Shota sortit un sweat dans son sac et le tandis à Umiko. Comprenant où il voulait en venir elle le revêtit et passa la capuche sur sa tête tandis qu'il faisait de même avant d'aider Raiko avec le sien. Puis, il composta trois billets avant de les faire monter dans l'un des wagons. Le jeune homme ferma la porte avant de tirer tout les rideaux puis aida son amie exténuée à s'étendre sur une des couchettes. Sans attendre, elle s'endormit en posant la tête sur l'oreiller. Umiko s'assit à côté d'elle et Shota en face. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence.

« Merci. »

* * *

Aloooors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	19. Chapitre 18 : C'est l'histoire de

Hello!

Vous avez beaucoup de chance car grâce à **CupKesCultII** je passe à une publication bien hebdomadaire : deux chapitres par semaine ! Un le lundi et un le jeudi normalement ;) L'explication est simple sa fic et mon autre fic ( _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ ) vont finir par spoiler celle-ci et je ne le souhaite pas!

 **FlamiraSplitz :** Tu vas enfin comprendre ce qu'il y a entre les deux soeurs dans ce chapitre ;) Pour la suite je ne peux que te conseiller de lire ! :P

 **Evilfaul :** Ouiii c'est trop cool ! Méchant All Might :p

 **Kira-chan :** Ma fidèle lectrice ! :D Cette question a une réponde dans ce chapitre (18 chapitres après le début quand même xD) Évidement ! Dis moi dès que tu as posté :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : C'est l'histoire de...**

* * *

Umiko rêva de la foule. Un amas de gens sans visages mais qui hurlaient sans cesse dans ses oreilles, lui répétant inlassablement qu'elle était un monstre et qu'elle méritait de mourir. Elle avait beau essayer de se soustraire, d'étouffer les cris en mettant ses mains elle les entendait toujours. Ils la bousculaient et se mire à lui lancer des pierres. Elle se crût revenue le jour de son procès. Ils la condamnaient à la lapidation. Elle se débattait en hurlant mais ils étaient trop nombreux et elle désespéramment seule. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les méandres de son rêve elle fut réveillée par Shota qui lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés.

La jeune femme eut du mal à reprendre conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait. Il lui semblait avoir rêvé aussi ce qui lui était arrivé la veille mais elle se trouvait toujours dans un wagon de train. Et avec elle deux de ses camarades de l'UA. Cela ressemblait vraiment à un rêve éveillé, songea t-elle en observant Shota réveiller délicatement Raiko. La rousse émergea doucement et observa son environnement avec autant d'étonnement qu'Umiko.

« On a réussit, réalisa t-elle visiblement soulagée.

-Il faut encore qu'on aille jusqu'à la maison, la reprit Shota. Mais, oui on a réussi.

-Vous êtes surs que personnes ne va nous retrouver ici ? S'étonna Umiko.

-On a bien surveillé nos arrières, Naomasa nous couvre, c'est lui qui nous a aidé à te faire sortir de prison, mais les explications viendrons plus tard, expliqua rapidement son camarade. On doit y aller. »

Umiko ne se fit pas prier. Elle rabattit à nouveau sa capuche en prenant bien soin de dissimuler les longues mèches de flammes à l'intérieur. Ils sortirent du wagon sans croiser âmes qui vivent. Visiblement, ils étaient arrivés dans un coin reculé du Japon, elle qui n'était jamais sortie de sa ville cela lui donnait presque l'impression de changer littéralement de monde. Ils descendirent dans la gare puis traversèrent le quai sans marquer la moindre hésitation. Heureusement, ils semblaient vraiment être dans un tout petit village car Umiko n'aperçut aucune caméra de surveillance ni de policiers comme elle avait pu en croiser dans son ancienne ville. Une fois à la sortit, ils furent interpellés par un jeune homme qu'elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître. Il avait les cheveux blonds coupés très court mais sa façon de sourire et son regard pétillant le trahirent instantanément.

« Toshinori ! S'exclama Umiko bouche bée.

-Hello ! Fit-il plein d'entrain et visiblement ravi de revoir son amie. Je suis venu vous chercher, les autres nous attendent à la maison.

-Les autres ? Interrogea la jeune fille surprise, mais vous êtes combien ?

-Tu verras bien, ce sera une surprise, déclara t-il avec un sourire amusé. »

La renarde était maintenant complètement perdue. Elle qui avait crû pendant ces dernières semaines avoir été complètement abandonnées par ses amis, elle se retrouvait maintenant sauvée par eux. Elle se demandait à quel point elle s'était trompée sur son compte et s'en voulait de les avoir à ce point sous estimé.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues de ce qui semblait être un village typiquement japonais. Les maisons étaient construites en bois avec un respect des traditions et un goût exquis. Umiko songea que cela ne lui déplairait pas de vivre ici, tout semblait plus calme et serein qu'à la ville. Ils croisèrent qu'une ou deux personnes d'un certain âge qui saluèrent Toshinori comme si elles le connaissaient depuis quelque temps déjà. Ce qui permit à Umiko de réaliser que ses amis semblaient avoir prévu leur coup depuis plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait soupçonnait. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison de taille respectable, aussi construite en bois, qui se trouvait légèrement à l'écart des autres constructions. Toshinori l'invita à entrer et Umiko pénétra à l'intérieur la gorge nouée. Qui allait-elle trouver ici ? Avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, quelqu'un lui sauta dans les bras avec un enthousiasme débordant.

« Grande sœur !

-Elfe ? S'écria Umiko bouleversée. Oh merci mon dieu tu vas bien ! »

Elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras avec l'impression qu'elle allait fondre en larmes tellement elle était soulagée de la voir en bonne santé. La jeune fille semblait rayonnante, elle souriait de toutes ses dents et la regardait avec un air espiègle dans le regard. Ses cheveux verts ordinairement coupés très courts sur ordre de père avait commencé à repousser dans tout les sens maintenant libérés de sa dictature. Umiko ne pouvait plus se résoudre à lâcher sa petite sœur, elle avait tellement peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau si elle la laissait partir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Un petit raclement de gorge discret de Raiko la força à réagir et elle se redressa en tentant de conserver le peu de maîtrise d'elle-même qu'il lui restait. Et qu'elle perdit instantanément en croisant le regard de la personne qui se trouvait derrière Elfe.

Pas une seule seconde elle avait pensé le voir ici. C'était idiot mais elle s'était persuadée elle-même qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Pourtant elle réalisa à cet instant là à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. Le simple fait de le rencontrer ici sapa ses dernières forces et elle fondit littéralement en larmes. Enji, qui d'abords avait conservé un air froid et fermé vit sa volonté fléchir en la voyant ainsi se mettre à pleurer. Quant aux autres étudiants de l'UA, ils ne savaient plus où se mettre. Finalement, Enji attrapa Umiko par la main et l'attira vers lui dans une étreinte aussi passionnelle que libératrice. Il fallut de longues minutes pour que la jeune femme se calme. Après tout, elle avait refoulé en elle la peur et le désespoir pendant des longues journées emplit de solitude mais maintenant que c'était fini, le soulagement la rendait tellement heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait plus conserver son sang froid.

Au bout de quelques minutes Umiko se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans le couloir, visiblement les autres avaient trouvé de quoi s'occuper et ils avaient emmené Elfe avec eux. Enji la regardait maintenant avec ce regard qu'elle lui connaissait bien et qu'il dédiait qu'à elle, ce qui la rassura instantanément. Elle avait réellement crû pendant un instant qu'il avait fait une croix sur elle et leur relation.

« ça va aller ? Demanda t-il de sa voix bourrue qui lui avait tellement manqué.

-Oui, désolée, s'excusa t-elle en reniflant pitoyablement.

-C'est bon, je ne pense pas que beaucoup aurait tenu aussi longtemps que toi avant de craquer, la justifia t-il en haussant les épaules. Les autres sont partis préparer le repas, on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

La salive monta instantanément à la bouche d'Umiko. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu un vrai repas ? Enfaîte elle ne savait même pas vraiment combien de temps elle était restée emprisonnée. Mais, il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle voulait s'assurer avant de rejoindre ses amis.

« Enji, est-ce que... On est toujours ensemble ? Demanda t-elle en ne pouvant se résoudre à employer d'autres mots plus concrets. »

Enji leva les yeux puis soudainement il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

« J'espère que ça te suffira comme réponse, répliqua t-il d'un air goguenard. »

Umiko hocha vivement la tête, soulagée de ne pas pouvoir rougir. Ils partirent, main dans la main, rejoindre leurs camarades. Ceux-ci avaient installé la table et commençaient à emmener le repas préparé par Raiko qui leur dévoila des talents de cuisinière bien cachés jusqu'à présent. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement les sujets sensibles et récents pour parler que de choses versatiles et amusantes. Finalement, à la fin du repas, Umiko ressentit le besoin de remercier proprement ses amis. Après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour la secourir, elle leur devait au moins la vérité à son sujet.

« Tout d'abords, merci pour tout, sans vous je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais, avoua Umiko, je vais vous raconter qui je suis vraiment.

-Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne le veux pas, la rassura Raiko.

-Si, je vous dois bien ça. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes normales, sans quirks, qui s'aimaient. La femme tomba enceinte de deux jumelles. Malheureusement, pendant la grossesse, elle perdit l'une des deux. Elle tomba en dépression mais la dernière s'accrocha à la vie. Viens le moment de l'accouchement et contre toute attente, ce n'est pas une fille mais deux qui vinrent au monde ce jour là. Les médecins ne pouvaient se l'expliquer mais la mère et le père furent heureux de voir leurs deux enfants saines et sauves. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'était d'abords qu'un soupçon mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient ils se rendirent compte que l'une d'elles disparaissait mystérieusement de temps en temps avant de réapparaître tout aussi étrangement. Finalement, l'atroce vérité éclata. Il n'y avait qu'une jumelle, l'autre était une projection. Les médecins expliquèrent que la jumelle morte avant de naître avait une quirk qui lui avait permis de survivre dans sa sœur qui, elle, avait survécu. Au final, les parents ne purent supporter une telle aberration. Ils avaient l'impression d'élever un monstre. La goûte d'eau fut quand ils découvrirent que leur unique fille pouvait contrôler le feu, ses cheveux se transformèrent en véritables flammes et ses yeux ne furent plus que des braises rougeoyantes. Ils étaient trop normales pour accepter cela et bien incapables de gérer un tel enfant. Ils firent la pire chose que puissent faire des parents : ils se débarrassèrent de leur fille. Les vilains font leur commerce de ces enfants étranges et non-désirés et les parents n'eurent aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un d'intéressé par elle. L'enfant avait six ans et elle se retrouva plongée dans un monde où la noirceur était sans égale. Toute son enfance ses parents l'avait traitée comme un monstre mais elle se retrouva alors noyée dans un monde de cauchemars où les monstres étaient partout autour d'elle. Mais, sa sœur fantôme qui existait autant qu'elle à ses yeux, l'aida. Entre elles, elles se serrèrent les coudes. Rapidement elles comprirent que si elles obéissaient aux ordres les coups se faisaient plus rares, elles apprirent aussi à se défendre contre les hommes et leurs appétits malsains. Une autre fille arriva parmi eux, plus jeune et innocente, elles firent le serment de la protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle ne devait pas subir ce qu'elles avaient dû traverser. Et, finalement, à 16 ans elles avaient enfermé leur cœur dans un coin refoulé de leurs êtres. La renarde était née. A ce moment là, le chef décida de recruter parmi les étudiants des universités et qui mieux pour faire ça qu'une adolescente ? La fille fut envoyée à l'université où elle se rendit compte que son monde n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la réalité. Mais, elle devait mener à bien sa mission si elle voulait pouvoir continuer à survivre. Sauf qu'elle rencontra des personnes qui devinrent ses amis et elle eut de plus en plus de mal à obéir aux ordres. Pourtant, elle devait protéger sa petite sœur à tout prix. Et finalement... Me voici, expliqua t-elle avec une voix douce. Grâce à vous j'ai pu traverser tout les obstacles, sans vous je serais toujours coincée dans ce monde de cauchemars. Et bien entendu Natsume est là aussi. »

Umiko fit un vague geste de la main et sa sœur apparut debout à ses côtés.

« Yo la compagnie ! »

L'assistance, à part Enji et Elfe, eut un petit mouvement de recule en voyant Natsume littéralement sorti de nul part. Évidemment, tout le monde s'était demandée où elle était passée après avoir mystérieusement disparue durant l'assaut contre les vilains mais personnes n'avaient osé poser la question à Umiko. Au moins maintenant ils savaient, enfin... Ils essayaient toujours de comprendre la portée des révélations qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, repris lentement Raiko. Natsume et toi êtes deux personnes complètement différentes sauf que Natsume fais partie de toi. Et si jamais tu venais à disparaître ? Natsume disparaîtrait aussi ?

-Je suppose, fit Umiko songeuse tandis que sa sœur jumelle faisait la grimace à cette idée. Mais ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes ?

-Pourquoi ça nous en poserait ? Répliqua Shota visiblement ennuyé. Tout le monde a des quirks ici.

-ça me fait penser, renchérit Raiko. Mais Elfe a aussi une quirk ?

-Oui, leur apprit Natsu, elle peut parler aux animaux et ils l'aident.

-Aux animaux ? S'étonna Toshinori en se remémorant le soir de l'affrontement des héros contre la renarde. »

Le jeune garçon croisa le regarde de la jeune fille mais elle se contenta de le fixer avec son regard jaune indéchiffrable, un léger sourire flottant sur ses maigres lèvres. L'étudiant songea que cette enfant était vraiment étrange, elle parlait rarement mais elle semblait toujours réfléchir plus loin que les autres. Et bien souvent, elle semblait comprendre avant eux ce qui se passait.

« Ouaip, chats, chiens, je l'ai même vu recouverte d'oiseaux une fois, raconta Natsume en retenant un fou rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-C'était mémorable, avoua Umiko tout aussi amusée.

-Nouvelle version de Cendrillon, plaisanta Raiko.

-Hm et si vous m'oubliez ? Proposa Elfe qui était soudainement devenue légèrement rouge.

-Désolée petite sœur, s'excusa la renarde. Pour revenir sur un autre sujet comment vous vous y êtes pris pour me faire sortir ?

-On a demandé de l'aide à Naomasa, expliqua Toshinori. Il a des contacts un peu partout dans la ville donc il n'a eu aucun mal à savoir dans quelle prison tu étais, ensuite il nous a donné toutes les infos qu'il pouvait rassembler. Le problème c'est qu'on ne savait pas quand intervenir.

-Surtout que ça dépendait de ma capacité de te faire traverser les murs en même temps que moi, expliqua Raiko.

-Pendant ce temps il fallait aussi prévoir la suite, ajouta Shota. Parce que maintenant nous sommes tous des criminelles recherchaient je vous rappelle.

-Arrêtes de faire ton rabats-joie, c'est très bien d'être hors la loi, répliqua la rousse. Au moins, personnes pour nous faire la moral ou essayer de tuer notre amie.

-Un point pour la rousse, donna Enji sans se départir de son air sérieux même si Umiko était presque sur d'avoir vu ses lèvres bouger d'un millimètre.

-Tu vois même Enji est d'accord avec moi ! S'exclama t-elle devant cet argument de choc. Bon, en bref, j'ai dû m'entraîner comme une damnée pour réussir à passer à travers les murs avec quelqu'un. »

Au vu de la tête dépitée de Shota cela avait dû être lui le cobaye.

« Et après avoir passé plusieurs jours à moitié invisible j'ai fini par y arriver sans me mettre à jouer la vitre, finit-elle plutôt contente d'elle-même.

-Et on est en sécurité ici ? Demanda Natsume légèrement méfiante après avoir fini en prison. Comment allons-nous faire pour l'argent ?

-Ici personne ne viendra nous y chercher, on va tous prendre des noms différents et essayer de changer nos coupes de cheveux ou des trucs comme ça. Presque que personnes n'a la télé et la police la plus proche est dans une ville à 150 kilomètres donc avant qu'ils n'entendent parler de nous on a le temps. Pour l'argent, pour l'instant j'ai pris celui de mon père, après tout vaut mieux qu'il nous serve à survivre plutôt que de finir dans des machines à sous. Ensuite, il faudra trouver du boulot, y a une petite supérette pas loin.

-Elle va être contente la vendeuse avec sept nouveaux salariés, se moqua Shota.

-Elfe ne travaille pas, c'est une enfant, répliqua Umiko en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Six si tu veux, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Vous les mecs vous irez voir les bûcherons du coin, na, déclara Raiko en tirant la langue à son camarade grognon.

-Si tu veux, la consola Toshinori.

-En attendant il va falloir tous vous installer, qui veut une visite personnalisée ? Proposa Raiko. »

Natsume et Umiko acceptèrent volontiers et finalement toute la maisonnée emboîta joyeusement le pas à la rousse. Enfin, sauf Shota qui décréta que dormir sur le canapé était tout aussi intéressant.

La maison était construite de plein pieds et plutôt spacieuse. Mais, ils étaient tout de même sept et cela restait un véritable défis de tous les faire rentrer. Ils partirent de l'entrée et Raiko leur indiqua la salle de bain sur leur droite, elle était constituée d'un large bain qui pouvait contenir facilement une dizaine de personne et la porte du fond pouvait s'ouvrir pour faire entrer l'air frais. Ensuite, en continuant le couloir, ils tombaient sur une salle à manger très spacieuse dans laquelle avait était installé une large table et quelques meubles, dont le canapé, mais la décoration restait très spartiate comme si personne n'avait vécu ici depuis longtemps. Elle leur indiqua au fond un chambre que partagerait Umiko et Enji, puis celle jumelle qu'allait occuper Natsume et Toshinori. Il n'y avait pas de lit, seulement des futons rangés dans les placards. Le reste de la décoration se résumé dans les tatamis dont était recouvert le sol. Au moins, Enji n'était pas dépaysé contrairement à la plus part des autres étudiants. Il ne restait ensuite qu'une chambre, la plus grande. Raiko décréta qu'elle la partagerait avec Elfe et que Shota qui n'avait pas voulu les suivre devrait se contenter de son canapé chéri.

Tout le monde se sépara pour s'installer et prendre paisiblement ses marques dans leur nouvelle résidence qui risquait d'être la leur pour un temps indéterminé. Umiko avait un peu honte pour ses amis qui avait une vie et une famille ailleurs, mais, au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait qu'ils puissent rester ainsi éternellement. Au final, elle se retrouva un peu perdue dans cette grande chambre inconnue. Elle regarda Enji installer le futon et sortir son sac de voyage en silence. Le jeune homme ne disait rien non plus. Les révélations auxquelles il venait d'avoir le droit le laissait perplexe. Même si Umiko avait insisté sur le fait qu'elles étaient différentes, il se sentait gêné par le fait qu'elle et Natsume puissent être la même personne. Et que l'une soit amoureuse de son plus grande Némésis n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il ne souhaitait pas inclure Toshinori dans sa vie amoureuse mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de faire des rapprochements dans son esprit. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais il avait peur d'être seulement un deuxième choix, comme toujours. Le deuxième plus fort, le deuxième dans le cœur d'Umiko... A cette pensée, il serra son poing de toutes ses forces et le shampoing qu'il tenait dans la main émit un drôle de bruit qui fit sursauter sa compagne.

« ça va Enji ? Osa t-elle demander en mettant fin à ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

-Je vais toujours bien, répliqua t-il en fourrant le maudit savon dans son sac. »

Umiko qui n'était pas folle, voyait bien que quelque chose l'énervait. Elle-même elle était plutôt perdue. Les seules personnes qui avaient jamais été au courant pour sa sœur et elle l'avait soit abandonnée soit l'avait utilisée à des fins très discutables. De plus, elle venait tout juste de sortir de la prison, qui avait été un véritable enfer, pour se retrouver dans une grande maison où elle pourrait vivre avec les personnes qu'elle aimait. Tout ces changements aussi soudains et paradoxaux lui donnaient le vertige. Elle avait terriblement besoin du soutien d'Enji en cet instant là mais celui-ci ne semblait pas près à lui ouvrir à nouveau son cœur comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. La jeune fille tenta de dominer ses émotions et elle s'avança vers lui. Puis, une fois à sa hauteur, elle toucha doucement sa main. Enji sursauta et ficha son regard renfrogné dans le sien. Mais, Umiko ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrassa délicatement en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis depuis le matin. Enji sembla hésiter, quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, puis il répondit à son baiser.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander, fit-elle d'une voix douce en devinant justement que s'il était dans cet état c'était à cause de ses révélations.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu ressens les même chose que Natsume ? Demanda t-il.

-C'est compliqué... Je peux ressentir des sentiments extrêmes, si elle est menacée, ou si elle souffre. Si elle est heureuse parfois, mais ce ne sont que des cas vraiment particuliers. Tu as une idée précise que je puisse te répondre plus précisément ? »

Enji se renfrogna visiblement peu enclin à partager ses doutes. Mais, il n'avait pas fais tout ce chemin pour renoncer maintenant. Il maîtrisa du mieux qu'il pu la colère qui bouillait en lui pour lui poser la question qui l'inquiétait tant.

« Est-ce que tu ressens ses sentiments pour Toshinori ?

-Oh, fit Umiko surprise, oh. »

Elle le regarda un instant ébahis et complètement surprise. Puis, elle pouffa, ce qui l'agaça grandement.

« Tu es tellement jaloux, s'amusa t-elle.

-Je te fais rire ? S'énerva t-il.

-Désolée, c'est juste que... Toshinori est vraiment un ami précieux pour moi mais imaginer que je puisse l'aimer c'est très drôle, avoua t-elle en riant. Je peux parfois ressentir les émotions de Natsume, mais cela ne veut pas dire les partager, expliqua t-elle en essayant de choisir les mots justes. Et pour Toshi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Bon, ça va alors. Tu es à moi, ajouta t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras dans une étreinte jalouse et possessive mais qui rassura Umiko.

-Je suis à toi pour toujours... »

Natsume se retrouvait dans une situation similaire à celle de sa sœur jumelle. A la différence que Toshinori était d'un nature plus calme et sereine. Mais, elle se tenait tout de même légèrement en retrait, perdue dans cette grande chambre. Elle n'avait aucunes affaires, tout comme Umiko, elle songea distraitement qu'elles devraient sûrement s'en acheter. Ce serait la première fois qu'elles achèteraient quelque chose. Mais, ce qui l'inquiétait actuellement c'était le mutisme de Toshinori. Il avait fini de déplier le futon et il s'occupait maintenant de sortir ses affaires de son sac tout en conservant un silence étrange. Elle n'était pas habituée à le voir si peu loquace et elle avait peur que ce soit sa véritable nature qui le rende soudainement si distant avec elle. La peur la pris à la gorge et des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas choisis d'être comme ça ! Mais elle aussi elle voulait vivre ! Elle en avait autant le droit que sa sœur !

Toshinori fut interloqué par des petits bruits et quand il se retourna il découvrit Natsume qui pleurait en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je veux vivre moi aussi, déclara t-elle d'une voix déchirante.

-Mais tu vis, s'étonna Toshinori. Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ?

-Si ! Mais, tu ne parlais pas, j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi maintenant que tu sais la vérité, hoqueta t-elle dramatiquement.

-N'importe quoi, je t'aimais quand tu étais encore considérée par tous comme une criminelle notoire, maintenant que je sais que tu es innocente pourquoi je ne t'aimerais plus ?

-Baka, soupira t-elle en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes. Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Je parle du fait que je ne sois pas vraiment vivante...

-Tu l'es, déclara t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucunes plaintes. Tu l'es autant que n'importe qui. Le fait que tu ne sois pas née comme les autres personnes ne changent rien. Tu as une quirk particulière comme la plus part d'entre nous, voilà tout.

-ça ne t'effraie pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, la rassura t-il.

-Toshinori, soupira t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. »

Natsume s'enivra de son odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Elle se sentait maintenant en sécurité comme si le cauchemars était enfin terminé. Pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils devraient un jour ou l'autre affronter la justice.

* * *

Et voilà ! Long chapitre de 8 pages quand même ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? De la vérité sur les deux sœurs?

Dites moi tout :D


	20. Chapitre 19 : Acclimatation

Bonjour !

Bon j'ai eu genre 0 commentaire sur le dernier chapitre :o je ne sais pas si je vous ai largués ou quoi mais si quelque chose ne va pas dites le moi ^^"

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Acclimatation**

* * *

Umiko se réveilla d'une nuit sans cauchemars. Avec stupeur elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormis depuis très longtemps et c'est donc le cœur léger qu'elle s'éveilla aux côtés de son amant. Enji avait le sommeil plutôt léger et il ne tarda pas à se réveiller à son tour en sentant le regard brûlant de sa petite amie qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

« Bien dormis ? Lui demanda t-il en se frottant les yeux encore engourdis par les rêves. »

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête incapable de prononcer un mot car sa gorge était serrée par le bonheur qui la saisissait soudain. Elle pouvait vivre une vie normale au près des personnes qu'elle aimait ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant elle se trouvait bel et bien là ! Finalement, elle réussis à parler à son tour.

« Il faudrait que je change ma tête un peu, expliqua t-elle, au cas où quelqu'un pourrait me reconnaître.

-ça me paraît une bonne idée, tu peux toujours remettre des perruques, proposa Enji.

-Hm, fit Umiko en faisant la moue. J'en ai un peu marre des perruques, avoua t-elle en se sentant légèrement puéril mais maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à la vie sans ces accessoires elle souhaitait continuer ainsi. Je pourrais essayer de me teindre les cheveux plutôt.

-Il faut voir si ça peut marcher, approuva le jeune homme. Raiko a peut-être de quoi en faire.

-J'irais la voir après ça... »

Et Umiko se pencha rapidement pour voler un baiser à Enji qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il la retient d'une main quand elle tenta de se défiler puis il approfondis leur échange. La jeune fille sentit le désir commencer à se réveiller dans son bas ventre mais elle réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant avec un petit sourire.

« Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile, se moqua t-elle en s'enfuyant de la chambre avec un petit rire mutin. »

Enji la regarda faire d'un air entendu et il attendit tranquillement qu'elle revienne seulement quelques secondes plus tard avec un air penaud. Car, oui, elle avait oublié qu'elle était toute nue. Sans un mot il la regarda prendre un de ses tee-shirt et l'enfiler par dessus le pantalon qu'elle avait ramené de prison. Le jeune homme se garda de faire la moindre remarque mais la voir ainsi le faisait bien rire intérieurement. Finalement, une fois qu'elle fut sortit, il se décida lui aussi à se lever, il commençait à avoir faim et espérait pouvoir petit déjeuner.

Il rejoignit Umiko qui était déjà attablée devant un bol de chocolat chaud. Raiko et Elfe étaient déjà là elles aussi, toutes deux entrain de discuter joyeusement avec leur amie. Enji se dirigea vers la cuisine en silence et se prépara tranquillement un café. Il avait quitté le domicile familiale il y avait maintenant deux jours. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Il avait mentit à son père en disant que c'était pour l'école. Mais une fois de plus, il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir proféré un tel mensonge. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, enfaîte depuis que sa quirk s'était manifestée, son père l'avait toujours poussé à être le meilleur tout le temps, partout. Il en avait fait sa façon de vivre qui dictait la moindre de ses réactions. Mais, à l'instant où Umiko avait été emmené par les pro héros pour être emprisonnée injustement... Plus rien d'autre que sa libération n'avait compté à ses yeux. Il avait compris à quel point elle lui était cher quand on la lui avait arrachée des bras alors qu'elle était encore inconsciente. Il avait alors ressentit un besoin encore plus violent que celui d'être le premier : le besoin de la protéger. Il voulait pouvoir être celui qui veillerait sur elle toute sa vie, pouvoir lui donner une vie heureuse auprès de lui. Il désirait plus que tout qu'elle continue de sourire comme elle l'avait fait ce matin en le regardant avec un air joyeux sans que l'habituel plis de peur sur ses lèvres et l'ombre d'angoisse sur ses yeux ne viennent assombrir ses traits si doux. C'était sa mission dorénavant, et il comptait tout faire pour la mener à bien.

« ça tombe bien j'en avait pris au cas où pour Elfe, avoua Raiko. Avec ses cheveux verts elle est aussi facilement reconnaissable que toi et Natsu. J'ai pris que du noir par contre, je me suis dis que ce serait plus passe partout.

-Ce sera parfait, s'empressa d'accepter Umiko une fois de plus étonnée par la prévoyance de son amie.

-On s'y colle dès que tu as fini, il faudra s'occuper d'Elfe aussi, déclara Raiko visiblement remontée à bloc.

-Merci, fit la renarde soulagée d'avoir une amie aussi prévoyante. Au final, personne ne sait que vous nous avez aidé à nous enfuir ?

-Non ! On a fait ça dans les règles de l'art ! Bon Shota va devoir retourner à l'école au bout d'un moment sinon ses parents vont s'inquiéter, expliqua rapidement Raiko.

-Et ton père ? S'étonna Umiko qui connaissait vaguement la situation familiale tendue de son amie rousse.

-Mon père, soupira Raiko, on verra bien s'il finit par remarquer mon absence... Pour les autres je ne sais pas mais Toshi comme Enji ne semblent pas prêt à vouloir nous laisser !

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir des grands frères, approuva Elfe avec un sourire ravi.

-Des grands frères un peu bourrin, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Raiko en éclatant de rire.

-Pas faux, la rejoignit Umiko en riant aussi.

-Je pars deux minutes et vous êtes déjà entrain de nous casser du sucre sur le dos ? Soupira Enji en s'asseyant à côté de sa petite amie.

-Mais non, tenta de le rassurer la renarde. Raiko va me teindre les cheveux, lui apprit-elle.

-Pourquoi pas. »

Les trois jeunes filles s'en furent alors préparer leur séance de teinture. Raiko tira la couverture de Shota au passage, le réveillant du même coup. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir injecté de sang et grâce à sa quirk celle de sa camarade fut endiguée. Ce qui lui permit de la tacler adroitement, entraînant le chute majestueuse de Raiko. La jeune femme se redressa, voilée dans le peu de fierté qui lui restait et elle entreprit de rejoindre sa chambre sans plus lui accorder le moindre regard.

Shota, maintenant réveillé, rejoignit Enji à la table. Les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard. Avant de sourire d'un air entendu et totalement complice.

Raiko emporta une chaise à l'extérieur de leur habitation. Elles s'installèrent à l'arrière où se trouvait un jardin assez calme car encadré par deux côtés de la maison. L'horizon était lui ouvert mais protégé des regards indiscrets par d'épaisses végétations. Elfe fut la première à passer entre les mains de la rousse. Umiko l'aida à préparer les pots et les ustensiles puis elle la regarda faire avec attention dans le but de pouvoir ensuite le faire elle-même. Sa jeune sœur se laissa shampouiner dans un calme olympien. Mais, rapidement des oiseaux vinrent fureter vers Raiko, se posant sur ses épaules et piaillant à intervalles régulières.

« Elfe, peux-tu rester tranquille s'il te plaît ? Demanda la rousse qui commençait à perdre patiente après qu'une énième plume soit tombé dans le pot de teinture.

-Désolée, s'excusa Elfe d'une voix contrite. »

Finalement, Raiko eut rapidement fini et le temps que la teinture pose sur les cheveux d'Elfe, se fut au tour d'Umiko de passer entre les doigts experts de sa camarade. Ensuite, elles allèrent chacune son tour se rincer la tête sous le jet de la douche. Elles s'amusèrent toutes les trois sous l'eau complètement noir sans se soucier d'avoir l'air mature. Les deux anciennes séquestrées apprécièrent ce jeu enfantin encore plus que leur amie rousse. Mais, celle-ci était tout aussi capable qu'elles de s'amuser et elle se révéla diaboliquement efficace en matière de chatouilles. Elles se séchèrent ensuite mutuellement les cheveux et découvrirent le résultat de leur travail acharné. Sur Elfe, la teinture avait bien pris, il ne restait pas une seule mèche encore verte. Quant à Umiko, étrangement, le noir avait beaucoup éclaircis, c'était saisissant au point qu'on aurait crû qu'elles n'avaient pas utilisé le même produits. Au final, cela lui donnait les cheveux d'un ton brun, roux plutôt jolie.

Elles allèrent ensuite retrouver les garçons qui avaient rejoins le jardin qu'elles avaient quitté. Shota était entrain de discuter avec Enji qui coupait du bois. Effectivement, la maison n'avait pas de chauffage centrale comme on pouvait trouver en ville et l'hiver, même s'il touchait à sa fin, restait d'un froid saisissant. Heureusement, ils n'auraient pas trop de mal à allumer un feu pour réchauffer la maison, ils avaient seulement besoin de combustibles. Donc, les trois amies arrivèrent dans le jardin. Shota et Enji les dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes en faisant la moue mais finalement le deuxième attrapa sa petite amie par les hanches avant de l'embrasser.

« Je prends ça comme un assentiment ? Plaisanta Umiko en tentant de s'échapper en riant.

-Épargnez nous ça, répliqua Shota en levant les yeux aux ciels d'un air profondément ennuyé.

-Laisse le monsieur et la madame faire ce qu'ils veulent, le repris sèchement Raiko comme si elle réprimandait un enfant malpolis. »

Shota allait répondre sur le même ton quand les deux dernières personnes qui manquaient à l'appel arrivèrent.

Toshinori fut réveillé par un discret bruit de métal. Intrigué, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit Natsume, en dehors du futon, à genoux devant la fenêtre, une paire de ciseau à la main. Il la fixa le temps qu'elle se coupe une nouvelle mèche, reproduisant le son qui l'avait tiré du sommeil, puis il vit avec un étonnement sans fin les cheveux de flammes de la jeune fille tomber sur ses jambes. A l'instant où ils tombaient, ils perdaient leurs aspects de feu et redevenaient de simples boucles rousses, semblables à celles de Raiko. Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

« Natsu, tes cheveux ! S'écria t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui. »

Toshinori découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait déjà coupé très court tout le côté droit de ses cheveux. Ceux-ci ne faisaient plus que quelques centimètres et finissaient en pointes folles dans tout les sens. Mais ce qui le bouleversa le plus c'était son visage avec un sourire faussement joyeux alors qu'il lisait dans son regard un besoin pressant dont il n'arrivait pas à deviner la nature.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda t-il. »

Le lycéen ne voulait pas la vexer mais c'était une décision si soudaine et si étrange qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Umiko et Raiko discutaient du besoin qu'on ne puisse pas nous reconnaître, expliqua t-elle en faisant allusion qu'elle avait discuté avec sa sœur.

-Elle a fait quoi ? S'étonna Toshinori.

-Elle s'est teint les cheveux en noirs, avoua Natsume en haussant les épaules comme si elle trouvait ça ridicule. Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus... Définitif.

-C'est juste pour ça ? Insista le jeune homme en craignant d'insister plus mais en voulant aussi pouvoir comprendre pleinement la femme qu'il aimait. »

Il se rendait compte que même s'il savait enfin la vérité à son propos, il était encore loin de saisir ce qui l'animait. Il l'avait vue se battre contre son gré, puis mettre à genoux des dizaine de pro héro, mais elle était aussi une adolescente perdue. Et, malgré le fait qu'il était aussi jeune qu'elle, il souhaitait ardemment l'aider. Soulager ce qui semblait la travailler à ce point là. Natsume leva les yeux vers lui et il lu de l'hésitation dans son regard tandis qu'elle reposait la main qui tenait le ciseau sur ses jambes.

« Je veux me différencier de ma sœur, avoua t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Toshinori, étrangement, au lieu de se sentir inquiet voir troublé, fut heureux de voir qu'elle pouvait lui confier ce genre de choses sans détour. Il se mit à sourire de tout son cœur et récupéra le ciseau des mains de sa bien aimé.

« Se couper les cheveux c'est une bonne idée, approuva t-il. Je vais essayer de reprendre un peu tout ça, proposa t-il. Par contre il faudra cacher ce qui reste, non ?

-J'ai pensé à mettre un bonnet, expliqua Natsume soudainement ragaillardis comme si sa motivation l'aidait. Comme il fait encore froid cela n'étonnera personne que j'en porte un.

-ça me paraît bien ! »

Il passa de longues minutes à s'appliquer. Il coupa le côté gauche de la chevelure de Natsume pour égaliser avec le côté droit, puis il reprit le tout pour tenter de lui donner une apparence plus carré. Finalement, il fut plutôt satisfait du résultat. Il conduisit la jeune fille dans la salle de bain pour lui montrer ce que cela donnait dans le miroir. Visiblement, elle fut comblée car elle lui sauta dans les bras avec une exclamation de joie.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de rejoindre leurs camarades.

Umiko parut troublée en voyant sa sœur. Visiblement, elles n'en avaient pas parlé et cela devait bien être une des premières fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose sans se mettre d'accord avec son aînée au paravent. Mais, la plus âgée finit par se mettre à sourire aussi et Toshinori espéra qu'Umiko comprenait les motivations de Natsume. Elles se mirent côte à côte et la plus jeune parut ravie quand Enji fit remarquer qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup moins ainsi.

Ensuite, fut abordé le problème des vêtements. Surtout pour Elfe, qui venait seulement de quitter l'hôpital, et pour les jumelles pour des raisons similaires. Le problème étant qu'il n'y avait pas de boutiques spécialisées dans le coin et que si elles voulaient se constituer une garde de robe correcte elles devraient aller en ville. Ce qui était malheureusement hors de question pour deux têtes aussi connues. Finalement, se fut Raiko qui décida d'y aller seule durant la journée.

Les autres passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à aménager la maison. Au final, il y avait très peu de meubles et à part ce que chacun avait ramené de chez soi, très peu de décorations. Ils discutèrent ensemble de l'idée d'enrichir leur nouvelle habitation. Ensuite, vient le problème financier. La plus part d'entre eux, à l'exception de Shota et Enji, avait déjà dû travailler et connaissait le fond du problème. Ils convinrent qu'avec l'aide de Raiko, qui semblait connaître le coin, ils chercheraient un boulot. Seule Elfe était exclue de cet aspect là donc elle insista en contre partie pour se charger des courses et des repas. Elle leur avoua qu'elle n'avait encore jamais cuisiné mais qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour leur cuisiner les meilleurs plats du monde, son enthousiasme fit littéralement fondre ses deux sœurs qui la trouvèrent adorables.

Raiko rentra tard dans la soirée. Ils discutèrent encore des derniers détails de leur séjour dans ce village durant le repas préparé par les bons soins d'Elfe. Ils décrétèrent que les jumelles, accompagnée de la rousse iraient voir une marchande pour travailler avec elles tandis que les deux garçons devraient aller se renseigner chez une scierie qui opérait à quelques minutes de leur maison. Ensuite, les sœurs allèrent essayer leur vêtement. Raiko avait même pensé à acheter un bonnet noir, assez simple et discret mais qui risquait plutôt chic, pour Natsume. Avec l'argent qu'elle avait emprunté à son père elle avait réussi à obtenir des vêtements assez divers, et comme mue par un sixième sens, elle avait veillé à prendre des tenues complètements différentes pour les jumelles. Toshinori hocha discrètement la tête en sa direction et ils se sourirent d'un comment d'accord. Les trois filles essayèrent leurs tenues chacune leur tour puis défilèrent dans le salon dans lequel régnait une chaleur agréable grâce au feu allumait par Enji.

« Bon, les enfants, au lit, décida finalement Raiko en voyant qu'il était déjà une heure avancée. La journée de demain va être longue donc allez vous reposer ! »

* * *

Petit chapitre de transition ! Je débute un arc assez court comparé au premier xD

Bref dites moi tout :D


	21. Chapitre 20 : Nouvelle vie

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Perso je suis malade " Mais je continue d'écrire :P

Bref je suis censée poster deux chapitres par semaine mais comme vous voyez la date ne sera jamais trop précise mais c'est le problème avec un emploi du temps de master qui n'est pas fixe, gomen ^^"

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et surtout à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter !

 **Evilfaul :** Mais nooooon qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça voyons x'D

 **Kira-chan :** Ce n'est pas grave pour la dernière fois mais j'avou que je me suis inquiétée je me suis demandée si ce que j'écrivais était soudainement devenu nul xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Nouvelle vie**

* * *

Umiko tenait la caisse sans même chercher à dissimuler l'ennui profond dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Son regard errait mornement d'un rayon à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive sa sœur jumelle. Natsume était entrain de ranger les nouveaux arrivages avec une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. L'ancienne étudiante de l'UA était ravie de la voir ainsi rayonner mais d'un autre côté, elles n'avaient jamais été autant différentes. C'était assez étrange mais après avoir passé seize ans de sa vie dans une relation quasiment fusionnelle avec sa sœur, elle avait dû mal à s'adapter. Déjà, elles n'avaient plus fusionné depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans le petit village, ce qui faisait maintenant presque une semaine. Mais, elles continuaient toujours à discuter mentalement. Umiko songea que tant qu'elles continuaient ainsi, elle ne s'inquiéterait pas sérieusement. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas paraître jalouse ou intrusive, après tout, sa sœur avait absolument le droit de mener sa propre vie comme elle l'entendait.

 _Arrête de bailler comme ça,_ plaisanta la voix de Natsume dans sa tête. _**Je n'y peux rien si je m'ennuie.** Occupe toi alors. **Comment ?** On a qu'à discuter. **De quoi ?** Je ne sais pas moi... ça se passe comment avec Enji ? _

Umiko s'empourpra et espéra que sa sœur n'avait pas perçu sa gêne soudaine mais, au vu de son sourire malicieux qu'elle lui adressa en se retournant discrètement, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait ça sciemment.

 _ **Tu n'as qu'à me dire comment ça se passe avec Toshinori en première,**_ répliqua t-elle pour tenter d'éviter la question. _Ça se passe très bien si tu veux tout savoir. C'est juste que... Tu sais, son but était de devenir le symbole de la paix, je me sens mal de le voir gâcher son talent en restant ici. **Je te comprends parfaitement... J'ai peur pour Enji aussi. Même si son but n'est pas aussi noble que celui de Toshi je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se sacrifient pour nous. Ni l'un ni l'autre.** Tu crois qu'ils pourraient retourner à l'école ? Nous on vivrait ici et ils viendraient nous voir de temps en temps ? **C'est une idée plaisante. Mais qui comporte des risques. On devrait en discuter avec les autres ce soir.** Ok._

Au même instant une cliente entra dans la boutique. C'était une de leurs voisines, après tout seuls les personnes du village venaient ici, et Umiko s'empressa de venir l'aider pour tenter d'échapper à l'ennui qui la guettait.

Enji marchait d'un pas tranquille. Il était retourné à la maison chercher des outils qu'il avait oublié. Heureusement, Elfe les avait déjà repéré et dès qu'elle l'avait vu arriver, elle les lui avait donné avec un sourire amusé. Cette petite était vraiment très attentive et efficace, Enji en venait presque à la considérer comme sa propre petite sœur. Après tout, il n'en avait jamais eu alors pourquoi pas Elfe ? L'ambiance qui régnait dans leur nouvelle maison était plus conviviale et plus familiale que ce qu'il avait jamais connu en seize ans dans sa propre demeure. Il se sentait maintenant responsable de la jeune fille ainsi que des autres demoiselles qui vivaient sous leur toit. C'était une sensation nouvelle mais non déplaisante.

Alors qu'il marchait rapidement le long de la rue, il se surpris à songer distraitement au lycée. Il se demanda si les professeurs avaient remarqué leur absence et surtout comment ils allaient réagir. Mais, tout cela lui semblait bien lointain. Il avait l'impression que le lycéen obnubilé par la puissance et la reconnaissance était une personne différente de celle qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Même ce village était complètement différent de la ville où il avait toujours vécu. Ils étaient loin de l'agitation fébrile des possesseurs de quirks et de la crainte permanente des vilains qui semblaient œuvrer dans le plus grand secret. Ici, certaines personnes possédaient des pouvoirs, mais rien de bien grandiose. Personne ne les utilisait autrement que pour soulager leurs tâches quotidiennes. Au fond, Enji se sentait plus calme depuis qu'il vivait ici.

Mais, alors qu'il continuait son chemin, sans vraiment accorder une grande importance à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il fut soudainement bousculé par un type qui courrait comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

« Au voleur ! S'écria une femme derrière Enji. »

Le sang de celui-ci ne fit qu'un tour. Avant même qu'il n'ait pris le temps d'y réfléchir une seule seconde, sa quirk s'activa d'elle-même et un mur de feu apparut devant le voleur. Celui-ci s'arrêta net face au brasier et parut hésiter un instant. Sûr de sa réussite, Enji avança en marchant jusqu'à lui. Sauf que son adversaire fit soudainement surgir un cercle de glace qui éteignit facilement son feu. Le jeune homme se sentit encore plus énervé et il se précipita sur l'escroc en courant. En quelques enjambées il l'eut rattrapé, car même s'il avait une quirk utile, sa condition physique n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'Enji. Il le plaqua durement au sol et lui arracha des mains le sac qu'il avait dérobé. Quelques instants plus tard, une femme d'âge mûr arriva à sa hauteur à bout de souffle.

« Merci beaucoup, vous êtes mon héro, déclara t-elle en souriant doucement.

-Ce n'est rien. »

Enji se sentit littéralement enflammé quand elle l'appela « héro ». Cela fit remonter des sentiments qu'il avait enfoui en lui en arrivant ici. Il fit distraitement la morale au voleur qui se révéla être le fils d'un quelconque voisin. Après qu'il ait promis de ne plus recommencer, et que l'agressée ait remercié une nouvelle fois Enji, le jeune homme reprit son chemin. Mais, au bout de quelques mètres il dût s'arrêter. Il sentait toujours son cœur battre la chamade tandis que son sang bouillonnait toujours dans ses veines. Il s'était senti emporté par l'adrénaline et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Il voulait retrouver cette sensation d'accomplir la justice et d'agir plutôt que de rester passivement à attendre. Mais, en même temps il se sentait honteux de ce genre de sentiments. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il arriva à son travail.

Toshinori ne lui posa pas de questions. Les deux garçon s'entendaient mieux depuis qu'ils étaient forcés de quo-habiter. Mais, ils ne s'épanchaient pas non plus dans une grande amitié virile. Au final, Enji se força à s'absorber dans son travail pour oublier ce qui s'était passé sur le chemin. Il y parvient jusqu'au soir.

Ils étaient tous attablés autour d'un succulent repas. Tout le monde raconta un peu ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée mais ce qu'ils attendaient tous impatiemment c'était le récit de Shota. Car, celui-ci était retourné à la ville pour voir où en était la situation. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était parti et il était enfin revenu.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Le pressa Umiko.

-Naomasa m'a informé sur la situation dans la police, commença t-il de sa voix tranquille et légèrement traînante. Apparemment, ils n'ont aucune idée de là où vous pouvez être. Enfaîte, ils ne savent même pas que vous êtes deux.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, apprécia Raiko.

-Sauf qu'il se doute bien qu'Elfe est avec elles, ajouta t-il.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant en même temps, répliqua Enji. Cela tombe sous le sens.

-Sauf que celle qui est allée la chercher c'est Raiko et ils ont des images d'elle sur les caméras de l'hôpital, expliqua Shota.

-Merde, fit Raiko. Bon après tant qu'ils ne savent pas où on est ce n'est pas très grave. Est-ce que tu as été suivis ? Où est-ce que tu as été interrogé par la police ?

-Personne ne m'a suivis. Apparemment des policiers sont venus voir ma mère quand je n'étais pas là, mais les questions semblaient plus orientés sur le fait que j'ai été dans la même classe qu'Umiko. Ils ne semblaient pas se douter que d'autres élèves aient pu l'aider à s'enfuir.

-C'est une bonne chose, apprécia la rousse avec un sourire entendu. Visiblement on va pouvoir rester ici tranquillement.

-On a une proposition à faire, déclara soudainement Umiko en regardant sa sœur qui hocha discrètement la tête dans sa direction. Enji et Toshinori pourraient retourner à l'école. Après tout, nous sommes en sécurité ici donc il n'y a aucune raison que seul Shota puisse retourner chez lui.

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber maintenant, s'écria Toshinori visiblement choqué que ses amies ne veuillent plus de lui.

-Tohsi, nous savons très bien que tu es engagé au près de Nana, tu comptes disparaître comme ça sans rien lui dire ? Fit Natsume d'un air entendu.

-Si le monde que Nana veut en est un où on condamne les innocents alors je ne veux pas l'aider à le construire ! S'emporta t-il soudainement en repoussant sa chaise.

-Toshi attends, le repris Natsu en le voyant partir. »

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et le rejoignit en courant. Ceux qui restaient étaient plongés dans un silence légèrement tendus. Umiko n'osait pas regarder Enji qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Soit il était d'accord avec son idée, ce qui était une bonne chose, soit il pensait comme Toshinori mais avait plus de self-contrôle que son ami. Finalement, il se leva à son tour. Il resta silencieux encore quelques secondes puis sortit à son tour. Il ne restait plus que Shota, qui semblait profondément ennuyé, Elfe qui regardait son assiette d'un air inquiet et Raiko qui pinçait les lèvres avec agacement.

« Désolée, fit Umiko en se levant à son tour. Je vais voir comment il va. »

Et elle partit à la recherche d'Enji. Elle le trouva à l'extérieur, dans le jardin. La nuit était déjà tombé mais il avait allumé un feu avec quelques brindilles dans un creux de la neige qui était tombée la veille. Umiko l'observa en silence pendant quelques instants. Le feu éclairait doucement les traits de son visage et elle s'étonnait de le trouver chaque jour un peu plus séduisant. Mais, elle devait faire taire ses sentiments pour pouvoir le laisser partir. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir à côté de lui sans un bruit. Il tourna la tête en l'entendant arriver et plongea son regard dans le sien pendant un long moment.

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir sans toi, déclara t-il de sa voix grave.

-Merci, fit-elle doucement. Mais, je ne supporterais pas de te voir gâcher ta vie à cause de moi. Je ne le mérite pas Enji, trop de personnes ont déjà soufferts à cause de moi et je ne veux pas que tu en fasses partie. Devenir un héro c'est ton rêve, tu dois l'accomplir.

-Toi aussi tu voulais en devenir un, répliqua t-il en touchant sûrement plus juste qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Alors... Deviens en un pour moi aussi, décréta t-elle d'une voix ferme. Je ne mérite pas d'être appelée héro, j'ai causé la souffrance et la mort autour de moi pendant des années. Mais, toi tu peux le devenir pour moi !

-Si je le fais, décida t-il sans la lâcher du regard. Ce sera pour toi.

-Merci, répéta t-elle saisit par la force de ses sentiments qui faisaient écho aux siens. »

Mais, ce qu'elle n'osait pas lui avouer c'était que le plus dur dans cette décision était de devoir se séparer de lui. La personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, celle avec qui elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Devoir le laisser partir la faisait horriblement souffrir. _Combien de temps allons-nous devoir payer pour les méfaits d'autres personnes ?_ La pensée de sa sœur la transperça encore plus durement qu'elle faisait échos aux siennes. Elle savait qu'elles traversaient le même problème et que l'une comme l'autre elles en souffraient terriblement.

Umiko sentit les larmes couleur silencieusement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle tentait de se cacher le visage dans ses mains. _**Je veux vivre aussi.**_ Soudain, Enji la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Incapable de se retenir une seconde de plus, la jeune fille fondit en sanglots incontrôlables. Elle se sentit misérable mais elle pouvait bien l'être au moins avec lui. Seulement avec lui.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et firent l'amour avec une tendresse et une douceur qui avait un goût d'adieu.

Ce fut difficile pour les deux sœur de devoir s'habituer à nouveau à dormir seules. Et surtout à se réveiller seules. Natsume portait un poids supplémentaire mais elle ne pouvait pas se confier à Umiko. Avant son départ, Toshinori lui avait révélé certaines choses qui l'avaient troublée mais confortée dans leur décision. Malheureusement, son petit ami voulait garder ces informations encore secrètes même pour ses autres amis. Et, elle devait respecter sa volonté. Même si elle se sentait privilégiée qu'il lui ait accordé sa confiance, elle aurait aimé en discuter avec sa sœur. C'était la première fois en seize ans qu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose.

Finalement, les quatre filles trouvèrent leur rythme partagé entre le travail et les discussions de plus en plus animées le soir. De temps en temps, Enji et Toshinori venaient les voir. C'était risqué mais les deux garçons ne pouvaient se résoudre à laisser leurs amies derrière. Naomasa les tenait au courant des recherches de la police et grâce à son aide précieuse, personne ne soupçonnait encore leur lieu de domicile. Elles menaient donc une vie paisible pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que Raiko dégote une télévision. Elle l'installa dans le salon, en face de leur nouveau canapé. Étant les plus jeunes du village, elles étaient chouchoutées par tout leurs voisins qui se démenaient pour leur trouver de quoi emménager leur maison légèrement vide. Maintenant, elles avaient plusieurs fauteuils moelleux, des meubles à ne plus savoir où en mettre, de magnifiques rideaux colorés, de la belle vaisselle, bref elles avaient enfin une véritable maison. Mais, pour en revenir à la télévision, elles se mirent à suivre les informations dessus tout les jours. Avec appréhension, Umiko craignit au début de tomber sur de désagréables reportages sur elle et sa sœur, mais au final il n'en fut rien. Après tout, cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'elles étaient en cavale, et visiblement, leur cas n'intéressait déjà plus plus les journalistes. Mais, par habitude, elles continuèrent de suivre les informations avec une certaine curiosité.

Ce soir-là, elles étaient toutes les quatre confortablement installées dans le canapé et les fauteuils, de doux plaides sur les jambes, elles regardaient le fin du journal télévisé en attendant de regarder leur nouvelle série. Mais, alors que l'émission se terminait enfin, il y eut un flash spécial, des images de flammes apparurent à l'écran tandis qu'un journaliste envoyé sur place décrivait la situation avec une panique visible sur le visage.

« _Je me trouve actuellement dans la ville de Kaïdo, un incendie ravage actuellement un immeuble de la société Ring, certains employés sont encore retenus prisonniers par les flammes ! »_

Ils montrèrent les images, le son leur retransmettait les cris de peur et de douleur qui sortaient du brasier. En arrière plan, on apercevait des héros mais qui semblaient arrêtés par la barrière de flammes. On pouvait apercevoir aussi des jets d'eau, sûrement pour éteindre l'incendie, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas atteint par leurs tentatives.

« _Les héros sont littéralement dépassés. Le feu semble résister à l'eau ! C'est un véritable cauchemars ! »_

« Ils ne pourront pas l'éteindre, réalisa Umiko d'une voix blanche en comprenant ce qui était entrain de se passer devant leurs yeux. Tout ces gens vont mourir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Raiko qui ressentait elle aussi un certain malaise.

-C'est comme la dernière fois, expliqua la renarde en se redressant brusquement. C'est un incendie criminelle, allumé par quelqu'un comme moi. »

En disant cela, elle s'était levée et attrapait maintenant ses chaussures qu'elle enfila rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Umiko ? S'étonna Natsume.

-Je dois y aller ! Je ne peux pas rester ici alors que je suis la seule à pouvoir les aider !

-Umi' ! Attends ! S'époumona Raiko en se levant à son tour. Si tu y vas et qu'ils te reconnaissent ce sera la fin pour toi ! »

Umiko s'arrêta net devant la porte d'entrée, elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle se retourna vers ses amies avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne laisserais personne souffrir devant mes yeux sans rien tenter pour l'aider. »

Puis, elle sortit en courant. Elle fila directement chez leur voisin qui avait une petite moto, il leur avait déclaré qu'elles pouvaient l'emprunter quand elle voulait, les clefs étaient dessus ainsi qu'un casque. Umiko l'enfila et démarra le contact sans hésiter. Elle s'était entraîner à la conduire en de multiples reprises et elle n'eut aucun mal à la faire s'élancer sur la route à une grande vitesse. Elle n'avait même pas peur, c'était ironique mais elle ressentait une soudaine excitation dans tout son corps qui lui montait à la tête. Umiko ne réfléchissait plus, la moindre parcelle de son corps était tendue dans le but d'aller secourir et d'aider ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Tant pis si elle devait retourner en prison, tant pis s'ils la condamnaient à mort, mais jamais elle en changerait qui elle était.

Et, elle était une héro.

* * *

Tadam ! Les choses recommencent à bouger ! A votre avis que va t-il se passer? Dites moi tout :D


	22. Chapitre 21 : Au cœur des flammes

Hello !

Je viens de finir le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ! Le numéro 33 pour être précise x'D Pour la petite explication, elle était censée finir plus tard mais je vais la continuer dans **Pride & Prejudice **ce qui veut dire que si vous voulez vous pouvez juste finir sur celle-là mais si vous voulez savoir la suite c'est sur l'autre ;)

Bref :p

 **Evilfaul :** Tu as presque raison ;)

Merci à ceux qui me lisent ! Mais surtout à ceux qui laissent des reviews :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Au cœur des flammes**

* * *

Umiko suivit la route sans trop de problèmes, heureusement elle connaissait la ville où avait lieu l'incendie. Et pour cause, c'était la plus proche de leur nouvelle maison et elle s'y était déjà rendue avec Raiko. Bien entendu, elles n'étaient pas restaient longtemps pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais la jeune fille avait une bonne mémoire et elle avait retenu le chemin sans aucun soucis. Elle traversa la ville sans ralentir une seule seconde et déboucha sur une grande avenue. Une foule de gens se pressaient sur les trottoirs et même sur la route la forçant à descendre de sa moto. La jeune fille sentit la frustration et l'agacement monter rapidement en elle. Pourquoi tout ses gens étaient ici ? Ils en faisaient que ralentir la progression des secours et des pro héros qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés, sans même parler d'elle. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle finit par abandonner sa moto qui était devenue un véritable fardeau. Elle la tira dans une rue perpendiculaire, plus tranquille, elle vérifia que l'anti-vole était bien attaché puis, elle commença à courir.

Sans s'inquiéter des personnes sur son chemin, elle les bouscule sans ménagements. Après tout, elle avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps pour faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, les victimes encore piégées à l'intérieur seraient mortes étouffées ou brûlées vives.

Au bout d'un moment, elle réussis à se rapprocher de la ligne de sécurité qui avait été mise en place par la police. Malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait être intercepté par les autorités d'un moment à l'autre, elle ne ralentit pas. Elle accéléra même et sauta par dessus les barrières avec une élégance et une souplesse frisant l'inconscience. Les civils autour d'elle émirent des protestations mais elle les ignora. Elle sentit des mains se refermer sur ses bras et ses poignets mais elle se dégagea violemment. Si elle se faisait arrêter maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas atteindre le brasier. Elle pouvait déjà en sentir la chaleur suffocante qui hérissait ses poils. Les pro héros se retournèrent en la voyant arriver vers eux. Plusieurs se mirent à lui crier de s'éloigner mais elle continua à courir sans s'arrêter. Ils tentèrent de l'arrêter au passage, elle sentit qu'on la ralentissait. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle libéra ses flammes dans une explosion contrôlé pour ne brûler personne, seulement les faire reculer. Ce qu'ils firent par automatisme.

La voie était enfin libre, Umiko en profita pour entrer dans le brasier.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans un tel feu. Avec mauvaise conscience, elle trouva ça presque agréable, elle était enfin dans son élément. Malgré le fait qu'elle appréciait sa vie aux côtés de Natsume et de Raiko, c'était ici qu'elle se sentait vivante. En risquant sa vie pour sauver celles des autres.

Sans hésiter, elle pénétra dans l'immeuble. Seulement une partie s'était effondrée pour l'instant, les dégâts étaient moins importants que lors du premier attentat dont elle avait était victime seulement quelques mois plus tôt. Sans difficultés, elle gravit les premiers degrés des escaliers. Elle réussit à utiliser ses propres flammes pour les faire se disperser dans l'incendie, repérant les différentes personnes encore prisonnières dans les bureaux. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, au moins une vingtaine, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de tous les sauver. Elle jugea ceux qui étaient dans un état trop critique pour attendre qu'elle éteigne l'incendie. Elle avança jusqu'à eux en se guidant avec sa quirk. Le premier se trouvait dans une salle relativement épargnée par les flammes mais la fumée avait tout envahis. Il gisait inconscient dans un coin. Umiko s'avança jusqu'à lui et tenta de le hisser sur son dos. Il pesait plus lourd qu'il n'en avait l'air, elle dû le traîner tant bien que mal jusqu'à la fenêtre. Avec stupeur, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà au troisième étage. Elle ne pourrait pas le faire descendre par là. Elle allait devoir tout redescendre, mais il ne survivrait pas au trajet dans les flammes, ni les autres victimes qui attendaient toujours d'être secourues.

« Merde ! Réfléchis ! »

Umiko se força à penser à une autre solution quand un visage apparut soudainement devant la fenêtre.

« La prochaine fois, attends moi avant de partir comme ça, se moqua Raiko qui flottait devant l'ouverture. Passe moi celui-là et va t'occuper d'éteindre ce foutu incendie !

-Mais comment tu fais avec les flammes ? S'étonna Umiko qui n'en revenait pas.

-Je t'avais dis que je m'étais entraînée, je peux traverser les flammes maintenant, lui expliqua t-elle tout en prenant l'homme toujours inconscient sur son dos. Allez, dépêches toi d'éteindre ce bordel je m'occupe des autres victimes encore coincées.

-ça marche ! »

Umiko se détourna de la vision de son amie flottant dans les airs puis elle se dirigea vers le cœur de l'incendie. Une fois qu'elle y fut parvenu, elle eut la confirmation qu'elle redoutait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cet incendie. Ce feu était exactement le même que celui de la dernière fois, c'est à dire qu'il avait été allumé par la même personne. A ce niveau là, c'était forcément volontaire et criminelle. Quelqu'un s'amusait à tuer des personnes innocentes pour son propre plaisir. Umiko sentit une vague de haine et de colère la submerger mais elle se força à garder son calme. Elle devait d'abords se concentrer sur le fait de sauver les civils avant de songer à de mettre hors d'état de nuire le vilain qui agissait ainsi.

Heureusement, vu qu'elle avait déjà eu à faire avec la même personne, ses flammes n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver exactement le cœur de l'incendie. Le recouvrir fut une nouvelle fois difficile, son adversaire était puissant mais elle l'avait déjà « assimilé » une fois, il suffisait donc à ses flammes de reproduire le même schéma. Ce qu'elles firent sans problème.

Les pro-héro virent les flammes soudainement s'éteindre sans un bruit. L'étonnement passé, ils se précipitèrent tous pour secourir les blessés. Avec étonnement, certains en retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ils semblaient avoir été posé là à la va vite mais cela leur avait certainement sauvé la vie. Finalement, il ne restait plus personne à l'intérieur. Aucun trace de celui ou celle qui avait accomplis ce miracle.

A quelques rues de là, Umiko et Raiko courraient en priant pour que personnes ne les remarque. Heureusement, tout le monde était encore focalisé sur l'incident et elles passèrent inaperçues. La renarde conduisit son amie jusque dans la rue où elle avait laissé la moto en arrivant. Elles s'arrêtèrent pendant quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle et laisser le temps à leur rythme cardiaque de ralentir un peu. Puis, elles s'entre regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ouah j'ai l'impression que cela fais des années que je n'ai pas pu me lâcher comme ça, s'exclama Raiko.

-Moi aussi, avoua Umiko en essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient perlé sur le bords de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas très sympa pour ces pauvres gens quand même...

-C'est à cause de personnes comme eux que tu as fini en prison, répliqua justement la rousse.

-Un point pour toi, accepta la renarde en riant. Mais, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu les aider.

-Moi aussi... Moi aussi... »

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard laconique mais leurs sourires revinrent rapidement.

« Allez, rentrons avec que Natsume ne me tue, plaisanta Umiko.

-Tu peux communiquer avec elle d'aussi loin ? S'étonna Raiko.

-Oui oui, on a jamais vraiment testé les limites mais ça marche. »

Raiko hocha la tête, impressionnée, cela devait être pratique de pouvoir discuter ainsi à distance. Puis, elle imagina ce que cela devait être d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa tête vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre et elle changea d'avis.

Les deux adolescentes grimpèrent sur la moto et Umiko conduisit jusqu'à chez elle. Natsume et Elfe les attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Il y eut un échange de câlins vibrants d'émotions.

« Bravo, les félicita Elfe ravie de voir celles qu'elle considérait comme ses grandes sœurs sauver autant de vies innocentes. »

Natsume se garda de renchérir. Elle s'était sentie complètement exclue quand Umiko était partie sans elle. Elle avait lu dans son esprit, pas une seule seconde elle n'avait songer à elle ni à la prendre avec elle. Jusqu'alors, le fait que sa sœur jumelle veuille devenir un héro lui avait parut comme quelque chose de lointain et qui n'arriverait jamais. Mais, de voir que ce rêve pouvait passer avant elle... C'était plus que déstabilisant.

« Vous passez à la télé ! S'écria Elfe alors qu'elles retournaient sagement dans leur salon. »

« _Grâce à l'aide miraculeuse de deux jeunes filles, l'incendie a pu être maîtrisé. Nous ignorons encore leurs noms mais voici les images que nous avons réussis à filmer. »_

Umiko sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne regretterait rien, mais elle se sentit soudainement coupable. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle et son rêve, pas à tout les sacrifices que ses amis avaient fait pour lui offrir cette nouvelle vie ! Un frisson d'appréhension la parcourut tandis que des images de l'incident apparurent sur l'écran. Au premier plan on ne voyait que les flammes immenses et dangereuses, puis la caméra zooma lentement sur une silhouette qui courrait vers elles. C'était elle, de dos, ses cheveux noirs flottaient derrière elle et pas une seule seconde on n'aperçut son visage. Ils avaient eu le temps de filmer son accrochage avec les pro héro mais c'était les seules images qu'ils avaient d'elle. Umiko soupira de soulagement.

« Je me demande si les garçons ont vu ça aussi, se demanda Raiko en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-On verra bien s'ils nous appellent, déclara Natsume en faisant référence à l'unique téléphone portable qu'elles avaient.

-Au moins, il n'ont rien contre toi grande sœur, fit Elfe visiblement soulagée elle aussi.

-Oui c'est super, fit Umiko. »

Il y eu un petit instant où elles profitèrent tout les quatre du retour au calme jusqu'à ce qu'Umiko se dresse à nouveau soudainement.

« C'est la deuxième fois que ce type fait ça ! S'écria t-elle. Il va sûrement recommencer !

-La police s'en occupe, déclara Natsume.

-Et s'il y a un nouvel incendie ? Rien ne dis qu'on sera aussi chanceux qu'aujourd'hui. S'il est à une heure d'ici je ne pourrais jamais arriver à temps.

-Personne ne te demande de te sacrifier pour ses gens ! Éclata soudainement sa sœur jumelle. Ils étaient prêts à te tuer sans la moindre hésitation ! Tu te rends compte de ce que cette folie aurait pu nous coûter à toutes les quatre ?

-Je, murmura Umiko choqué par l'emportement de Natsume. Je suis désolée... »

L'adolescente sortit de la pièce, incapable de soutenir le regard de sa sœur. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait accepter de rester les bras croisés. Elle attrapa le téléphone portable puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle composa le numéro d'Enji de mémoire, elles n'avaient enregistré aucun numéro dessus pas sécurité.

« Allô Enji ?

-Umiko, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu as vu les infos ?

-Alors c'était bien toi. »

Elle l'entendit émettre un petit bruit moqueur.

« J'en étais sûr, repris t-il.

-Je suis désolée...

-Et pourquoi ? Cette façon d'agir, c'est ce qui te défini. Mais, j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'appelle.

-Non, avoua Umiko. J'aimerais arrêter le vilain avant qu'il ne recommence. J'ai peur que la prochaine fois cela tourne vraiment au drame. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être au bon endroit au bon moment.

-Je suis d'accord, fit Enji au bout d'un silence. Tu as une idée de par où commencer ?

-Je pensais commencer par demander à Naomasa.

-C'est un début. Umiko, fais attention à toi.

-Promis. »

Alors qu'elle allait raccrocher, le jeune homme rajouta une phrase.

« Je viens ce week-end. »

Umiko se sentit revivre.

Son coup de file avec Naomasa dura plus longtemps. Visiblement la police avait un dossier complet sur lui mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de leur filer constamment entre les pattes. Son identité restait encore un mystère mais un portrait robot avait été fait de lui. Apparemment, c'était un homme de grande taille dans la quarantaine. Umiko enregistra les informations dans sa tête au fur et à mesure que son ami l'informait. De ce qu'il savait, il avait commencé à sévir le jour de l'incident durant leur stage. Depuis, il était resté calme jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les policiers n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui, déclara soudainement Naomasa avant de raccrocher. »

Que son petit copain et son ami lui tiennent de tel propos confortait Umiko dans sa décision. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer la réaction de sa sœur jumelle. Elle devait donc trouver une solution pour concilier tout le monde. Elle avait besoin d'une identité de héro et d'un masque pour pouvoir œuvrer dans le plus grand secret. Pendant quelques instants elle sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant que cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce qu'on lui avait forcé à faire pendant des années.

Umiko se leva soudainement, refusant de se laisser abattre. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse le passer entraver ses mouvements. Ce qu'elle contait faire n'avait rien à voir avec Père. Finalement, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez fait pour la soirée. Elle discuterait des détails avec Raiko le lendemain.

Umiko sortit ferma le rideau du magasin avec un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaine depuis l'incendie à Kaïdo. Le printemps s'installait sûrement et on pouvait déjà voir les cerisiers commencer à fleurir un peu partout. La jeune fille se faisait un plaisir de rentrer chez elle pour s'installer dans le jardin et regarder ces magnifiques arbres se colorer avec leurs délicates pétales roses.

Après avoir fait tout le chemin jusque chez elle et alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte coulissante pour pénétrer dans le jardin, elle vit quelque chose inattendue. Au lieu du parterre de terre et de mauvaises herbes il y avait maintenant une source d'eau chaude encadrée par des cailloux. Elle prenait une grande partie de la place et dedans barbotaient tranquillement ses amies. Avec en plus Toshinori, Shota et Enji. Ce dernier se leva en la voyant arriver.

« Quand est-ce que vous avez fais ça ? S'étonna Umiko.

-On avait prévu ça depuis un moment, avoua Toshinori.

-C'est le voisin qui nous a pris qu'il y avait une source chaude qui passait pas loin, on l'a juste déviée, expliqua Shota comme si c'était logique.

-Je vois... fit la jeune fille légèrement perdue.

-Tu veux venir ? Lui demanda Enji.

-Je n'ai pas de maillots de bain, déclara t-elle toujours aussi perplexe.

-Viens en sous-vêtements, plaisanta Raiko. On a toutes fais ça. »

Umiko remarqua qu'effectivement Raiko et Natsume portaient seulement un soutien gorge et une culotte. Seule Elfe avait gardé un tee-shirt qui au vu de sa taille ne devait pas lui appartenir. La jeune fille lança un regard vers Enji qui semblait légèrement tiraillé. Elle comprit soudainement qu'il ne désirait pas plus que ça que les autres garçons présents puissent la voir en sous-vêtements. Umiko hésita quelques secondes puis elle retourna dans leur chambre pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un des tee-shirt d'Enji sur le dos.

« Je n'allais pas laisser Elfe toute seule, se justifia t-elle.

-Mais oui, se moqua Raiko pas dupe pour un sous. »

Mais, le plus important pour la jeune fille était qu'Enji ne soit pas jaloux et visiblement elle avait fait le bon choix. Il avait paru surpris en la voyant revenir dans cette tenue mais ensuite il lui avait souri d'une telle façon qu'elle avait sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer nettement. Elle réussit tout de même à garder son sang froid puis elle entra dans l'eau. Étonnamment, celle-ci était plutôt chaude ce qui créait un contraste agréable avec la température toujours fraîche en ce tout début de printemps. Umiko pu s'immerger jusqu'à hauteur de ses seins, elle effectua quelques brasses pour se délaisser puis elle retourna s'installer confortablement contre le torse d'Enji.

Finalement, les discussions allèrent bon train. Les garçons leur racontaient comment se dérouler leur cours tandis que les filles leur rapportaient les derniers commérages du village. Ou les dernières réactions farfelues des clients. Umiko remarqua que Raiko semblait rayonner aux côtés de Shota comme si elle se laissait aller en sa présence. Il était vrai que c'était elle qui gérait leur maison, l'approvisionnement et les autres détails importants ce qui devait lui peser à la longue. La jeune fille se promit d'en parler avec elle quand elles auraient un peu d'intimité. Elle était aussi très curieuse de savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Shota !

Ils restèrent à barboter dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Les étoiles étaient entrain de briller dans le ciel quand ils entreprirent de se sécher. Ils se chamaillaient tous joyeusement quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

« Je vais le chercher, déclara Umiko en riant. »

Enji la suivit du regard mais préféra ne pas paraître trop collant.

Pendant ce temps, Umiko était arrivée au téléphone qu'elle décrocha toujours en riant à moitié. Elle reconnut instantanément la voix au bout du file. C'était Naomasa.

« Il a recommencé. »

* * *

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	23. Chapitre 22 : Plan d'attaque

Hello !

Bon, je pense que je vais publier chaque chapitre dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre ;) Si vous préférez que je ralentisse le rythme de publication dites le moi ! Mais ça m'évitera de devoir meubler dans l'autre fanfic pour éviter de vous spoiler :p Bref, cela ne vous empêche pas de commenter quand vous avez quelque chose à dire xDD

Sinon ! J'ai vu que la relation Shota x Raiko a suscité un emballement dans les commentaires x'D Alors, pour répondre à tout le monde : effectivement la fic est déjà finie donc je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai écris (je prends en compte vos avis mais je ne changerais pas une histoire déjà fini). Par contre, je pense avoir respecté au mieux leur deux caractères mais je vous laisse seuls juges de ce que j'ai écris ;)

 **FlamiraSplitz :** Je suis très contente de savoir que tu apprécie toujours ma fanfic ! :D Pour ton hypothèse tu t'approches de l'idée ;P Pour Natsu et Tohsi je dois avouer que j'attendais que quelqu'un remarque xD Mais oui c'est très très bizzare comme relation et ça va être développé :p Pour les jumelles et Enji tu as une hypothèse? ;) Alors pour Raiko et Shota je ne te dirais rien mais n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur leur relation ;D

 **Evilfaul :** Je suis contente que ce couple (Shota et Raiko) te passionne :p Pour leur mise en relation, ça reste un mystère :p Alors pour **Pride & Prejudice **j'ai prévu le coup et tout concorde par contre je fais exprès de vous laisser dans le flou pour pleins de petites choses huhuhu :p

 **Gigi :** Une deuxième fan de Raiko x Shota xD ça me ferait rire de voir leurs réactions à ce sujet :p Merci je vais faire de mon mieux ! :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Plan d'attaque**

* * *

« Il faut que je parte maintenant, déclara Umiko après avoir rapidement expliqué la situation à ses amis.

-Je viens avec toi, imposa Enji d'un ton qui ne laissait sous entendre aucunes protestations.

-Ok, on se débrouillera pour vous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, décida Raiko.

-Faites attention à vous, demanda Elfe d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas mais son regard semblait inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas petite sœur, la rassura Umiko en ébouriffant tendrement ses courts cheveux.

-Bonne chance, leur souhaita Toshinori.

-Ne vous faites pas trop remarquer, plaisanta Shota.

-Compte sur moi, répliqua Umiko avec un clin d'œil.

-Attend Umi ! L'interpella Raiko alors qu'elle était déjà entrain d'ouvrir la porte. Prends ça avec toi !

-C'est quoi ? Un maque, s'étonna t-elle.

-Comme ça personne ne te reconnaîtra !

-Bonne idée, apprécia la jeune fille. Merci.

-Allez va sauver tout le monde. »

Umiko leur lança un dernier regard puis elle sortit de la maison sans se retourner. Depuis la dernière fois elles avaient économisé pour s'acheter un scooter à elles, il était entreposé dans l'allée qui menait à leur maison et Umiko l'enfourcha sans difficulté. Sans un mot, Enji prit place derrière elle puis elle démarra sans attendre.

Naomasa lui avait donné les détails de l'incident par téléphone. Visiblement, un nouvel incendie avait éclaté dans une auberge à seulement un quart d'heure de route de là où ils habitaient. Heureusement, grâce à ses infos elle avait pu partir plus rapidement que la dernière fois où elle avait pu agir seulement après avoir eu connaissance des faits en regardant la télévision. Mais, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que le lieu du nouvel attentat était considérablement plus petit que la fois précédente et encore plus que celle d'avant. La première fois, il avait attaqué dans un fast food, dans une grande ville en plein heure de pointe, la deuxième fois dans une ville normale, dans un bureau, à une heure tardive où peu de gens restent encore travailler. Et, maintenant, il s'en prenait à une auberge dans une petite ville. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien rythmer ? Est-ce qu'il choisissait vraiment ses cibles avec une idée en tête ou cela était complètement aléatoire ?

En tout cas, Umiko n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question car ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur du feu sans le voir ce qui les indiqua sur la violence de celui-ci. La jeune fille arrêta la moto dans une ruelle proche de l'incendie et Enji descendit avec elle. Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de se rendre sur les lieux, Umiko se rappela ce que lui avait donné Raiko. Elle sortit le masque et l'observa grâce à la lumière d'un réverbère, il était plutôt simple et épuré mais le style et la forme rappelait la tête d'un renard. Elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit un choix très judicieux vu son propre passé en tant que renarde mais elle songea que si son amie lui avait donné ça c'était qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Sans tergiverser d'avantage, elle enfila le masque et observa Enji à travers les fentes pour les yeux. Sa vision n'était pas obstruée ni gênée, visiblement ce masque avait été fabriqué avec un certain soin. Elle aperçu le regard d'Enji qui l'observait en silence. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est parti. »

Les deux adolescents reprirent le chemin mais à pieds cette fois-ci. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver l'incendie. Ils avaient pu en sentir la chaleur étouffante depuis le début et maintenant ils en apercevaient déjà les reflets rougeoyant dans le ciel nocturne. Intérieurement, ils y trouvaient une certaine beauté qui aux yeux des autres personnes ne rappelaient que la mort et la douleur. Mais, pour eux, les flammes étaient synonymes de douceur et de sécurité.

Contrairement à l'incendie précédant, il y avait peu de personnes agglutinées autour des barrières mises en place par les policiers. Ceux-ci semblaient complètement dépassés par les événements. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal de réguler les curieux tout en essayant d'organiser le déploiement des secours.

« Mais... Où sont les pro héros ? S'étonna soudainement Umiko.

-C'est étrange... »

Ils cherchèrent du regard pendant un instant mais les deux étudiants durent se rendre compte de l'évidence : aucuns pro héros ne se trouvaient sur les lieux. Umiko était sidérée, sans un seul pro, tout ces gens étaient condamnés ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas être présent ? La seule explication logique qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il n'y en avait tout simplement pas dans cette ville. Trop petite ou trop éloignée du centre du Japon, ses habitants étaient obligés de se débrouiller dans leur aide. C'était révoltant. La jeune fille reprit sa marche encore plus décidée qu'avant à faire son devoir.

Les policiers la virent arriver de loin, il y avait peu de personnes pour les dissimuler à leur vue et ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. L'un comme l'autre ils sautèrent souplement les barrières sans s'arrêter. Les représentants de la loi se postèrent devant eux pour leur couper le chemin.

« N'avancez plus, des enfants n'ont rien à faire ici, déclarèrent-ils. »

Umiko regarda Enji, son sang bouillait déjà dans ses veines et elle savait qu'elle ne résisteraient pas longtemps à l'envie d'écarter ses gêneurs. Au vu de la tête de son petit ami, elle comprit qu'il ne serait pas beaucoup plus patient qu'elle. Ils firent un pas de plus vers l'incendie mais les policiers leurs barrèrent une nouvelle fois la route.

« Allez, les enfants ne faites pas de bêtises, insista l'un des hommes qui semblait troublé par leur comportement. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

-Justement, renchérit Umiko. Alors laissez nous passer. Sans nous ces personnes sont condamnées, expliqua t-elle en pointant du doigt l'incendie.

-Même les pompiers ne peuvent rien contre ce feu alors qu'est-ce que deux gamins comme vous pourrez y faire ? Répliqua sèchement un autre homme qui avait déjà posé sa main sur son arme comme s'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

-Si vous ne nous laissez pas passer, commença t-elle mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un autre homme.

-Laissez les passer, ordonna t-il.

-Mais chef ? S'étonnèrent ses hommes.

-Maintenant. »

Umiko et Enji virent avec stupeur les policiers rengainer leurs armes et se reculer pour leur laisser un passage libre. Les deux adolescents passèrent près de cet homme et au vu des décorations sur son uniforme ils devinèrent qu'il devait s'agir d'un commandant ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Dans tout les cas, la jeune fille lui était reconnaissante d'être suffisamment lucide pour leur laisser accomplir leur devoir. Elle inclina la tête dans sa direction puis marcha en direction des flammes. Enji et elle franchirent la ligne du feu simultanément et se retrouvèrent plongé en plein cœur de l'incendie avec une certaine satisfaction légèrement déplacée. Mais, se retrouver ainsi dans leur élément était, pour eux, quelque chose d'agréable.

Ils décidèrent de s'occuper en premier lieu d'éteindre l'incendie. C'était le plus urgent, les secours s'occuperaient des blessés. A eux deux, ils ne doutaient pas un instant de leur réussite et, effectivement, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le cœur de l'incendie. En quelques secondes, ils avaient étouffé les flammes avec les leurs. Avec stupeur, Umiko se rendit compte qu'Enji avait énormément progressé et sa quirk lui obéissait maintenant avec une facilité déconcertante.

L'incendie se stoppa instantanément et Enji et Umiko décidèrent de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirait avoir à faire une nouvelle fois avec les policiers et ils préférèrent retourner à leur véhicule. Heureusement, celui-ci était toujours là. Avec un soupir de soulagement Umiko pu retirer enfin son masque. Même s'il lui permettait un certain anonymat, il la gênait tout de même un peu, avec la chaleur il devenait moite ce qui était peu agréable. Elle le rangea dans l'espace prévu à cet effet sur la moto. En faisant cela, son regard fut attiré par un éclat sur le mur en face d'eux. La jeune fille fit le tour du véhicule pour s'en approcher et elle resta tétanisée en lisant ce qui avait été inscrit en lettres de feu.

 _Personne ne peut échapper aux flammes, pas même la renarde de feu._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? S'étonna Enji visiblement agacé. »

Umiko resta muette. Elle sentit soudainement un grand froid la parcourir et elle frissonna de façon incontrôlable. Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité, au contraire, elle désirait s'enfuir et rentrer chez elle sans attendre. C'était comme si elle se sentait soudainement observait et épiait par des centaines de regards. Qui avait bien pu découvrir la vérité ? Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence !

De son côté, Enji sentait la colère le gagner violemment. Il parcourut la rue en long et en large mais ne trouva personne ni aucune trace indiquant que quelqu'un soit passé par là. Pourtant, les lettres de feu étaient toujours là, luisant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. S'il mettait la main sur celui qui menaçait ainsi sa copine, il allait passer un train mauvais moment ! Il refusait de la laisser être blessée à nouveau ! Il s'en était fais la promesse quand ils l'avait sauvée de la prison et il ne laisserait personne l'éloigner de lui à nouveau. Aveuglé par sa colère, il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'Umiko s'était recroquevillée au sol. Quand il s'en rendit compte il se précipita vers elle.

« Umiko ! Ça va ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Qui a bien pu écrire ça, marmonna t-elle visiblement en état de choc.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Enji. Mais je te promets qu'on le retrouvera et on lui réglera son compte ensemble ! »

Umiko leva un regard troublé vers lui mais la détermination qu'elle pu lire dans ses yeux lui rendit son courage.

« Désolée, soupira t-elle. Je me suis laissée allée parce que je ne veux pas perdre cette vie que j'ai enfin pu avoir.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Enji la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent un instant enlacés.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, murmura Umiko.

-D'accord. »

Se fut le jeune homme qui conduisit sur le chemin du retour. Umiko s'agrippait à lui avec un certain désespoir. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre à nouveau tout ce pourquoi ses amis et elle s'étaient battus. Sa peur laissa lentement place à une détermination froide et implacable. Qui que soit cette personne qui osait la menacer, elle ne la laisserait pas l'abattre. Elle avait peut-être été la renarde de feu autrefois, mais aujourd'hui elle était encore plus puissante car libérée des entraves qui la maintenaient au sol.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Alors comme ça, quelqu'un aurait percé à jour ta véritable identité, repris Raiko après que son amie lui ait expliqué les événements de la veille.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, acquiesça Umiko. »

Leur petit groupe était réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger en une réunion de crise qui visait à régler le problème qui les occupait actuellement. Même Shota semblait exceptionnellement attentif et sérieux. Droit sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés, il fixait Raiko avec une intensité déconcertante. Elfe, de son côté, distribué des tasses de thé avec sa douceur et sa tranquillité habituelle, officiellement elle était celle qui leur permettait de garder leur sang froid malgré cette crise. Toshinori et Enji étaient dans un état similaire, l'un comme l'autre ils s'inquiétaient pour leur petite amie et même si Toshi était ordinairement d'un caractère plus calme qu'Enji, lorsque cela venait à toucher les personnes proches de lui, il pouvait se montrer d'une rage presque aussi implacable que celle de son ancien adversaire. Pour Natsume, la situation était plus délicate. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver plongée à nouveau dans la tourmente qu'elles avaient subis avec leur arrestation. C'était la même peur qui lui étreignait vicieusement et sans relâche le cœur. _**Ne t'inquiètes pas Natsu, je ne laisserais personne nous reprendre ce que nous avons construis ici.**_ _Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Maintenant qu'un a pu faire le lien entre toi et la renarde, un autre pourra le faire aussi. Ça va être de pire en pire !_ Umiko perçu les reproches dans le ton de sa sœur et elle se sentit blessée. _**Je ne pouvais pas laisser des personnes mourir sans agir !**_ _Je sais bien... Mais, je ne veux pas revivre ce qu'on a subis en prison._ _ **Moi non plus... Je suis désolée de te faire subir ça Natsu... J'ai besoin de ton soutiens pour pouvoir me battre.**_ _Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Umiko, tu le sais bien, on sera toujours ensemble peu importe ce que nous affrontons._ _ **Merci petite sœur !**_

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que Raiko reprenait à nouveau la parole.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que cela en a l'air, reprit la rousse. A mon avis, si j'ai raison, il s'agit d'un fan légèrement dérangé qui ne voudra pas partager sa découverte avec les autres. Donc nous devons profiter de cet avantage pour lui régler son compte avant que l'affaire ne s'ébruite. »

Umiko regarda Raiko avec un étonnement grandissant. Elle se rappelait encore de quand elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'UA et, à l'époque, son amie lui avait paru être une jeune fille joyeuse et légèrement exubérante mais maintenant elle semblait être devenue quelqu'un de plus froid et déterminé. Avec inquiétude, la renarde espéra qu'elle n'avait pas corrompus son amie pour la transformer en une personne insensible. Pourtant, elle se doutait aussi que si elle était devenue ainsi ce n'était pas uniquement à cause d'elle.

« On est pas sûr de qui il s'agit, fit Natsume en prenant la parole.

-A mon avis, cela a forcément un lien avec les incendies, déclara soudainement Shota.

-C'est à dire ? S'étonna Umiko.

-Les vilains aiment se faire remarquer et faire parler d'eux. Alors pourquoi celui-ci s'en prend à des lieux de plus en plus éloignés où il n'y a même plus de pro héros à combattre ? Demanda t-il d'un air sérieux.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, avoua Toshinori consterné.

-De plus, vous n'avez pas l'impression que les lieux qu'il choisis sont de plus en plus proches d'ici ? Ajouta Shota.

-Maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, avoua Umiko en frissonnant. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire s'il finit par découvrir cet endroit ?

-Si jamais ça arrive au moins on aura pas besoin de le chercher, déclara Enji. »

Avec étonnement, Umiko remarqua que les sourcils de son petit ami était fait de feu et il lui semblait même apercevoir des flammes dans ses cheveux. Visiblement, il était dans un tel état que sa quirk commençait à ressurgir sur lui. Comme elle. Intérieurement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus séduisant ainsi. Mais, ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation et la jeune fille se força mentalement à se concentrer.

« Je suis désolée de dire ça mais les mecs de l'UA devraient peut-être rentrer, fit Raiko. Si vous vous retrouvez mêlé à ces histoires vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes.

-C'est trop tard pour ça, répliqua Shota, il aurait fallut y penser avant de faire sortir Umiko de prison. Maintenant qu'on est dedans, au temps aller jusqu'au bout.

-Hors de question de partir le queue entre les jambes, renchérit Enji.

-Évidemment, repris Toshinori.

-Bon, si tout le monde est d'accord il faut maintenant penser à un plan d'action, déclara Raiko qui était devenue la tête pensante de leur petit groupe. Si jamais un affrontement dois se passer ici il faut pouvoir limiter les dégâts.

-Entièrement d'accord, fit Umiko. L'avantage avec Enji et moi c'est que la maison ne craint aucun incendie. On va s'en occuper après mais on peut essayer quelque chose que j'ai en tête.

-Et qui est ? Interrogea Raiko curieuse.

-Je préfère voir si ça marche avant de me vanter, se justifia t-elle en riant. »

Au même moment, ils entendirent toquer à la porte d'entrée. Les sept amis se figèrent instantanément. En silence, Elfe se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine d'où elle pouvait voir l'entrée de leur maison. Elle revient avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

« C'est la police, expliqua t-elle.

-Merde qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici, s'emporta Raiko. Bon, les garçons à vous d'y aller, nous on ne doit pas être vues !

-J'y vais, fis Shota. »

L'adolescent se leva avec une attitude tranquille et flegmatique comme si rien de grave n'était entrain d'arriver. Il ouvrit la porte sans se presser et pu découvrir trois policiers en uniformes devant lui, deux se tenaient en retrait et celui qui avait toqué semblait être aux commandes au vu des imposantes décorations sur sa veste.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Shota sans se départir de son air détaché.

-Je voudrais voir la renarde, déclara le chef sans préambules. »

* * *

ça sent le roussi pour les jumelles ! A votre avis que leur veut-il? Que va t-il leur arriver? Dites moi tout :D


	24. Chapitre 23 : Confrontation

Hello ! C'est encore moi xD

 **FlamiraSplitz :** Comme je l'expliquais depuis quelques temps, j'ai fini d'écrire cette fanfic mais vous pouvez retrouver ces personnages dans **Pride & Prejudice, **donc pour éviter de spoil les lecteurs, je publie rapidement celle-là :) Alors pour les policiers ce n'est pas exactement ça xD Par contre pour le pyromane tu chauffe xDD Hm... Les jumelles tu as de l'idée mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça :p

Bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Confrontations**

* * *

Umiko avait terriblement chaud. Empêtrée dans un sommeil agitée et légèrement étrange, elle mit de longues minutes à prendre conscience de ce qui était entrain de se passer. Quand elle eut enfin réussit à émerger des brides de rêves qui la retenaient encore, elle découvrit que sa chambre était littéralement en feu. La jeune fille rejeta brusquement sa couverture et se redressa en tentant de ne pas paniquer. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de s'enquérir de l'état d'Enji mais celui-ci était toujours plongé dans un sommeil de plus en plus suspect. Elle vérifia son poux et son anxiété se calma légèrement quand elle comprit qu'il allait bien. Ensuite, elle comprit avec étonnement que malgré les flammes qui léchaient les murs, rien ne brûlaient réellement autour d'elle. C'était comme si le feu était parfaitement contrôlé. Umiko soupira intérieurement, elle savait exactement qui avait fait ça.

« Alors c'est à ça que tu ressembles, fit une voix moqueuse. »

Umiko fit volte face et dévisagea avec animosité le nouveau venu. Celui-ci ne se gêna pas non plus pour l'observer de bas en haut, son regard s'arrêta une fraction de seconde sur ses sous-vêtements et encore plus longtemps sur les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps mais la jeune fille ne lui fit pas le plaisir de se cacher. Elle était fière de son corps et ne ressentait aucune honte, par contre elle était furieuse qu'il ait pu pénétrer impunément dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui demanda t-elle sans chercher à mâcher ses mots.

-Direct au but, tu ne veux pas discuter un peu avant ? Lui demanda t-il sans se départir de son sourire satisfait qu'il affichait depuis le début. Savoir comment je m'appelle, entre autre.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, répliqua sèchement Umiko. Je veux que tu laisses mes amis tranquilles, si tu veux te battre contre moi tu n'as pas besoin de les mêler à ça.

-Je m'appelle Yaku, lui apprit-il en ignorant son intervention. Et toi tu es Umiko je me trompe ? Anciennement la renarde de feu ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Déclara t-elle à bout de nerfs. »

La jeune fille avait le moindre de ses muscles tendus dans l'attente du moindre signe suspect de son adversaire. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à ses amis. Mais, son attitude, ses paroles semblaient être faites dans l'unique but de la déstabiliser ce qui mettait à rude épreuves ses nerfs déjà fragilisés par la situation. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, cherchant la moindre faille dans son attitude mais entre son regard dur comme la pierre et son sourire supérieur, il semblait parfaitement maître de la situation. Finalement, elle préféra l'observer le plus possible pour pouvoir ne pas oublier son visage. Ce qui ne serait sûrement pas dur, il devait bien avoir une trentaine d'année, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et brossés en arrière tandis que ses yeux gris luisaient comme des flammes dans un âtre.

« Mais tu m'intéresses tout simplement, avoua Yaku sans sourciller. Petit, quand j'ai découvert ma quirk, j'ai trouvé en elle une puissance inégalée. Personne ne pouvait se comparer à elle mais la société voulait que je la contrôle, la dissimule. J'ai obéis... Pendant quelques années mais j'ai fini par réaliser que tout ces gens avaient simplement peur ! Peur de ce pouvoir que je détiens et toi aussi ! Nous sommes pareils tout les deux ! Quand j'ai mis le feu à ce restaurant il y a quelques mois je l'ai fais par ennuis mais dans aucun de mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais crû qu'une personne comme toi apparaîtrait ! S'exclama t-il tandis que son regard s'animait soudainement.

-Ce que tu dis est complètement insensé, cracha Umiko. Les gens n'ont pas peur de notre pouvoir, ils ont peur de tarés comme toi ! »

Yaku émit un petit rire moqueur.

« Je me suis renseigné sur toi. Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors, tu dois être aussi folle que moi, sinon pourquoi t'auraient-ils enfermée en prison ? »

Sa remarque fit l'effet d'une gifle cuisante à Umiko. La jeune fille, malgré toute sa bonne volonté ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment toujours amer et difficile face à cette réalité et qu'il la lui rappelle d'une telle façon ne faisait que la rendre encore plus dur à accepter.

« J'ai été manipulé, avoua t-elle. Mais je ne laisserais plus jamais cela arriver.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu l'es toujours. Tu retiens tout ce pouvoir en toi, constamment, mais je sens que tu voudrais pouvoir le relâcher. Toi et moi sommes semblables !

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas la seule à maîtriser ce pouvoir ! Enji et Natsume l'ont aussi et nous trois nous ne serons jamais comme toi !

-Ta sœur n'est qu'une pâle copie de toi, et tu le sais très bien. Ses pouvoirs viennent seulement d'un faible écho des neufs mois que vous avez passé dans le ventre de votre mère, déclara sèchement Yaku. Et quant à... Ce garçon... C'est à peine s'il se rend compte du pouvoir qui lui a été gracieusement offert. C'est pitoyable de voir l'usage qu'il en fait.

-Je ne te permet pas de le juger ! S'emporta Umiko qui sentit ses cheveux se mettre à crépiter avec violence. Enji sera toujours mille fois mieux que toi !

-Il n'a même pas pu résister à mes flammes, se moqua Yaku en l'ignorant.

-C'est toi qui l'empêche de se réveiller ? Comprit avec horreur la jeune fille. Relâche le immédiatement !

-Je le ferais. Si tu acceptes de venir avec moi. »

Umiko, qui était prête à se jeter sur lui se stoppa net dans son mouvement. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à ce type ? Mais, d'un autre côté, si elle était réaliste elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils étaient tous largement dépassés par ses capacités et seule contre lui elle avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir. Surtout si elle devait en même temps protéger tout ses amis. Après... S'il tenait parole... Après tout, elle n'était qu'une gène pour ses amis, à cause d'elle et de sa réputation, ils étaient obligés de courir de grands risques et risquaient de se faire arrêter par la police, réduisant leur avenir en tant que pro héro à néant. Avec horreur, Umiko songea que se serait peut-être la solution à son problème. Partit avec ce type et disparaître de leur vie pour toujours.

Yaku sembla déceler l'étincelle de doute dans son regard et il s'en réjouit avec un plaisir malsain.

« Viens avec moi, insista t-il. Aucun d'eux ne peut comprendre ce que tu ressens, moi si ! Je te promets que si tu viens j'arrêterais de m'en prendre à des civils, on partira où tu veux !

-Je, bafouilla Umiko.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, reprit-il avec entrain. Prends ma main et nous partirons sans jamais nous retourner. »

La jeune fille regarda sa main en hésitant. Son regard se porta un instant sur Enji qui était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience à cause de Yaku. Elle se remémora soudainement tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et elle sentit des regrets amers la saisir. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle réalisait aussi qu'elle avait toujours su que ces moments là seraient éphémères et qu'elle devrait un jour ou l'autre payer pour les crimes qu'elle avait commis. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle songea à sa sœur, Natsume se sentirait sûrement trahis par son choix mais elle finirait par la comprendre.

Umiko fit un pas vers Yaku. Elle commença à lever sa main vers la sienne mais son bras sembla soudainement peser des tonnes. Elle était tout simplement incapable de le soulever d'un centimètre. Avec stupéfaction elle baissa les yeux et découvrit une main bien connue posée sur le sienne.

« Je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener, déclara Enji d'une voix forte malgré les efforts que cela semblaient lui coûter.

-Hmpf, je t'ai peut-être un peu sous-estimé, déclara Yaku visiblement agacé qu'il ait réussi à se réveiller au bon moment.

-Umiko est à moi et je ne te laisserais pas la toucher, insista le jeune homme en se tenant debout entre eux deux tant bien que mal.

-Enji ! S'écria Umiko qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Je, commença t-elle.

-Tais toi, ordonna t-il avec violence. Il est hors de question que tu te sacrifie pour des idées à la con ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tout ce qu'on a fais ? Toshinori, Raiko, Elfe et Natsume ? Tu as pensé à nous dans cette histoire ? A moi ?

-Je, balbutia la jeune fille à nouveau perdue. Je voulais seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous...

-Ce que nous voulons c'est un futur avec toi, déclara Enji d'une voix déterminée. »

L'adolescente réalisa alors que depuis le début elle n'avait fait que penser à elle-même. Ce n'était pas les sauver qu'elle faisait en acceptant l'offre de Yaku, non ce qu'elle faisait c'était fuir encore plus loin. Et elle en avait marre de fuir ou de se cacher. La jeune fille sentit la colère l'envahir en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était une fois de plus laissée manipulée et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : régler son compte à ce sale type.

« J'aurais dû t'éliminer quand j'en avais l'occasion, s'énerva Yaku en s'adressant à Enji. »

Umiko sentit les flammes de son adversaire s'agiter et s'étendre vers Enji et elle réagit au quart de tour.

« Je ne te laisserais pas le toucher ! Hurla t-elle. »

Il y eut un déferlement de puissance et Yaku, sous le coup de la surprise se retrouva propulser hors de la maison tandis qu'Umiko et Enji étaient protégés par un cocon de flammes que la jeune fille avait réussis à ériger dans la précipitation.

La disparition de Yaku libéra la maison de son feu et l'atmosphère se refroidis sensiblement ce qui permit à Umiko se reprendre complètement ses esprits. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait faillit faire, elle réalisa qu'elle ne devait plus jamais prendre de telles décisions à la place de ses amis.

« Umiko, ça va ? S'inquiéta Enji en la voyant rester silencieuse.

-Je... Merci d'être intervenu, fit-elle au bords des larmes mais elle résista à la tentation de pleurer. Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, lui promis t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je veillerais toujours sur toi. »

Ils restèrent un instant enlacé ainsi. Oubliant momentanément le reste du monde qui se rappela à leur bout souvenirs par une discrète toux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? Demanda Shota en désignant le trou dans le mur.

-Ce qu'on soupçonnait est arrivé, déclara Umiko en se levant avec l'aide d'Enji. Le type derrière les incendies en avait après moi, il veut que je m'associe avec lui.

-C'est mort, fit Raiko en débarquant. T'es déjà avec nous et on fais pas de prêt. Une location à la limite mais il a pas les moyens pour.

-Tu vas bien grande sœur ?! S'inquiéta Elfe qui était arrivée en tenant la main de la rousse.

-J'ai entendu une explosion ! S'alarma Toshinori en débarquant à moitié musclé sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Umiko ! Hurla Natsume en déboulant à sa suite. »

Les trois derniers en se rendant compte que leur amie/sœur, allait bien la prirent dans leur bras en soupirant de soulagement.

« Si tu étais partie avec ce seul type je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue, soupira Natsume après que sa sœur leur ait expliqué ce qui c'était passé dans les détails.

-Désolée... Je ne me laisserais plus jamais manipuler, je vous en fais la promesse.

-J'y compte bien ! Renchéris Raiko. Bon, maintenant il faut passer à l'étape supérieur de l'opération. Elfe, où en es-tu ?

-J'attends le retour de mes éclaireurs, déclara t-elle d'un air concentré. »

Au même moment, deux moineaux et un chat entrèrent par le trou qui béait dans le mur. Elle se pencha à leurs niveau et écouta avec attention leurs chants et leurs miaulements.

« Apparemment, quelqu'un correspondant à sa description c'est retiré dans les vielles maisons à l'abandon à l'extérieur du village, expliqua t-elle.

-Parfait, Shota contacte la police, ordonna Raiko, on va avoir besoin de tout les renforts possibles. Les autres, on se met en route direct après ça. Elfe, tu restera en arrière pour faire la liaison entre nous et les renforts. Les amis... C'est l'instant de vérité, nous voulons tous êtres des héros et c'est le moment de prouver que nous en avons l'étoffe ! En avant ! »

0000

 _« Je voudrais voir la renarde. »_

 _La voix résonna dans toute la maison et les adolescents présents dans le salon se figèrent dans une peur grandissante. Avaient-ils été finalement découvert par la police ? Raiko fit silencieusement signe à Natsume et celle-ci disparut sans un bruits. Puis, elle désigna à Umiko la porte qui menait au jardin. Silencieusement, elles commencèrent à s'en approcher._

 _« Je tiens à vous dire que cela ne sers à rien d'essayer de vous enfuir, la maison est encerclée, précisa le policier depuis la porte d'entrée. Si cela peut vous rassurer je ne compte arrêter personne, je suis ici pour demander votre aide._

 _-Notre aide ? S'étonna Shota._

 _-Et si vous nous laissiez entrer pour en discuter ? Proposa t-il._

 _-Seulement vous, décréta le jeune adolescent qui ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Et vous laissez votre arme dehors._

 _-Je rentrerais alors désarmé, sans quirk, dans une maison rempli d'adolescents dotés de puissantes capacités ? Fit-il remarquer avec une ironie sous-jacente._

 _-C'est ça ou rien, imposât-il._

 _-D'accord, accepta t-il contre toute attente. »_

 _Shota l'observa attentivement tandis que le chef détaché sa ceinture et son arme pour la donner à un de ses collègues. Il surpris le regard désapprobateur des autres policiers et se demanda si ce type savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Finalement, il se présenta devant lui sans armes. Il se décida alors à la laisser entrer. Shota ferma la porte derrière lui et le conduisit jusque dans la salle à manger._

 _Les autres étaient toujours là. Umiko, Elfe, Natsume et Raiko étaient toutes les quatre assises autour de la table. Toshinori se tenait à côté de l'entrée de la cuisine, de là il pouvait surveiller les policiers par la fenêtre et Enji les attendait à la sortie du couloir. Le policier nota tout ces détails en les admirant intérieurement. Pour des adolescents, ils faisaient preuves d'une sagacité et d'une détermination plus que louable._

 _« Je m'appelle Ichiro, je suis l'inspecteur en chef de la police de cette région. Depuis plusieurs mois nous pourchassons un individus doté, nous supposons d'une puissante quirk de feu. Mais, pendant les incidents nous avons finit par remarquer l'action miraculeuse d'une jeune fille qui a à chaque fois sauvé plusieurs dizaine de vies innocentes. J'ai fini par remonter votre trace jusqu'ici sans en avertir mes supérieurs. Et maintenant, Je suis venu vous demander votre aide pour arrêter cet individu. Même si l'état ne l'avouera pas, nous sommes dépassés, il y a peu de policiers dans cet région et les pro héros sont trop occupés en ville. Nous sommes seuls et face à un danger hors normes. Je vous demande de vous joindre à nous._

 _-Pourquoi nous demander ça à nous si vous savez qui je suis ? Demanda Umiko en le regardant dans les yeux._

 _-Parce que je sais que vous êtes un vrai héro. Seul un vrai héro aurait pris le risque de se faire arrêter pour pouvoir sauver des vies. Ce que vous avez fait avant ne me regarde pas, à mes yeux vous êtes tous plus louables que n'importe quel autre héro. S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous. »_

 _Les sept amis se regardèrent en silence. Finalement, Umiko se redressa._

 _« Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider ! »_

 _0000_

Umiko songea pendant le trajet que les choses avaient bien évolués en moins d'un an. Elle s'était faite des amis, elle avait rencontré Enji, était arrêtée par la police puis fais une alliance avec eux. Maintenant, elle allait devoir se battre pour conserver tout ce pourquoi ils avaient dû lutter. Et ils n'allaient certainement pas perdre.

* * *

Et voilà déjà l'avant dernier chapitre de cet arc ! A votre avis que va-t-il se passer? Yaku va t-il réussir à battre Umiko? Dites moi tout :D


	25. Chapitre 24 : Feu à feu

Hello!

J'espère que vous allez bien :P Un petit chap pour se motiver avant la reprise de la semaine ! ;)

 **Evilfaul :** On est d'accord xD Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Feu à Feu**

* * *

« Alors c'est ici qu'il se cache ? Constata Raiko en observant la vieille bâtisse qui leur faisait face.

-Oui, un couple de renards en a été délogé, expliqua Elfe d'un air sincèrement attristé.

-Et la police ?

-Ils seront là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

-Parfait. Pourtant, c'est étrange comme choix d'endroits pour se cacher, songea Shota.

-Je sais pourquoi il est ici, déclara sombrement Umiko encouragée par un hochement de tête lugubre de ses sœurs.

-Tu connais cette maison ? S'étonna Toshinori.

-Non. Mais on a été élevé dans une semblable. Père nous a élevé dans une vieille baraque qui tombait en ruines exactement comme celle-là... Cet enfoiré a vraiment fais des recherches sur nous ! S'indigna t-elle visiblement furieuse.

-N'y pense plus, fit Enji en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

-Oui, cette époque est derrière moi...

-On te suis, déclara Shota en sortant ses lunettes de sa poche. »

Tout ses amis sortirent alors leurs équipements de héro et s'équipèrent en silence. Elfe resta légèrement en retrait, une foule de petits animaux attendaient sans un bruit à ses pieds. Finalement, quand ils furent prêt, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans ce qui restait de la maison délabrée. A peine en eurent-ils franchis le seuil qu'une gerbe de flamme s'embrasa instantanément devant eux. Natsume réagit au quart de tour et des cocons protecteurs entourèrent Raiko, Shota et Toshinori qui étaient les seuls vulnérables à ce genre d'attaque.

Umiko ferma brièvement les yeux puis repéra sans problèmes où se trouvait leur adversaire. Elle fit signe à ses amis puis elle grimpa rapidement les marches de l'escalier avec une détermination sans failles. A peine eut-elle posée son pieds sur l'étage du dessus que l'escalier s'écroula dans une gerbe de flammes en faisant un bruit épouvantable. La jeune fille réussit à garder son équilibre mais ses amis qui grimpaient à sa suite tombèrent tous. Elle ne cria pas, elle savait que chacun d'entre eux pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Avec un courage sans borne, et une confiance aveugle en ses camarades, elle se prépara à faire face à son ennemi.

Yaku se tenait au fond de la pièce, tranquillement debout au milieu de l'incendie qui ravageait tout autour d'eux. Il la regarda avec la même étincelle dérangeante dans les yeux et Umiko ressentit un frisson désagréable descendre dans le bas de son dos. Ce type l'effrayait car il lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle même les détails les plus secrets de son histoire. Même ceux dont elle n'avait pas parlé à Enji. Umiko se força mentalement à se ressaisir, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant ! Elle avança d'un pas vers lui mais il la stoppa net d'un geste de la main. Tout ses muscles se figèrent et elle ressentit la pire sensation pour une personne comme elle : ses propres flammes cessèrent de lui obéir. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle fut incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec moi, constata Yaku d'une voix calme. Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec moi. Je vais simplement tuer tout tes amis devant tes yeux, même cette gamine qui se cache à l'extérieur, ainsi tu n'aurais plus de raisons de ne pas me rejoindre. »

La peur déferla dans les veines d'Umiko avec une violence extraordinaire. Elle imagina pendant une fraction de seconde tout ses amis mourir devant ses yeux et elle sût instantanément qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle devait impérativement arrêter ce type avant qu'il ne leur fasse du mal ! Mais, au même moment, elle vit Raiko traverser le sol en compagnie de Toshinori et Shota. Le dernier fixa Yaku dans les yeux, le rendant incapable d'utiliser son pouvoir tandis que Toshi se jetait violemment sur son adversaire avec une rage saisissante. Mais, Yaku ne fit pas mine de reculer, il contra le coup de l'adolescent avec une facilité désarmante, puis il pivota et l'envoya au sol.

« Le problème avec les étudiants c'est qu'ils sont trop confient en leurs capacités, déclara t-il d'une voix ennuyée. »

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un élémentaire de feu devant Shota qui s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il pût de ce nouvel adversaire. Visiblement, sa quirk n'était pas suffisante pour contrer totalement le pouvoir de Yaku. Celui-ci se contenta de regarder les quatre adolescents se débattre contre sa créature avec un petit sourire suffisant. Pendant ce temps, il avait maintenu son emprise sur Umiko d'une poigne de fer. La jeune fille avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces mais elle ne pouvait pas se récupérer le contrôle de son corps.

Alors que Raiko faisait de son mieux pour soutenir ses amis pendant qu'ils luttaient difficilement contre l'élémentaire, Natsume et Enji refirent surface à leur tour. Le jeune homme défonça littéralement le sol grâce à sa quirk et se propulsa dans un déchaînement de fureur qui parvient à éveiller l'intérêt de Yaku. Celui-ci le regarda détruire sa créature d'un seul coup de poing avec une satisfaction contradictoire.

« Bravo, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Todoroki, déclara Yaku. Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? »

Et, en même temps qu'il disait cela, six nouveaux élémentaires apparurent devant chacun d'entre eux. Même Umiko qui était toujours immobilisée. Enji se précipita devant elle et commença à lutter contre deux créatures à la fois. C'était difficile mais réalisable. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri déchirant venant de l'extérieur.

« Elfe ! S'écria Natsume en devinant que Yaku avait dû l'attaquer elle aussi. »

D'un bond rapide elle accourut à la fenêtre puis se jeta dans le vide sans hésiter. Son élémentaire, au lieu de la suivre se jeta sur Shota qui avait déjà du mal à lutter en un contre un. Sa quirk était complètement inutile face à ce type d'adversaire. S'il voulait la contrer il devait fixer Yaku mais tout en esquivant les coups cela était tout simplement irréalisable à son niveau actuel de combat. C'était rageant de voir à quel point son alter n'était rien s'il ne devenait pas un bon combattant.

« Je m'occupe d'eux, décida soudainement Raiko. Occupe toi de l'autre guignole ! »

Raiko s'élança vers les élémentaires sans hésiter et passa au travers d'eux. Ceux-ci se figèrent étonnés puis se retournèrent vers elle pour la poursuivre. Shota profita de la diversion et il stoppa à nouveau le pouvoir de Yaku. Mais, ses sbires restèrent encore en vie. L'adolescent grogna de frustration, il donnait pourtant tout ce qu'il avait ! Il aurait dû être incapable d'utiliser sa quirk ou au moins être limité dans son usage ! Mais non, il se contentait de le regarder en souriant tranquillement. Shota commença à se demander s'ils avaient réellement une chance face à un tel adversaire qui semblait impossible à combattre.

« Je peux bouger ! S'écria soudainement Umiko. »

A peine son cri avait-il retentit qu'une vague de chaleur déferla violemment sur tout l'étage. Les six créatures furent littéralement atomisées et Yaku réussit à rester debout seulement grâce à sa puissante maîtrise de son alter.

« Merci Shota, s'exclama Umiko. Maintenant je ne me laisserais plus avoir aussi bêtement ! Prépare toi Yaku, j'arrive ! »

La jeune fille s'élança en un éclair, ses flammes se rependirent sur tout son corps l'enveloppant d'un manteau protecteur qui lui donnèrent l'apparence d'un kitsune de feu. Une dizaine de queues enflammées naquirent dans le bas de son dos et se mirent à fouetter l'air avec une hargne qui donnait l'impression qu'elles étaient vivantes. Yaku la regarda arriver sur lui sans reculer, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque déjà sur lui. A ce moment là, il créa un long katana de feu et le pointa sur Umiko. Avec une grâce irréelle, elle réussit à esquiver le coup en passant au-dessus de la lame. Mais, Yaku avait déjà prévu son mouvement et il fit jaillir une flamme de son épée qu'elle étouffa avec ses queues. Le coup de pied qui suivit elle l'interrompis avec son poing et Enji surgit de son dos pour abattre une lance de feu sur leur adversaire. Le pyromane dû se reculer et se désengagea de son corps à corps avec Umiko. Acculé au mur, il sentit l'agacement le gagner et il créa une boule de feu et la lança vivement sur les adolescents avec la ferme intention de se débarrasser définitivement d'eux.

« Attention ! Hurla Raiko en se jetant sur eux. »

Officiellement, elle ne pourrait pas les rendre tout les quatre intangibles, ils étaient beaucoup trop éloignés. Alors, elle se jeta devant le couple et toucha la boule de feu dans la ferme intention de la rendre elle, intangible. Et, par un miracle inattendue, cela fonctionna. La comète traversa ses amis, le mur du fond et partit de la maison sans un bruit.

« Fuck, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas aller s'écraser dans un lieu habité, lâcha Raiko abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Bien joué la rousse, la félicita Shota. Maintenant tu ferais bien de reculer ! »

Effectivement, Yaku s'était jeté sur elle armé de son katana de feu avec un air fou sur le visage. Mais, un boulet de canon le bouscula. Le boulet en question se révéla être Enji qui lui asséna un puissant coup de poing renforcé par des flammes. Le pyromane encaissa le coût tant bien que mal et réussis même à se projeter en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Sauf qu'Umiko avait un longueur d'avance sur lui et elle l'accueillis d'un impressionnant coup de pieds lui aussi renforcé par une de ses queues. A côté d'elle, Toshinori attaqua aussi de toutes ses forces.

« C'est le moment ! Hurla t-elle. »

De multiples gerbes de feu jaillirent de son corps comme un foisonnement de lianes incandescentes qui s'agitèrent vivement dans l'air. Enji se stoppa net et il créa à son tour des traits de feu qui vinrent fusionner avec ceux d'Umiko. Les deux quirks ensemble créèrent des liens de flammes d'une telle intensité qu'ils virèrent au bleu. Le filet de feu s'enroulèrent en sifflant autour de Yaku qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Aucuns des étudiants présents dans la salle ne clignèrent ni ne bougèrent d'un muscle. Ils le regardèrent se débattre tel un chien fou sans ressentir la moindre pitié pour cet homme qui avait essayé de les tuer et qui avait assassiné des personnes innocentes pour son seul plaisir. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'une lutte inutile, Yaku perdit connaissance. Umiko sentit la quirk de son ennemi lâcher prise et venir nourrir la sienne. Avec étonnement, elle en ressentit une satisfaction frisant l'inconscience.

« C'est fini, soupira Raiko en se laissant tomber au sol avec un soupir.

-La police va venir s'occuper de lui, la rassura Shota en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ouai, ils sont un peu en retard sur le planning d'ailleurs, grommela t-elle en passant sa main sur son visage avant d'avoir un sursaut de douleur. Merde ma main !

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ? S'étonna son ami.

-Je crois que je me suis cramée la main... »

Umiko et Enji qui avaient fini de passer leurs nerfs sur Yaku arrivèrent à ce moment là et découvrirent la main brûlée de Raiko. Visiblement, sa tentative pour les protéger de l'attaque de leur ennemi n'avait pas aussi bien fonctionnée qu'ils l'avaient crû. Sa main droite était maintenant d'une couleur rouge et noir assez dérangeante et il était assez difficile pour tout le monde de l'observer sans détourner le regard.

« Raiko, fit Umiko en serrant les dents. »

La jeune fille aurait préféré mille fois se prendre l'attaque en pleine face plutôt que de voir son amie souffrir. Même si celle-ci se contentait de rire nerveusement, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir son tient blafard et la sueur qui coulait de son front. La douleur qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment devait être tout simplement insoutenable.

« Je vais essayer de t'aider, proposa Umiko. Enji tu m'aide ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ils prirent la main de leur amie pour tenter de retirer le feu qui couvait toujours à l'intérieur. Malgré le fait que son créateur était inconscient et qu'Umiko avait déjà absorbée une grande partie de sa quirk, la blessure causée par Yaku restait toujours très active et virulente. Enji et Umiko durent dépenser une grande quantité d'énergie pour réussir à contenir la brûlure et retirer ce qui brûlait toujours.

« La douleur a disparu, soupira Raiko en fermant brièvement les yeux avec un soulagement difficilement dissimulable.

-Ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire, se justifia son amie. Il te faudrait de vrais soins, dans un vrai hôpital.

-On va la descendre et si la police est arrivée elle prendra soin d'elle, décréta Shota.

-Elfe et Natsume ! Réalisa soudainement Umiko en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses sœurs depuis un moment. »

La renarde sauta de l'étage avec une souplesse désarmante, suivit par Enji qui portait Yaku sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et derrière lui Shota et Toshinori faisaient descendre la rousse aussi délicatement possible. Ils découvrirent Natsume et Elfe devant la maisonnée. Elles étaient en compagnie des agents de la police.

« Je vois que vous avez réussis à régler son compte à Yaku, remarqua Ichiro. Je vous dois des félicitations.

-Là tout de suite je rêverais plus d'une bonne dose de morphine, répliqua Raiko d'un ton dénué de tout second degré.

-Vous êtes blessés ?! S'inquiéta l'inspecteur.

-Seulement la rousse, ça doit avoir un lien avec le fait qu'elle n'a pas d'âme, se moqua Shota.

-Tu me trahis ? S'indigna Raiko.

-Hm, je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital, promis Ichiro en ignorent leurs chamailleries. Rin, emmène la.

-Je l'accompagne, imposa Shota. »

Le policier appelé leur fit signe de le suivre et ils partirent dans une des voitures qui étaient garées un peu en arrière. Les amis restants se retrouvèrent légèrement perdus après tout ces événements légèrement éprouvants et déstabilisants.

« Vous allez nous laisser tranquilles maintenant ? Demanda Umiko sur le qui vive. »

La jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que si la police l'avait épargnée jusqu'ici malgré sa véritable identité c'était seulement pour qu'elle les aide à arrêter Yaku. Mais, maintenant que celui-ci était hors d'état de nuire, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien lui régler son compte à elle aussi. Rien ne les empêchait de le faire. Umiko se résigna intérieurement à se faire arrêter une deuxième fois. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, ses dernières actions suffiraient à racheter sa liberté.

« Bien entendu, je vous l'ai promis, répondit Ichiro d'une voix calme.

-Mais et vos supérieurs ? S'étonna Natsume.

-Rien ne m'oblige de leur révéler où est-ce que vous habitez, déclara t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché.

-Je, balbutia Umiko légèrement perdue. Vous n'allez pas m'arrêter ?

-Bien sur que non ! Vous avez été les seuls à nous aider, il est hors de questions que je laisse les hautes sphères pourries de notre société mettre la main sur la seule chose qui me donne encore un peu d'espoir pour notre pays.

-Merci, fit la renarde en s'inclinant devant Ichiro. »

Toshinori, Enji, Natsume et Elfe s'inclinèrent à leur tour. L'inspecteur gêné leur demanda de se redresser puis il les quitta en leur promettant de se revoir dans quelques années quand ils seraient devenus de véritables héros professionnels.

« Et si on allait se baigner ? Proposa Natsume. »

0000

Raiko et Shota refirent leur apparition deux jours plus tard. La rousse avait réussit à récupérer en partit l'usage de sa main qui gardait tout de même une teinte étrangement bronzé mais qui n'avait plus rien d'horrifique. Toshinori, Enji et Shota finirent par retourner en cours et la vie repris son cours normale.

Enfin presque...

« J'arrive, j'arrive, déclara Umiko en entendant quelqu'un sonner à la porte d'entrée quelques jours plus tard. »

Elle devait bientôt aller travailler mais il était encore assez tôt dans la matinée. Cela devait sûrement être son patron qui venait la chercher. Il faisait parfois ça quand il pleuvait ou neigeait. C'était un chic type mais son comportement avait le don de rendre Enji mort de jalousie. Ce qui, elle, l'amusait grandement.

« C'est vous boss ? Demanda t-elle joyeusement en ouvrant la porte. »

Umiko fut alors littéralement assaillie par une multitude de flash qui l'éblouirent pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, il y eut un brusque brouhaha enthousiaste devant elle.

« La renarde ? C'est bien vous La renarde ? Demanda une journaliste blonde visiblement surexcitée.

-De quoiiii ? »

* * *

Et voilà cet arc est enfin terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :p Vous en avez pensé quoi? Dites moi tout :D


	26. Chapitre 25 : Quatre ans plus tard

Bonjour tout le monde :D J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ;)

 **Evilfaul :** C'est vrai que les gens changent souvent d'avis xD Mais il faut aussi reconnaître qu'ils sont dans une période très étrange où leur société change du tout ou tout, ça a de quoi en perturber certains :p

Voici le début du dernier arc de cette fic! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : 4 ans plus tard**

* * *

Natsume s'étira paresseusement en contemplant ce qu'elle venait de passer deux heures à taper sur son ordinateur. Il s'agissait en réalité de son dossier de recherches pour ses études qu'elle travaillaient depuis maintenant un peu moins d'an. Un léger ronflement du côté du canapé l'interpella et elle se leva avec un petit sourire pour découvrir Toshinori entrain de dormir avec un air apaisé sur son visage. Elle s'amusa à caresser amoureusement ses cheveux blonds en songeant à quel point leur vie avait changé depuis quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait effectivement exactement 4 ans que la célébrissime Renarde de Feu avait été réhabilité.

Elle se souvenait encore du moment de stupeur quand elles s'étaient faites assaillir par une foule de journalistes devant leur planque qu'elles occupaient depuis plusieurs mois. Personne n'avait compris ce qui était entrain de se passer mais une rumeur avait fait le tour du Japon sur le fait que la Renarde était en réalité une héroïne. Devant cet état de fait, et la vive popularité qu'avait suscité ses nombreux sauvetages et son aide à la capture du Pyromane Yaku, les autorités n'avaient pas pu faire grand chose. Umiko avait été arrêté mais le jour même le tribunal annonçait sa libération sous caution. Bien sûr, elle devait respecter tout un tas de règles mais après ça, sa sœur avait pu vivre en toute liberté et sans craindre de se faire mettre en prison.

Après ça, Raiko et Umiko étaient retournées à l'U.A. Pour finir leurs études de héros, elles durent redoubler une année mais finalement elles décrochèrent toutes les deux leurs certifications un an après Enji, Toshinori et Shota. De son côté, elle avait repris le lycée puis elle avait intégré une école pour devenir enseignante. Elle désirée ardemment aider les jeunes enfants mais elle ne se sentait pas de devenir une héroïne. Son pouvoir lui rappelait trop celui de sa sœur et maintenant qu'elles étaient libres elle ressentait le besoin de se différencier d'elle et de créer son propre chemin. Quant à Elfe, elles lui avaient trouvé le meilleur lycée de la région, payé par l'état puisqu'elle était orpheline et la jeune fille commençait à s'épanouir lentement mais sûrement. Ils vivaient chacun séparés, elle chez Toshinori, sa sœur avec Enji, Shota et Raiko chacun d'un côté et Elfe avait une chambre chez les deux enflammés car c'était le seul à avoir assez de chambres (et aussi d'argent). Mais, au finale, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps chez Raiko dont l'appartement était devenu un peu leur quartier générale. En même temps, les quatre filles avaient pris l'habitude de vivre ensemble donc cela leur paraissait naturel de se réunir aussi souvent que possible.

« Hm quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Toshinori d'une voix pâteuse.

-Seulement 14h, tu peux encore dormir si tu veux, lui proposa t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Son petit ami la regarda avec un air un peu perdu et Natsume sentit son cœur chavirer dans sa poitrine. Elle était complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de cet homme qui donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour sauver le monde. Elle aurait pu être jalouse ou inquiète d'un tel dévouement mais au contraire elle en ressentait une immense fierté. Et puis, c'était son rôle à elle de veiller sur lui et de rester à ses côtés.

« Non, ça va j'avais juste besoin de dormir un peu, la rassura t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Et puis, j'ai une autre idée. »

D'un mouvement rapide, Toshinori la fit basculer sur lui et Natsume se retrouva couchée sur son torse.

« Ce n'est pas très sérieux, protesta t-elle vainement. Raiko va nous attendre...

-Je suis content que tu te relaisse pousser les cheveux, lui fit-il remarquer sachant pertinemment que ce sujet lui ferait remporter la joute verbale. »

Effectivement, Natsume baissa les yeux en rougissant et Toshinori en profita pour ébouriffer ses longs cheveux rouges. Ils n'étaient plus constitués de flammes. Ça c'était fait progressivement donc ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus immédiatement. Mais quand ils avaient remarqués cet étrange phénomène, ils avaient d'abords crû que sa quirk disparaissait. Sauf qu'elle l'avait toujours, seulement, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que l'éloignement avec sa sœur rendait ses pouvoirs beaucoup moins importants et surtout moins tape à l'œil qu'avant. Toshinori interrompis les rêveries de la jeune fille en l'embrassant soudainement ce qui la fit automatiquement déconnecter ses neurones.

0000

« Enji tu as vu mon kimono ? Demanda Umiko en panique.

-Il n'est pas dans le placard ?

-Non sinon je ne te demanderais pas, soupira la renarde dont les cheveux de flammes virevoltaient autour de son visage au rythme de sa recherche frénétique. Attends je l'ai trouvé mais dans la chambre d'Elfe, c'est bizarre...

-Elle l'a peut-être confondu avec le sien.

-Mouai... »

Umiko haussa finalement les épaules décidant que cela ne devait pas être bien grave puis elle enfila rapidement le vêtement avant de nouer avec plus ou moins d'élégance le obi assortis au tissu. De son côté, Enji enfilait une tenue civil plus sobre constituait d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui laissait clairement transparaître sa musculature impressionnante. La renarde était vraiment fière de son petit ami qui seulement avec de la persévérance pouvait presque rivaliser avec Toshinori sous sa forme transformée. Enji surpris son regard et son visage se fendit en un sourire amusé.

« Tu regardes quelque chose ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui toi, répondit-elle du tac au tac avant de venir lui voler un baiser. Allez dépêchons nous sinon je vais encore entendre Raiko se plaindre de mes retards. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis la seule héro à patrouiller en campagne !

-Personne ne t'y as forcé, répliqua Enji.

-Un point pour toi, avoua Umiko. »

Le nouvellement héro Endeavor regarda sa petite amie avec un sourire sincère qui eut le dont de la rassurer considérablement. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait Enji de plus en plus désirable, visiblement l'âge adulte lui faisait le plus grand bien car il avait perdu le peu de rondeurs qui lui restaient encore de l'enfance et maintenant il lui arrivait fréquemment de laisser sa barbe et sa moustache s'enflammer ce qui le rendait, aux yeux d'Umiko, encore plus beau. Ils étaient d'ailleurs maintenant tout les deux connus comme le duo infernale ou le couple de feu. Bref, les journalistes semblaient s'amuser comme des fous à leurs donner des surnoms de plus en plus loufoques. Entre ça et les paparazzis ils étaient bien servis. Umiko enviait presque Natsume et Toshinori qui avaient réussis à garder leur relation secrète et une certaine part d'anonymat. Et, heureusement car sinon la presse aurait été prise de folie en apprenant que le héro le plus populaire du Japon, All Might, avait une petite amie depuis plus de quatre ans.

« J'espère que Shota ne va pas encore arriver en retard, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour faire les pieds à Raiko, songea Umiko en entrant dans leur voiture.

-Il sera en retard, prémonisa Enji. »

0000

« Tata ! S'écria Elfe en entrant dans l'appartement comme dans un moulin.

-Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça j'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans, répliqua Raiko.

-Ce n'était pas le cas ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille en évitant gracieusement la casserole qui vola jusqu'à elle.

-Faites des enfants qu'ils disaient ! Ronchonna la rousse en lui lançant un regard noir. Sors les gâteaux au lieu de dires des âneries.

-Bien madame ! »

Raiko regarda la jeune fille sortir joyeusement des gâteaux des placards tout en sifflotant. Par réflexe, la nouvelle pro héro ferma toutes les fenêtres en voyant une marré d'oiseaux commencer à affluer vers son appartement. Cet enfant avait beau être gentille, son pouvoir pouvait rapidement être « encombrant ». Ils s'étaient tout de même retrouvé une fois envahis par des écureuils dans tout l'appartement après que Shota lui ait fais une blague sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Comme quoi, les cheveux longs étaient devenus une mode car elle aussi les avait laissés pousser et maintenant ils lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Ce qui, contrairement à ce que disait le jeune homme, lui allait à merveille. Heureusement, Raiko avait des relations dans la police et elle faisait en sorte que quelqu'un surveille Elfe dans la rue et au lycée pour ne pas que les garçons ne lui fassent trop d'avance.

Elfe, une fois qu'elle eut fini de sortir le goûter, s'échappa jusque dans sa chambre. Enfin, la chambre d'ami mais elle était la seule à y dormir donc elle pouvait dire que c'était la sienne sans trop paraître présomptueuse. La jeune fille s'approcha rapidement de la fenêtre, puis après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien seule, elle se mit à siffloter innocemment. Presque instantanément, un moineau voleta jusqu'au rebord et s'y posa en lui répondant de sa douce mélodie. Elfe attrapa délicatement le bout de papier qui était accroché à la patte du volatile puis elle le déplia avec délectation.

 _RDV demain à 10h en bas de chez Raiko. XX_

Un sourire conquis fleurit sur les lèvres d'Elfe et celle-ci s'empressa de noter sa réponse, bien évidemment positive, en-dessous du message. Puis elle replia le papier et l'attacha à nouveau au moineau qui se laissa faire tranquillement. Ensuite, il reprit son envol et partit délivrer le précieux paquet juste en bas, ainsi elle pu le suivre des yeux jusqu'à un jeune homme qui se tenait adossé à un mur sur le trottoir qui faisait face à leur immeuble. Celui-ci laissa l'oiseau se poser sur son épaule puis il lu la réponse. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il leva la tête vers la fenêtre où se trouvait toujours la jeune fille puis il lui fit un signe discret de la main.

Elfe sentit son cœur chavirer dans sa poitrine et elle se mit à penser avec bonheur à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Une partie d'elle-même se demanda avec amusement ce que penserait Raiko si elle savait que le policier qu'elle avait engagé pour la surveiller et la protéger des autres garçons étaient entrain de flirter avec elle. L'ironie de la situation la fit doucement rire mais elle ne ressentait aucune honte puisqu'elle était heureuse avec lui. C'était un jeune adulte sérieux et animé par un sens de la justice solide qu'elle admirait. Soudain, elle ressentit une douleur lui vriller le crâne et elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Elfe ? Vient m'aider steuplé, demanda la voix de Raiko.

-J'arrive ! »

La jeune fille oublia momentanément sa douleur, elle releva la tête et fit un dernier signe en direction de son Roméo puis elle retourna aider sa tante adoptive.

0000

« Je te l'avais bien dis que Shota arriverait en retard, déclara Enji en attrapant des biscuits dans le pot.

-C'est à croire qu'il ne changera jamais, soupira Umiko en lui piquant son biscuit sans vergogne.

-Moi qui pensais que gérer une agence lui donnerait le sens des responsabilités, fit Raiko en piquant à son tour le biscuit de la renarde.

-Il en faut pas trop rêver, se moqua Natsume en les regardant faire comme si elle avait des enfants en bas âge devant elle.

-Il a peut-être une bonne raison, supposa Toshinori qui avait eu la bonne idée d'accaparer un seul pot de biscuits pour lui seul et ainsi éviter les ennuis.

-Le chat noir vient de me dire qu'un drôle de type monte les escaliers, c'est sûrement Shota, supposa Elfe.

-Comme quoi il reste toujours de l'espoir, renchérit Toshi étonné que son ami arrive avec si peu de retard. »

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard la sonnerie de la porte retentit et Raiko se leva pour aller ouvrir à leur ami. Celui-ci se tenait sur le pas de la porte et la jeune femme resta interdite un instant. Ils avaient passé les quatre dernières années toujours fourrés tous ensemble mais depuis quelques temps ils se voyaient moins souvent ce qui faisait parfois réaliser à Raiko que Shota avait bien changé. Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement en le découvrant bien coiffé, les cheveux noirs tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval négligée tandis qu'il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir d'une élégance rare.

« T'es en retard Shota ! Cria la voix d'Umiko depuis le salon coupa momentanément Raiko de ses pensées.

-Moi j'ai un vrai travail au moins, répliqua t-il d'une voix goguenarde.

-Quoi ? Tu oses insinuer que le travail de héro en campagne n'est pas un vrai travail ? S'offusqua t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien dis, tu as tiré tes conclusions toute seule, déclara t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je vais te tuer !

-Pas de bagarre dans mon appartement ! Les interrompis Raiko d'une voix forte. »

Shota fit la moue mais n'insista pas. Au fond de lui, il était content de l'intervention d'Umiko car quand Raiko avait ouvert la porte il avait momentanément était surpris par son apparence. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours et la découvrir ainsi avait de quoi surprendre. Elle avait peigné ses cheveux roux qui tombaient agréablement sur ses épaules tandis qu'un maquillage léger et discret laissait ressortir l'ambre de ses yeux. Mais, ce n'était pas tout car elle portait aussi une robe d'été légère qui laissait deviner ses courbes à travers la transparence du tissu et ses hormones en avaient pris un coup. Il avait soudainement réalisé que non, Raiko n'était pas seulement une ancienne camarade de classe mais aussi une jeune femme accomplie et très belle. Ce qu'il avait encore du mal à admettre.

« Alors comment se passe ton concours Natsume ? Demanda Umiko avec curiosité.

-Je passe les écris la semaine prochaine, expliqua t-elle.

-Je croiserais les doigts pour toi ! Tu as une idée d'où tu voudrais enseigner ? L'interrogea Raiko.

-Oui, avoua Natsu en paraissant soudainement gênée. J'aimerais m'occuper de jeunes enfants, en maternelle sûrement. »

Il y eut un petit blanc. Il était connu dans leur petit groupe que Natsume et Toshinori avaient à plusieurs reprises tentaient d'avoir un enfant sans succès. Après la consultation de plusieurs docteurs qui n'avaient pas sût leur répondre, ils étaient allés en voir un spécialisé en quirks. Finalement, après une étude approfondie de Natsume et Umiko, le médecin avait annoncé à Natsu qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Apparemment, sa quirk lui permettait de vivre, de grandir tout comme ça sœur mais ne lui donnait pas suffisamment de consistance pour pouvoir porter la vie en son sein. Apprendre cela avait été un terrible coup dur pour la jeune femme et même si Toshinori avait tout fait pour lui remonter le morale, elle était restée prostrée durant plusieurs jours. Ses amis l'avait aidée à remonter la pente mais cela avait été très difficile. Finalement, elle avait réussi à se trouver un but et visiblement elle souhaitait travailler au contact des enfants.

« C'est une super idée ! S'exclama Raiko pour couper court au malaise qui commençait à s'installer entre eux. Je suis sur que tu feras une chouette maîtresse !

-Merci Raiko ! »

Le regard d'Enji n'échappa à personne mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. Agacé, le jeune homme alla sur le balcon pour profiter de l'air frais de ce début de soirée. Le soleil brillait encore à l'horizon mais le ciel commençait lentement à se teindre de rose et d'orange. Il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées mais l'agacement qu'il ressentait lui empoisonnait toujours l'esprit.

« Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Toshinori pour ça, déclara Elfe. »

Enji sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Plus cette gamine grandissait, plus elle devenait flippante aux yeux d'Enji. Elle pouvait se déplacer silencieusement et semblait aussi toujours deviner ce que ressentait les gens aux fond d'eux. Ce qui était quelque chose de désagréable pour quelqu'un comme lui. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle lui faisait énormément penser à Umiko ce qui lui permettait de discuter avec elle sans s'énerver à tout bout de champs.

« Je sais bien, avoua t-il. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. S'il n'était pas là...

-S'il n'était pas là, ce serait un autre, déclara simplement Elfe d'une voix douce. Umiko a pris sa décision et tu dois la respecter.

-Je la respecte, fit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais tu ne la vois pas tout les jours. A chaque fois, dans la rue, dans les magasins, à la télé, sur internet, dès qu'elle voit un bébé ou quoi que ce soit en rapport, son regard se fait vague et elle ne semble même plus se rendre compte de ma présence. Ça me tue de la voir se priver ainsi pour sa sœur !

-Mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ? Devina Elfe avec un petit sourire. Parce qu'elle est meilleure que toi.

-Tu ne veux pas arrêter de dire des choses qui touchent aussi juste de temps en temps ? Grimaça Enji. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir son bonheur est-ce un crime ?

-Non, mais tu en dois pas le reprocher aux autres.

-Je sais bien. Allez, crevette rejoignons les autres avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de notre absence. »

Quand ils rentrèrent, Raiko et Shota étaient repartis dans leur joute verbale maintenant extrêmement connue et Umiko plongea son regard dans celui d'Enji quand il la rejoignit. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire flamboyant et le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle garde ce sourire pour toujours.

Malheureusement, le destin semblait s'échiner à lui pourrir la vie.

0000

Le lendemain, une femme pénétra en catastrophe dans l'appartement de Toshinori et Natsume. Les deux jeunes gens étaient alors entrain de mettre la table pour le dîner.

« Nana ? S'étonna Toshinori. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

-Tohsi... _Il_ est revenu ! S'exclama t-elle l'air visiblement retournée. »

Ils avaient eu le droit au bonheur pendant quatre ans. Maintenant, il était temps de payer le prix.

* * *

Tadam! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? A votre avis qui est cette personne dont parle Nana? Que va t-il se passer? Dites moi tout :D


	27. Chapitre 26 : Précipitation

Hello! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps mais j'étais en vacances avec mon chéri ! :3

Bref, je continue de poster cette fanfic ! Plus que 13 chapitres :o

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et surtout à ceux qui commentent! :D

 **Evilfaul :** Et oui il fallait bien qu'il fasse son apparition lui aussi ;) Ah? Tu trouves? :p

 **Kira :** Ma fidèle lectrice ! Je suis contente que tu sois à nouveau là ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Précipitation**

* * *

« Elfe ça va? Demanda Rin en voyant la jeune fille mettre soudainement sa tête dans ses mains.

-Oui, oui, désolée de t'inquiéter, tenta t-elle de le rassurer.

-ça fais plusieurs fois que tu as l'air d'avoir mal, insista t-il. »

La collégienne se mordilla la lèvre sans rien dire. Elle avait bien conscience que quelque chose d'anormale était entrain de se produire. Depuis plusieurs jours, voir semaines, elle avait un mal de tête constant qui l'élançait plus ou moins durement. Mais, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son petit ami même s'il était engagé par Raiko pour veiller sur elle. D'ailleurs, ils essayaient de se faire discret durant leurs rendez-vous clandestin donc elle ne pouvait pas être malade, pas maintenant. Surtout qu'avec leur différence d'âge cela risquait de soulever tout un tas de questions qu'Elfe ne se sentait pas prête à affronter pour l'instant.

« ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aimerais qu'on profite de cet instant, demanda t-elle à Rin de sa voix douce et délicate. »

Le jeune homme, du haut de ses vingt ans, avait beau être un policier accomplis, il était aussi très épris de cette jeune fille fragile mais au regard vers si pur et fort qu'il ne pu résister à sa supplique. Il ne pouvait pas souvent l'emmener sortir alors il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en insistant sur son état de santé. Peut-être pourrait-il en toucher deux mots à Raiko lors de son rapport quotidien, sa collègue saurait sûrement quoi faire et surtout comment convaincre Elfe d'aller voir un médecin.

« Tu veux aller où maintenant ? Demanda Rin en préférant changer de sujet de discussion.

-Et si on allait dans un zoo ? J'aimerais voir pleins d'animaux différents !

-J'en connais un pas très loin d'ici, proposa t-il ravie de la voir à nouveau enjouée. Suis moi. »

Il la prit par la main sans réfléchir et ils firent le trajet à pieds en discutant et riant sans se soucier du regards des autres personnes qu'ils croisaient. Mais, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du parc, les visiteurs leurs lancèrent des œillades de plus en plus insistantes et Rin finit par se sentir mal à l'aise. Il lança un regard inquiet vers Elfe mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas remarquer l'intérêt qu'on leur portait. Elle le tira par la main en lui montrant des éléphants de l'autre. Elle insista joyeusement pour s'y rendre et Rin finit lui aussi par oublier la curiosité qu'ils étaient eux aussi devenu le temps de la file d'attente.

« J'aime aller au zoo voir de nouveaux animaux, expliqua Elfe en regardant des tigres dormir sur une large pierre plate, mais d'un autre côté cela me rend un peu triste de les entendre s'ennuyer. Ce serait tellement mieux s'ils pouvaient au moins courir en liberté.

-ça serait la panique dans la ville, supposa Rin.

-C'est vrai que les gens risqueraient d'être surpris s'ils voyaient débarquer un tigre dans leur bureau, plaisanta la jeune fille en éclatant d'un rire cristallin. »

Le dernier neurone du jeune homme se déconnecta en entendant ce doux bruit et il resta un instant à la regarder avec des yeux admiratifs. Il ressentait le besoin de la protéger de l'impureté du reste du monde et espérait pouvoir la préserver le plus longtemps possible de la dureté de ce monde. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà dû traverser des moments difficiles dans sa vie et il ne l'aimait qu'encore plus en comprenant la force de caractère dont elle faisait preuve en restant aussi forte malgré ce qui lui était arrivé. Raiko n'avait fait que lui raconter ce qu'elle savait mais ni Umiko ni Natsume n'avaient voulu leur en dire plus sur ce qu'elles avaient subis sous les ordres de ce vilain connu sous le nom de « père ». Ils ne pouvaient que s'imaginer des choses et c'était sûrement pire que savoir. En tout cas, pour Rin, vu qu'il n'avait pas pu la protéger avant, il comptait bien se rattraper maintenant et la rendre tellement heureuse qu'elle oublierais son sombre passé !

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il commence à se faire tard, déclara Rin en voyant le regard de la jeune fille qui lorgnait sur un vendeur de churros.

-J'ai un peu envie de manger des sucreries, avoua t-elle avec une moue d'enfant gêné qui attendris son petit ami.

-Ne bouges pas, je t'en ramène tout de suite ! »

Le policier parti avec empressement lui chercher de quoi manger en chantonnant. Il savait qu'il était complètement niais mais il s'en fichait. S'il avait sut un an au paravent qu'on lui confierais la garde d'une fille aussi parfaite qu'Elfe, il en aurait jamais crût un seul mot ! Finalement, il prit un cornet de churros et revient gaiement vers sa petite amie. Celle-ci le regardait arriver avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Mais, alors que leurs regards se croisaient, elle se crispa soudainement et pris sa tête dans sa main.

« ça va ? Lui demanda Rin en se précipitant vers elle.

-Je vais b, commença t-elle en levant une main rassurante vers elle mais sa voix partie soudainement dans un cri de douleurs et elle s'effondra sur lui.

-Elfe ! S'écria le policer fou d'inquiétudes. »

Il renversa les churros sans réfléchir et la pris dans ses bras. La tête d'Elfe dodelina sur son épaule sans qu'elle ne réagisse une seule seconde. La peur le gagna brutalement et il sentit la paniquer menacer de submerger ses capacités. Il garda son calme grâce à son sang froid et réussis à sortir son téléphone tout en maintenant la jeune fille contre son torse. Il composa le numéro des urgences par cœur et leur donna l'adresse avec empressement. Il raccrocha ensuite et s'occupa à nouveau de sa petite amie. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et elle gisait contre lui sans faire un bruit. Rin prit son poux, il était faible mais toujours présent, elle respirait aussi mais tellement faiblement qu'il ne le remarqua qu'en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Elfe, ne me lâche pas, murmura t-il en tentant de garder son sang froid. »

Finalement, les secours ne tardèrent pas et ils prirent le relais avec un professionnalisme qui le rassura légèrement. Malheureusement, ils refusèrent d'abords de le laisser monter avec Elfe, mais quand il leur montra sa carte de police ils finirent par accepter. Durant tout le trajet il ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune fille mais il en profita aussi pour appeler Raiko. La jeune femme semblait tellement inquiète qu'il crût un instant qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Elle lui donna rendez-vous à l'hôpital et Rin raccrocha. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le flou et c'est à peine s'il eut conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Une fois arrivé, ils refusèrent complètement de le laisser entrer dans la salle de soin et il dû attendre devant. L'attente fut extrêmement pénible pour lui.

0000

« Tu as fais forte impression avec cette vidéo hier, déclara Natsume quand Toshinori sortit de la douche.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna t-il de son innocence toujours pur devant sa soudaine notoriété qui semblait toujours autant le surprendre.

-Oui, tu as déjà dépassé le million de vues en une nuit, insista la jeune fille tout aussi impressionnée que lui. Je sors avec une célébrité dis donc !

-Ne te moque pas, ronchonna Toshinori en s'essuyant distraitement.

-Je ne me moque pas, je suis fière de toi tout simplement, déclara t-elle en se levant pour l'embrasser. »

Ils échangèrent un long baiser puis ils se séparèrent. Toshinori retourna s'habiller et Natsume se rassit sur sa chaise puis elle hésita un instant avant d'aborder le sujet qu'elle craignait de lancer depuis que Nana leur avait rendu une petite visite paniquée la semaine précédente. L'ancienne renarde avait l'habitude de voir la jeune femme débarquer à toutes heures de la journée mais cette fois-ci son comportement avait été encore plus inhabituel. Elle avait annoncé le retour d'un vilain qu'ils semblaient tout les deux bien connaître mais elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris de quoi il en retournait.

« Hm, Toshi, demanda t-elle d'une voix innocente. Est-ce que ce que Nana racontait avec un rapport avec ta quirk ? »

Il y eut un blanc long de quelques secondes et elle crût un instant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Mais, finalement, il sortit de la chambre en la fixant silencieusement de son regard d'un bleu saisissant.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas tout de me dire mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être laissée pour compte, se justifia t-elle en se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Umiko se bat contre le crime grâce à sa super quirk, toi tu deviens super connu et super fort tandis que moi je me contente de bachoter des cours pour un concours qui me paraît de plus en plus sans importance comparé à tous ce que vous accomplissez tout les jours...

-Natsu, well, soupira Toshinori en s'agenouillant devant elle. »

Il prit ses mains dans la sienne puis il sembla chercher ses mots durant quelques instants comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire était d'une importance capitale. Bien entendu, il lui avait déjà expliqué le fonctionnement de sa quirk qui se passait de génération en génération mais elle n'avait pas très bien compris comment tout cela avait commencé.

« Tu te souviens que ma quirk, One for All m'a été donnée par Nana qui l'a elle-même reçue de son prédécesseur et ainsi de suite, faisant de moi le sixième utilisateur de ce pouvoir, expliqua t-il en cherchant vainement à gagner du temps. Mais, à l'origine, celui qui a donné ce pouvoir au premier One for All était un vilain qui possédait le All for One, c'est une quirk similaire mais qui peut aussi donner des quirks à plusieurs autres personnes, contrairement à la mienne qui accumule plusieurs quirks dans une seule personne. Ce type était la pire crapule et il a fait durer la terreur pendant de nombreuses années mais mes prédécesseurs ont réussis à calmer son emprise au fur et à mesure de leurs essais. Malheureusement, il est toujours, vivants opérants de l'obscurité, créant des groupes de vilains visant à fragiliser la société que nous essayons de construire. Nana a retrouvé sa trace et il est maintenant de mon devoir de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute. It's my dutie.

-Woua, fut tout ce que réussis à dire Natsume quand Toshinori eut fini de raconter son histoire. Woua... »

L'ancienne renarde était tout simplement choquée par toutes ces révélations. Elle savait depuis le début que son petit ami possédait une quirk transmise depuis plusieurs générations mais elle était loin de se douter qu'un mal aussi puissant que lui pouvait aussi sévir depuis les profondeurs de leur sociétés. Natsume repensas à ce qu'il avait à propos de ses complots visant à fragiliser la société.

« Ne me dis pas, murmura t-elle en devant soudainement très pâle, qu'il est aussi derrière l'organisation qui nous a fais souffrir avec mes sœurs...

-Je... Je ne suis pas sûr, avoua Toshinori. On a pas réussis à remonter jusqu'à lui mais... C'est une possibilité, je suis désolé. »

Natsume leva un regard rouge choqué sur le jeune All Might qui se sentit soudainement extrêmement inutile et faible. Depuis le jour où il avait reçut sa quirk son devoir avait été de combattre All for One et de protéger les innocents de ses magouilles. Mais, il avait été incapable de prévoir ses mouvements et de protéger Umiko et Natsume. Même s'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent à ce moment là, il s'était laissé berner par son immaturité et sans Raiko il aurait bien été incapable de les aider à se défaire de l'emprise de « père ».

« Je veux que tu arrêtes ce type, déclara soudainement Natsume d'une voix emplis d'une fureur qu'il n'avait jamais deviné chez sa petite amie. »

Ses cheveux s'enflammèrent soudainement et il crût la revoir un instant à l'apogée de sa force quand elle fusionnait encore régulièrement avec sa sœur.

« Il doit payer pour ce qu'il nous a fais subir ! Ragea t-elle en se redressant brusquement. Qu'il ait pu ainsi attendre son châtiment est impardonnable !

-Natsu... murmura Toshinori qui ne savait pas comment éteindre le feu qu'il avait allumé sans le vouloir.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous ont fais ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu ! Enchaîna Natsume qui semblait soudainement revivre son passé.

-Je sais ! Je suis désolé ! S'écria le jeune homme en se transformant pour tenter de juguler l'affolement de sa petite amie. Je ne les laisserais plus vous faire du mal, je t'en fais la promesse ! Plus personne ne pourra vous atteindre, je ne le permettrais pas !

-Merci Toshinori, murmura Natsume en semblant se calmer légèrement. Mais, je ne resterais pas passive. Moi aussi je me battrais contre lui. »

All Might hésita un instant mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela. C'était sa vengeance et il n'avait aucun droit dessus. Même si c'était un raisonnement loin d'être sain, il savait aussi ce que cela faisait de souffrir et de voir ceux qui en étaient la cause rester impunis.

« D'accord. »

Au même instant, la sonnerie du téléphone de Natsume sonna et elle attrapa l'objet sans réfléchir. Malheureusement, celui-ci fondit instantanément à cause de la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa main.

« Ah merde, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé ça, marmonna t-elle en regardant l'épave avec une drôle de curiosité.

-Attends, le mien sonne aussi, fit Toshinori en décrochant le sien. Allô ? Raiko ? Quoi Elfe est à l'hôpital ? Elle va bien ? Ok, on arrive tout de suite !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Natsume qui n'avait pu saisir qu'une bride de la conversation.

-Elfe est à l'hôpital ! Umiko est déjà en route, je t'emmène ! »

Natsume le suivit immédiatement, la peur enserrait sa poitrine. Le sujet de discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir ne faisait qu'accentuer son inquiétude et elle fut soudainement prise de panique en imaginant que ce All for One avait peut-être attaqué sa petite sœur ! Elle tenta de rester calme mais ses mains tremblaient nerveusement sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Heureusement, ce fut Toshinori qui conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital puis, une fois arrivée, ils coururent dans les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre d'Elfe que Raiko leur avait indiqué par message. Ils finirent par la retrouver au bout de dix minutes de recherches paniquées, ils ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent sur un étrange règlement de compte.

« JE TE DEMANDE DE PROTEGER CELLE QUE JE CONSIDERE COMME MA NIECE ET TU NE TROUVE RIEN DE MIEUX A FAIRE QUE LA DRAGUER ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS TA TETE ? »

Le volume sonore fit plisser des yeux Natsume qui aperçu Umiko en boule dans un coin de la salle. Elle rampa précautionneusement jusqu'à elle ne prenant garde de ne pas attirer les foudres de Raiko qui semblait passablement remontée. Sa sœur aîné lui fit un petit signe de pouce en l'air en désignant Elfe qui dormait dans un des lits de la salle. Bon, de ce qu'elle comprenait leur petite sœur ne courait pas de grave danger dans l'immédiat. Contrairement à leurs fragiles tympans durement malmenés par la voix de la rousse. Celle-ci semblait passer ses nerfs sur un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit-ans, il portait une tenue civil mais son maintient laissé supposé qu'il était soit dans l'armée soit un héro. Peut-être même les deux. Puis, les deux renardes firent le lien en même temps et comprirent qu'il devait s'agir du collègue qu'elle avait choisis pour veiller sur Elfe. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu son temps et il s'était acoquiné avec leur petite sœur. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne furent vraiment surprise ou choquée, après tout, elle allé sur ses seize ans et elle entrerait bientôt au lycée. Mais, Raiko semblait le prendre autrement, et le pauvre garçon se retrouvait à endurer bravement sa colère.

Finalement, celle-ci fut mouchée par l'arrivée du médecin.

« Qui est de sa famille ? Demanda t-il d'un air ennuyé comme s'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

-Moi, répondirent-ils tous en même temps. »

Le docteur poussa un petit soupire exaspéré puis il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste sûrement répété un millier de fois par jour.

« Bon, j'ai eu les résultats des examens, elle ne cours aucun danger, expliqua t-il en articulant lentement les mots comme s'il avait à faire avec une équipe de personnes mentalement déficiente. C'est une jeune adolescente dont la quirk commence à peine à se développer donc il est normale que de nouvelles caractéristiques apparaissent au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandis.

-Mais, de quoi vous voulez parler ? S'étonna Raiko qui ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

-De ses cornes.

-Ses quoi ? S'exclama Umiko tout simplement scotché par l'irréalité des propos du médecin. »

Celui-ci soupira à nouveau, visiblement, il devait être habitué à ce genre de scène car il sortit un scan qu'il accrocha à un petit tableau éclairé sur le mur.

« Ici, sous la peau du crâne vous pouvez voir deux petites cornes qui tentent de sortir, expliqua t-il en désignant deux points noirs. Nous avons l'habitude de nous en occuper ici donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons nous en occuper, elle sera sous anesthésie et ne sentira rien du tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Demanda le jeune policier soudainement inquiet.

-N'imaginez rien d'idiot, répliqua t-il. Nous allons simplement inciser la peau pour laisser les cornes sortir sans douleur. Le processus naturelle et dix plus douloureux et peut prendre plusieurs semaines voir années dans le pire des cas. Cela n'est que lui rendre service que de l'aider à les faire sortir sans douleur.

-Oh, je comprends, accepta Raiko.

-Il faut signer quelque chose ? Demanda Umiko.

-Oui, un papier signé par son plus proche parent, exigea le docteur. »

Natsume le suivit dans son bureau, elles avaient adopté leur petite sœur depuis quelques années mais seules Natsu et Umiko avaient des droits sur elle. Le médecin lui fit signer tout un tas de papiers. Elle les lus tous pour être sûr de ne pas livrer Elfe a des psychopathes puis ils durent tous attendre de nouveau le temps de l'opération. Ils étaient tous ensemble, assis devant la salle d'attente en regardant le vide, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

« Eh bah, soupira Raiko. Des cornes, rien que ça ! »

* * *

J'aime beaucoup les cornes! Je trouve ça très stylisé et ça m'a permis d'aborder ce thème là dans ma fic :p Je me demandais les enfants naissaient forcément avec vu que pour la plus part leurs alters ne se déclarent pas avant leur 5/6 ans mais du coup pour celles physiques comment cela se passe? Tant de mystères à résoudre :p

sinon vous en avez pensé quoi? :D


	28. Chapitre 27 : Welcome

Hello ! J'espère que la rentrée se passe bien pour vous! Moi je galère trop dur de se lever le matin x'D

Pour ceux qui suivent _Pride and Prejudice_ je vais publier plus lentement pour me laisser le temps d'écrire et de poster la fin de celle-ci :p Je sais plus ou moins où je vais mais le problème c'est que **je n'arrive pas encore à me décider complètement sur si je suis ou non le manga** ^^" Si vous avez **une opinion à ce sujet n'hésitez surtout pas à la donner en commentaire**! J'en ai besoin :)

 **Evilfaul** : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, le pire est encore à venir x'D

 **FlamiraSplitz :** Alors oui en gros c'est ça ^^ Les personnes principaux ont 20/21 ans et Elfe a environ 15 ans, Rin en a 18 en réalité, il vient tout juste d'être accepté dans la police :) Donc ils n'ont pas tant d'écart que ça et il a deux ans de moins que sa "tante" xD :p C'est sur que ce n'est pas facile pour Natsume et Toshi... Après je me suis penchée sur la question et j'y réfléchis encore :p J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;)

 **Kira :** Oui c'était marrant d'imaginer la pauvre Elfe avec des cornes qui poussent d'un coup à l'adolescence xD

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Welcome**

* * *

Quand Shota arriva, il trouva Raiko, endormie sur une chaise, au chevet d'Elfe. La jeune fille reposait encore sur le lit, sa tête avait été enroulé dans plusieurs épaisseurs de bandages et son teint était très pâle. Mais, de ce qu'il pouvait deviner avec les moniteurs auxquels elle était reliée, son état était stable et il était fort probable que le plus dur soit passé. Tout les autres étaient déjà partis, appelés par des raisons professionnelles, à l'exception de la rousse qui avait réussis à convaincre son chef de lui laisser un jour de repos pour s'occuper de celle qu'elle considérait maintenant comme sa petite sœur. Le jeune homme les observa sans un mot pendant un moment. Le silence qui régnait dans cette salle avait quelque chose d'irréel et de puissant que lui-même avait du mal à interpréter mais pourtant il ressentait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas le troubler. Shota s'approcha sans faire de bruit et prit une couverture qui traînait sur un des fauteuils, puis il la posa avec délicatesse sur Raiko. Celle-ci se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil avec une expression adorable sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un tel état de libération, la journée elle était toujours hyper active, s'occupant de tout leur groupe à la fois et ne se laissant que peu de temps pour elle mais, quand elle dormait, c'était comme si toute la pression disparaissait d'un coup et qu'elle redevenait l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas pu être.

Shota s'installa à côté d'elles en se remémorant les cinq dernières années qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. Il était resté tous ce temps aux côtés de Raiko, la soutenant avec une calme olympien et un foi sans faille. Mais, maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient tous tant : une vie libre et juste, il se rendait compte qu'il avait moins de temps pour elle. Après avoir passé prés de cinq ans constamment avec elle, l'aidant à s'entraîner pour sauver Umiko et Natsume, la soutenant alors qu'elle devait organiser leur fuite et leur survie loin de la police, lorsqu'elle avait repris ses études il était resté à ses côtés pour réviser faisant nuits blanches sur nuit blanches avec elle. Et maintenant... Il était toujours en vadrouille, son agence croulait sous les demandes et de plus en plus Shota en venait à douter de ce qu'il accomplissait tout les jours. Pourtant, il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Il n'avait jamais était très bavard mais, quand il était encore avec Raiko, il savait qu'elle le comprenait d'un regard. Il ressentait à nouveau le besoin de pouvoir partager leur complicité et de veiller sur elle, pour redonner un sens concret à sa vie. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Ils avaient pris de la distance l'un avec l'autre sans s'en rendre compte et quand il en avais pris conscience, il était déjà bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Un certain malaise s'était installé entre eux et ils n'osaient jamais aborder le sujet.

« Tu aimes Raiko, marmotta Elfe. »

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête vers la jeune fille qui le regardait avec un air vaseux. Il pouvait difficilement réfuter ses propos même s'il ne l'aurait lui-même pas formulé exactement comme ça. Cette gamine avait un sens de l'observation beaucoup trop efficace pour son propre bien.

« Tu ne devrais pas être encore entrain de dormir toi ? Répliqua t-il en se renfrognant comme il le faisait toujours dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près de ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je faisais de drôles de rêves, expliqua t-elle en détournant le regard comme si elle était troublée par ce qu'elle se souvenait. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment des rêves... Il faisait très chaud... Et il y avait un corbeau et une grenouille... Je crois qu'il y avait aussi un garçon ou s'était une fille ? Peut-être les deux. Ils semblaient tous lutter contre quelque chose qui n'avait pas de visage... »

Elfe semblait extrêmement confuse et Shota était plutôt étonné par ce qu'elle racontait, après tout, après une anesthésie générale elle n'était pas vraiment censé faire de rêves aussi lucides.

« Tu as rêvé, c'est tout. ça arrive quand on se fait opérer, déclara t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

-Oui c'est sûr, fit t-elle en reposant à nouveau son regard sur Shota. Tu comptes le dire à Raiko ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu l'aimes. »

Shota fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il n'avait pas envie que la rousse entende les propres d'Elfe et se méprenne sur ses sentiments. Il ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, pas comme ça. Ou en tout cas il n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, surtout avec une gamine de quinze ans qui venait juste de se faire ouvrir le crâne parce que des cornes venaient de lui pousser comme d'autre avait des poussées d'acnés à l'adolescence.

« Je ferais ce que j'ai décidé de faire, répliqua finalement Shota en souhaitant mettre un terme à cette conversation ridicule. Et puis, tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale puisque j'ai appris que toi-même tu fricotais avec un policer sans même en parler à tes sœurs. »

 _Comme taper là où ça fait mal en un leçon par Shota Aizawa,_ songea le jeune homme avec satisfaction. Elfe détourna à nouveau le regard et Shota eut presque un soupçon de culpabilité en voyant à quel point elle semblait gênée et mal à l'aise. Visiblement elle ne s'était pas remise de son opération car son regard était toujours vitreux et son teint très pâle.

« Je comptais leur en parler, se justifia t-elle. Bientôt... Je voulais leur annoncer en même temps que l'autre chose...

-Quel autre chose ?

-J'ai été accepté en médecine, avoua Elfe, mais j'attendais d'avoir obtenu mon brevet des collèges avant de leur annoncer.

-Tu comptais faire passer la pilule avec ça, résuma Shota avec un sourire goguenard.

-Oui... »

 _Et le pire c'est que ça aurait pu marcher_ , songea t-il. Ses sœurs auraient été tellement fières qu'elles auraient tout laissé passer. Mais après tout, qui était-il pour juger ? Tout ses amis étaient maintenant engagés dans une relation sérieuse et bientôt il ne serait même pas étonné si Raiko leur annoncé qu 'elle avait un fiancé. Enfin, il ne serait pas surpris mais sûrement... Un peu déçu.

« J'ai bien dormis ! S'exclama soudainement Raiko en s'étirant avec la grâce d'un félin. Oh ! Shota qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je me suis dis que j'allais te tenir compagnie, expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules et surtout en essayant d'ignorer le regard amusé d'Elfe.

-C'est sympa de ta part, apprécia la rousse. Comment ça va jeune fille ?

-ça va, fit Elfe. Je ne sens plus ma tête pour le coup.

-J'imagine que c'est normale, supposa Raiko en regardant sa montre, le médecin ne devrait plus tarder à arriver pour te retirer tes bandages. »

Effectivement, à peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que le susnommé pénétrait dans la salle avec un air affecté. Ils le saluèrent poliment puis il s'apprêta à sa tâche. Avec une précision et une délicatesse exemplaire, il retira l'ensemble des bandages laissant le crâne nu d'Elfe apparaître dessous. Raiko ne put pas résister et elle s'approcha pour voir à quoi ressembler ses cornes. En réalité, il s'agissait de deux minuscules bosses, visiblement en bois, qui dépassait à peine de l'épaisseur des cheveux.

« On a du coupé un peu vos cheveux mademoiselle, expliqua le médecin, mais ce n'est pas très visible vu que maintenant vous avez des cornes. Il y a un miroir dans la salle de bain si vous voulez voir ce que ça donne. Pour ma part, mon travail est terminé. Elle peut rentrer chez elle quand elle veut, par contre il lui faut au moins une journée de repos et je vous ferais une ordonnance avec de la pommade pour calmer l'inflammation du cuir chevelu.

-Merci docteur, déclara Raiko en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui.

-Je n'ai fais que mon travail, répliqua celui-ci tandis que son habituel masque pour laisser apercevoir une réelle détermination. En espérant ne pas vous revoir ici. »

Raiko tiqua mais décida de prendre cette phrase comme un vœu de bonne santé pour Elfe plutôt que comme une menace.

« Tu veux te voir dans le miroir ? Demanda la rousse à la jeune fille une fois que le médecin fut parti.

-Je veux bien oui ! »

Raiko l'aida à se relever et la tient par la main jusqu'à la salle de bain, son équilibre n'était pas encore totalement revenu et elle avait un peu de mal à marcher correctement sans vaciller légèrement. Shota les observa faire sans faire mine de bouger. Après tout, elles étaient assez grandes pour se débrouiller toutes seules.

« Aaaah mes cheveux, ronchonna Elfe en se voyant dans le reflet.

-ça ne se voit pas, tout les regards iront sur tes cornes, la rassura Raiko.

-Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ?

-Non, c'est même plutôt mignon, avoua la plus âgée avec un sourire rassurant. »

Elfe fit la moue et toucha avec appréhension les deux bosses qui étaient apparues sur son crâne depuis son apparition. Elles étaient plutôt douces mais un peu râpeuse sur les bords, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si Rin les aimerait bien. Elle espérait qu'il ne la trouverait pas l'aide ainsi.

« Allez, rentrons à la maison, proposa Raiko d'une voix douce. »

Finalement, Shota insista pour raccompagner les deux demoiselles chez elle, il n'était pas encore tout à fait sur de lui mais il en avait marre de jouer le jeu de l'ignorance avec Raiko et il était bien déterminé à reprendre sa place de confident auprès d'elle ! Pour le reste... Il aviserait quand le temps sera venu.

0000

« Alors Rin j'espère que tu as des explications solides, menaça Raiko d'une voix tellement froide qu'Umiko sentait presque ses doigts de pieds geler sur place.

-Je suis désolé Raiko, fit le jeune homme qui était assis sur ses genoux depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il te dise Raiko ? Fit Umiko en faisant apparaître des flammes au bout de ses pieds pour les réchauffer. Elfe est mignonne, et il n'est pas insensible à son charme qui peut lui en vouloir ?

-Mais ils ont quand même une grande différence d'âge, protesta Natsume qui était plus partagée sur l'idée que sa sœur.

-Il aurait pu profiter d'elle, insista la rousse.

-Il ne l'a pas fais parce qu'il savait ce qui l'aurait attendu, répliqua Umiko avec un grand rire sadique qui fit frissonner Rin. »

Le pauvre jeune homme se retrouvait seul, contre trois jeunes femmes visiblement déterminées à lui faire regretter ses quelques jours avec Elfe. La jeune fille était aussi présente mais elle était restée en retrait pour l'instant. Tout les autres hommes étaient tout simplement partis en sentant le vent tourner, le laissant désespéramment à la merci de ces trois harpies en puissance.

« Je pense que je vais devoir refiler la garde d'Elfe à quelqu'un d'autre, soupira Raiko. Vu que Rin est corrompu...

-Non ! Je veux veiller sur elle, protesta Rin avec tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve.

-Soit déjà bien content que je ne te coupe pas ce que tu as entre les jambes jeune freluquet ! Répliqua violemment la rousse.

-Raiko ! Il y a une enfant ici, protesta Natsume faussement outrée.

-On parle du fait que tu avais quasiment son âge quand tu as corrompu Toshi ? Se moqua son amie.

-C'était différent ! S'indigna la jeune femme en rougissant.

-Laissez moi rester avec Elfe, demanda soudainement Rin en s'inclinant devant elles. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler Raiko mais j'avais peur que tu m'éloignes d'elle. Je l'aime vraiment ! »

Les trois femmes le regardèrent fixement en silence ce qui ne fit que rajouter à son malaise et à sa gène mais il était prêt à supporter toutes les épreuves pour pouvoir rester avec celle qu'il aimait. Mais, le plus dérangeant et désespérant était le mutisme dont faisait preuve Elfe, pas une fois elle n'était intervenue pour l'aider ou même dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui ? Le pauvre jeune homme frissonna d'appréhension, il aurait le cœur briser si jamais c'était cela.

« Aahn soupira Raiko. Tu dois la mériter pour pouvoir rester avec elle !

-Comment je dois faire ça ? S'exclama Rin en semblant apercevoir une solution à son problème.

-Hm... Si tu arrives à me battre, décida Umiko avec une sourire carnassier.

-Mais je n'ai même pas de quirk, s'étrangla le jeune homme.

-Et alors ? Fit Natsume en haussant les épaules. Si tu l'aime vraiment cela ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes. »

Rin s'étrangla en voyant que la seule qu'il considérait encore comme saine d'esprit était d'accord avec les autres. N'y avait-il aucun moyen pour lui de s'en sortir sans mourir ? Mais, visiblement, personne ne semblait vouloir voler à son secours.

« Si c'est comme ça, accepta Rin. Alors je te battrais Renarde ! »

Umiko gronda en l'entendant l'appeler par son ancien nom de vilain. Maintenant, en tant qu'héroïne, elle portait le nom de l'Incandescente. C'était le nom qu'Enji avait choisi pour elle alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des lycéens et elle l'aimait plus que tout. Alors, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui renvoie son ancien nom en plein visage comme une insulte. La chaleur dans l'appartement grimpa soudainement en flèche et des flammes recouvrirent le visage d'Umiko lui donnant l'apparence d'un terrible kitsune de feu.

Rin songea soudainement qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la chercher. Mais, quitte à mourir, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Au moins, Elfe penserait peut-être à lui comme de celui qui avait osé affronter sa sœur malgré la différence de niveau.

« En garde pitoyable humain, gronda Umiko en se levant à moitié du fauteuil qui heureusement était ignifugé comme l'intégralité de l'appartement.

-Je ne veux pas de taches sur mon tapis, préviens Raiko, c'est super galère à nettoyer.

-On verra bien ! »

Rin déglutit mais se positionna tout de même, prêt à attaquer dès que le moindre signe de son adversaire. Umiko émit un son guttural qui n'avait plus rien d'humain puis elle se jeta sur le jeune homme.

« Allez stop ! Intima Elfe en se plaçant soudainement entre les deux opposants. »

Les flammes d'Umiko l'entourèrent sans la blesser puis refluèrent lentement, comme à regret, jusqu'à leur propriétaire. Rin, lui, se contenta de rester immobile, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Il avait vraiment crû que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand la renarde lui avait sauté dessus.

« Bon, je pense que tu t'es assez vengée Raiko, déclara Elfe comme si de rien n'était, maintenant vous allez arrêter votre cinéma et laisser Rin tranquille.

-Roh, tu n'es pas drôle, ronchonna la rousse en haussant les épaules ce qui fit légèrement tressauter sa poitrine.

-Je m'amusais bien moi aussi, ajouta Umiko. Et puis, il vaut mieux savoir maintenant s'il peut te protéger.

-On sait très bien toutes les quatre qu'à part si Toshinori et Enji se liguaient contre toi, personne ne peut te battre, et comme ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver tu es quasi imbattable, affirma Elfe.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, protesta Umiko. Mais bon, si tu me le demande je veux bien laisser ton petit ami entier. Bienvenu dans la famille ! »

Elle s'approcha de Rin avec un grand sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'effrayant puis elle tapa dans son dos avec une forte camaraderie avant de murmurer à son oreille : « si jamais tu la fais souffrir, je te retrouverais et je te brûlerais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi. » et, sur ses paroles pleines de douceurs et de gentillesses, elle partit embêter Raiko.

« Désolée, pour ça, fit Elfe d'un air gênée une fois qu'elle fut à nouveau seule avec Rin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura t-il même si en son fors intérieur il avait encore du mal à se sentir en sécurité dans cet appartement.

-Elles ont organisé un repas pour fêter ton entrée dans notre famille, expliqua t-elle. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'elles avaient prévu ça depuis de le début ?

-Oui, avoua Elfe penaude. Elles voulaient voir jusqu'où tu étais capable d'aller pour moi.

-Eh bah, soupira Rin qui n'en revenait pas. »

Elfe se mordilla la lèvre encore plus gênée de le lui avoir avoué. Déjà qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec ses nouvelles cornes alors en plus si ses sœurs lui jouaient ce genre de scène ça ne l'aidait pas du tout !

« Allez, allons les rejoindre, proposa Rin avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord ! »

* * *

Et voilà ce pauvre Rin a enfin réussi à se faire accepter x'D

Sinon si vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai noté avant, pour _Pride and Prejudice,_ vous préférez que je sois canon avec le manga ou non?

Dites moi tout :D


	29. Chapitre 28 : Faitgue

Hello! Je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le dernier chapitre donc j'espère que vous aimez toujours :D

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Fatigue**

* * *

« Umiko réveille toi, demanda Enji d'une voix aussi douce que possible malgré son ton naturellement rauque. »

La jeune fille marmonnât quelques mots et se tourna dans son sommeil avant d'attraper sa main et de la serrer contre elle avec une force insoupçonnée. Enji la regarda faire avec un air à la fois attendri et à la fois inquiet. Depuis quelques temps elle semblait plus fatiguée qu'à l'accoutumée et s'endormait à des heures et moments improbables. La jeune homme avait une petite idée sur la question mais il n'avait pas osé lui en parler de crainte de l'inquiéter encore plus. Pour l'instant, il s'était contentait de veiller sur elle et d'aménager son emploi du temps pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle si jamais on lui rapportait qu'elle s'était à nouveau endormie. Et ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent, cette fois-ci c'était un de ses collègues à elle qui l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle s'était assoupie durant la pause du repas. Pourtant, elle dormait aussi la nuit, il y veillait personnellement, mais elle continuait de tomber de fatigue durant la journée. Il était donc venu la chercher et l'avait ramenée chez eux. Maintenant il hésitait sur quoi faire, s'il voulait un jour atteindre sa place de numéro 1 du Japon il ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter son travail aussi fréquemment. Si son père l'apprenait il lui ferait une scène mémorable et même si maintenant il prêtait moins d'importance à ses propos, Enji n'appréciait pas tellement s'emporter contre son géniteur à qui il devait un certain respect.

« Umiko, appela une nouvelle fois Enji, tu as assez dormis. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils comme si cela semblait lui demander des efforts considérables mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle posa son regard de flammes sur son petit ami et celui-ci sentait une drôle de sensation l'envahir en la voyant ainsi à moitié réveillée. Bien évidemment il était soulagé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver aussi incroyablement désirable. Il la pris soudainement dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, si jamais elle disparaissait, il ne saurait pas ce qu'il deviendrait.

« C'est plutôt sympa comme réveil, déclara Umiko en riant doucement.

-Profites-en, la prochaine fois ce sera avec un seau d'eau, se moqua Enji sans se détacher d'elle, au contraire il l'embrassa passionnément. »

Umiko répondit avec enthousiasme à son baiser et ils commencèrent à se laisser aller sur le lit avec une passion toujours inassouvie. Enfin jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme aperçoit l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur.

« Quatorze heure ?! S'exclama t-elle. Mais ? Et mon travail ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici enfaîte ?

-Tu t'es encore endormie, lui avoua Enji en caressant son dos pour tenter de la calmer.

-C'est pas possible, les autres vont me tuer, soupira Umiko en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je les ai vus tout à l'heure. Ils te respectent tous énormément et s'inquiètent pour toi. »

Umiko profita que ses mains cachent son expression pour se mordiller la lèvre d'inquiétudes. Elle se sentait responsable et redevable à ses collègues de travail et leur faire ainsi faux bond aussi souvent était vraiment dérangeant pour elle. Mais, elle ne pouvait contrôler ces soudaines crises de sommeil même si elle se doutait d'où elles venaient. Heureusement, Enji veillait sur elle mais ça aussi ça commençait à la déranger. Elle savait qu'il voulait devenir le numéro 1 et sa santé était entrain de lui voler tout ses rêves. Et elle détestait plus que tout d'être un poids pour les autres.

« Umiko, commença Enji en hésitant. Est-ce que ta fatigue a un lien avec Natsume ? »

Il sentit sa compagne se figer sous ses doigts et il regretta instantanément d'avoir posé cette question. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas la protéger si elle lui cachait des choses et il savait qu'elle en avait conscience. Il l'entendit prendre une inspiration étranglée et il eut peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Enji s'en aurait voulu de l'avoir rendue triste.

« Je... Je pense que oui, avoua Umiko d'une voix tellement faible qu'Enji dû se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre. »

Il resta figé. Pour qu'elle arrive à lui en parler c'était que le problème était encore plus grave que ce qu'il avait pensé en premier lieu.

« Quand on était petite, on était quasiment tout le temps fusionnée. Puis, j'ai commencé à aller à l'U.A donc je me dissociais de Natsume pour qu'elle puisse faire les sales besognes pendant que je n'étais pas là mais maintenant... Je sais qu'elle veut se différencier de moi et vivre sa propre vie je ne peux pas lui imposer cette épreuve !

-Umiko, tu as conscience que tu es entrain de mourir de fatigue, exposa Enji d'une voix froide.

-Et alors ? S'écria soudainement la jeune femme comme si ses paroles l'avaient littéralement brûlée. Je mourrais pour protéger mes sœurs ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour elles et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à recommencer !

-Et moi ? S'emporta à son tour Enji qui ne supportait plus de rester passif. Je dois rester gentiment assis à te regarder te détruire lentement ? Tu ne veux pas d'enfant pour épargner ta sœur, tu ne veux pas fusionner avec elle pour ne pas la gêner, ce n'est pas une vie ! Je ne veux pas devenir un garde mourant ! J'ai juré que je te protégerais et je le ferais ! »

Pendant qu'il parlait la colère et la fatigue amassées depuis de longues semaines créèrent un mélange explosif et des flammes apparurent avec agitation dans ses cheveux et sa barbe. Il serra les poings avec frustration avant de les abattre durement sur le mur à côté de lui créant un trou qui s'enflamma à moitié.

« Je ne te laisserais pas mourir tu m'entends ? Gronda t-il en tentant de refréner le besoin qu'il avait d'évacuer avec violence sa colère et sa peur inavouée.

-Mais c'est mon choix Enji, murmura Umiko. Tu me demande de choisir entre ma vie et celle de ma sœur mais elle était là avant toi.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu le penses alors ça ne sert à rien que nous restons ensemble, je ne te regarderais pas mourir. »

Et, avant qu'il perde complètement le contrôle de ses émotions, il fit demi-tour et partit précipitamment de la maison laissant Umiko complètement seule et désemparée. La jeune femme resta immobile un instant puis elle prit ses affaires et sortit à son tour. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au train et pris le premier en direction de leur base que son agence avait en-dehors de la campagne. Elle avait déjà assez perdue de temps à cause de ses insomnies, et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se prenait la tête avec Enji, ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Le reste du trajet, il fut très difficile de faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait que ce ne serait sûrement pas aussi facile cette fois.

0000

Natsume venait de finir une autre longue journée de cours. Elle se sentait étrangement vidée et blasée mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'un contre coup normale de ses études. Elle songea aussi distraitement que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas discuté mentalement avec sa sœur. Elles en avaient progressivement perdu l'habitude et puis comme elles habitaient à deux extrémités complètement opposées de la ville elles ne pouvaient pas le faire facilement. Donc, elles se contentaient de s'envoyer des sms comme des personnes normales. La jeune femme sourit à cette pensée, _elles étaient normales,_ cinq ans auparavant elle aurait crû cela impossible mais maintenant c'était devenue une réalité. Elle étudiait pour faire le métier de ses rêves, vivait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et ne passait plus sa vie à moitié comme un fantôme qui hantait misérablement sa sœur et n'avait pas d'existence propre. Sincèrement, elle était heureuse.

Malheureusement, elle déchanta rapidement en avisant les graffitis qu'il y avait sur son casier. La plus part avait été marqué au feutre mais certain était carrément gravé dedans, les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient « meurtrier » ou « assassin ». Les plus durs restaient ceux qui lui disaient de mourir. Et oui, le fait qu'elle ait été gracié quatre ans avant n'avait pas fait l'unanimité parmi la population japonaise. Et plus encore, les autres étudiants de son école avait rapidement faire le rapprochement entre elle et le renard de feu. Elle recevait fréquemment des menaces de représailles ou de mort mais elle les ignorait plutôt bien. Natsume referma la porte de son casier une fois qu'elle eut pris ce qu'elle désirait puis elle partit en direction de la sortie.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua qu'un étudiant avait commencé à la suivre. Il marchait un pas derrière elle mais elle était presque sûr que ce n'était pas un hasard, elle accéléra son rythme de marche et il calqua le sien sur le sien. Maintenant, elle était sûr que c'était volontaire, avec un peu de chance il n'oserait pas réellement s'en prendre à elle. Mais, si jamais il le faisait elle n'hésiterais pas à se défendre, il était loin le temps où elle se laissait faire en silence. Sauf que cela n'allait pas arranger sa réputation. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la sortis de l'école et à peine eurent-ils franchis le portail que le type l'attrapait par le bras et la tournait sans ménagement vers lui.

« Alors comme ça la renarde on fait semblant d'être une gentille fifille ? Crachat-il d'une voix dans laquelle la haine s'entendait clairement.

-Lâchez moi, demanda Natsume sans un tremblement dans la gorge. »

Ce type n'était rien comparé à ceux qu'elle avait affronté dans son adolescence. Elle n'aurait aucune hésitation à lui apprendre deux trois choses sur la vie, surtout que vu son visage il devait à peine être sorti des jupes de sa mère. Comme avec un frisson de plaisir elle sentit son feu s'agiter en son sein et elle hésita un moment à lui brûler la main qui tenait toujours son bras. Mais, cela aurait été jouer son jeu.

« Hors de question. Il est temps que quelqu'un rendre la justice si personne ne veut le faire, déclara t-il avec une expression dérangeante dans son regard.

-Qui es-tu pour me juger ? S'offusqua Natsume. Tu n'es qu'un jeune freluquet à peine sorti de ses couches et tu penses pouvoir me faire la moral ? Que sais-tu de la vraie vie ? Celle où les gens souffrent et sont confrontés uniquement à des choix mauvais mais il faut toujours en choisir un ? Si tu veux toujours m'affronter d'accord mais seulement quand tu auras pris conscience de tout cela !

-N'essaie pas de m'empoisonner l'esprit avec tes paroles de sorcières ! Je ne me laisserais pas manipuler comme les autres, je sais ce que tu as fais !

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Lui demanda t-elle sèchement. J'ai eu la malchance de mourir dans le ventre de ma mère ? De me retrouver à hanter ma propre sœur ? D'être forcée à la regarder ce faire maltraité par un taré ? D'être forcée à faire des choses dans le seul but de protéger ma petite sœur qui n'avait même pas six ans ? Ne viens pas me parler de ce que j'ai fais alors que tu ne sais rien sur moi !

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! Rien ne peut justifier que tu ai tué mon petit frère ! »

Natsume eut l'impression de se prendre la foudre. Elle resta tétanisée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit face à cette accusation. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne... Jamais... Mais la douleur qu'elle entendait dans la voix de son vis à vis prouvait qu'il disait la vérité.

« Je vous prierais de lâcher mon amie, boy, déclara une voix rauque bien connu.

-All-All might, bégaya le pauvre adolescent.

-En chair et en os, et si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui tu ferais mieux de partir, litlle boy, insista t-il sans vergogne. »

Leur opposant retira vivement sa main comme si on l'avait brûlée puis il recula précipitamment sans lâcher des yeux le pro héro qui devait bien le dépasser d'un mètre minimum. Natsume semblait avoir complètement disparu de son esprit et il finit par prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Heureusement que je passais par là, soupira All Might rassurait d'avoir pu venir en aide à sa copine avant qu'un problème ne se crée.

-Je pouvais très bien me défendre toute seule, ronchonna Natsume vexée qu'il n'ai pas confiance en ses capacités.

-Je ne parlais pas pour toi mais pour lui, précisa le pro héro avec un sourire entendu.

-Oh. »

All Might lui fit finalement signe d'avancer et ils firent le reste du chemin en discutant tranquillement. En faite, c'était faux, ils se faisaient arrêter assez fréquemment par des fans car la popularité de son petit ami commençait à être assez impressionnante. Pour plus de tranquillité, ils n'avaient pas révélé à la presse leur relation, histoire de pouvoir garder encore un peu d'intimité. Et comme la quirk de Toshinori lui permettait de changer complètement de physique cela lui donnait l'occasion de mener une double vie assez facilement. Natsume attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini de signer ses autographes en restant un peu en retrait. Finalement, il la raccompagna jusqu'à leur appartement puis la salua avant de s'éclipser.

La jeune femme monta tranquillement les marches qui menaient à leur appartement et avec un petit sourire elle trouva Toshinori dans leur salon.

« ça n'a pas été trop difficile de semer les curieux ? Lui demanda t-elle en voyant qu'il était à peine essoufflé.

-Ils ne m'ont pas vu partir, la rassura t-il. Qui était ce type tout à l'heure ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Natsume en posant ses affaires distraitement. Il m'a accusée d'avoir tué son petit frère. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas... »

L'ancienne renarde se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit sa tête dans ses mains d'un air perdu.

« Je suis sûr qu'il te prend pour un autre des vilains qui travaillaient pour Père, l'assura Toshinori en désactivant son alter pour la prendre dans ses bras avec douceur.

-Je sais bien, répliqua Natsume. Mais ce n'est pas ça... Je ne me souviens de rien... Vraiment... Si je me concentre mes souvenirs remontent à quand nous vivions tous ensemble dans la campagne. Avant je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. _Je sais_ ce qu'il s'est passé mais je ne m'en _souviens pas._

 _-_ Attends... Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens de rien avant que tu arrives ici ? »

Natsume hocha lentement la tête avec un air inquiet. Elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte avant, ne préférant pas repenser à ce genre de souvenirs désagréables mais la conversation avec cet étrange le lui avait fait remarquer.

 _«_ Tu devrais en parler à Umiko, déclara Toshinori.

 _-_ Ce n'est rien, décida Natsume. Je ne vais pas inquiéter ma sœur avec des choses aussi futiles. Après tout, pourquoi je voudrais me souvenir de ça ? Demanda t-elle en riant à moitié. »

Toshi ne répondit rien et préféra rester silencieux plutôt que d'insister alors que Natsume semblait avoir déjà pris sa décision. La jeune femme lui annonça qu'elle avait du travail puis elle partit s'installer dans son bureau. Le jeune homme resta un moment interdit, il devait absolument être sûr de s'il y avait un danger quelconque pour sa petite amie ou non. Mais à qui pouvait-il bien en parler ? Il eut soudainement une illumination et sortit précipitamment de leur appartement. En bas de l'immeuble, il faillit littéralement rentrer dans un homme qui le dépassait largement en taille vu qu'il était sous sa forme naturelle.

« Enji ? S'étonna Toshinori.

-Il faut qu'on parle, déclara celui-ci d'un air mortellement sérieux.

-ça tombe bien je voulais aussi te parler. »

0000

Umiko arriva à son agence en fin d'après-midi. Elle se situait à deux heures de la ville mais elle n'aurait changé d'endroit pour rien au monde. Elle avait pu acheter un terrain pour une misère, au milieu d'un forêt, accessible avec un chemin de terre, puis elle avait fait construire le bâtiment. Celui-ci était entièrement en verre avec des armatures métalliques mais il permettait à la luminosité d'entrer sans problème. Umiko descendit de sa voiture et entra avec un soupir de soulagement, ici, c'était comme sa deuxième maison. Surtout vu le temps qu'elle y passait, songea t-elle avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Oh Umiko-san ! S'exclama un de ses acolytes qu'elle avait recruté à la sortie de l'U.A deux ans auparavant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ah Fumi, déclara la jeune femme ravie de le voir. Je viens travailler.

-Mais dans votre état c'est bien raisonnable ?

-Mon état est parfait, je suis juste fatiguée ça arrive à tout le monde, répliqua Umiko irritée que tout le monde ramène constamment ce sujet sur la table.

-D'accord, accepta Fumi qui était suffisamment malin pour voir que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de la raisonner. Si vous avez besoin de moi je fais les comptes en bas.

-Merci, je monte dans mon bureau. »

Umiko ne s'attarda pas et monter directement jusqu'à sa salle personnelle. Les autres acolytes étaient sûrement déjà être rentrés chez eux, ils étaient quatre en tout dans cette agence. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, peu de héro voulaient exercer dans la campagne profonde où personne ne pouvait admirer leurs prouesses. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et regarda avec attention les dossiers que Fumi avait diligemment rassemblés dessus. Ce jeune homme était vraiment d'une grande aide. Mais, elle se doutait aussi que c'était lui qui avait immédiatement appelé Enji quand elle s'était endormis. Ce gamin s'inquiétait trop pour elle et repenser à son petit ami l'avait remise de mauvaise humeur. Umiko se força à se le sortir de la tête pour se concentrer sur son travail.

Le premier dossier parlait d'un chat qu'une mamie avait perdu quelques jours plutôt, Umiko soupira bruyamment. C'était le genre de demandes qu'ils recevaient le plus possible, heureusement l'un de ses acolytes avaient grandis à la campagne et était une excellent pisteur, elle posa donc ce dossier sur sa pile. Le deuxième était à propos d'un voleur qui sévissait dans une petite ville à seulement quelques kilomètres de l'agence. C'était probablement un adolescent enivré par son alter, elle laissa ça pour l'autre acolyte qui était une jeune femme douée dans les relations humaines et qui réussissaient toujours à désamorcer les situations difficiles en choisissant les bons mots. Mais, le problème majeur résidait dans le fait que comme ils étaient la seule agence en campagne du pays ils recevaient énormément de dossiers tout les jours. Finalement, elle tomba sur un qui concernait plus ses aptitudes : un gang organisé sévissait dans la région et s'en prenait à toutes sortes de cibles. Les rapports de la police parlaient de vols, violences et même de meurtres. Umiko se leva en vitesse en sentant son sang s'agiter dans ses veines : de l'action en vue !

Mais, alors qu'elle se levait, la terre se mit soudainement à tourner autour d'elle et elle s'écroula d'un coup sur le sol.

0000

 _Pendant ce temps, une personne émergea de l'ombre. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'elle œuvrait en secret mais bientôt elle pourrait mettre son plan en marche._

 _« Bientôt. »_

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu de retour non plus sur la question que je vous ai posé au précédent chapitre :o Du coup je vous redemande ici ;) Est-ce que pour _Pride & Prejudice _vous préférez une fic qui suit le manga ou qui peut s'en éloigner?

Dites moi tout :D


	30. Chapitre 29 : Soirée entre filles

Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :D

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire hein :P

 **Evilfaul :** Merci pour ta confiance! je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas la trahir ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Soirée entre filles**

* * *

Natsume resta un long moment silencieuse. Toshinori respectait son besoin d'isolement mais Enji à côté de lui bouillait littéralement d'impatience. Qui aurait pu le lui reprocher ? Après tout, sa petite amie gisait inconsciente sur un lit d'hôpital. Fumi l'avait retrouvée ainsi dans son bureau seulement quelques minutes après son arrivée dans les locaux. Mais, quand Enji était arrivé à son tour, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, ni après plusieurs longues heures d'attentes. Finalement, il avait dû l'emmener aux urgences de peur qu'elle finisse par se déshydrater. Ensuite, il avait appelé Toshinori et il était rapidement arrivé accompagné de Natsume.

Ils n'avaient pas encore cherché à contacter les autres membres de leur groupe car, ce problème devait être réglé entre les deux principales concernées même si deux spectateurs tenaient à rester.

De son côté, Natsume hésitait. C'était horrible de sa part mais qui pourrait volontairement vouloir souffrir ? Mais, sa sœur l'avait toujours protégée donc elle était, au moins en partie, heureuse de pouvoir lui rendre la pareil. Même si cela sous-entendait qu'elle allait devoir vivre quelque chose de très douloureux : replonger au cœur des souvenirs les plus noirs et horribles de sa vie

La jeune femme se retourna en bloc vers les deux hommes :

« À plus tard, lança t-elle gaiement. »

Puis elle disparut complètement avant que Toshinori n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il resta choqué un instant, complètement perdu.

0000

« Je protégerais toujours Umiko, déclara Enji d'un ton ferme sans détacher son regard de sa petite amie toujours inconsciente. »

Toshinori regarda son rival de toujours avec une drôle de sensation. Il se tenait du côté opposé du lit, tenant délicatement la main de la jeune femme endormis. Le soleil se couchait à travers la fenêtre et éclairant Enji de ses rayons rosâtre donnant une impression irréelle et merveilleuse de la scène. A cet instant là, Toshinori le revit cinq ans auparavant quand il ne vivait que pour être le numéro 1 à tout prix. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus la même personne.

« Je sais, avoua finalement Toshinori. Nos alters n'existent que pour ce but.

-Umiko fais toujours passer sa sœur avant elle, avant nous aussi, expliqua Enji sans sembler se rendre compte à qui il se confiait.

\- On ne pourra jamais comprendre ce qu'elles ont vécu, fit Toshi qui comprenait exactement ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Je ne demande qu'à comprendre… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle…

\- Moi aussi… Moi aussi… »

Il y eut un petit frémissement et Umiko papillonna des yeux avec une expression de pur joie.

« Hey les garçons ! ça boum? »

Enji et Toshinori la fixèrent avec une incrédulité grandissante tandis qu'elle se contentait de leur sourire avec un enthousiasme débordant.

« Umiko ça va ? Demanda Enji.

\- Et Natsume ?

-Doucement je sors de convalescence hein ! Natsume se repose, expliqua t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine avec un sourire candide.

\- Et toi ? insista Enji.

-ça va mieux, le rassura t-elle. Merci de t'être inquiété et désolée de ne pas avoir voulu t'écouter.

-Tant que tu vas mieux, déclara t- il d'un ton bourru avant de la prendre dans ses bras. »

Umiko éclata de rire devant cette soudaine marque d'affection mais Toshinori aperçu son regard brillant et le soupir de soulagement qu'elle fit en calant sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Enji. Il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser, maintenant qu'il était sûr que Natsume était en sécurité.

Le médecin passa ensuite faire quelques tests et prendre des mesures sur la jeune fille. Les alters avaient beau être quelque chose de plus en plus courant, la médecine progressait lentement et devait constamment faire face à de nouveaux cas épineux. Celui de Natsume et Umiko était une première mondiale, comme elles avaient réussi à échapper à l'hôpital jusqu'alors, personne n'avait pu étudier leur fonctionnement. Maintenant, il fallait rattraper ce retard de vingt ans et leur médecin semblait bien déterminer à le faire.

« J'ai pu scanner vos cerveaux à toutes les deux, expliqua t-il. J'attends les résultats dans une heure. Pour l'instant je vous autorise à sortir mais j'ai des directives à vous donner pour éviter que ce genre de problème se reproduisent. »

Natsume hocha vivement la tête, elle avait fini par sortir de sa sœur au bout de deux heures de repos bien mérité. Umiko se tenait à côté d'elle, Enji derrière elle et Toshinori tenait la main de sa petite amie, il était revenu dès qu'il avait appris son retour.

« Déjà, vous êtes maintenant obligées de fusionner au moins une fois par semaine. Et quand je dis ça ce n'est pas pendant seulement cinq minutes. Vous devrez rester ensemble, à proximité physique pendant environ 15 heures par semaine. Après, libre à vous d'espacer ça sur sept jours ou non. Je vous contacterais ensuite pour des rendez-vous ultérieurs où nous pourrons trouver des solutions pour améliorer votre quotidien.

-Bien, acceptèrent en cœur les deux sœurs jumelles. »

Le médecin s'en alla après leur avoir donné quelques conseils supplémentaires, il prescrit des vitamines à Umiko et proposa à Natsume d'écrire un journal pour s'assurer de ne rien oublier. Il précisa que ce n'était que des solutions temporaires et qu'ils finiraient par trouver un solution à plus long terme.

« Ok ! On est quel jour ? Demanda Umiko une fois le docteur parti.

-Vendredi, il me semble, déclara Natsume d'un air songeur.

-Alors à partir de maintenant le vendredi ce sera soirée filles ! »

0000

« Pourquoi c'est chez moi que vous squattez ? Demanda Raiko légèrement blasée en regardant ses amies prendre possession de son canapé avec un plaisir beaucoup trop visible.

-Parce que le médecin a dis qu'un terrain neutre sera mieux, mentit Umiko avec effronterie.

-Mais bien sûr, fit la rousse pas dupe pour un sous.

-Moi je suis contente, déclara Elfe visiblement enjouée de passer une soirée avec ses trois grandes sœurs.

-Allez le but est de passer une bonne soirée, les encouragea Natsume.

-J'ai emmené des films d'horreurs ! Approuva Umiko. »

Ses amies la regardèrent avec un air horrifié pour le coup et tentèrent de lui subtiliser ses dvds. Ce qu'elles réussirent à faire qu'après de longues minutes de luttes intenses. Elles s'écroulèrent toutes les quatre épuisées mais Elfe avait réussis à se débarrasser des films en les donnant à un écureuil qui les avait emmenés avec lui.

« Vous me sous-estimez les filles, se moqua Umiko en se levant. Je les ai aussi mises sur une clef USB.

-Nooon, se lamenta Raiko en la voyant installer l'engin sur sa télé.

-Allez, vous allez voir ça va être sympa ! »

Étonnamment, Raiko finit par se prendre à l'histoire, comprenez qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de s'en prendre au personnage principale à coup de « mais non pas par là ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont toujours aussi stupides ? ». De son côté, Natsume faisait tout son possible pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle était terrifiée, malheureusement avec une sœur capable de lire dans ses pensées cela était mission impossible. Ce qui fut confirmer par le rire narquois qu'elle entendis résonner distinctement dans sa tête.

« Elfe, tu peux dire aux lapins d'arrêter de me grignoter le mollet, demanda Umiko d'un ton détaché mais dans lequel détonnait une pointe d'agacement.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, répliqua la jeune fille qui serrait spasmodiquement un coussin contre elle, ils réagissent à mes émotions !

-Et donc je suis une menace ? Déduisit Umiko.

-Oui ! »

La renarde soupira bruyamment et se contenta de repousser « calmement » les assauts répétés des bestioles de sa petite sœur. Finalement, elles finirent le film et Umiko garda ses mollets intactes grâce à une patience inébranlable et du feu. Les quatre jeunes femmes décidèrent de commander des pizzas en ligne et attendirent leur arriver en discutant de sujets et d'autres.

« J'espère que Rin te traite bien, déclara Natsume en ouvrant le débat sur le sujet des garçons.

-Bien sûr, sinon je ne resterais pas avec lui, plaisanta Elfe qui avait pris une nouvelle assurance maintenant qu'elle était entrée à l'université de médecine depuis une semaine.

-D'ailleurs à ce sujet, déclara Umiko avec un air de conspiratrice. Il y en a une parmi nous qui n'a toujours pas déclaré sa flamme au principal concerné. »

Il y eut un petit flottement durant lequel Umiko fixa intensément Raiko qui se contentait d'installer la table en sifflotant innocemment. La rousse finit par se rendre compte du silence qui s'était installé et elle se retourna avec surprise.

« Attend tu parles de moi ? S'étonna t-elle.

-De qui d'autre ? Se moqua Umiko. Je te ferais remarquer que de nous quatre tu es la seule à n'avoir toujours pas déclarée tes sentiments à celui que tu aimes !

-Mais je n'aime personne, se débina Raiko en tentant de s'enfuir malheureusement un écureuil lui barra la route.

-Ne crois pas que personne n'a remarqué ton comportement envers Shota, se moqua Natsume qui pour une fois étais cent pourcent d'accord avec sa jumelle.

-ça ne vous regarde pas !

-A partir du moment où te passes ton temps à le regarder en soupirant ça nous regarde, se moqua Umiko.

-Je n'ai jamais fais ça ! S'indigna la rousse.

-Allez, l'encouragea Elfe, on est entre nous tu peux bien nous en parler.

-Hm, ronchonna t-elle. Ok... Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire... ça fait tellement longtemps que je le connais mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé ! Vous avez vos copains ça c'est passé tellement vite mais moi en cinq ans rien du tout !

-C'est pas faux, réfléchis Natsume.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Elfe. Je pense que Shota est seulement aussi timide que toi.

-Mais comment je devrais faire pour lui faire comprendre ? »

0000

« Pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda Shota d'un air blasé.

-Les filles font une soirée entre elles donc je me suis dis que ce serait sympa qu'on se voit nous aussi, expliqua Toshinori.

-Merci de m'avoir invité, fit Rin visiblement heureux d'être ici.

-Je ne suis pas sur de saisir pourquoi je suis ici quand même, soupira Shota.

-Tout le monde sait que tu aime Raiko, pas besoin de nous faire ton cinéma, répliqua sèchement Enji qui visiblement ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise que lui. »

Shota qui venait se boire une gorgée de son verre dû faire preuve d'une concentration extrême pour ne pas tout recracher. Au contraire, il se contenta de fixer avec agacement son interlocuteur qui ne s'en aperçut même pas.

Ils se trouvaient tout les quatre dans un bar méconnu de la ville. Toshinori avait choisi celui-ci pour éviter que des fans ne leur tombent dessus toute la soirée. Même s'ils étaient loin d'être des stars du Japon, ils commençaient tout les trois à avoir une certaine réputation. A part bien entendu Rin qui travaillait dans la police et ne connaissait pas le revers de la médaille de la célébrité de héros. C'était Toshinori qui avait convaincu ses amis de venir même si cela n'avait pas été facile pour tous. Surtout Enji qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de se mêler à eux mais dès qu'il avait parlé du fait que cela aiderait Umiko à se sentir mieux, il avait accepté.

« Occupe toi de ta copine Endeavor avant de venir raconter de telles choses sur mon compte, se moqua Shota en reposant calmement son verre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? S'enflamma l'autre tandis que son corps se couvrait bel et bien de flammes.

-Shota ne commence pas s'il te plaît, s'empressa de les calmer Toshinori qui réalisait qu'Enji était une véritable bombe à retardement.

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas aveugle sur mes propres sentiments, se contenta de répliquer Enji.

-Moi non plus, déclara doctement Shota.

-Ah ? Tu compte donc déclarer tes sentiments à Raiko ? S'étonna Rin en mettant les pieds dans le plat avec autant d'innocence que son âge le laissait présumer. »

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers le jeune policier qui se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Toshinori vola à sa rescousse.

« Et sinon comment ça se passe dans vos agences ? Demanda t-il pour détourner la conversation.

0000

Finalement, leur groupe d'amis survécus étonnement à cette soirée là. Natsume en ressorti rassurée, elle avait retrouvé en totalité ses souvenirs et pendant la nuit qu'elle avait passé chez Raiko elle avait pu longuement discuter avec sa sœur. Elles étaient revenues sur ce qu'elles avaient vécu et avaient réussi à repartir sur de bonnes bases. Pour Umiko, c'est complètement remise qu'elle sortie de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Maintenant elle comptait bien rattraper ces derniers jours où elle n'avait pas pu faire grand chose ! Et elle savait exactement par où commencer : elle sortit son téléphone et composa de mémoire le numéro d'Enji.

Elfe fut la dernière à partir de chez Raiko mais la pauvre jeune fille avait déjà un emploi du temps chargé de prévu : elle devait déjà commencer à réviser pour ses concours si elle voulait pouvoir entrer dans le cursus de médecine qu'elle voulait. Même si elle avait été prise à son école, elle devait d'abords réussir cet examen si elle voulait pouvoir continuer dans cette voie là.

Raiko se retrouva donc seule et elle en profita pour souffler tranquillement. Mais, à peine avait-elle posé son sublime postérieur sur son canapé que la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. La jeune femme tiqua puis décida de faire mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Elle voulait profiter de son week-end en paix ! Malheureusement, la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Raiko hésita un moment à mettre sa tête sous un oreiller mais ce n'était pas le comportement d'un adulte responsable. Ce qu'elle était bien évidemment. La jeune femme se leva et aller ouvrir en espérant que ce serait rapide.

« Raiko Shibuya en personne c'est pourquoi ? Déclara t-elle gaiement en ouvrant la porte.

-Raiko, faut qu'on parle.

-Shota ?! »

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	31. Chapitre 30 : Premier baiser?

Hello! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous !

Pour moi toujours plus de boulots! Demain je vais faire de la lecture à des petits ça va être géniale! :D

 **Bibidi :** Je suis sur que tu peux ! Même peut-être l'as-tu déjà fais ;) En tout cas merci ! :3 Pour Shota tu vas voir ;) Pour les trois histoires il y en a une que je n'ai pas écrite et qui donc ne suis pas celle-ci ;) Pour la troisième c'est un secret :p

Bonne lecture ! /D

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Premier baiser... euh non ?**

* * *

Shota vit Raiko lui ouvrir la porte avec un sourire de façade collé sur son visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle était aussi enjouée mais il n'allait pas reculer maintenant. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec les autres hommes de leur groupe avait fait son chemin dans sa tête et après y avoir passé la nuit à y réfléchir il avait décidé que le plus simple serait de venir en parler à la principale concernée.

« Shota, tu veux entrer ? Demanda Raiko en voyant que le brun restait immobile sur le pas de la porte.

-Oui, je voulais discuter avec toi.

-J'avais bien compris ça la première fois, plaisanta la rousse. Mais c'était il y a cinq minutes ! »

Shota haussa les épaules avec son flegme habituel et entra après la jeune femme puis referma la porte derrière lui avec une assurance qui démontrait l'habitude. Il réalisa alors à quel point cela lui paraissait normale de rendre visite à la jeune femme et de partager son appartement même si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches que depuis leur scolarité respective. A quel moment avaient-ils bien pu prendre autant de distance ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses questions.

« Tu voulais parler de quoi ? Demanda Raiko qui semblait ne pas se douter de ses tourments intérieurs. »

Le jeune homme vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son canapé et la rousse se demanda un instant si sa présence avait un lien avec la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses amies. Où était-ce un complot de leur part ? Une part d'elle trouvait cela complètement plausible mais l'autre partie jugée que ses amies n'étaient pas aussi mesquines... Enfin... Peut-être.

« Tu sais pourquoi on s'est éloigné ? L'interrogea Shota de but en blanc. »

Même s'il était connu pour ne pas être d'un grand tact, Raiko fut tout de même prise par surprise. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait elle aussi sentit qu'ils mettaient de la distance entre eux mais de là à aborder le sujet de façon aussi directe elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Mais, c'était dans les habitudes de son ami donc elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Hm je ne sais pas trop, tenta t-elle de répondre en posant une main sur son menton. J'aurais mis ça sur le compte du travail. Tu as ta propre agence et moi mon équipe qui compte sur moi.

-Oui c'est probable, songea Shota en y réfléchissant aussi. Tu voudrais qu'on redevienne comme avant ? »

En l'espace de cinq minutes Shota avait réussi à prendre deux fois Raiko complètement au dépourvu. La jeune femme ne pu empêcher un rougissement de gagner progressivement ses joues : après tout c'était complètement inattendu ! Pourquoi Shota disait de telles choses tout d'un coup alors qu'il avait lui-même toujours posé des barrières dans leurs relations ? Elle ne lui rejetait absolument pas la faute dessus mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à lancer le sujet des sentiments avec lui alors pourquoi tout d'un coup s'y aventurait-il ?

« Je... ça ne me déplairait pas, accepta Raiko en entendant Umiko rire à des kilomètres quand elle lui raconterais cette histoire.

-Bien, fit Shota satisfait. »

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fais des efforts. En vingt ans d'existence il avait fais tout un tas de réserves sentimentales qu'il venait d'utiliser pour pouvoir faire progresser les choses avec Raiko. Ils allaient redevenir proches, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait ? C'était bien ce qu'il fallait faire ? Une petite voix en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être insatisfaite. Être ami c'était bien gentils mais il voulait plus ! Il voulait l'avoir rien que pour lui ! Chaque jour qu'elle passait loin de lui la rapprochait d'un autre sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et cette idée l'horripilait grandement. Bon, il avait encore un peu de réserve pour tenter une dernière chose. Après ça, il ne pourrait plus rien faire, il ne comptait pas non plus courir après son amie pendant des années. Oui il avait des sentiments mais non il n'était pas du genre à forcer le destin.

« Raiko peux-tu te lever ? Demanda t-il.

-Euh... Oui oui. »

Shota se plaça debout devant elle et Raiko se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et la barbes mal rasé mais elle le trouvait tout de même charmant avec son style négligé. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à face avec lui, à une distance réduite, elle sentait ses hormones se réveiller et commencer à chatouiller son bas ventre. Shota réduisit soudainement le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux et entreprit de l'embrasser.

« Nani ? Fit-il en traversant la jeune femme.

-Hein ? Répliqua la rousse en voyant que Shota était passé au travers d'elle.

-Ok j'abandonne ! »

Shota qui n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié le fait de se retrouver à passer au travers de Raiko, décida qu'il était grand temps de partir et qu'il avait été un idiot de croire que les sentiments valaient le temps qu'il y perdait.

« Attends ! S'exclama Raiko en l'attrapant par le bas de son tee-shirt. Ce n'était pas volontaire ! Tu m'as surprise ! »

Le jeune homme se stoppa. Il devait bien avouer que la voir l'arrêter ainsi avec cet air désespéré dans la voix avait de quoi le déstabiliser. Et il devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt agréable.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien ré-essayer ? Demanda Raiko d'une toute petite voix indécise. »

Shota se retourna lentement et Raiko sentit son cœur s'emballer en sachant ce qui allait se produire. Le jeune homme réduisit une fois de plus la distance entre eux mais cette fois-ci il passa son bras derrière la taille de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de se défiler une nouvelle fois. Puis, il se pencha lentement pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver. Avec douceur, il l'embrassa. Sur le front.

Shota esquissa un petit sourire en voyant le regard surpris que Raiko lui lança, elle était tout simplement adorable avec cet air sur son visage qu'il fut touché par sa beauté. Maintenant sur qu'elle était totalement accrochée à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme réussis à ne pas se rendre intangible et elle pu ressentir dans les moindres détails le baiser qu'ils échangèrent. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un et le simple fait d'avoir les lèvres chaudes de Shota sur les siennes la transporta dans un océan de sensations délicieuses. Mais, elle était loin de se douter qu'il pouvait y avoir plus.

Elle sentit un contact étranger sur sa bouche et comprit que Shota caressait ses lèvres à l'aide de sa langue. Raiko sentit son cœur s'embraser d'un coup et elle se demanda bêtement si Umiko ressentait ça aussi avec Enji, elle devrait lui demander plus tard car maintenant qu'elle avait autorisé l'entrée au jeune homme celui-ci s'accaparait la totalité de sa bouche avec une possessivité qu'elle était loin d'avoir imaginé chez lui. Il la fit se reculer jusqu'au mur qu'elle heurta doucement car il amortit le choc avec la main qu'il avait toujours dans son dos. La jeune femme se força à ne pas traverser le mur par automatisme. Mais, elle oublia bientôt ce genre de détails triviale, bien trop occupée à ne pas perdre la tête face à cette tempête de sensation nouvelle qui emmena son esprit dans ses contrées bien loin du Japon.

Soudainement, la porte d'entrée lâcha sous la pression de trois jeunes femmes agglutinées derrière. Elles tombèrent toutes les trois dans le salon dans un silence de mort avant de partir dans une escalade d'accusations.

« C'est elle ! Accusa Umiko.

-Non elle ! Répliqua Natsume.

-Je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, déclara Enji visiblement ennuyé de se trouver là.

-Pareil pour moi, sorry, fit Toshinori gêné.

-Elles m'ont forcées, mentit effrontément Elfe. »

Shota et Raiko les regardèrent d'un air à la fois agacé mais pas vraiment surpris. Ils gardèrent une expression neutre et s'approchèrent d'eux. Avant de les foutre à la porte malgré leurs cris de protestations et de reposer la porte négligemment. Par mesure de précaution, ils la bloquèrent aussi avec le canapé et au final ils y ajoutèrent le frigo.

« On en était où ? Demanda Raiko une fois fini avec un air satisfait.

-Je crois que tu allais me montrer ta chambre, précisa Shota sans se départir de son expression neutre.

-Oh... oui, avoua la rousse en rougissant presque autant que ses cheveux. »

Elle était loin de se douter que Shota serait aussi entreprenant et maintenant elle ne savait plus où se mettre ou même quoi faire.

« Si tu veux on peut seulement rester sur le canapé ou regarder quelque chose ensemble ? Lui proposa t-il en voyant qu'elle était légèrement perdue.

-Mais... Mon canapé est contre le porte, s'excusa t-elle en rougissant de plus belle. On ne pourrait pas aller... Chez toi ? Mais comment faire la porte est bloquée et ils sont probablement toujours là... Umiko serait capable de mettre le feu... Que faire ?

-Tu as vraiment besoin de passer par la porte toi ? Se moqua doucement Shota en se découvrant des trésors de gentilles qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ! Viens ! »

Et, se sentant soudainement pousser des ailes, Raiko attrapa la main de Shota et le tira à sa suite à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'il flottait déjà dans la rue. Il admira le contrôle et la maîtrise que la rousse avait. Quand avait-elle autant progressé ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir complètement loupé toute une partie de sa vie. Mais, il se promis qu'il allait rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

« C'est par où ton appartement ? Demanda Raiko en réalisant soudainement qu'elle n'y était jamais allée.

-Pourquoi tu demandes seulement après avoir commencé à marcher ? Se moqua Shota sans vergogne. C'est de l'autre côté. »

Raiko laissa échapper un petit rire gêné puis il la guida dans les rues sans la lâcher une seule seconde. La jeune femme réalisa que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la guidait ainsi et la gardait près de lui. Elle avait dû grandir seule et elle n'avait jamais eu de parents pour lui tenir la main dans la rue, au contraire elle avait dû grandir complètement seule sans personne pour l'accompagner. Mais, maintenant, elle avait peut-être enfin trouver quelqu'un qui voulait vraiment d'elle. Pendant longtemps elle avait pensé qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'on se prenne d'affection pour elle mais c'était fini. Enfin.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Shota en quelques minutes. Il était situé à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons du sien et quand ils entrèrent Raiko découvrir une pièce mal entretenue et jonchés de papiers journaux.

« Hm, je ne comptais pas avoir de visite aujourd'hui, se justifia t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Raiko en riant. »

Ils avaient fui ses amis et maintenant elle découvrait l'appartement de Shota qui était aussi bien rangé que celui d'un adolescent. En faite, elle se sentait comme une adolescente amoureuse et elle adorait ça ! Finalement, il l'entraîna dans sa chambre qui, étonnamment, était la seule pièce bien entretenue de l'endroit.

« Reprenons là où nous en étions arrêtés, proposa Shota en l'embrassant à nouveau. »

Raiko le laissa faire, se laissant emporter une nouvelle fois par le flots des sensations qui traversaient tout son corps. Ils basculèrent sur le lit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte et rapidement ils finirent nus. Elle ne pensait plus, ce n'était plus qu'une question de réactions et d'émerveillements. Elle découvrait tout un univers qui jusque là lui avait été dissimulé et s'ouvrait enfin à ses yeux éblouis. Ils se caressèrent avec respect et tendresse profita d'être enfin réunis plus que par leur seules présences. Shota, pour la première fois découvrait ce que c'était que se dédiait uniquement au bien être d'une personne et Raiko valait toute la peine qu'il se donnait. Et même il ne trouvait pas cela fatiguant. Ils arrivèrent au moment où ils ne pouvaient plus reculer et Shota entra en elle avec une douceur touchante. L'expression que fit Raiko était tout simplement adorable et le jeune homme se sentit transporté par sa beauté. Il prit le temps de lui donner du plaisir puis graduellement il accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase ensemble, leurs mains toujours liées depuis le début.

« On aurait dû faire ça il y a quatre ans, déclara Raiko en riant nerveusement.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Shota beaucoup plus loquace et délivré dans l'intimité. Il faut qu'on rattrape ces quatre ans alors !

-ça tombe bien je n'avais rien de prévu ce week-end, plaisanta la rousse.

-Je te prends aux mots ! »

0000

Shota réalisait maintenant qu'il existait un autre stade à la fatigue. Celui-ci le plongé dans un état secondaire plutôt fourbe car il se déclenchait seulement après avoir dormi. Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin après une nuit plutôt agitée en compagnie de Raiko, il s'était rendue compte que ses muscles avaient plus durement travaillé qu'il ne l'aurait crû. La rousse avait marmonnait en l'entendant se lever mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de la réveiller, ou la flemme. Très probablement un savant mélange des deux.

Le jeune homme alla jusqu'à sa cuisine et se fit un café avec ce qu'il trouva dans ses placards.

« C'est marrant mais ton appartement est exactement comme je le pensais, se moqua Raiko qui l'avait rejoint silencieusement.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, grommela t-il en tentant d'atténuer ses paroles en lui tendant une tasse.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua la rousse en souriant à sa façon de chat.

-Je dois aller travailler, on se retrouve plus tard si tu veux.

-J'y compte bien ! »

Il y eut une petit moment de flottement et les deux se regardèrent avec un soupçon de gènes dans le regard. Finalement, Shota fit un pas en avant et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Raiko qui sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre tandis que son cerveau fondait littéralement sous l'assaut de guimauve intempestive.

« A ce soir alors, déclara Shota en partant. »

Raiko se rendit compte seulement après avoir fini son café que son nouvel petit ami venait de l'enfermer à clef dans son appartement. La situation aurait pu être problématique mais heureusement elle pouvait traverser les murs sans problèmes, elle n'était même pas sur que Shota avait passé jusque là. Mais, elle n'était pas pressée donc elle prit le temps de se balader dans l'appartement avec une curiosité incontrôlée qui lui fit tout visiter de fond en comble. Elle admira le fait que Shota ait pu survire dans un tel environnement pendant aussi longtemps. Ce n'est qu'au moment de partir qu'elle réalisa quelque chose : depuis quand travaillait-il le dimanche ?

0000

Shota entra dans son agence avec une mine fatigué mais qui n'alarma pas ses collègues plus que ça. Après tout, pour eux, c'était sa tête habituelle. Même s'il était loin du charisme du héro il avait tout de même une grande maîtrise de son alter et tout ses acolytes étaient fiers de travailler avec lui. En ce moment, ils étaient occupés par une mission en commun avec deux autres agences de super-héros qui commençaient à faire parler d'elles. Celles d'All Might et d'Endeavor. Les deux pro-héros étaient sortit de la même promotion de Yuei qu'Erashead et avaient déjà une certaine notoriété.

« Patron ! S'exclama un de ses acolytes en le voyant entrer dans leur petite agence. On a reçu les informations que vous aviez demandé !

-Faites moi voir ça. »

Shota pris le dossier et le feuilleta rapidement, il repéra immédiatement les informations cruciales.

« Appelez All Might et dites lui qu'on a trouvé la cachette d'All for one. »

* * *

Dernier chapitre sympa! Je préviens les âmes sensibles x'D

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? De Shota et Raiko? J'ai laissé le lemon comme ça car je le trouvais soft si ça vous gênes je peux l'encadrer pour prévenir ^^

Dites moi tout :D


	32. Chapitre 31 : All for One

Hello tout le monde ! :D

 **Bibidi :** J'ai fais quelque chose de soft car ça correspondait plus à leurs caractères dans mon idée :P Chacun des couples est différent dans cette fanfic et ces deux personnages ne sont pas des personnes fusionnelles et extrêmement démonstratives. Pour eux, le sexe n'est pas une fin mais un moyen comme un autre d'exprimer leurs sentiments ^^ Bref c'était la phrase philosophique du soir x'D

 **Evilfaul :** Disons que tu chauffe, c'est en parti ça x'D

 **Freyja Manga :** Je ne vois pas la référence désolée xD Mais merci :P

Merci à tous et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : All for one**

* * *

Toshinori lu avec attention le dossier que Shota venait de lui apporter. Celui-ci se tenait à côté de lui et attendait plus ou moins patiemment qu'il réagisse. Finalement, le blond reposa les feuilles sur son bureau avant de lui lancer un regard étonnamment dur et froid.

« C'est le moment de nous occuper de ce sale type, déclara t-il en se transformant instantanément en All Might.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'en occuper tout seul, répliqua Shota. On a observé sa base pendant plusieurs mois et il semblerait que plusieurs organisations de vilains lui aient prêté serments. Certaines semblent être rattachées directement à lui, comme des pions, mais le plus impressionnant c'est qu'ils semblent posséder plusieurs alters à la fois. C'est très étrange et aussi puissant que tu sois tu vas devoir demander de l'aide.

-Nana sera avec moi, déclara simplement Toshinori qui ne souhaitait pas impliquer d'autres personnes.

-Tu ne peux pas me mentir, laissa tomber son ami. J'ai bien étudié son cas, son réseau de criminels est étendu à toute la ville. Ce qui signifie que chaque gang est en réalité des pions dans ses mains, comme celui qui a utilisé Umiko et Natsume durant toute leur enfance. Tu leur dois la vérité et elles voudront combattre contre lui. Et, de toute façon tu auras besoin de leur force, de la renarde de feu sans parler d'Enji qui est de force équivalente avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention des autorités d'accord, mais tes amis sont là pour t'aider. »

Toshinori se dégonfla et se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Il savait que Shota avait raison mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant toute cette histoire. Il avait passé toutes ces années à s'entraîner aux côtés de Nana et Gran Torino dans le plus grand secret. Mais, il était peut-être maintenant temps de faire confiance à ses amis.

« D'accord.

-Je préviens Raiko qu'on va devoir faire une réunion d'urgence chez elle. »

Le jeune homme pianota rapidement sur son téléphone tout en étant légèrement soulagé que son ami ait entendu aussi rapidement raison. Il s'était sûrement inquiété pour rien car Toshinori n'était pas du genre à se sacrifier en secret mais il comptait tout de même le surveiller de près. Il était hors de question de revivre la situation qu'avec Umiko et Natsume.

« Raiko nous attends pour dans deux heures, expliqua Aizawa. Préviens Natsume et je m'occupe des autres.

-Ok. See you later. »

Ils se séparèrent après un dernier commentaire sur la situation et Shota laissa son ami passer devant lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait énormément changé depuis ses débuts à l'UA, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent gringalet qui parvenait à peine à maintenir son alter activé, maintenant il était sans conteste un héro très puissant. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'il devienne un jour le numéro un mondiale. Pourtant, à cet instant là, il était loin de se douter que malgré les progrès qu'ils avaient tous fait, ce qui allait leur arriver détruire pour toujours leur groupe d'amis.

0000

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon de Shibuya qui était aussi étonnée que les autres de se rassemblement soudain. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions de la veille que son quotidien était déjà à nouveau chamboulé. Umiko se tenait debout, adossé à Enji qui semblait plutôt satisfait de la situation, Raiko était soulagée de voir que leur couple allait mieux, du côté d'Elfe et Rin, chacun assis sur un canapé différent, les deux jeunes gens se faisaient discrets mais leurs regards laissaient sous-entendre que la passion était bel et bien présente. Quant à Natsume, elle était assise à côté de sa petite sœur mais elle ne lâchait pas des yeux Toshinori qui faisait les cent pas. Shota, quant à lui se tenait juste derrière la rousse, légèrement en retrait mais de là où il était il pouvait l'observer sans être remarqué. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé entre eux et s'il avait pu il aurait aimé passer du temps avec elle mais, malheureusement, leur ami avait besoin d'eux. Et il savait que Raiko ne ferais jamais passer son propre bien avant celui de ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

« Bon, alors Toshinori tu vas cracher le morceau ou pas ? Demanda Raiko qui commençait à avoir les nerfs à force de le voir faire les cents pas.

-Attends Raiko, tenta de la calmer Natsume qui visiblement savait de quoi il en retournait.

-C'est bon Nat', fit Toshinori en se stoppant net. Il est temps que je vous révèle la vérité sur mon alter : One for All. A l'origine, j'étais quirkless, c'est Nana qui m'a légué la sienne qu'elle a elle-même reçu de quelqu'un, ainsi de suite. Mais, ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'à l'origine c'est un vilain qui a crée cette quirk et cette personne continue de sévir à travers diverses organisations : All for One. Mais, ce soir, avec l'aide de Shota nous avons trouvé son QG et nous comptons mettre un terme à ses agissements. Et, pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre aide à tous.

-Même pas besoin de demander, le rassura Umiko en riant avant de lui claquer une tape dans le dos. Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider ! »

Enji lança un regard noir à Toshinori en voyant sa petite amie lui offrir de sa présence mais il finit tout de même par la rejoindre. Il ne comptait pas laisser le jeune homme s'illustrer tout seul dans un combat contre le mal.

« Moi aussi je veux vous aider, déclara Elfe en se levant et en se dressant de toute la hauteur de son un mètre cinquante.

-Elfe ! S'écria Natsume visiblement inquiète. Tu n'es pas une combattante !

-Tout comme toi, je te rappelle, répliqua avec verve la jeune fille avant de se radoucir. Je suis en passe de devenir un médecin, et même si mon alter n'a pas de capacité offensive au moins il me permet d'être un support pour vous et je pourrais vous soigner pendant les combats. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi veille sur vous.

-Je veillerais sur elle, ajouta Rin en la rejoignant. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal.

-Je compte sur toi, affirma Natsume en le dévisageant froidement.

-Et toi Raiko tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Shota curieux de voir sa réaction.

-Si quelqu'un menace ma famille alors je le réduirais en petite poussière, déclara t-elle avec son sourire made in Cheshire. »

Shota eu un sourire satisfait puis il s'approcha de la table pour y déposer le plan du bâtiment qu'il avait réussis à obtenir après de longues heures d'observations. Tout le monde se réunit autour de lui et écouta attentivement ses explications.

« Elfe et Rin resteront en arrière au niveau de la rue, il serait judicieux d'y construire un point de check-up, certains de mes acolytes resteront aussi avec vous. Pour l'offensive, Nana, Gran Torino et Toshinori ouvriront le chemin, Umiko et Enji vous nettoieraient les sous-fifres et les rejoindrait après. Raiko, Natsume et moi nous explorerons le bâtiment et fournirons des informations grâce à l'alter d'Elfe. Il faudra que tu assures les transmissions entre notre groupe et celui de Toshinori. Le but est de repérer All for One le plus rapidement possible et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Heureusement, la zone est vide de tout civil et nous n'aurons pas besoin de procéder à une évacuation ce qui aurait immédiatement attiré son attention. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris ?

-Of course !

-Bien chef ! »

Ensuite, chacun posa les questions techniques qui l'intéressaient et ils passèrent un moment là-dessus. Soudain, Toshinori s'approcha d'Umiko et lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le balcon, Enji leur lança un regard intriguée mais sa petite amie le rassura d'un sourire. La jeune femme ferma doucement la porte vitrée et se retourna vers son ancien camarade de lycée.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle sans se douter de ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

-Ce vilain dont je te parlais, repris t-il. Nous avons découverts avec Shota qu'il était aussi derrière l'organisation de Père. »

Il vit la jeune fille blêmir soudainement et ses poings se serrèrent brusquement et se mirent à trembler violemment. Elle avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à se calmer et son regard lancé littéralement des flammes même ses cheveux s'agitaient alors qu'il n'y avait aucun vent.

« Est-ce que Natsume est au courant ? Réussit-elle finalement à articuler avec difficulté.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle veut venir aussi, avoua t-il.

-Tu n'imagine pas ce qu'il nous a fait subir, marmonna t-elle avec une telle haine dans la voix que Toshinori en fut presque choqué. »

Le sujet de Père avait toujours été tabou entre lui et Natsume, jamais elle ne lui avais précisément raconté ce qui c'était passé tout le temps qu'elles avaient passé là-bas. Et, il imaginait que cela avait dû être pareil entre Enji et Umiko, mais qu'elle y fasse allusion elle-même c'était encore plus choquant.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tenta t-il de la convaincre.

-Non, fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Toshinori. Et il est déjà trop tard pour moi. Occupe toi de Natsume. »

Il ne sût pas quoi répliquer à ça, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse aussi sèche de sa part et il en restait muet. Umiko se détourna et s'apprêta à rentrer dans le salon mais elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« Si tu ne tues pas All for One, je le ferais, déclara t-elle puis elle sortit du balcon. »

Toshinori se rendit compte qu'il oubliait souvent que la renarde n'avait pas toujours été une jeune femme joyeuse et aimante mais aussi un vilain puissant et sanguinaire. Comme elle disait, il était peut-être trop tard pour elle. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'Enji pourrait la sauver, elle. Il ne pouvait que compter sur lui maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Enji dès qu'Umiko fut retournée dans le salon.

-Il viens de m'apprendre que All for One est derrière les affaires de Père, marmonna la jeune fille toujours énervée.

-Je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de les faire payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, déclara Enji avec une satisfaction visible par son rictus sadique. »

Umiko le regarda étonnée avant de se mettre à sourire, c'était étonnant comment la simple présence de son petit ami la calmait instantanément et lui permettait de raisonnement avec plus de lucidité. Bien sûr elle voulait toujours carboniser All for One mais maintenant elle réfléchissait enfin calmement à la situation.

« Enji, je te raconterais tout une fois qu'on aura fais manger la poussière à ce sale type, décida t-elle.

-Marché conclu, accepta t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. »

Toshinori entra à son tour dans le salon et il embrassa du regard tout ses amis entrain de réfléchir au plan d'action. Il se sentait excessivement ému et touché par leur présence et leur courage.

« Mina, commença t-il. Merci et good luck ! »

0000

Ils attendirent plus ou moins patiemment que la nuit tombe pour mener à bien leur opération. Elfe, aidée des acolytes de Shota et de Rin, installa un camp de secours sommaire dans une usine désaffectée non loin de leur cible. Celle-ci se trouvait au cœur d'un vieux complexe constitué de tout un tas de vielles bâtisses rouillées et qui menaçaient de s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Maintenant, tout le monde était réunis et ils attendaient le feu vert de Nana. Mais, la jeune femme se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre avec une regard sombre et presque lointain. Raiko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la contempler avec un certain émerveillement. Elle se rappelait encore que, petite, elle était venue l'aider alors que son père l'avait laissée seule sur un banc pendant qu'il allait dépasser toute son argent dans ses machines à sous. Nana avait été la seule à prendre la peine de s'intéresser à la petite fille qu'elle était et c'était grâce à elle que sa vocation de héro était née. Elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle lui en été reconnaissante et à quel point elle était fière de pouvoir se battre à ses côtés ce soir-là mais elle n'osait pas. L'héroïne semblait avoir mis une distance entre elle et les autres ce qui donnait une atmosphère assez tendue. Même Gran Torino et Toshinori se contentaient de graviter autour d'elle sans jamais entrer dans son espèce personnelle. Finalement, le soleil entama sa lente descente vers l'horizon et Nana se tourna vers eux.

« Je sais que Toshinori vous a déjà expliqué à qui nous avons à faire, commença t-elle d'une voix grave mais qui les hypnotisa tous. »

Elle était magnifique dans son costume de héro simple mais efficace, ses lourds cheveux noirs encadraient son visage avec une sévérité impressionnante tandis que son sourire chaleureux semblait éclipser les derniers rayons du soleil malgré ses paroles mortellement sérieuses.

« Je l'ai déjà combattu à plusieurs reprises, continua t-elle, il est bien plus puissant que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer et j'ai bien peur que nous ne revenions pas tous de cet affrontement. Alors, je voudrais que vous preniez encore le temps de réfléchir à votre engagement. Personne ne vous jugera si vous préférez vivre. »

Le groupe d'amis s'entre-regardèrent, Natsume ne fit même pas mine de réfléchir, elle prit doucement la main de Toshinori, montrant sa volonté inébranlable d'être au côté de son ami. Umiko la rejoignit sans un mot, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur avec un sourire narquois et moqueur tandis qu'Enji la rejoignait rapidement pour passer un bras jaloux autour des hanches de sa petite amie.

« Comme si j'allais laisser mes amis se débrouiller sans moi ! S'indigna Raiko en rejoignant Toshinori en bondissant joyeusement. »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et regarda Nana dans les yeux sans hésiter, puis, elle tendit la main vers Shota qui la regardait avec un air blasé.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de faire ça quand même ? »

Mais, le regard de Raiko était sans appel et il finit par la rejoindre, il attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne, savourant le contact doux et chaud de sa paume contre la sienne.

« Nous serons toujours ensemble, déclara Raiko une fois que tout le monde fut prêt. »

Elfe et Rin les regardaient avec un air de fierté infini dans le regard tandis que le regard de Nana se troublait soudainement. Toshinori fit mine d'avancer vers elle mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu as su t'entourer de précieux amis mon cher disciple, déclara t-elle. Si tout le monde est prêt alors nous pouvons y aller ! »

Tout le monde se sépara dans un mouvement rapide et fluide et ils prirent chacun des directions différentes. Umiko suivit Enji dans un rythme de marche rapide mais silencieux. Ils se faufilèrent parmi les bâtiments non éclairé et profitèrent de cet avantage pour avancer sans problème. Ils aperçurent de loin le groupe de Raiko entrait dans le premier bâtiment et suivirent celui de Toshinori qui pénétrait dans le bâtiment cible.

Au début, ils n'y virent rien puis Enji et Umiko allumèrent des torches qu'ils passèrent à Nana et Toshi. Ils se trouvaient dans un long couloir en bien piètre état mais rien ne semblait laisser présager la présence potentielle de vilains. Ils continuèrent d'avancer aussi silencieusement que possible mais l'absence de bruit ajoutée au stress de voir surgir un adversaire à tout moment finit par émousser leur patiente.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans un cul de sac et se regardèrent avec étonnement. Au même moment, un lapin arriva. Gran Torino le repéra en premier, c'était prévu dans leur plan, au bout de cinq minutes, Elfe lâchait ses animaux et ils venaient récupérer leur premier rapport. Leur enseignant commença donc à faire le sien pendant que les autres héros faisaient le tour de l'endroit en cherchant ce qu'ils avaient pu rater.

« Gran Torino venez voir ça ! Demanda soudainement Umiko en repérant une espèce de trappe dans le fond du couloir. »

Elle était difficile à repérer à cause de l'obscurité et Umiko l'avait remarquée uniquement car elle avait marché dessus. Enji se plaça à côté d'elle et l'ouvrit sans difficulté puis il éclaira l'ouverture dévoilant une volée de marches qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité.

« Faites demander à Shota s'il était au courant pour une installation en sous-sol, demanda Toshinori.

-On y va ou on attends ? Demanda Umiko.

-On y va, statua Nana. »

Sans insister, ils se plièrent tous à son ordre et descendirent prudemment dans la deuxième partie du bâtiment. Une fois en-bas, le couloir s'illumina de lui-même révélant par là qu'il était toujours utilisé. Les murs étaient dans un bien meilleur état et globalement l'installation semblait plus récente que ce qu'ils avaient vu au-dessus. La lumière était fournie par des ampoules accrochaient tout le long du couloir.

« Vous entendez quelque chose? Demanda soudainement Gran Torino.

-Non. »

Ils se figèrent tous pour essayer de surprendre ce dont leur parlait leur ancien professeur principale. Au bout d'un long moment, ils perçurent un espèce de brouhaha lointain qui semblait se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement. Umiko sentit l'excitation la gagnait graduellement ce qui était assez fou mais elle allait enfin pouvoir rendre la pareil à son ami qui l'avait aidé quand elle en avait eu besoin. Et puis, elle avait besoin de se défouler.

« Ils arrivent, déclara simplement Nana. »

Et, soudainement, une vague de vilains déferla sur eux en criant des insanités. Umiko et Enji réagirent dans une harmonie sidérante et en quelques secondes ils les encerclèrent de flammes qui léchaient le plafond. Toshinori, Nana et Gran Torino sautèrent de l'autre côté sans aucun soucis.

« Bonne chance ! Hurla Umiko. »

Puis, elle plongea dans la bataille.

* * *

 **Fight! Fight !** Alors vous en pensez quoi? Dites moi tout :D


	33. Chapitre 32 : The End of the Beginning

Hello !

Un nouveau chapitre très très chaud! Pour le titre c'est une chanson de Black Sabbath et je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant ;)

 **Guest :** Merci de ton commentaire ! :D Tu es dans le juste ;)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : The End of the beginning**

* * *

Umiko était toute entière dans le combat qui faisait rage. Elle était complètement enveloppée dans ses flammes et ressentait un plaisir inavouable à se battre ainsi sans contraintes ni limites aucunes. Elle pouvait sentir autour d'elle son petit ami se battre à ses côtés et cette sensation ne faisait qu'amplifier les siennes l'emplissant d'une assurance nouvelle et infinie. Rien ne pourrait les arrêter ensemble. Un vilain tenta de sauter sur elle par derrière mais il fut arrêter par une gigantesque boule de feu qui l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Umiko eut un sourire féroce en le voyant voler et elle décocha à son tour une puissant coup de pieds renforcé par sa cape de kitsune de feu et un autre vilain finit à ses pieds. Un petit tas de corps inanimés commençaient d'ailleurs à se former encombrant le chemin de plus en plus. Elle songea distraitement à les réduire en cendres mais cela ne ferait pas très beau sur son c.v de pro héro. Finalement, elle se contenta de les pousser discrètement derrière elle pour faire un peu de ménage.

Enfin, elle profita d'une légère accalmie pour regarder autour d'elle : Enji était aux prises avec une vilain à l'alter de glace mais le pauvre ne faisait que parer maladroitement ses attaques et elle voyait bien que son petit ami jouait avec lui. Sinon, tout les autres étaient déjà par terre ou avait réussis à s'enfuir discrètement. Elle repéra alors un écureuil qui s'était blottis dans un coin et les regardait d'un air traumatisé.

« Viens petit n'ai pas peur, fit-elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Voyons voir ce que nous apprends Elfe. »

Umiko déplia le petit papier qu'il avait à sa patte et lu l'inscription.

« Hé Enji, Shota et les autres vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre, apparemment ils ont fini leur ronde.

-Ok, de toute façon on a fini ici aussi.

-T'es trop fort, le flatta Umiko en se rapprochant de lui maintenant qu'il avait terminé son combat.

-Tu n'essaierais pas de t'attirer mes faveurs ?

-Non pas du tout... »

Umiko relâcha l'écureuil et se concentra sur sa prochaine cible : Enji qui la regardait d'un air mi amusé mi agacé. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui voler un baiser et il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'en aller et surtout pour approfondir leur étreinte.

« On vous laisse cinq minutes et on vous retrouve déjà entrain de vous rouler des pelles, soupira Raiko d'un air faussement dramatique.

-Riri ! S'exclama Umiko en s'amusant à lui donner un surnom débile. Ça c'est bien passé de votre côté ?

-Deux trois gars qui servaient d'avant-garde, expliqua Shota.

-Mais rien d'insurmontable, précisa Natsume dont les boucles rousses s'étaient à nouveau couvertes de feu. »

Umiko resta un instant saisit devant la ressemblance de sa sœur jumelle avec elle en cet instant là. Malgré toute la distance qu'elles avaient prise, quand elles utilisaient son alter elles devenaient semblable à un tel point que s'en était troublant même pour elle.

« D'après Elfe, Toshinori et les autres sont bloqués un peu plus loin contre des types plus costauds, expliqua Raiko.

-Parfait, je commençais à m'ennuyer, répliqua Enji avec un air carnassier avant de s'élancer dans la direction pointée par leur amie.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, soupira Shota en lui emboîtant le pas. »

Ils continuèrent sur plusieurs mètres sans rencontrer âme qui vive, visiblement Umiko et Enji avaient correctement nettoyé cet étage de fond en comble. Ils finirent par arriver à un escalier qui s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans les entrailles du sol.

« On en finira jamais, grommela Umiko. »

Ils descendirent un long moment dans un silence pesant, leur bonne humeur été rapidement rentrée chez elle et maintenant ils avançaient avec une inquiétude grandissante. Qui savait ce qui les attendait dans le noir ? Peut-être fonçaient-ils directement dans un piège ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans leurs esprits les laissant sur le qui-vive et légèrement irrités. Finalement, Umiko posa le pied sur le sol avec un soulagement sans nom. Puis, un énorme rocher passa juste au-dessus de sa tête frôlant au passage Enji qui arrivait juste derrière elle.

« Mais c'est qui qui a fais ça ? Hurla Umiko. Bande de malades !

-Sorry ! Lança Toshinori de loin.

-Y'a pas de désolé qui tienne, râla la jeune fille qui tenait encore à sa tête. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous coincé ici me dis pas qu'il y a quelqu'un qui existe qui peut te ralentir ? »

Au moment même où elle posait la question, une dizaine de regards se braquèrent sur elle avec une lueur mauvaise.

« Euuuh c'est qui ces types ? Demanda Raiko qui avait un peu de jugeote.

-Faites attention ! Les prévient Nana. Ils ne sont pas normales ! »

Immédiatement, leur petit groupe prit une position plus défensive et firent face à leurs nouveaux adversaires. Le problème le plus important résidait dans le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un espèce de hangar géant sous terrain mais faiblement éclairé. Ils voyaient à peine à qu'ils avaient à faire et la seule source de lumière venait de néons accrochaient au plafond à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes et aussi grâce aux flammes d'Enji et Umiko.

« Chacun le sien, déclara Raiko en supervisant l'opération avec un sang froid à toutes épreuves. »

Les autres ne cherchèrent même pas à discuter les ordres et ils sautèrent sur l'adversaire le plus proche. Au loin, Nana, Toshinori et Gran Torino étaient déjà chacun aux mains avec un vilain différent. Et les autres gravitaient autour d'eux avec une démarche lourde et légèrement inquiétante. Umiko s'élança sur l'un d'eux et lui lança des gerbes de flammes au visage pour attirer son attention, ensuite elle le guida légèrement à l'écart pour soulager leur groupe.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise face à cet adversaire qu'avec les précédents. Il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle et le double de sa masse, mais le plus dérangeant était son expression. On aurait dit qu'il était complètement vide, son regard était voilé et ses yeux révulsés tandis que de la bave coulait sur son menton. Umiko fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'état du vilain mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. D'un coup, il se retrouva derrière elle et il lui fallut un réflexe inné pour éviter le coup de poing qu'il lui lança. Umiko déglutit en voyant l'état du sol là où il avait frappé, décidément, ce n'était pas le moment pour réfléchir à autre chose qu'à combattre.

« Allez amène toi mon gros ! »

Umiko laissa à nouveau ses flammes la recouvrirent complètement et trois grandes queues de feu se mirent à fouetter l'air avec une violence sans égale. Elle harcela son adversaire sans répit, le frappa simultanément avec ses poings, ses appendices et ses pieds mais c'était à peine s'il avait une seule égratignure. Ses vêtements partaient en lambeaux mais sa peau restait quasiment impeccable, de plus il esquivait à une vitesse bien supérieur à la sienne. Ce duel était d'un tout autre niveau de ceux qu'elle avait eu à l'étage du dessus, en réalité, elle avait l'impression que c'était le plus difficile qu'elle avait eu depuis l'affaire avec Yaku. Finalement, elle décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur et elle commença à se fabriquer un long katana de feu avec lequel elle entreprit de trancher méticuleusement le vilain. La différence fut visible et le sang commença à couleur à flot des multiples blessures de son adversaire. Sauf que celui-ci ne semblait pas les sentir, sa vitesse n'avait pas diminué et ses coups étaient toujours aussi violents. Mais, elle, elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle avait l'impression que son combat durait depuis plus de dix minutes et ses membres devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Elle profita d'avoir porté un coup suffisamment puissant pour reprendre sa respiration. Malheureusement, elle baissa sa garde et il en profita pour lui porter un coup en traître. Deux piques jaillirent à travers ses flammes et l'une d'elle vient se ficher dans son bras, elle réussi à dévier la deuxième qui ne fit que lui effleurer les hanches mais la douleur lui arracha un cri de douleur retentissant.

« Umiko ! Hurla Enji en faisant mine de la rejoindre.

-Ne bouge pas ! S'écria Umiko en serrant les dents pour refouler la douleur. »

Les piques se rétractèrent d'un coup et elle grogna en la sentant se retirer violemment de son bras laissant une gerbe de sang jaillir. Elle plaqua sa main dessus et une odeur de chair grillée monta tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Mais, une fois qu'elle eut fini, le saignement s'était arrêté.

« Je peux encore me battre, déclara t-elle dans la direction d'Enji. Occupe toi de ton combat, je m'occupe du mien. »

Enji hésita un instant mais son propre adversaire envoya en même temps un bloc de glace s'écraser sur sa tête et il dû se concentrer sur lui. Il était inquiet pour sa petite amie, il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle se soit complètement remise de sa maladie avec sa sœur mais il savait aussi qu'elle refuserait l'aide des autres et qu'elle comptait se battre avec ses propres moyens jusqu'au bout. Il ne pouvait que veiller sur elle de loin.

De son côté, Umiko décida qu'il était temps d'en finir. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ses amis s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle lança un regard féroce à son adversaire, et, même si cela ne sembla pas l'atteindre, cela lui donna à elle un peu de courage. Elle devait vaincre, elle devait redevenir la renarde puissante et redoutée qu'elle avait été pendant de nombreuses années. Celle que même des pro héros ne pouvaient pas battre. Ce type pouvait avoir autant d'alters différentes qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait jamais l'abattre ! D'un bond, elle se propulsa devant lui, elle lança des étincelles de feu devant ses yeux pour l'éblouir puis avec souplesse elle passa dans son dos. Umiko fit disparaître son katana de ses mains et le remplaça par deux dagues aux lames chauffées à blanc qu'elle enfonça ensuite dans les yeux de son adversaire. Celui-ci ne hurla même pas de douleur, il se contenta de maugréer faiblement en tentant de la faire descendre. Mais, Umiko n'en avait pas fini avec lui, elle les enfonça encore plus profondément puis insuffla des flammes en elles et elles s'agrandirent jusqu'à traverser l'arrière de son crâne. Le vilain s'affaissa silencieusement sur le sol et la jeune fille sauta souplement à côté de lui. Elle fit une grimace dégoûtée en voyant un étrange liquide verdâtre sortirent des ces blessures mais au moins, elle avait gagné.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort ni le sien. Les combats autour d'elle étaient loin d'être finis et elle fit le point de la situation : Enji était aux prises avec deux vilains, Nana et Toshinori avaient visiblement continué leur route, Shota semblait sur le point de finir son duel et Natsume l'assistait de son mieux.

« 'Sont costaud ces types, grommela Raiko en s'approchant d'elle.

-Tu l'as dis, répliqua Umiko en avisant ses mains couvertes de sang, visiblement elles avaient dû toutes les deux se rabattre sur des techniques plus extrêmes. Il en reste combien ?

-Y en a trois de libres qui se sont ligués contre notre bon vieux prof, fit remarquer la rousse en désignant Gran Torino du doigt.

-Il nous reste plus qu'à aller l'aider alors. »

Raiko acquiesça et les deux amies prirent chacune un des adversaires et reprirent un affrontement serré et difficile. Le plus compliqué contre ce type de personnes étaient surtout le fait qu'elles semblaient avoir tout un tas de quirks différentes ce qui rendaient le combat légèrement aléatoire et compliqué. Mais, elles compensaient cela par des techniques particulièrement viseuses et implacables. En quelques minutes le reste des affrontements furent réglés et ils se retrouvèrent tout les six légèrement essoufflés et entourés de corps plus ou moins reconnaissables.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ici mais j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de se taper leurs cobayes, supposa Natsume en essuyant le sang qu'elle avait sur le front.

-Des expériences, murmura Umiko le regard dans le vague. Est-ce que ce serait leur but ?

-On a pas le temps de penser à ça, coupa rapidement Shota, on doit rejoindre les autres.

-Tu sais quelle direction ils ont prise ? Demanda Enji.

-Sur le plan que j'ai fais la salle principale se trouve derrière une porte dans le fond.

-On te suis. »

Ils marchèrent en silence, suivant Shota. La tension était à son comble, les combats précédents commençaient à se faire ressentir sur leur morale et même si Umiko était déterminée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et qui n'avait strictement rien d'héroïque. Elle sentit soudainement la main d'Enji attraper la sienne et une douce chaleur se transmis dans tout son corps la rassurant complètement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, savourant ce contact sacré et quand elle les rouvrit elle avait à nouveau retrouver toute sa détermination.

Shota s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois qui détonnait complètement avec le reste de l'installation plutôt moderne. Raiko eut la sensation qu'un autre monde se trouvait de l'autre côté, quelque chose de complètement différent qui risquait de briser le leur. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'hésiter. Leur ami se trouvai derrière et il avait besoin d'eux. La jeune femme croisa le regard de Shota et celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête. Raiko sentit son sourire de Cheshire naître naturellement sur ses lèvres.

« Allons mettre une raclée à One for All ! Déclara t-elle.

-Je te suis. »

Enji ouvrit le lourd battant en bois et ils entrèrent tout les six.

La scène qui se joua devant eux les laissa sous le choc : Toshinori se battait de toutes ses forces contre un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Celui-ci avait des traits sérieux mais aussi très charismatiques. Il évitait toutes les attaques de son adversaire avec une facilité déconcertante qui étonna les spectateurs. Natsume fut la première à comprendre : son petit ami ne se battait pas normalement : il semblait fou de rage et de chagrin ce qui lui faisait commettre erreurs sur erreurs.

« Nana ! Hurla soudainement Raiko en avisant son héroïne derrière le vilain. »

La jeune femme était empalée dans le mur, face à eux mais All for One se tenait entre eux. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvait seulement la voir pendre, inconsciente, du sang coulant le long des briques jusque sur le sol.

-Oh mon dieu, lâcha Natsume en mettant une main sur sa bouche sous le coup de la surprise.

-Je vais la chercher ! Décida la rousse.

-Attends ! Voulu l'arrêter Umiko mais son amie s'était déjà élancée. »

Elle se rendit immatérielle et traversa les deux opposants sans aucun problème ce qui soulagea Shota qui sur le coup avait crû qu'elle allait se faire tuer. Cette fille ne comprendrait jamais quand elle mettait sa vie en danger !

« Des nouveaux arrivants ? Commenta All for One visiblement pas troublé par leur présence. C'est un pouvoir intéressant celui de cette jeune fille. Je me le ferais bien mien. »

En disant cela, il se tourna vers Raiko qui venait de détacher Nana toujours inconsciente. La rousse ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la menace qui planait sur elle.

« Ne t'avise pas de la toucher ! Hurla Toshinori en brandissant son poing pour l'abattre sur lui. »

Un mur de glace géant apparut alors et se dressa entre les deux adversaires. Le poing de Toshinori se fracassa dessus le brisant en mille morceau mais le ralentissant suffisamment pour que All for One puisse mettre la main sur Raiko. La jeune femme tourna alors un regard ambré surpris et inquiet sur ses amis qui s'élancèrent à son secours. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient tous à la voir tomber, il ne se passa strictement rien.

« Vas-y Raiko ! Tant que je le retiens ! Hurla Shota. »

Le jeune homme était celui qui avait le plus l'habitude des combats en équipe et il connaissait son rôle de support sur le bout des doigts. Et aussi, son inquiétude pour Raiko l'avait poussé à assurer ses arrières alors dès qu'il avait compris qu'Al for one allait s'en prendre à elle, il avait activé son alter et lançait sa nouvelle arme contre lui. S'était une espèce de bandelette très longue qu'il pouvait contrôler parfaitement et surtout qui résistait à tout les dégâts. Elle s'était parfaitement enroulée autour du bras de l'agresseur et celui-ci c'était stoppé à seulement quelques centimètres du crânes de Raiko.

La jeune femme regarda son petit ami avec les yeux brillants d'une rage et d'un désespoir mal contrôlé puis elle prit Nana dans ses bras en restant toujours accroupis. Ensuite, elle tapa d'un coup sur le sol avec son pied et elle s'élança rapidement dans les airs, traversant le plafond avant qu'All for One n'ait eu le temps de s'en prendre à elle.

« Déjà parti ? Commenta t-il. Dommage je l'aimais bien. Bon, qui est le prochain à m'affronter ? »

Umiko, qui ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir se comporter d'une façon aussi méprisante et désagréable s'élança sur lui en hurlant de rage. Elle lança ses queues de feu sur lui pour l'aveugler et enchaîna avec un coup de pieds vicieux directement dans le visage dans le but de lui arracher son sourire prétentieux. Mais, elle frappa seulement de la glace. Surprise, la jeune femme recula en un bond.

« Je croyais que tu l'avais Shota ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je ne comprends pas, marmonna celui-ci qui semblait visiblement dans un état de douleur extrême. Je n'arrive pas à le retenir.

-Il peut contrôler énormément d'alter différente, leur expliqua Toshinori. Faites attention. »

Le jeune homme semblait avoir repris ses esprits mais il avait déjà subis de lourdes blessures : son visage saignait à de multiples endroits et son bras gauche pendait misérablement.

« On s'occupe de tout, Toshinori, reste en retrait, déclara Umiko qui repris les commandes en l'absence de Raiko. Natsume soigne le comme tu peux. Shota tu nous couvre, Enji et Gran Torino avec moi ! »

Ils prirent chacun un côté différent, Enji et Umiko fusionnant leur feu pour l'attaquer simultanément tandis que Gran Torino prenait avantage de sa vitesse pour le prendre par derrière. All for One eut un sourire méprisant et il envoya une puissante onde de choc qui les renversa tous. La renarde tomba à ses pieds. Elle avait la vision trouble et eut du mal à se relever.

« Oh, mais je connais ce visage, déclara t-il soudainement avec un étonnement visiblement sur le visage. Tu m'étais destinée tu sais cela ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Umiko avec hargne en chancelant sur ses deux jambes. Je ne suis destinée qu'à une personne et ce n'est sûrement pas toi ! »

All for One arrêta son poing avec une nonchalance insupportable et il lui lança un sourire méprisant.

« Celui qui t'as élevée, Père, travaillait pour moi. Son rôle était de trouver des enfants avec des quirks intéressantes pour me les donner ensuite. Vous n'étiez que des porcs qu'on engraisse avant de les emmener à l'abattoir, déclara t-il sans aucun état d'âme. Il est vrai que ton pouvoir de renarde de feu est vraiment puissant.

-Ne parle pas de mes sœurs comme ça connard ! »

Umiko se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne et lança un coup de pied retourné qu'il évita sans problème avant de lui envoyer un puissant coup de pieds dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. La renarde se plia en deux et vomit de la bile avec un cri de douleur.

« Umiko ! Hurla Natsume en se levant pour l'aider.

-Je vais maintenant récupérer ce qui est à moi, décida All for One. »

Et, il posa sa main sur le visage d'Umiko. La jeune femme se débattit d'abords violemment puis ses gestes se firent de plus en plus maladroits et ses yeux se révulsèrent progressivement. Ses deux bras tombèrent le long de son corps et ne bougèrent plus. Le sourire de son adversaire se fit encore plus grand.

« Grande sœur ! »

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :D

De ce qu'on apprend sur Père? De All for One? Dites moi tout :D


	34. Chapitre 33 : The Beginning of the End

Hello ! :D Enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic! Que de suspense ! :D

 **Evilfaul :** J'espère aussi mais ce n'est pas sur :o

 **Bibidi :** Tu as tout compris! Mais on verra si ton hypothèse est valide :P

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : The beggining of the end**

* * *

« Reste avec moi Nana ! Pria Raiko à voix haute tout en courant le plus vite possible. »

La jeune femme avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais courue aussi vite de toute sa vie, ses poumons étaient en feu et sa gorge la brûlait atrocement mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter. Au contraire ! Elle devait se dépêcher, plus vite, toujours plus vite ! Dans ses bras, Nana gisait toujours inconsciente, son teint était pâle, quasiment cadavérique tandis que du sang s'écoulait toujours du trou béant qu'elle avait dans la poitrine. Raiko s'efforçait de ne pas regarder à cet endroit et elle continuait de parler malgré qu'elle ait de plus en plus de mal à articuler clairement.

« Nana ! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, continua t-elle inlassablement en se persuadant que si elle continuait à lui parler alors ses chances de survie était plus favorable. Je t'en supplie, tu ne t'es pas encore souvenue de moi, mais moi je me souviens de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon héroïne, sans toi aujourd'hui je n'en serais pas là où j'en suis. Sans toi je serais toujours une pauvre gamine paumée sans personne à protéger. Nana ! »

Heureusement, elle ne croisa aucun vilain sur son chemin, sinon il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée d'elle au vu de son état d'épuisement considérable. Avec horreur elle vit qu'elle commençait même à devenir translucide et paniqua à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir porter Nana. Trouvant encore un peu de force en elle, Raiko accéléra et se propulsa en l'air pour voler à moitié jusqu'au bâtiment où se trouvait Elfe.

Celle-ci la vit débarquer avec un air affolé mais elle ne se laissa pas atteindre par sa panique. Malgré son jeune âge, Elfe s'occupa de sa patiente avec un calme impressionnant qui sidéra Raiko et Rin.

« Pose la sur la table, ordonna t-elle en retroussant ses manches. Rin, va chercher le nécessaire dans la pièce d'à côté. Vous, fit-elle en désignant les deux acolytes de Shota, allaient me désinfecter une aiguille.

-Elfe, tu peux la sauver ? Demanda Raiko les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux, déclara Elfe en découpant adroitement le haut de Nana. »

La jeune adolescente dû réprimer une grimace en voyant l'étendue de la blessure. Elle arrivait à peine à la fin de sa première année de médecine et ses connaissances étaient encore limitées. Pourtant, elle comprenait parfaitement que Nana ne survivrait pas à un transfert jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. Et, le pire restait tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Même si elle arrivait à refermer la blessure et évitait une infection, il faudrait une importante quantité de sang pour la sauver. Et encore, c'était dans le cas où aucuns organes importants n'avaient été touché. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de faire paniquer Raiko.

« Tiens lui la main et continue de lui parler, ordonna finalement Elfe qui préférait l'occuper plutôt que de l'avoir entrain de tourner autour d'elle.

-Tiens, Elfe, fit Rin en lui tendant une mallette. »

Elle sortit son nécessaire et planta une aiguille dans le bras de Nana, reliée à un mélange constitué d'anesthésiant et de quoi la garder inconsciente le temps de l'opération. C'était sommaire mais c'était tout ce dont elle disposait actuellement. Ensuite, elle commença à tâter la blessure et soupira de soulagement en se rendant rapidement compte qu'aucuns organes importants n'avaient été touché. Elle commença donc à recoudre avec une agilité et une concentration inébranlable sous les regards attentifs des autres héros présents.

Raiko n'osait même plus parler tellement la pression était importante et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer et gêner Elfe. Finalement, celle-ci se recula en soupirant.

« J'ai recousu mais maintenant il va falloir lui faire une transfert de sang, j'imagine que personne n'est O- à part moi ici ?

-Je suis AB, soupira Raiko en s'insultant mentalement.

-ça ne pose pas de problème. Je vais lui donner tout ce que je peux. En attendant, Raiko retourne au front, tu ne peux plus rien pour Nana. »

La rousse regarda avec horreur l'adolescente de seize ans qui lui faisait face et qui réagissait avec plus de maturité qu'elle. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une claque et elle ravala ses larmes avec une nouvelle détermination. Effectivement, elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait, maintenant elle devait faire confiance à Elfe et Nana. Alors qu'elle allait partir, la femme inconsciente se mit à murmure quelque chose.

« Je me souviens de toi. »

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais Raiko était sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Nana l'avait comprise et venait de lui donner tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Maintenant, elle ne reculerais plus, elle était Raiko, elle était une pro-héro et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter pour protéger ses amis. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher dans l'ombre de Nana.

0000

« Umiko ! Hurla Natsume. »

Celle-ci ne l'entendait plus. Ses yeux étaient complètement révulsés et son corps commençait à s'agiter de tremblements nerveux de plus en plus violents. Toshinori était inconscient à côté d'elle, Enji et Gran Torino se remettaient à grande peine de l'onde de choc et ils avaient été projetés trop loin pour sauver à temps Umiko. La seule personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide c'était elle. Mais, son pouvoir de feu n'était rien en comparaison de celui de sa sœur et même elle s'était faite battre facilement, en tant que combattante, elle ne valait rien, elle n'avait rien pour l'aider. Soudain, elle eut une révélation.

« Ne touche pas à ma sœur ! Ragea t-elle en se jetant sur All for One qui ne fit même pas mine de la remarquer. »

Mais, quand elle arriva sur lui, qu'il leva sa main et la vit passer au travers, il leva un sourcil surpris. Puis, il tomba brusquement en arrière, lâchant Umiko qui se mit à respirer à difficilement comme quelqu'un qui avait faillit se noyer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle faiblement en regardant autour d'elle d'un air hagard.

-Umiko ça va ? Fit Enji en arrivant près d'elle.

-Pourquoi All for One est à terre ? S'étonna Gran Torino.

-Où est Natsume ? »

Il y eut un petit flottement et tout le monde regarda Toshinori qui venait de se lever. Umiko sursauta dans les bras d'Enji.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura t-elle en agrippant convulsivement le haut de son tee-shirt comme si elle était blessée au torse. Ahh mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Tu as été blessé ? S'inquiéta Enji.

-Non, je ne crois pas... »

Umiko sentit soudainement un flot de sensations déboussolantes se déverser dans son crâne et celui-ci se mit à la faire souffrir horriblement. Elle aperçut la silhouette d'un homme dans sa tête qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il l'appelait grand frère et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ces pensées et cette douleur ne lui appartenaient absolument pas. Et, elle comprit alors ce qui c'était passé.

« Natsume est entrée dans All for One, réussit-elle à articuler malgré la souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine et sa tête.

-Bonne déduction, fit celui-ci en se relevant. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais cette sale gamine ne maîtrise pas son pouvoir, elle s'est déjà perdue à l'intérieur de moi. Elle a perdu avant même de commencer à se battre.

-What a fool, s'énerva Toshinori en serrant son poing blessé. Laisse la revenir !

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Aucun de vous ne peux me battre, se venta t-il avec un sourire tranquille.

-Shota, supplia Umiko.

-Je ne peux pas annuler toutes ses alters, maugréa celui-ci qui semblait aussi souffrir de sa connexion avec le vilain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Enji. On s'en occupe.

-Essaie d'appeler ta sœur, proposa Shota en serrant les dents. »

Toshinori et Enji se mirent face à All for One qui émit un petit sifflement moqueur. Mais, Umiko, quand elle les vit ainsi, elle se remit à espérer. Que deux rivales puissent maintenant se battre côte à côte avait quelque chose de sublime et de merveilleux et rien ne pouvait ternir une telle image. Elle en était tout simplement persuadée. Ils allaient le vaincre et ensuite ils pourraient rentrer tous ensemble.

« Natsume ! Appela Umiko en décidant de croire de toutes ses forces. Natsuuuu ! »

All for One commença à froncer les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de se préoccuper du fourmillement qu'il ressentait soudainement dans ses doigts. Toshinori l'attaqua de front avec un coup de poing puissant qu'il contra avec un mur de glace.

« Tu crois qu'un peu de glace peut m'arrêter ? Se moqua Enji en le faisant fondre tellement vite que Toshinori ne fut pas arrêté. »

Mais, le vilain évita tout de même le coup, pourtant la vitesse déplacée par le mouvement suffit à le faire pivoter et Enji enchaîna avec une lance de feu qu'il tenta de lui planter dans la tête. All for One contra à l'aide de son bras qui s'était soudainement durcis mais le jeune homme avait prévu son coup et il fit exploser son feu avec une puissance assourdissante qui força son adversaire à reculer.

« Natsume ! »

Umiko sentit soudainement comme un coup dans sa poitrine et une sensation chaude et rassurante se répandit dans tout ses membres. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et se roula en boule avec l'impression de protéger sa sœur en son sein. _Ça va aller petite sœur._ _ **J'ai eu si peur, c'était horrible, ce qu'il ressent...**_ _Chuuut, n'y pense plus, je ne le laisserais pas t'emporter._ _ **Je suis désolée, je voudrais pouvoir vous aider plus.**_ _Tu m'as sauvée la vie c'est déjà bien je trouve ! Laisse nous finir le travail._ _ **D'accord. Je... Je... Merci de m'avoir laissé revenir en toi !**_ _Haha ! Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber petite sœur !_

Umiko se releva et sentit son feu affluer violemment dans ses veines, elles avaient été floué, trompé, insulté, manipulé maintenant il était temps qu'elles se vengent pour tout ce qu'on leur avait fait subir. Elle rejoignit le combat et même s'ils étaient trois, l'affrontement restait encore beaucoup trop à sens unique.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais me battre, se moqua All for One.

-Attention onde de choc ! Annonça Shota. »

Toshinori se plaça devant ses amis et frappa l'onde de toutes ses forces ce qui était tout simplement inimaginable mais qui étonnamment fonctionna et même son adversaire sembla surpris de sa réussite.

« J'ai reçu mon alter pour protéger les autres et te vaincre ! Martela t-il de sa voix forte et puissante. Je ne perdrais pas contre toi ! »

Enji profita de l'étonnement de All for One pour lancer une gerbe de feu, Umiko lança le sien en unisson et les flammes prirent une teinte bleuté tandis que la chaleur de la pièce grimpa de plusieurs degrés. Leur ennemi tenta de mettre un mur de glace mais celui-ci fondit instantanément à cause de la chaleur et il se prit les deux vagues simultanément. Mais, alors qu'ils attendaient pour voir si leur adversaire avait été touché, de multiples piques jaillirent à travers les flammes et Umiko en reçue une dans la jambe la clouant au sol en hurlant. Enji réussit à bloquer les deux suivantes grâce à un bouclier de feu qu'il brandit devant sa petite amie. Gran Torino esquiva grâce à sa vitesse et de son côté, Toshinori se plaça devant Shota et pris une pique dans le ventre. Du sang gicla de la blessure et de sa bouche et il s'affaissa à moitié sans un bruit.

« Toshinori ! S'inquiéta Shota. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. S'il lâchait All for One des yeux il ne savait pas quelles alters il pourrait utiliser contre eux. Si seulement Raiko pouvait être là ! Sa quirk leur serait bien utile !

« Cheshire le retour ! Chantonna une rousse bien connue. Je vous quitte cinq minutes et vous êtes déjà dans la merde.

-On se passera de tes remarques, répliqua Enji agacé.

-Je sais qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien. »

Malheureusement, leur petite joute verbale fut mise à mal par une seconde vague de piques qui arriva avec une vélocité qui les prit tous au dépourvu. Gran Torino réussit à briser celles qui se dirigeaient vers Toshinori et Raiko rendit intangible celles qui visaient Enji. Ensuite, elle libéra ses amis et One for All sentit ses limites arriver.

« Je dois continuer à me battre, maugréa Toshinori en tentant de se relever malgré le sang qui se vidait de son ventre.

-Mec je vois limite ton intestins sortir donc tu vas rester tranquille, déclara sèchement Raiko.

-Je suis désolée Raiko, répliqua t-il. Mais je ne peux pas. »

Toshinori se releva et fonça sur All for One qui se tenait toujours débout. Ses vêtements avaient quasiment totalement brûlé et laissaient apparaître ses membres très musclés mais surtout vide de toutes blessures contrairement à eux. Le jeune homme enchaîna de puissants coups de plus en plus violents et Enji se joignit à lui sans hésiter une seule seconde. Umiko voulu se lever mais sa jambe refusa de porter son poids et elle tomba misérablement au sol.

« Shota, occupe toi d'Umiko, je vais aider les autres, déclara Raiko en s'élançant pour aider ses amis.

-Je veux me battre, protesta la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi. »

Elle regarda Shota. Celui-ci avait les traits tirés, et des tics nerveux commençaient à agiter son visage tandis que ses yeux faisaient peur à voir. C'était idiot, mais elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ce qu'il vivait. Il devait continuer à regarder cet homme tandis que ses amis se battaient à mort contre lui mais s'il détournait le regard ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde il les condamnait tous à mort. Umiko réalisa à quel point ça position était la pire à tenir, et elle n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre, elle qui pouvait se battre aux côtés de ses amis.

La renarde se releva en serrant les dents et força ses jambes à avancer, un pied après l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver juste à côté de ses amis. Raiko la vit mais ne dit rien, elle savait qu'ils allaient tous au delà de leurs limites mais s'ils ne le faisaient pas ils ne pourraient jamais vaincre All for One. Ils mirent toutes leurs forces, tout leur courage, toute leur volonté dans un dernier assaut, combinant leurs alters et leurs déterminations pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Ils se battaient pour la liberté, pour que tout le monde puisse être heureux, alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils perdent.

Il y eut un grand fracas. De la poussière tomba du plafond. La lumière jaillit et les éblouis tous.

Finalement, quand la poussière retomba, seul All for One et One for All étaient encore debout. Ils se faisaient face, seul à seul comme au début des temps. Umiko sentit Natsume s'agiter en son sein mais elle n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour se relever. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait, seul Shota parvenait toujours à conserver son regard sur leur ennemi mais il faiblissait à vu d'œil. Ils devaient maintenant faire confiance à Toshinori pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Le vilain transforma soudainement son bras en une épée aiguisée qu'il passa au travers du corps de leur ami. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas surpris, il attrapa le bras meurtrier malgré la lame et le tira vers lui avant de lui asséner un coup de poing mémorable à l'aide de sa main libre. Mais, alors qu'il allait enchaîner, son adversaire réussit à se dégager violemment et lança une puissante onde de choc qui déstabilisa Toshinori. Il chancela sur ses jambes, prêt à s'effondrer mais All for One n'attendait que ça. Il brandit son bras et fendit l'air avec une satisfaction visible sur son visage.

Umiko hurla de douleur.

Toshinori vit Natsume s'effondrer devant lui. L'épée était littéralement passée au travers de son corps et la jeune femme gisait maintenant au sol dans une marre de sang. Le jeune homme sentit toute la colère et la haine se déverser en lui comme un torrent de feu destructeur et il perdit toute notion de retenue. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'élança sur son ennemi juré. Celui-ci brandit à nouveau son épée mais Toshinori ne chercha même pas à l'esquiver, il s'embrocha dessus et fracassa le crâne de son adversaire avec ses deux mains.

« U.S.A PUNCH ! Hurla t-il de toutes ses forces. »

Mais, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Le jeune homme continua de frapper inlassablement jusqu'à ce que la tête de son adversaire soit méconnaissable et même là il ne s'arrêta pas. Il frappait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, son cerveau avait tout simplement cessé de fonctionner et son esprit était partit ailleurs. Car, s'il arrêtait, alors il devrait se confronter à la réalité qui l'entourait.

« Toshinori, l'appela Gran Torino en posant une main sur son bras. Tu peux arrêter. »

Le géant se figea comme tétanisé. Il avait toujours son regard sur le corps méconnaissable de All for One.

« Je ne peux pas, commença t-il à murmurer en refusant de détourner son regard du cadavre de son ennemi. »

Mais, il fut brutalement arraché à sa contemplation par le hurlement déchirant d'Enji. Toshinori ferma les yeux avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Raiko hurla à son tour et s'effondra dans les bras de Shota.

Ils avaient perdu.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de _Faux Semblants, Vraisemblance_! J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu!

Pour la petite histoire, c'est une fanfic qui a beaucoup évolué par rapport à son idée de départ, certains l'ont sûrement remarqué, mais à l'origine Umiko devait être la seule et unique renarde de feu et sortir avec Toshinori. Mais, à force d'écrire sur Enji j'ai fini par apprécier ce personnage et voir son potentiel ! Et puis, pour Natsume, je me suis dis que pour une fois j'allais écrire quelque chose d'original x'D

Pour la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a _Pride and Prejudice_ :p Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lue, cette fic se situe environ vingt ans après celle-ci et reprends les événements du manga ;)

Sinon, à vos hypothèses! Que s'est-il passé à la fin? All for one est-il vraiment mort? Natsume va t-elle se remettre? Dites moi tout :D


End file.
